Sex Therapist
by Mussainu
Summary: A la mente la estudian los psicólogos, psiquiatras y terapeutas. Pero, ¿que hay de los problemas sexuales? Esos descubriremos como se resuelven con un sexy e ingreído terapeuta! .:.A.U; Ranma Lemmon .:.
1. Sex Therapist

_**Sex Therapist**_

_**By: Mussainu**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ sigue perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia sí es mi autoría.

**Advertencia: Apto para +16. **Este fic contiene escenas del tipo _Lemon _(sexo explícito)y _Lime _(sexo implícito), así que si no te gusta, recomiendo no sigas leyendo. Es probable que encuentren un cierto tipo de OoC en algunos personajes, muy ligero.

**Resumen: **Hay psiquiatras, psicólogos y terapeutas que se encargan de los problemas de la mente. Pero, ¿Qué hay de los problemas sexuales?

* * *

– **I –**

Si sus cuentas no fallaban, y según su calendario parecía que no, llevaba ya 4 años, 5 meses y 9 días desde su última cita. Ni para que hablar de un noviazgo. Para empeorar las cosas, el 14 de Febrero, día reconocido como el de los enamorados, estuviera a solo 3 días de distancia. El olor de las flores, chocolates, perfumes, chocolatinas, pasteles decorados especialmente para ese día llegaban a ser especialmente insoportables. Lo irónico en esto era que ella trabajaba en una tienda especializada en esas cosas, no exactamente en el 14 de Febrero, pero sí vendían eso todo el año.

La ironía atacaba de nuevo y esta vez cobraba la vida de una inocente.

Era prácticamente incontable el número de muchachitas, en su mayoría, las que acudían a la tienda en busca de un regalo perfecto para sus enamorados, los que querían que lo fueran o las que simplemente esperaban un buen regalo en el _"White Day" __(1)__. _Risitas nerviosas por aquí, cuchicheos en cada esquina, empujoncitos amistosos que significaban un poco de apoyo para alguna amiga indecisa. La escena podría haberse llegado a categorizar como perfecta de no ser porque ninguno de esos presentes era para ella. ¿El karma estaría vengándose de ella por aquella vez que tuvo que rechazar al extraño, y no en cualquier pequeño buen sentido que hubiera de esa palabra, de Gosunkugi? O ¿Era por esas constantes ocasiones en las que Kuno, de una manera nada convencional o educada, le pedía, si es que gritarle que la amaba se le podía decir así, que si quería salir con ella? El destino no podía ser tan cruel como para castigarla por eso. Eso se llamaba injusticia karmika.

Una jovencita con una caja llena de chocolates decorada en el frente con _"Eres el amor de mi vida"_, y un pequeño corazón de caramelo en la otra mano esperaba a que le cobraran para entonces poder ir a casa a envolverlos. Detrás de la primera clienta venía una aparentemente larga fila de compradoras. El día de San Valentín era una cosa bella, si es que tenías con quién compartirlo. Bien podría aceptar de buen modo una cita con Ryoga para que ninguno de los dos pasara el día solo, como ya habían hecho varias veces, de no ser porque él ya tenía con quien pasar la romántica velada.

No toda su vida había estado así, en una deprimente vorágine de pensamientos aún más deprimentes. Cuando era más joven, hacía unos 4 o 5 años prácticamente, tenía, literalmente hablando, a decenas de muchachos tras ella. No era una cosa bonita de ver pero por lo menos le hacía sentir un poco deseada. No había salido con ninguno de ellos. Fue hasta la Universidad cuado empezó su vida romántica; aunque no hubiese sido buena idea empezarla con su maestro de literatura que, para empeorar las cosas, estaba casado. Ella no pensaba mantener una relación a escondidas, por lo que le dio la opción de terminar un matrimonio que según él no funcionaba. Él no quería tener la mala reputación de un hombre divorciado y honestamente no creía que una relación con una estudiante 10 años menor que él fuera a funcionar. Terminaron la relación cuando todo se hubo aclarado. Esa había sido su primera y última pareja verdadera.

¿Qué es lo que había cambiado? Eso mismo quería saber. No se había cerrado a la posibilidad de encontrar al amor; solo que no esperaba que llegara en un corcel blanco con armadura brillante u un enorme anillo de compromiso. Ella tenía un concepto más realista, y práctico, del amor, o mejor dicho, de su príncipe azul. Quería simplemente a un hombre honrado, fiel, que la quisiera y, sobre todo, soltero. No era mucho pedir, y sin embargo, ahora se encontraba rogando por una cita con Ryoga. Buen muchacho, aunque un tanto despistado.

—Te digo que deberías de hablar. –comentaban entre sí un par de mujeres en la fila. —No puedes perder nada.

—Sería demasiado vergonzoso.

—Tonterías. –le reprochó la mujer que la acompañaba. —No eres la primera y, créeme cuando digo esto, que no serás la última.

—¿Y qué se supone que le diga, eh? ¿Soy un fracaso en el amor y cada hombre que conozco corre después de unas cantas semanas conmigo? ¿Qué mi vida… sexual –susurró lo último– es un asco y que dejé de ser virgen casi por suerte?

—Precisamente. No exactamente como me lo relataste, pero por lo menos dar una explicación del porqué hablas.

—No lo puedo creer. Nunca podría hablarle, y mucho menos para quejarme con alguien que no conozco para que me de un consejo. No estoy tan desesperada.

—Pero lo estás. Aunque sea solo un poco.

Rebuscó en su bolso de mano encontrando una tarjetita. Extendiéndosela a la otra mujer que dubitativamente la tomaba. No la puso en su bolso de mano porque pensaba que eso sería demasiado. No quería que ese objeto _sucio_ entrara en contacto con sus cosas porque consideraba, de una manera demasiado infantil, que era como si entrara en su mente. Tan ofuscada se encontraba por el simple hecho de haber aceptado esa tarjeta, que ni cuenta se dio de que la tarjetita no entraba por completo al bolsillo de su pantalón, deslizándose lenta y silenciosamente al suelo. Entre tantos pares de pies era casi imposible que no lo patearan o pisaran, por lo que quedó debajo de un escaparate lleno de tortas de diversos sabores y decorados. Nadie se dio cuenta. Al acercarse a la caja registradora dejaron de comentar sobre ese dichoso papel. Suficiente era tener que hablar a un lugar como _ese_, así que mientras menos personas lo supieran, mejor.

**&&&**

Con la proximidad del día de San Valentín las ventas se multiplicaban, como también lo hacía el trabajo, siendo ella la única que trabaja ahí desde que Haruka tuvo que irse porque se iba a casar. No había día en que no terminara exhausta. Y por la noches solo deseaba llegar a casa, que convenientemente se encontraba encima de su establecimiento. Bendita fuera la corredora de bienes raíces. A pesar de llegar cansada, esto tenía una buena cara; podía dormir durante horas sin tener que pensar en los infortunios de su escasa, por no decir completamente nula, vida romántica. Dar vueltas y vueltas por la cama no era su definición de _una buena noche de descanso y sueño reparador._

Puesta toda la basura en el contenedor que iría afuera para que el camión la recogiera faltaba solamente barrer debajo de los anaqueles y entre las vitrinas para entonces ya poder cerrar. Como era de esperarse, la tarjeta olvidada salió a la luz. No había nada fuera de lo común en ese rectangulito de papel blanco, pero había algo en el que le llamó la atención. Una sola frase escrita en tinta roja.

—¿Sex Therapist? –volvió la tarjeta al reverso. Solo había un número telefónico escrito con la misma tintura roja.

¿Un terapeuta sexual? ¿Quién, o mejor dicho _qué_, era un terapeuta sexual? Seguramente algún pervertido que se aprovechaba de la inocencia e ingenuidad de alguna jovencita. ¿Quién podría llamarle? Como un rayo de luz mental, un inesperado recuerdo la iluminó. Esa misma tarde un par de mujeres había estado hablando sobre eso. ¿Sería que alguna de ellas había llamado? Como no había prestado mucha atención, cosa de la que se arrepentía ahora, no pudo escuchar toda la conversación. De los pocos fragmentos que había captado fue que la persona a quien se le hacía llamar _Sex Therapist_, en realidad ayudaba a solucionar problemas con las personas que carecían de pareja o que encontraban casi imposible el obtener a alguien.

¿Sería que el destino le ofrecía una oportunidad para volver al mundo romántico? ¿Debía marcar ese número iluminado por un seductor tono rojizo? Y si lo hacía, ¿entonces qué? No podía hablar como si nada de se vida privada con un completo extraño. Pero, entonces la desastrosa soledad volvía a recordarle que no había tenido a nadie, _en ningún sentido_, desde hacía 4 años, 5 meses y 9 días.

Si decidía llamar a ese susodicho _terapeuta_ o no, era su decisión, y era por eso que nadie debía de saber para que no tuviera ningún tipo de influencia en su decisión final. Además, como diría que iba a ver a alguien de ese estilo. No era algo que uno podía decir en una conversación entre café y galletas. Guardó la pecaminosa tarjeta en el bolso y cerró el local por ese día. Mañana sería aún más ajetreado por lo que necesitaba dormir más.

Sin nadie esperando en casa, el volver era más deprimente. Su gato había escapado hacía dos semanas, probablemente siguiendo a la gata que se encontraba en celo, y ella se negaba a adquirir otro. Sentía que eso sería como aceptar que nunca regresaría. Aún mantenía el plato de la comida en su lugar junto al refrigerador. Hablando de anclarse al pasado.

Aventando las llaves hacia el cuenco de madera murmuró un _Tadaima __(2) _muy bajito. Se había acostumbrado a hacerlo cada que llegaba a casa cuando aún vivía con su padre. ¿Qué sería ahora de él? Tenía meses sin hablar con él. Telefonearía a casa cuando pasara el frenesí de San Valentín. Eso mismo había dicho el año pasado y no llamó hasta Agosto. Seis meses después de haberse prometido que esta vez _sí_ iba a llamar.

Si encendía el televisor, las noticias estarían de primera en cualquier canal. Cada cadena televisora luchaba por siempre tener las clasificaciones _Nielsen __(3)_ más altas que los demás. Si en un canal aparecía una cara nueva, en la otra televisora surgía un rumor para desprestigiarla, y si eso no funcionaba, entonces metían una controversial nueva sección en el noticiero.

Prender el televisor se había vuelto una costumbre mundial, y ella no era la excepción; aunque solo fuera para no sentirse tan sola mientras cenaba algo rápido. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado sobre alguna noticia en particular de ese día no habría sabido que responder. Solo usaba la T.V por el ruido, o mejor dicho, las voces de las personas, aunque de vez en cuando volteaba a echar un vistazo entre mordida y mordida.

**&&&**

El momento en que su vida empezó a decaer era un misterio. No había sido cosa de un día para otro. Primero, dejaba de atender el teléfono, pensando que sería sus amigos para dedicarle un conocido _lo lamento_ cuando Kyosuke terminó con ella. Luego dejó de contestar a sabiendas de que seguramente sería su familia que llamaba por estar preocupada.

Cuando los amigos más cercanos, aquellos que el sonido de una llamada eternamente comunicando nunca desanimó, aparecían en su tienda o en el departamento, les decía que no podía salir con ellos, estaba demasiado cansada. Poco a poco las visitas fueron desapareciendo al ver el hermetismo con que se manejaba. Dejó de acudir a los lugares que concurría ya que le hacían recordar a Kyosuke; cosa que trataba de evitar con todas sus fuerzas. Se había aislado ella misma, no había a quién más culpar, y se excusaba por el hecho de estar deprimida.

No volvió a llamar a sus antiguos amigos. Ellos tampoco hicieron nada por volver a contactarla.

**&&&**

Apagó el televisor por inercia cuando el noticiero terminó. Se le había hecho costumbre el quedarse sentada en el sillón, anteriormente lo hacía porque era cuando sus conocidos llamaban. Ahora solo lo hacía porque se había acostumbrado. Tenía que acostarse temprano. Mañana sería un día muy atareado.

Sacó los papeles con pedidos de la bolsa de su pantalón. Junto a las hojitas llenas de garabatos venía la tarjeta. Le dio varias vueltas viendo casi hipnotizada, cómo es que la tinta parecía bailar y saltar. Rojo. Buena elección de colores. La gente relacionaba el rojo con la pasión, sexo y amor; aunque las tres cosas no estuvieran en la misma persona, o razón. Probablemente él sí fuera un buen terapeuta, si es que contaba con los numerosos clientes que la mujer había dejado entrever. ¿Porqué sospechaba que ese terapeuta sexual era hombre? Simple, creía que ninguna mujer pudiera hablar de problemas sexuales tan fácilmente como un hombre. Parecía que en ellos el pudor no se les había desarrollado muy bien. Además de que la tarjeta apestaba a hombre, figurativamente hablando. Había tanta fuerza y falta de sutileza en esas líneas, que solo un hombre hubiera podido haberlo hecho.

No sería mala idea llamar. Lo único malo que podría llegar a pasar era que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto. Nada más que eso. Le daría una buena lección al que se atrevía a jugar con cosas tan serias.

Descolgó el auricular, aún dudaba en marcar. En un impulso tocó la tecla para empezar a marcar. Sonó inmediatamente dando tono. Si colgaba ahora sería una cobarde. Uno a uno fue marcando los números. Esperaba escuchar alguna grabación de mal gusto con la voz de un hombre y varias mujeres dando informes sobre los servicios; ó en el mejor de los casos, a un muchachito que entre risa y risa dijera que era una broma. Esperaba lo segundo. No hubo nada de eso. La línea sonaba desocupada. Un hombre respondió al tercer timbrazo con un _Diga_ somnoliento. Repitió nuevamente el saludo cuando nadie contestó. Mantenía el auricular pegado al pecho, segura de que del otro lado de la línea escuchaban su desbocado corazón. Colgó. No se atrevió volver a llamar. Si tenía problemas, de cualquier tipo, ella los solucionaría.

Terminó de lavar sus trastes con la voz de ese hombre aún sonándole en la cabeza. Era tan varonil y segura de sí misma que escucharlo en persona debía de imponer; igual que de la misma manera ese hombre debía de tener una fuerte presencia.

En circunstancias diferentes le hubiera gustado conocerlo, pero siendo una persona que, por lo que ella presumía, se acostaba con mujeres que solicitaban sus servicios, le quitaba todo ese encanto. Si ella fuera su novia no le permitiría ese tipo de comportamiento, por muy desesperada que estuviera la mujer. Lo que era suyo, solo le pertenecía a ella.

Esa noche seguramente le costaría conciliar el sueño, por más cansada que estuviera.

**&&&**

Sus sueños estuvieron infestados de hombres con el rostro cubierto por una capucha que la apuntaban con el dedo mientras bailaban a su alrededor, incitándola a unírseles. Había algo en ellos que la atemorizaba y al mismo tiempo le provocaba arrancarles la máscara para descubrir quienes eran en realidad. El extraño baile se volvió más frenético y excitante. Los giros y las piruetas que hacían aumentaron en dificultad y velocidad. La oscuridad que la rodeaba se iba rompiendo con la aparición de un enorme letrero de neón color rojo. Conforme el anuncio se iba aclarando, pudo distinguir lo que decía. Con la misma caligrafía de la tarjeta venía el letrero de _Sex Therapist_. Sus pies, que poseían mente propia, porque no había otra manera de explicar el porqué no la obedecían, la llevaron hasta la entrada del establecimiento.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de un vulgar terciopelo color vino. Cojines de todos los tamaños se encontraban tirados en cada superficie; sus colores iban desde el oro hasta el ocre. Un penetrante olor a incienso le asaltó la nariz. Un foco color violeta iluminaba el medio de esa estancia. Y en una gran alfombre roja se encontraba un hombre sentado, rodeado de mujeres con poquísima ropa. Era como una película _XXX_ mezclada con escenas de Aladino y los cuarenta ladrones. Bastante vulgar, aún para ser su imaginación.

—Bienvenida. –pronunció el hombre. En ese preciso momento ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía rostro sino solo una mancha negra en donde debería de estar.

—Yo no debería de estar aquí. –se escuchó responder. ¿Acaso lo habría dicho en voz alta, o simplemente lo había pensado. Era difícil teniendo en cuenta de que se trataba de un sueño.

—Pero lo estás. Inconcientemente sabes que _yo_ soy la cura para todos tus problemas. Sabes que deseas acudir a mí. Que soy el único que puede salvarte. ¿Por qué te niegas a venir? El siguiente paso es hablar. Nada más fácil. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Retrocedió dos pasos. Dudaba en contestar, o siquiera pensar en una respuesta. Era cierto que estaba hablando en sueños, más, ¿no decían que los sueños eran los anhelos del alma? Si aceptaba que estaba temerosa por saber la respuesta, o la falta de la misma, sería aceptar un predispuesto fracaso.

—¿De qué estás asustada? –insistió el hombre sin rostro.

—Que no puedas ayudarme. –contestó, para su mayor sorpresa. Sus defensas habían caído como fichas de dominó a su alrededor. Tenía el alma al desnudo. Y ahora no sabía si eran sus pies, o ella misma la que la llevaban a encontrarse con ese hombre.

Cuando ese hombre se levantó de su lugar la dejó impresionada de lo alto que era. Las mujeres, antes sentadas a sus pies, se desvanecieron en una espesa nube de humo que se mezclaba con la neblina que recién empezaba a aparecer. Los recubrimientos de las paredes se fueron despellejando de las sus lugares, dejando espacios rasgados por todas partes. Cada cojín, por más pequeño que fuera, desaparecía con un _puff_ casi mágico de plumas. Hubiera podido notar todo eso fascinada de no ser porque lo único de lo que sus ojos se negaban a separarse era del hecho de que el velo que cubría el rostro de ese misterioso y cautivante hombre empezaba a desaparecer desde abajo. La boca , ricamente delineada, y la nariz, un tanto respingona, ya se podían ver.

—¿Quién eres? –se animó a preguntar ya estando rodeada por los delgados pero fuertes brazos de él.

—Yo soy…

El maldito reloj despertador se disparó en ese instante despertándola. Oh, como odiaba esos extraños y ridículos sueños, pero más se detestaba a sí misma por no poder dejar de pensar en ellos.

**&&&**

El resto del día lo paso en una especie de sopor. Afortunadamente su único trabajo era cobrar. No estaba muy segura de poder realizar otra actividad sin tener que poner toda su atención en ella. Debería de estar acostumbrada a lidiar con los gajes del oficio, más estando en ese estado era como si estuviera aprendiendo desde cero.

En el cafetín que había puesto al otro lado de la tienda solo había un par de mujeres en una mesa y un hombre que leía una novela en otra. Las otras cuatro mesas se encontraban vacías, afortunadamente. La idea del cafetín había sido solo para ganar un poco más. Era solamente cuando se acercaba el 14 de febrero que le parecía un infierno. Si descuidaba la tienda por atender a los clientes de la cafetería, los que esperaban que les terminara de cobrar empezaban a quejarse. Lo mismo sucedía con los de la cafetería cuando tardaba con las órdenes. ¿Es que creían que tenía ocho brazos? Y encontrar ayuda a solo dos días de San Valentín era imposible.

Milagrosamente logró atender ambos lugares, aunque con unas cuantas bajas morales al verse ligeramente insultada por su torpeza y falta de seriedad. Las personas de la tienda empezaron a disminuir en cuanto la tarde empezó a desaparecer dejando paso a la noche. La única persona que parecía ajena al paso del tiempo era el hombre de gabardina que seguía leyendo su libro, mismo que había empezado a media tarde. Había permanecido en la misma mesa intercalando café negro y té, con las continuas escapaditas al baño. De vez cuando tenía la _osadía_ de pedir un bocadillo.

Al acercarse ella, él cambió la hoja. O fingía no haberla visto o el libro debía de ser endemoniadamente interesante para mantener a alguien pegado a él durante horas.

Se aclaró la garganta y acomodó su pelo antes de hablar.

—Agradezco su preferencia, señor, al venir aquí, pero lamento decirle que por hoy tenemos que cerrar. Es más que bienvenido si es que desea volver.

En todo el tiempo en que había estado ella ahí, él nunca había levantado la vista. Con movimientos suaves y delicados, propios de unas manos finas como las suyas, guardó el libro bajo el brazo. Con un último sorbo terminó su café. Todos sus movimientos eran pausados y meditados. Extrajo del bolsillo de su chaqueta la cartera. Colocó más de lo que era la cuenta. Guardó la billetera en su lugar y levantó los ojos. La miró por primera vez y ella palideció.

Algo en ese hombre la inquietaba. Apartó la mirada.

—Gracias. –respondió sin mirarle a los ojos.

El hombre no dijo nada mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se encaminaba a la puerta con largas zancadas. La campanilla que anunciaba cuando un cliente entraba o salía sonó alegre.

—Acepto. –pronunció el hombre con una voz profunda y aterciopelada.

Esa voz le arrancó escalofríos. Sonaba igual que la de su sueño y la del teléfono.

—Perdón.

—Acepto el trabajo.

—Lo lamento, no estamos solicitando.

—Creo que no entiende. –dijo el hombre acomodándose el pelo que había escapado de su trenza, detrás de la oreja. Sacó una tarjetita del pantalón. —Me llamo Ranma Saotome, –deslizó la tarjeta por la mesa hasta ella. —Terapeuta sexual.

Con completo estupor e incredulidad se quedó mirándolo como es que desaparecía en la oscuridad.

El Karma no podría odiarla tanto.

**&&&**

White Day: (_Howaito dee) _Es una festividad muy parecida al Día de San Valentín que se celebra el 14 de Marzo en Corea y Japón. En esta fecha los hombres que recibieron bombones el día de San Valentín, lo agradecen dando un regalo a la mujer.

Tadaima: Literalmente, soy yo. Se dice al llegar a casa con lo que los que están ahí nos responden Okaeri (Bienvenido).

Clasificaciones Nielsen: Suministra los cálculos aproximados de audiencia para todas fuentes de programa nacionales.

* * *

**Notas...**

Hola!!! Dios, ¿hace cuanto que no publicaba un fic? ¿Miles de años? Pues he aquí otro fic de Ranma 1/2 que me ha dado por escribir. Hice un bosquejo en un cuaderno que encontré. Pensaba en dejarlo en un One-shot pero es que no pude T_T. Sé que prometí no volver a hacerlo (Convertir un One-shot en un fic hecho y derecho).

Esta historia tiene un tanto de todo. Comedia, amor, celos, intrigas, un poco de misterio y mucha pero mucha imaginación.

Afortunadamente tengo unos 3 o 4 capítulos escritos a mano, por lo que espero que las actualizaciones no tarden. La longitud de los mismos es prácticamente de 6 páginas de Word, no sé si es mucho o poco.

Desempolvando mis fics en proceso descubrí a varios que me volvieron a interesar, tanto de Ranma como de Inuyasha. Puede ser que pronto vean un fic de Inuyasha mío. Esperen con ansias, y si se puede, sentados.

Recuerden que nadie nos paga a los escritores de Fics, sino que son sus **REVIEWS **los que nos ayudan a seguir y mejorar.

Este capítulo empieza un tanto nostálgico pero prometo que mejora!!!

A las personitas que no tienen una cuenta en FanFiction, quiero que me manden sus e-mails para que entonces pueda responder sus Reviews!! Sustituyan la por la forma escrita (arroba) o por un signo.

Muchas gracias por sumergirse a este mar de perversidad conmigo.

Los quiere… **MussaInu!**


	2. El amante perfecto

* * *

– **II –**

—_Creo que no entiende. –dijo el hombre acomodándose el pelo que había escapado de su trenza, detrás de la oreja. Sacó una tarjetita del pantalón. —Me llamo Ranma Saotome, –deslizó la tarjeta por la mesa hasta ella. —Terapeuta sexual._

**Simplemente no cabía en ella la sorpresa.**

Un hombre sentado en la cafetería durante horas había resultado ser el temido, por lo menos para ella, terapeuta sexual. Aquel que ella había llamado la noche anterior. Justamente ese que le había provocado los extraños sueños llenos de figuras danzantes que le apuntaban hacia donde estaba él.

Daría lo que fuera por que alguien le dijera que era cosa de su imaginación; que nuevamente se encontraba en ese sueño de la noche pasada. Pero el dinero en la mesa y el restante aroma a colonia le indicaban que no era así.

Al recoger la taza vio que sus manos temblaban; estaban húmedas. Ese hombre confundía sus sentidos. La forma de moverse y su aterciopelada voz la sacaban de balance. Tenía el porte de un hombre sensual y la voz de un verdadero caballero. Profunda y ambiciosa. Justo lo que quería. Excepto por la parte de su profesión.

Llegó hasta su apartamento en un estado autómata. Cada movimiento, desde abrir la cerradura hasta el de ir hasta su cama y despojarse de la ropa, eran sombras de las costumbres que se había formado a lo largo de una vida de solitud.

Se acurrucó en la cama con los cobertores hasta la barbilla. Una armadura de algodón y plumas contra la oscuridad. Ni bien cerró los ojos, cuando la masculina y profunda voz la llamó. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Debía de estar soñando, o loca.

No volvió a cerrar los ojos para no escucharlo. No necesitaba intercalar una cita con un psiquiatra entre su apretado horario. Mañana seguramente tendría ojeras oscurísimas y bostezaría durante todo el día; más daría las noches de insomnio necesarias por no tener el leve presentimiento de estar perdiendo la cordura. Eso de escuchar voces cuando se está sola no es un buen indicio de una mente sana. Aunque no dormir a solo dos días de San Valentín no era una idea a la cual calificar como buena.

**&&&**

La afluencia de clientes aumentó increíblemente. Las nerviosas muchachitas fueron dando paso a unas neuróticas y apresuradas mujeres que maniobraban con bolsos de comida, sus bolsas de mano y lo que habían elegido. Parecía que el 14 de febrero no era una buena fecha para todos. Entre los preparativos para esa fecha y las compras apresuradas y de última hora, se producía un pequeño fin del mundo en cada persona.

—Buenos días. –dijeron desde el otro lado del aparador. La típica y prolija coleta de lado, los conocidos zapatos que indicaban que prefería la comodidad al glamour, la cestita colgándole del brazo. Ese aire materno rodeándola como un halo protector. Nunca había nada nuevo en su aspecto y sin embargo la gente la encontraba igual de encantadora que siempre. —Un día bastante ocupado, no?

—Kasumi. –suspiró aliviada. —No podría esperar menos en estas fechas. ¿Un regalo para tu padre? –comentó Akane al ver el par de bolsitas llenas de chocolatinas que llevaba.

Mujeres como Kasumi no necesitaban dar regalos para espera algo de regreso en el día blanco. Los detalles y pequeños presentes le llovían todos los días. Las amas agradecidas por algún favor le llevaban lo que habían preparado de cenar; los hombres le sonreían cándidamente al verla pasar. Mujeres como ella eran las que siempre tenían un _felices para siempre_ escrito al final de sus historias. Mujeres como Akane, bueno, ella no tenía aún ninguna historia que contar, mucho menos un final.

—Así es. Papá se deprime por estas fechas, ya sabes, desde que murió mi madre no ha dejado de suspirar. Espero que con esto, –dijo mostrando la bolsita —se alegre un poco.

—Con dos estoy segura de que no tendrá de que quejarse.

—Oh no. –exclamó Kasumi, que por alguna extraña razón se mostró turbada. —Éste es para el Dr. Tofú. Siempre ha sido tan bueno con nosotros que pensé que sería un bonito detalle.

Akane sabía que era lo que el doctor Tofú pensaba de Kasumi. Lo sabía porque desde pequeña lo miraba y veía como es que él seguía con la mirada a Kasumi. Siempre con los ojos ligeramente empañados, ojos de enamorado; lo sabía porque ella lo miraba de la misma manera. Así como también sabía que ese simple e inocente gesto, a los ojos de su amiga, solo confundiría al ya nervioso doctor. Recibir chocolates el día de San Valentín de la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado podría confundir a cualquiera. Kasumi lo hacía de manera tan familiar que no pensaba que darle un presente fuera algo _malo._

—Me alegra que pienses en él.

—Siempre ha sido muy amable con papá y conmigo por lo que una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento sería muy conveniente. Además de que cada vez que lo visito en el consultorio actúa de una manera muy extraña, tirando cosas y golpeándose con todo. Espero que con esto se sienta un poco mejor.

—Es muy considerado de tu parte.

—En lo absoluto. Y dime, Akane–chan, ¿tienes cosas que hacer el 14 de Febrero? Oh, pero que torpe. Estoy segura de que tendrás a muchos muchachos deseosos de salir contigo.

—Sí, es verdad. –sería verdad si le quitaban la parte de muchos y muchachos. —¿Eso sería todo?

—Perdón. Aquí estoy hablando sin parar y he detenido la fila. –tenía tan coloradas las mejillas que cualquier sabría que decía la verdad.

Akane masculló a medias una excusa. Le deseo un buen día. Las mujeres como Kasumi lo tenían todo. En cambio ella tenía que pasar el día de San Valentín en su apartamento. En su apartamento, sola. En su apartamento, sola, viendo esas películas que parecía que solo sacaban cuando era esa fecha.

Aunque pocas, aún habían personas que iban solo a tomar un poco de té. Unas muchachas de la preparatoria cercana que habían decidido descansar de esas arduas búsquedas por el regalo perfecto; una mujer de mediana edad acompañada de lo que Akane presumía era su hijo; y un hombre joven leyendo una novela de pastas gruesas. A primera vista todo parecía de lo más normal y común, pero si una decidía enfocar más la mirada en esos pequeños detalles, habría notado que un par de ojos azul grisáceos la miraban fijamente. La boca del dueño de esos ojos se tornaba hacía arriba, mostrando una hilera de blanquísimos dientes que harían enorgullecer al dentista encargado.

—Buenos días. –comentó dejando su libro en la mesita.

—Buenos días. –le respondió Akane, tratando, aunque fallidamente, de no mostrar lo molesta que se encontraba de verlo nuevamente.

—Es increíble el número de gente que aún cree en el día de los enamorados, ¿no lo crees?

¿De donde demonios había sacado que podía tratarla con tanta familiaridad? Apenas lo acababa de conocer, y no de una manera agradable, y ya creía él tener el poder, o la confianza, como para andar tuteándola. —¿Usted no cree? –respondió con educación. Si en él no cabía la decencia, en ella ciertamente sí.

—En lo absoluto. –respondió con animada franqueza. —Podré sonar como esos amargados que dicen que no necesitan una fecha para celebrar el amor pero mi opinión no es diferente. Mucho más teniendo en cuanta la línea de mi trabajo. –terminó. Sus labios se curvaron en una divertida mueca que haría envidia al gato Cheshire de Alicia.

Las mejillas de Akane se pintaron de rojo. Justificó su comportamiento pensando que encontraba inapropiado que un hombre, mucho más siendo él, estuviera pregonando por las calles de Nerima su deshonrosa profesión, y no porque sus ojos y boca la hubiera hipnotizado.

—Entonces eso es ser un hipócrita. No cree en el amor y dice semejante barbaridad. Prácticamente lo vende. Debería de sentirse avergonzado por mencionar su impropia profesión frente a mí.

—Nunca he dicho que _no _creo en el amor; solo que no creo que sea para compartirlo solo con una persona. Yo me dedico a repartir amor; ayudo a las personas que no saben como sentirlo, o que simplemente no saben si están enamoradas. Mi trabajo es como el de cualquier otra persona, les doy a mis clientes lo que quieren.

—Menciona usted a _personas, _y no solamente a mujeres. ¿Quiere decirme que también _trabaja_ con hombres?

—Tú haces lo mismo. –alegó. —No veo que andes discriminando a hombres y mujeres. He ayudado a muchas personas con sus problemas.

—¿Y supongo que eso justifica el que venda… usted sabe… sexo?

—Yo no soy ningún gigoló, si es eso lo que piensa. –replicó molesto. Intercalaba la forma educada de manejarse con ella con la descortés. —Mi trabajo consiste en hacer que la vida amorosa, o sexual si es el caso, sea lo más disfrutable posible. Personas como usted creen que hacer el amor es solo cuestión de estar uno encima del otro y penetraciones. Es mucho más que eso. –agregó entusiasmado. —El ser humano posee diferentes zonas erógenas que pasan inadvertidas creyendo que solo hay 2 o 3 cuando mucho pensando que eso es todo. ¿No es acaso el deber de alguien que _sabe_ el enseñarlo? Eso es justamente lo que hago yo. Soy el amante perfecto. Amante no es solo en la cama.

—Lo hace sonar casi como un deber público. –le respondió Akane tratando de simular una calma que hacía mucho ya no sentía.

Si él notó que ella ya no se paraba tan erguida como cuando empezó la plática, nunca lo hizo notar. —Yo lo considero como tal. _Noblesse oblige__. _Es un verdadero desperdicio tener pleno conocimiento de algo y no hacer partícipe a la humanidad de eso.

Akane moría por decirle lo que pensaba, más creía poco prudente mandarlo al demonio, con un infante cerca que podía oírla.

Recuperando su sarcástico y ligeramente burlón sentido del humor, Ranma Saotome le guiñó el ojo,

—¿Entonces que es lo que hace aquí, en esta pequeña tienda, cuando podría estar dando conferencias y escribiendo libros sobre como es que siendo un terapeuta sexual puede salvar a la humanidad? –poco a poco sentía que la cuerda de su sentido común empezaba a tensarse.

—Podrás creerme o no, pero las guerras solo son frustraciones sexuales expresadas a su máxima potencia. Si todos disfrutáramos del sexo como es debido no habría esas estúpidas excusas para liberar energía.

—_¿El sexo como es debido? –_pensó ligeramente contrariada.

—¿Quiere que le enseñe cómo? –dijo socarronamente. Por segunda vez en esos pocos minutos de conversación le guiñó el ojo.

—Pervertido. –murmuró. Para hacer las cosas peores, sentía como es que no solo las mejillas sino toda su cara estaba en llamas.

La respuesta de Ranma había sido una risa fuerte y divertida.

Se burlaba de ella. ¿Cómo podía decir cosas como esas y después reír como si hubiera sido un comentario normal?

—Váyase. –dijo Akane apretando los dientes.

—Me temo que eso no es posible. ¿Qué mejor lugar para observarla que aquí?

—¿Observarla? ¿A quién?

—Por Dios, mujer. No sé si llamarte despistada o simplemente tonta.

—Retírese. –la cuerda de su auto–control empezaba a debilitarse. En una clara muestra de sus intenciones por golpearlo había apretado la libreta con la que tomaba órdenes hasta hacerla una bola. Si tan solo pudiera tomar el pesado libro que él había estado leyendo y estrellárselo en esa estúpida cara con su estúpida sonrisa y sus estúpidos ojos que la atraían hacía ellos.

—¿Porqué? Mi trabajo recién comienza; o ¿no confía en mí? Muchas mujeres son así al principio. Creen que es natural estar solas y se conforman con pensar que probablemente no han encontrado al _indicado. _Cómo si pudiera haber algo que nos dijera quien es el indicado. –se burló. —Y cuando creen haber encontrado a la persona con la que quiere pasar el resto de sus días piensan que nadie es perfecto por lo que en realidad se enamoran de lo que podría ser y no de lo que es. Lo ven casi como un reto el convertirlos en lo que ellas quieren.

—¿Dice que entonces debemos conformarnos con lo que _nos toco_?

—No. Llega el momento en que sus energías y entusiasmo por terminar el proyecto de convertir a nuestra pareja en lo que queremos termina por cansarlos y es ahí cuando empiezan los divorcios. ¿Sabes cuantas veces he oído decir que "_esa no es la persona con la que me casé"_? Cientos de veces. Pero lo que sucede es que no comprenden que lo que ellos querían ver en sus parejas nunca existió. Nunca se está conforme queriendo tener lo de los demás.

—Es lo mismo. –refunfuñó Akane.

—No. La diferencia es mínima pero existe. Uno cambia por propia iniciativa para agradar a nuestra pareja; lo que les da la falsa sensación de haber logrado algo. Pero cuando alguien llega a querer cambiarnos a la fuerza es cuando empiezan los problemas. En vez de querer por como es en realidad queremos lo que _podría_ llegar a ser. Entonces nos damos cuenta de que entonces nunca hubo ese amor incondicional que nos convenció en un principio.

La mujer acompañada por su pequeño hijo carraspeó molesta. Llevaba más de 10 minutos esperando por su café irlandés y por lo que se veía, la señorita mesera no lo recordaba.

La fila de consumidores estaba más larga y más molesta. ¿En donde se había metido la señorita? ¿Es que ya no iban a cobrar más? ¿Qué es lo que detenía a la dependienta?

Akane y Ranma eran ajenos a todo lo que no fuera contestarle al otro. No existían las toses indiscretas, o los continuos suspiros de gente cansada; solo estaba el espacio para que cada uno pudiera hacer callar al otro con algún comentario mordaz e inteligente.

—¿O es que tiene miedo de lo que podría encontrar? –de nuevo con esa mezcla de cortés y familiar.

La estaba retando abiertamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Aunque a decir verdad si le asustaba un poco, no lo que él fuera a descubrir sino lo que _ella_ encontrara en sí misma. Había llegado a pensar, bromeando de una manera deprimente, que tal vez se le había pasado el tiempo en que encontraría el amor. Más una cosa era pensarlo para sus adentros como una broma de pésimo gusto, y otra muy diferente era que alguien más, alguien ajeno e impersonal, se lo confirmara.

—No tengo miedo. –honestamente no sabía si lo decía de esa manera para convencerlo o para convencerse.

—Entonces comencemos. –sacó un poco más de lo que era la cuenta dejándolo sobre la mesa. Sonrió misteriosamente, tomó su libro y desapareció de la tienda sin decir más.

**&&&**

Akane se sintió un tanto decepcionada cuando no le vio regresar al día siguiente. Pensaba que una vez que ella hubiera aceptado sus servicios él estaría ahí para cumplir con ese _noble deber_, cómo él le había dado a entender, fuera lo que fuera lo que tenía planeado hacerle.

Sería algo tonto pensar que lo vería el 14 de Febrero, pero sin embargo se veía imaginándolo como es que entraba por la pequeña puerta de madera con el mismo libro bajo el brazo y esa estúpidamente bella sonrisa. Probablemente tendría con quien pasarlo, no como ella, o en el peor de los casos probablemente estaría _trabajando. _

Seguramente alguna mujer estaría enamorada de él; tenía que estarlo para dejar que una persona como _él_ tuviera una profesión como _aquella._ Una mujer mayor que ya no le importara el compromiso se prestaba para representar ese papel; no como las jóvenes mujeres que insistentemente buscaban a alguien con el que pudieran decir un "para siempre". Con la edad se perdía ese sueño desafortunadamente.

—Son 1.600 yenes. –le dijo a la última clienta del dichoso día de San Valentín. Suprimió un suspiro de alivio para no parecer molesta. —Gracias por su compra. –intercaló lo que consideraba la enésima sonrisa de ese día. —Vuelva pronto.

La tienda tomaba un horario especial en ese tipo de días festivos. Abría más temprano y cerraba hasta que se marchaba la última persona. Hubiera dado un brazo y media pierna por alguien que le ayudara, aunque solamente tuviera las cosas que Akane había dado a cambio por ella.

Las ganancias eran mucho mejores en comparación con el resto del año, era el cansancio lo que desalentaba a cualquiera. Las piernas pesaban y dolían como después de correr después de varias horas. Lo que más quería era llegar a casa a reposar los pies en agua tibia y dormir, dormir, dormir.

_**&&&**_

El pedacito de cielo que le tocaba a cada quien le había llegado en forma de una tinajita con agua caliente en la cual poder sumergir los pies hasta que se le arrugara la piel. No quiso contener ese suspiro de alegría que salió de sus labios ligeramente sonrosados.

La sensación de sus músculos distendiéndose era suficiente para hacerla feliz. Si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde su última relación, hubiera dicho que era prácticamente orgásmica. Una buena taza de café caliente era el complemento perfecto para esa noche de relajación bien merecida. Prendería el radio y si se quedaba dormida no importaría, ese día se merecía hacer lo que quisiera. Mañana se tomaría el día para poder liberar stress, descansar y para dormir hasta tarde por primera vez en muchos pero muchos meses.

Mirando sobre su hombro encontraría el plato abandonado de su gato. Siempre procuraba llenar el tazón con agua fresca por si es que algún día su mascota decidía regresar pudiera sentirse bienvenido. A ella le gustaría que le guardaran su lugar, ¿Porqué no habría de hacer lo mismo con alguien a quien ella estimaba? ¿A su gato se le podía considerar como un _alguien_? Algunas personas, de esas que se dan fachas de psicoterapeutas freudianos, considerarían que ese simple hecho era la muestra de una negación a abandonar un pasado. Un análisis más profundo les diría cosas mucho más perturbadoras cuando supieran que el gato había sido un regalo de su _profesor-bastardo manipulador-egocéntrico-e infiel exnovio. _Gracias a Dios, ella no conocía a _ese tipo de personas_.

El cansancio empezó a tomar fuerza. Se apoderaba de sus manos y piernas haciéndolas pesadas e inútiles. Después fueron sus ojos los que parecían hechos de plomo. Pronto ya no sería posible poder mantenerse despierta más tiempo. Ni bien había terminado de formular ese pensamiento cuando la solución le llegó. No tenía porque no dormir todo el tiempo que quisiera; no era como si tuviera que encontrarse con alguien mañana o hacer algo, podía dormir todo el día si ese era su deseo.

Tal y como había predicho, sus ojos no tardaron en cerrarse dejándose llevar por una tranquila bruma somnolienta que solo aparece cuando se está realmente cansado. Las tinieblas de las que estaban hechos los sueños aparecieron pocos minutos después. La luz del sol partió las ondas oscuras dejando entrever un cristalino lago en donde estaba pescando. A su lado estaba una tina pequeña llena de agua pero sin ningún pez.

—Con eso no vas a atrapar nada. –dijo una voz detrás de ella.

—Ya una vez funcionó. Cuando era más joven pesqué una ballena. Era demasiado grande para mí y tuve que dejarla ir. Sé que con esto volveré a pescar una ballena, ya lo verás. Seguro que esta vez la atraparé.

—Pero entonces tendrás que dejarla nuevamente. ¿Es que quieres eso? ¿Quieres sufrir otra vez por tener que dejar ir algo?

—No.

—Entonces debes de seguir mi consejo y entonces encontrarás un pez que sí sea para ti. –le quitó despacio la caña dejándola a un lado.

—¿Tu ayuda? –miró confundida la caña de pescar. ¿Es que no se necesitaba una caña para sacar un pez?

Unos tibios y vibrantes ojos le sonrieron como respuesta. Era todo lo que ella necesitaba para entender que de alguna manera todo estaría bien. Akane extendió la mano para tomar la que se le ofrecía; era tibia y delicadamente fuerte. Manos de caballero. Esos ojos azules, que poseían la misma luz que la del lago, seguían fijos en ella. Envolviéndola. Sabía muy bien que si se dejaba embriagar por esos ojos se perdería en un horizonte lleno de felicidad pero de la misma manera sabía que la dicha podría no ser para siempre, que algún día también se iría.

Los labios de esa persona pronunciaron cosas que ella no logró escuchar. La sirena del barco que recién había aparecido había sido la culpable. Presentía que esas palabras eran las que necesitaba escuchar y era por eso que era tan frustrante que la sirena, que antes escuchara tan lejana, continuara sonando.

De pronto el lago desapareció de sus ojos. La luz del sol fue difuminándose lentamente hasta ser sustituida por esa brillante e impersonal luz artificial del bombillo del techo. Estaba despierta en su salita, aún con los pies sumergidos en el agua que estaba casi fría. Habría dormido un par de horas cuando mucho. El timbre de su apartamento sonó con insistencia casi enfermiza. Akane lo reconoció como la sirena del barco de sus sueños. Habían estado llamando a su puerta.

Enfurruñada y molesta atendió a la puerta. Eran las once de la noche. ¿A quién se le ocurría ir a su casa a esa hora? De puntitas, observó al otro lado de la puerta por la mirilla. Blazer azul marino y pantalones de mezclilla. Sonrisa cínica. Libro bajo el brazo. No podía ser.

—¿Qué hace _usted_ aquí? ¿No ve acaso la hora que es? –aún lo miraba através de la mirilla.

—¿Acaso no quedamos en que le ayudaría con su _problemita_? –estrujó las manos. —Déjame entrar. Está haciendo frío y creo que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ofrecerme un café.

—Ofrecerme un café, ofrecerme un café. –se quejó. Sin embargo ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente. ¿Cómo es que él sabía donde es que ella vivía? Nunca lo había mencionado. Vamos, ni su nombre le había dicho. Un "¿y dónde está mi café?" la sacó de sus cavilaciones. ¡Era insufrible ese hombre!

—Ya voy. –dijo a regañadientes. —Además de ser imprudente en sus horarios, viene y me ordena en mi propia casa.

—Es la única hora libre que tengo. –dijo quitándose el blazer. Llevaba debajo una camisa negra con un signo de interrogación impreso. Elegantemente casual.

—¿Y qué se supone que hace aquí? No son horarios de visitas sociales.

—Creí ya se lo había dicho. –ahí iba de nuevo con esa mezcolanza de cortés y familiar que tanto sacaba de quicio a Akane. —Vine a trabajar.

Akane sacó un par de tazas. Las llenó con cuidado. Dos cubos de azúcar en cada una. Si no le gustaba el azúcar, pues que mal. Ella no estaba ahí para servirle. Es más, esperaba que le desagradara la cantidad de dulce para entonces ella decirle que no le importaba como lo tomara.

—Supongo que para empezar a relacionarnos sería mejor comenzar hablando, no?

—¿De qué quiere hablar? –se arrepintió al segundo de haberlo dicho cuando vio esa sonrisa coronar los labios de ese irreverente hombre.

—Sexo. –respondió él con una naturalidad tremenda.

_**&&&**_

**Momento cultural…**

Gato Cheshire: El gato risón de Alicia en el País de las maravillas.

Noblesse Oblige: En francés "_**noblesse oblige**_" literalmente quiere decir que el sentimiento de la _nobleza_ te obliga a actuar de cierta forma, hoy usaríamos la palabra _empatía_. Este concepto tiene sus raíces históricas en casi todas las religiones principales del mundo. Frecuentemente aparece como un requisito de cuidar a los menos afortunados (a los que menos tienen).

* * *

Hola!!! Soy yooo... tu teléfonooo (lo siento, ese es el ringtone que tiene mi hermana en su celular y me está volviendo loca)

He aquí otro nuevo capítulo de "Sex Therapist" que espero les guste. Le he agarrado cierto cariño a este fic, no me pregunten porqué. Es probable que encuentren varios simbolismos en este y varios capítulos más. Un ejemplo sería el platón de agua del gato, que a muchos les parecerá irrelevante; y otro, el sueño que Akane tuvo esta vez. Si no logran entenderlos solo mándenme un M.P (mensaje privado), un review o un correo diciendo sus inquietudes.

Dirán que porqué tardé tanto en publicar si es que ya tengo un borrador de varios capítulos pero han sucedido tantas cosas que se me hizo imposible poder siquiera pasar mis apuntes a la computadora. Entre esas cosas, me lastimé la cabeza xD. Me abrieron con unas tijeritas a la viva México (xDDD) (Sin anestesia) T_T!!

Muchas gracias por tomar su tiempo para leer, y si es posible, de dejar un **Review**. Un agradecimiento muy especial para: **Uzziel** (aquí tienes el nuevo cap ^^. Para poder responder mejor a tu review, déjame tu e-mail, recuerda que no nos permiten usar la arroba por lo que deja un espacio antes de poner lo que va después). **Karen chan** ( Jajaja. ¿Apoco no es lo que siempre hemos querido que nos diga Ran-chan? xD Para poder responder mejor a tu review, déjame tu e-mail, recuerda que no nos permiten usar la arroba por lo que deja un espacio antes de poner lo que va después). **Caro** (amigaaaaa!!! ^^)

Les dejo mi e-mail para lo que se les ofrezca xD... **byelove1 hotmail . com**


	3. La primera y la última

******– **III –

—_¿De qué quiere hablar? –se arrepintió al segundo de haberlo dicho cuando vio esa sonrisa coronar los labios de ese irreverente hombre. _

—_Sexo. –respondió él con una naturalidad tremenda. _

_**&&&**_

—Perdón. –atinó a preguntar Akane.

Sus oídos debían de haber estado demasiado consternados con semejante aparición en la noche como para haber escuchado bien lo último que le había dicho ese sugerente hombre.

—Sexo. –repitió. —O la falta de él, por lo que veo.

—Como se atreve. –exclamó. —No puede hacer ese tipo de conjeturas cuando recién conoce a alguien.

—¿Lo que le molesta es que salté a esa conclusión y no a la conclusión en sí? –ponderó durante unos segundos con el cejo contraído. —Eso es interesante. Aunque es obvio que no has tenido ningún tipo de relación con algún hombre. –al ver que Akane inflaba el pecho para contestarle con algo que sabía era un insulto, intervino. —Dudo mucho que seas de esas mujeres que les gusta la cosa de una noche, o ¿me equivoco?

Estaba indecisa en sentirse humillada por ese comentario o ligeramente alegre por no considerarla una chica fácil, a pesar de que leyendo entre líneas se mostraba la misma burla nada más que disfrazada de un cumplido.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? –de alguna manera su confusión se había aclarado cuando se dio cuenta de que _no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ese hombre pensara de ella_. Razón más simple para olvidar el comentario no había.

—Has mirado mi entrepierna cuando hice esa mención al sexo. –tomó un sorbo de su café, poniéndole 3 cucharaditas más de las que Akane le había puesto.

—Eso es mentira. –vociferó. La cara la sentía más caliente que el contenido de su taza. Ese hombre era un maldito descarado.

—Pero ahora sí lo has hecho.

Era verdad esta vez, por más vergonzoso que ella lo pudiera encontrar. Sus ojos, inadvertidamente, viajaron rápidamente a la susodicha zona esperando no haber sido vista.

—Es porque usted lo ha mencionado. –se excusó, deseando que le creyera. Prestó toda su atención para que sus ojos se mantuvieran viendo a todos lados, menos _ahí._ Era un reflejo que sus ojos habían hecho y no una clara necesidad de ver la entrepierna de un hombre.

Era bien sabido que cuando una persona percibe movimiento en el campo de nuestra visión periférica, tiende a ver que es eso. Era algo normal y natural, pero ese hombre, Ranma Saotome, lo hacía parecer como algo sucio.

—Una mujer con una saludable vida sexual no se sentiría tan avergonzada al escuchar la palabra _sexo_; sería algo común, lo que viene a corroborar mi afirmación sobre su falta de contacto de ese tipo. Y espero que ahora no me venga a decir que no es verdad. Más de tres veces harán que me sienta un pedazo de carne. –una borrosa forma de referirse al triple incidente que ella tuviera con la _infame _entrepierna. —Admitir que tengo razón es lo más lógico y normal.

—Y supongo que el hecho de que un completo extraño aparezca en la puerta de mi casa en la mitad de la noche para hablarme de sexo es algo normal, ¿verdad?

—No soy un extraño. –respondió subido de tono. —Sabe como me llamo, a qué me dedico y para puntualizar la cosa, es usted mi cliente.

Con el paso de las horas y las conversaciones incómodas y por demás de doble sentido, Akane habíase dado cuenta de que él solo le hablaba respetuosamente, o cómo debía de ser según ella, cuando Ranma se encontraba molesto o hablando muy enserio.

—No es suficiente. –le respondió con ese aire de niña que tanto le molestaba demostrar y que sin embargo lo hacía casi sin darse cuenta.

Hay personas, o mejor dicho, acciones de las personas que sacan a relucir lo bueno o lo malo de cada quién dependiendo de la situación o de las palabras; él sacaba lo peor de ella. La niña malcriada que había en ella, la desinteresada, la descortés, la ruda, insolente, todos esos defectos que tanto se preocupaba en ocultar del ojo clínico de la sociedad.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere saber? –un largo sorbo de café acompañó su misterioso silencio.

—_¿Si es que tiene novia?_ –pensó su subconsciente, hambriento por saber que es lo que había en su mente. —Nada. –terminó respondiendo.

—No me parece. –replicó enfadado. Dejó la taza en la mesita con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. —Usted quiere saber más de mí para entonces poder hablar conmigo más abiertamente, ¿no es así? –ella asintió lenta y cautelosamente con la cabeza. —Bien. Soy hijo único. Mi madre es ama de casa, dedicada y un tanto _especial_ –a Akane le pareció ver una nube de miedo cruzarle los ojos cuando dijo eso, más debía de haber sido su imaginación porque solo había durado una milésima de segundo. —Mi padre… mi padre es un completo idiota. Oh, no haga esa cara por Dios, si lo conociera me daría la completa razón. Soy alérgico al polen de las flores y a cierto tipo de mariscos. Me aterran los gatos, todo fue culpa de mi viejo por querer hacer un estúpido entrenamiento sin antes enterarse bien como eran las cosas. Ves como es verdad que se merece ese adjetivo. –una pequeña sonrisa se asomo entre sus labios cuando hablaba de su familia.

Akane rió al tratar de imaginar la cara de ese compuesto hombre en un estado de completo pavor.

—Muy bien. –dijo complacido, Ranma. —Esa es una buena señal, una excelente señal. ¿Qué más podría contar?

En los pocos segundos que habían pasado en silencio mientras él pensaba en que otra anécdota podría resultar graciosa, Akane se dio cuenta de que probablemente no era tan mala persona. Tal vez con un poco menos de arrogancia dentro podría llegar a ser alguien moderadamente amable.

—Soy, lo que podría llamarse, una cinta negra en las artes marciales del estilo libre. He participado en varias competencias, y créeme cuando digo que nadie es más fuerte que Ranma _"El Dragón Dorado" _Saotome.

—¿Ese apodo se lo pusieron los fans o _usted?_

—Mujer de poca fe. Pero claro que fueron mis fans las que me pusieron ese título. Nadie puede llegar a compararse con mi grandeza, mi despampanante atractivo rostro, agilidad incomparable, músculos envidiables, fuerza descomunal….

—¿Ego monstruoso? –interrumpió Akane.

Ranma se aclaró la garganta, claramente molesto. Por todo lo que era bueno, sí era el más modesto de todos. Nadie era tan molesto y amable que él. Hasta Mahatma quedaba en ridículo junto a él.

—No. –replicó molesto. —Mi ego es de tamaño normal, gracias. –calló durante unos segundos, en los cuales Akane pensó que le había molestado. —Me gusta comer Okonomiyakis, especialmente los que hace Ukyô.

—_Debe de ser su novia. _

—Ella es casi como mi hermana. –continuó Ranma, como si de alguna manera hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos. Tendría que hacer una nota mental de cuidar sus pensamientos.

—Hemos estado juntos desde que tengo memoria.

—Supongo que planea casarse con ella.

—Dios, no. –contestó espantado. —La considero como mi hermana, ¿no escuchó? Eso es incesto. Además, no soy de los que creen mucho en le matrimonio. Y espero que no crea que es porque sufrí de pequeño una ruptura de parte de mis padres, eso sería imposible ya que llevan juntos más de dos décadas, y créeme que si mi madre ha podido aguantarlo tanto tiempo, habrá mucho más. La razón por la que no creo llegar a casarme es porque la mujer que yo quiero es muy especial.

—¿Ya la ha encontrado?

Dudó unos cuantos segundos antes de contestar, y durante un instante sus ojos se nublaron tornándolos un color gris tormenta. —No. Si algún día la encuentro, no la dejaré ir.

—Me gustaría encontrar a alguien como usted. Digo, no es que usted me interese. –dijo atropellando las palabras para aclarar cuanto antes el error que creía haber cometido. —Es solo que quisiera hallar a alguien adecuado para mí, ya que perfecto sería pedir demasiado. Quiero a alguien que esté conmigo durante todo momento. Que al final del día esté ahí para que pueda recargarme en él y dormir. Alguien que defienda mi orgullo.

—Ese es problema con ustedes las mujeres. Quieren que su hombre sea un Reth Buttler o Rick Blaine.

—Eso no es verdad.

Claro que era verdad que ella ansiaba a un hombre como esos. De los que su orgullo era importante pero en el momento preciso decían las mejores palabras. Esperaba a alguien que la tomara entre sus brazos y le dijera con esa voz ronca y sensual: _Deberías ser besada, y más seguido, por alguien que realmente sepa hacerlo._ De solo pensarlo la piel de los brazos se le erizaba, agradeciendo el haber puesto un sweater.

—Todos los seres humanos son iguales. Nos dedicamos por completo hacia lo que pensamos que es nuestra pareja perfecta. Juramos que una vez en nuestras manos no dejaremos de serles fieles física y espiritualmente. Procuramos que cada día con él o ella sea siempre provechoso y agradable. Le juramos el sol, la luna y las estrellas a una persona que idealizamos. Esperamos que esa persona a la que queremos llegue a nosotros, mientras que pasamos el tiempo con algún que otro romance sin importancia. Creemos que por eso está bien olvidar cumpleaños o aniversarios de la persona con la que estamos en ese momento pensando que _no es la indicada _y que cuando venga a nuestras vidas haremos lo que siempre debimos de hacer.

—¿Y las parejas, que como sus padres, llevan años casados?

—Cansancio. Simple y sencillamente se cansaron de esperar a ese ideal que algún día habría de venir a sus vidas, casándose con sus actuales parejas. Vamos, no ponga esos ojos. Los hay afortunados que se casan por esa misma razón y que en algún momento de sus vidas aprenden que la persona que eligieron siempre fue la adecuada.

—¿Y los que se divorcian después de un tiempo?

—Fueron demasiado impacientes.

—Usted tiene una lógica un tanto extraño, por no decir pesimista, Sr. Saotome.

—Ya basta con el trato de _usted_ y el _Sr. _El único Sr. Saotome es mi padre. Yo solo soy Ranma.

—De acuerdo…Ranma. –tentó el nombre en su boca. Era extraño. Por más que le costara trabajo tratar a un parcialmente desconocido hombre, no se le hizo en lo más mínimo tratándose de él. Era casi como un respiro de aire fresco después de haber estado bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo.

—Mucho mejor. Ahora creo que es tiempo de empezar, ¿no lo cree?

—Ya es tarde.

—Por eso mismo, mujer, por eso mismo. –dejó la taza a medio tomar junto al libro que siempre le acompañaba. Las pastas duras podrían bien aguantar las pequeñas marcas de humedad que habían quedado después de que en un movimiento en falso él había derramado un poco de café.

Akane asomó un poco el cuello para poder ver el título de esa novela que parecía tener hipnotizado a Ranma ya que siempre cargaba ese ejemplar de incontables páginas. Habían marcas del continuo uso del que había sido víctima. Las pastas un poco gastadas en los bordes y el lomo, los bordes de las páginas ligeramente torcidos y amarillentos, un doblez en la esquina derecha y demás detallitos que solo demostraban cuan leído era ese libro.

—Ahora… –comentó optando por su mejor pose de psicólogo interesado en la psiquis de su nuevo paciente. Si hasta parecía haberse puesto en ese sillón con el solo propósito de sentarse en la orilla. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mantuvo relaciones sexuales?

Ni loca iba a responder eso. Era ya de por sí vergonzoso e incómodo, como para tener que usar precisamente esa pregunta como primera inquisición.

—Sea honesta, señorita Tendo. –Dios, si hasta sonaba como esos relamidos psiquiatras con chaquetas de tweed con parches de cuero en los codos, unos lentes redondos en la punta de la nariz y una barba de varios días. —El primer paso para una buena recuperación es admitir que se tiene un problema. Necesito saber todo acerca de su vida privada para saber en que nos estamos equivocando.

_¿Nos?_

No podía hablar enserio.

¿Es que ese impertinente hombre había estado con ella cuando se había entregado a su primer novio formal, que eventualmente había resultado ser un completo idiota? NO. ¿Había estado ahí cuando Kyosuke la había penetrado sorprendiéndose de que era su primer hombre? Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera sabía de la mísera existencia de Ranma Saotome cuando ella terminó con Kyosuke Fujikawa aún sabiendo que eso le rompería el corazón. Así que era mejor que no empezara con esa mierda que los doctores usaban con los pacientes cuando les preguntaban _¿Cómo nos sentimos hoy?_

—Permítame replantear la pregunta. –viendo que con ella no podría usar la simpatía. —¿Podría indicarme cuando es que tuvo su primer pareja real? Ya sabe, de la que pensaba que nunca se iría a separar.

—Tenía 19 años.

—¿Y su primera relación?

Con un sonrojo evidente en el rostro solo atinó a responder un _veinte_ muy quedito. La ira que había sentido iba diezmándose poco a poco.

—Ya veo. –si hubiera tenido las gafas se las hubiera acomodado ligeramente en el puente de la nariz como ella había visto a muchos psicólogos hacer. —¿Cuánto es que lleva soltera?

—¿Porqué asume que lo soy? –alegó, claramente a la defensiva.

—Creí que ya lo habíamos aclarado. Además, no creo que una mujer, ni siquiera hablaré de su edad, desperdicie el día de San Valentín cuando se tiene una pareja.

Era verdad. Podría haber inventado mil excusas; que su novio estaba de viaje, una pelea, un ligero cambio de planes, no querer celebrar ese día; más entonces tendría que inventar unas mil más para convencer a ese hombre. La única salida que ella creía disponible era la de la verdad, y esa puerta no era una muy bonita que digamos.

—3 años.

—Ah.

¿El muy idiota se atrevía a sorprenderse? Ella no era chica fácil, no señor, para andar con cualquiera, si es que había alguno, que estuviera interesado en ella.

Ya se encontraba Akane pensando en alguna respuesta ingeniosa e inteligente con la cual callarlo cuando él la interrumpió. Un movimiento fue suficiente para que ella colocase toda su atención en sus manos. Sacó una pluma y una hoja blanca de entre las pastas del libro que siempre cargaba. A duras penas, Akane contuvo su curiosidad, cosa de la que desafortunadamente tenía demasiada. Extendió el cuello un poco como hacía pocos minutos al tratar de ver el título del libro.

—Listo. –exclamó orgulloso Ranma.

Akane saltó presa de la sorpresiva acción de su acompañante. Rápidamente retomó su lugar en el sillón, esperando que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

—¿Qué es lo que está listo?

—Su primera prueba.

—¿Prueba?

—Empieza a preocuparme el hecho de que siempre repita lo que digo. No sé si lo hace porque tiene alguna dificultad para escuchar, o si es que simplemente porque no es muy inteligente.

—No se pase de listo. –gruñó Akane. Era cosa extraña que ese hombre pudiese sacarla de sus casillas con tanta facilidad, aunque ser el blanco de ese tipo de comentarios haría rabiar a cualquiera, ya que en toda su vida solo Tatewaki Kuno era capaz de eso. A Dios imploraba que solo existiera un solo Kuno, toda la familia para ser precisos, querría que no existiera ninguno pero la vida no podía ser perfecta.

—Aquí tiene. –dijo extendiéndole la hoja en la que recién había escrito.

Akane miró un tanto incrédula el pedazo de papel que le daba. Había estado tan ilusionada imaginando un mundo sin la familia Kuno que la idea de volver a la realidad le resultaba un tanto molesta.

—Contéstela con calma y recuerde que no hay respuestas erróneas, solo personas en lo incorrecto. Es broma, broma. –se excusó al verla cerrar los puños. Estaba seguro de que ella pronto le soltaría un buen golpe, pero es que era tan divertido jugar con ella y ver como es que sus emociones se mostraban sin demasiados tapujos e inservibles pudores en su rostro.

—¿Cuándo es que debo entregarla?

—Hábleme cuando la tenga lista. Eso sí, no vaya a tardar mucho.

—Gracias.

—¿Porqué?

—Ni yo misma lo sé.

Cerró la puerta con cerrojo en cuanto él salió por ella. Ambas tazas permanecían en la mesita, la de él prácticamente vacía y la de ella casi intacta. Primero no aparecía en la cafetería y luego el mismo 14 de Febrero llegaba a su puerta. ¿Es que no tenía con quien pasarlo? Ó lo más probable era que ya hubiera pasado todo el día con su novia y se tomaba la noche para ocuparse de peticiones de mujeres como ella.

La hoja que el había entregado era un cuestionario en el que al final él había agregado unas cuantas preguntas más. Se sintió nuevamente en la escuela cuando vio las enumeradas preguntas con sus múltiples respuestas.

Los datos personales eran los primeros que salían a relucir.

**Nombre…** Tendo, Akane.

**Edad… **23 años.

**Alergias (A excepción de las médicas)…** Crustáceos.

**Gustos…** Leer, música, escribir.

¿Acaso el pensaría que era una solitaria por no poner actividades en el exterior?

La primera parte había sido fácil. Se mostró optimista. Tal vez el resto del cuestionario no fuera tan malo como en algún momento llegó a pensar. Viniendo de una persona como Ranma Saotome, las cosas buenas e inocentes no se llegan a esperar.

_1.- Me describo como una persona…_

_a)socialb)activac)pensativad)solitaria e introvertida_

Definitivamente la respuesta era "_C"._

_2.- Mi concepto del amor es…_

_a)para siempreb)alguien con quien pasar el ratoc)no tengo ninguno_

Nuevamente subrayaría la letra C. No era que fuera pesimista o una idiota, solamente era que su experiencia con el amor había sido demasiado corta como para poder formarse un concepto de lo que era.

_3.- El sexo es para mí…_

_a)algo importante en una relaciónb)algo que se comparte con "_esa" _personac) un aspecto no muy importante en una relación d)necesario pero no significativo._

Por primera vez desde haber empezado el cuestionario, dudó. ¿Qué respuesta no le haría pasar por una adicta al sexo, ó en el caso contrario, como una frígida? Remarcó la línea que había dibujado debajo de la opción "_D_" para que entonces no hubiera ninguna duda. Esa era una respuesta neutra, por lo que sacar una opinión extrema era difícil.

Esas habían sido las preguntas escritas a máquina. En una mezcla de vergüenza y expectación, miró las preguntas garabateadas por el resto de la hoja. Eran preguntas abiertas y por lo que la primera pregunta decía, eran bastante personales, por no decir embarazosas.

_4.- Un orgasmo es…_

Mordió la tapa del bolígrafo que sostenía en trémulas manos. Recordó que con Kyosuke, su primer y único amante, nunca lo había sentido. Oh, como le encantaría poder decirle eso ahora para entonces romperle ese estúpido ego del que siempre hacía alarde. Él siempre acababa mucho antes que ella, respirando pesadamente aún dentro de ella mientras que sentía como es que poco a poco ese anteriormente erguido miembro empezaba a languidecer, preguntándole como había estado. Ella respondía que había sido perfecto. En ese entonces a Akane le parecía que solo permanecer a su lado y saber que le hizo gozar, le era suficiente.

—Excelente, nena. –respondía, retirándose completamente flácido.

Mientras se anudaba la corbata, que su mujer le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños número 46, le decía cuando es que podían volver a verse, con obviamente la mayor discreción. Terminaba de fumarse un cigarrillo antes de irse a casa, con su esposa e hijos; cosa que Akane no supo hasta mucho después.

Después de dudarlo durante varios minutos decidió que lo mejor sería dejar esa respuesta en blanco.

—La que sigue.

_5.- Al besar a mi pareja, quiero…_

—Demostrarle que le quiero.

_6.- Las caricias, son…_

No se necesitaba un genio para responder eso. —Caricias. –rodó los ojos con molestia.

_7.- Se debe de decir "_te amo"_ cuando…_

No podía poner _cuando uno está seguro_, como había sido su primera respuesta. No quería que desde un principio la mirara como a una pequeña y triste mujer falta de amor. —Cuando es el momento. –escribió rápidamente. Miró su respuesta y sonrió. Era una buena contestación, enigmática pero a la misma vez respondía.

Venía la última pregunta, cosa que la alegró enormemente después de verse atosigada por un alud de preguntas personales y sin sentido. La tortura mental era una de las más temidas.

_8.- Yo soy feliz cuando…_

Esa pregunta también la dejaría sin responder. Podía ver como el papel la llamaba a llenar ese espacio en el que debía de escribir sus deseos o aspiraciones. La sola idea de ponerse a pensar que es lo que podría llegar a hacerla feliz le hacía un nudo en la garganta, no por el hecho de creer que no podía ser feliz, sino que solo era el hecho de no saber que es lo que quería aún a sus 23 años.

Dejaría la primera y la última pregunta sin contestar.

_**&&&**_

Eran un poco más de las dos de la mañana cuando pudo dormir profundamente. Como de costumbre, había estado dando vueltas por la cama, envolviéndose y desenvolviéndose en el cobertor mirando ya hacia la ventana fuertemente cerrada o ya a la puerta de su habitación. ¿Debería de llamarle ese día y decirle que ya tenía listo el cuestionario? Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar un par de días más, no quería parecer una mujer desesperada.

_**&&&**_

El teléfono sonó insistentemente mientras se duchaba y ella no se sentía con deseos de salir en toalla con el pelo empapado a contestar. Si necesitaban algo, pues que llamara después. La ducha matutina era _su_ momento en todo el día. Estaría de pie durante horas, corriendo de un lado al otro, tratando con clientes en diferentes estados de humor, y no quería ponerse a pensar que pronto sería su cumpleaños. Pero… ¿Y si era Ranma Saotome el que quería localizarla?

—Y porqué diablos tendría que importarme. –se quejó en voz alta mientras eliminaba los blancos rastros de jabón de su cuerpo. Tenía la piel ligeramente sonrosada por la fuerza que utilizaba.

Después de varios timbrazos colgaron. Mucho mejor. No se necesitaba un genio para entender la simple indirecta de _no quiero ser molestada_.

Al parecer _SI_ se necesitaba ser un genio ya que el teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Demonios. –se amarró fuertemente la toalla alrededor del cuerpo antes de salir de la ducha.

El frío del suelo le sorprendió al hacer contacto con sus pies húmedos.

—Hola. –saludaron alegremente del otro lado de la línea.

—Ryoga. –contestó algo decepcionada. ¿De qué? Se negaba a pensar la razón. No iba a aceptar que el solo hecho de que no fuera ese antipático terapeuta la desilusionara.

—Lamento no ser un príncipe azul, –respondió al notar ese tono nada recibidor de parte de Akane– es solo que quería desearte un feliz post-Valentín. Traté de llamarte pero no pude localizarte en la tienda ni en la casa. Deberías de conseguirte un celular. Tu padre y yo te lo agradeceríamos.

—Sabes que esas cosas no me gustan esas cosas.

Ryoga resopló molesto. Todo sería mejor entre ellos si por una vez Akane no fuera tan testaruda. Aunque entonces ella no sería la mujer de la que estaba perdida y estúpidamente enamorado. Todos se daban cuenta de la forma en que la miraba; ella era la única que solo lo veía como un extraño comportamiento de su _amigo. _La primera vez que la oyó decir esa palabra sintió que la tierra abría sus calientes fauces para recibirlo en su vientre cálido junto a todos los pobres enamorados.

—¿Cómo o con quién pasaste el día de ayer? –fingió alegría. Si decía que con alguien le iba a dar un infarto. Él quería estar con ella, aunque no se vería como un caballero si es que dejaba a su novia plantada. ¿Después de la primera cita con una chica, se le podía considerar su novia?

—_Sola._ –pensó pesimistamente. Se anudó más fuerte la toalla contra sus pechos. Sentía las frías gotitas resbalar por su cuerpo. —Con unos amigos.

—Lamento no haber podido estar contigo. Nunca pensé que Akari fuese a decir que sí. Ya sabes, tartamudear durante varios minutos no es una buena manera de conquistar chicas. Aunque me alegra que no hayas pasado el día sola. Me siento mal de no haber siquiera pasado a dejarte tu regalo.

—Tonterías. ¿Cómo te fue con Akari?

—Genial. –resopló nuevamente, disgustado. —En el camino al restaurante nos perdimos. Y con la difícil que me resultó conseguir una reservación. De alguna manera terminamos frente al complejo de apartamentos en los que vivo. Es gracioso, siempre que me pierdo encuentro el camino a casa, aunque sea después de varios días de deambular. Lo lamento, estoy dando rodeos. Ella se ofreció a hacer la cena en mi casa.

—Me alegra.

—¿Y tú? ¿A dónde fuiste? –la sola idea de imaginarla con otro hombre, después de estar acostumbrado al ser el único en su vida, le resultaba físicamente molesto. Tenía los músculos del cuello tensos y una falsa sonrisa, a pesar de que ella no lo veía, extendida por su rostro. —¿Con quién? –la mueca rigus–mortis que era su sonrisa se extendió más de lo debido. Uno de los rincones presentaba ya ese típico tic que le daba cuando estaba molesto.

Las venitas de su frente empezaban a pulsar molestas, aunque cubiertas por esa bandana eran casi imperceptibles.

—Con un amigo que no conoces.

Por la cara de las personas que pasaban junto a él en la calle podía llegar a pensar que su bandana ya no cumplía con su propósito de ocultar sus hinchadas venas frontales.

—Ya veo. Ya sé, te invito a desayunar para que me cuentes todo sobre ese misterioso amigo. ¿Qué dices?

—Yo… –tenía planeado para ese día descansar y descansar. Quedarse en pijama mientras veía algún programa malo en la T.V. Dormir un poco antes de comer. Prácticamente era quedarse en casa a sentir pena por si misma.

—Vamos Akane, ambos sabemos que no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Era verdad. Ryoga Hibiki era de las pocas personas que ella conociera que literalmente no aceptaba un no como respuesta. Prueba de lo anterior era la vez en que ella se negó a abrirle la puerta después de haber terminado con Kyosuke. Ryoga había permanecido afuera de su puerta durante más de 10 horas sin pararse. Una vez que Akane le abrió la puerta, parte por la responsabilidad que sentía por dejarlo afuera y parte por la vergüenza que sentía si es que alguien subía y encontraba a un hombre semi consciente en su puerta, él entró corriendo al apartamento rumbo al baño.

—Está bien.

—Perfecto. –contestó más alegre de lo que debería de estar. Pero es que eso prácticamente era una cita con Akane–chan, _su_ Akane–chan. —Estaré ahí en 5 minutos.

—No. Estaba bañándome. Aún estoy en toalla. –no sabía a ciencia cierta si era cierto pero creyó haber escuchado a Ryoga tragar saliva dificultosamente por el otro lado del teléfono. —En 15 minutos estoy lista.

—Nos vemos en 15. –respondió Ryoga antes de que su teléfono resbalase por sus sudorosas manos. ¿Por todo lo que era bueno, cuantos años tenía como para andar sudando por solo imaginar a una mujer en toalla?

Honestamente hablando, Akane no se encontraba en lo más mínimo interesada en encontrarse con él para entonces escuchar lo bien que le había ido en su cita con Akari, más la idea de tener un desayuno gratis era demasiado tentadora como para no aceptarla.

El timbre sonó incesante, casi como si los cables hubieran hecho un falso contacto dejándolo pegado sonando y sonando. Estaba a tan pocos pasos de su cuarto cuando sucedió.

Con paso vacilante a causa de tener los pies húmedos acudió a abrir la puerta. Tenía la gran sospecha de que sería su padre preocupado de que su pequeña no estuviera bien anímicamente. Tenía esa sospecha ya que el año pasado él le había mandado un ramo de rosas firmando la tarjetita con un corazón en tinta roja. Akane sabía que era de él ya que cuando recibió el arreglo vio a un hombre sospechoso del otro lado de la acera con una máscara que solo le cubría la boca dejando al descubierto un incipiente bigote negro y una larga cabellera del mismo color.

—¿Qué sucede? –dijo una vez abierta la puerta.

—Te vengo a invitar a desayunar. –propuso una voz que definitivamente no era la de su padre.

—¿Ranma? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Creí que ya había hecho claro el motivo de mi visita. Vengo a invitarte a desayunar. Tienes 5 minutos para arreglarte. Estés o no vestida, entro por ti en 5 minutos, recuérdalo.

A pesar de la amenaza con ligeros tintes sexuales y un tanto prometedores, ella accedió. Con zancadas largas, olvidando por completo lo peligroso que resultaba la combinación de mosaico y agua, llegó hasta su habitación agarrando lo primero que encontrara. El corazón le latía más rápido de lo normal, cosa que ella atribuía, erróneamente, al hecho de haber corrido esa pequeña distancia.

Tenía planes con Ryoga para lo mismo pero estaba segura de que él entendería

_**&&&**_

**Reth Buttler: **Protagonista masculino de _"Lo que el viento se llevó"_.

**Rick Blaine:** Protagonista masculino de _"Casablanca"._

_**Deberías ser besada, y más seguido, por alguien que realmente sepa hacerlo.**_Frase que le dice Reth a Scarlet. (Mejor escena, nunca!!!!)

**Akari: **Creo que solo sale en el manga. Su familia se dedica a criar cerdos para luchar sumo. XDDDD

* * *

Perdón por tardar tanto!!! T_T

Han pasado tantas cosas que no he tenido tiempo de re-escribir el capítulo.

Presenté un exámen de física y uno de química que me dejó el cerebro quemado. A mi perra la operaron y estaba haciendola de enfermera. Una mega pelea en casa. Etc, etc, etc...

Este es un capítulo un tanto largo, por lo que no espero que terminen de leerlo completo en una sentada ^^. No se preocupen!!!

Un saludo muy especial a Verito, Caro (ojis) y a FanSel (¿Eres Selene?)

Les dejo mi correo para cualquier cosa que quieran saber... byelove1 hotmail. com

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!!! ES LO QUE ALIMENTA MI INSPIRACIÓN, Y PORQUÉ NO, MI HENTAISIOSIDAD xDDDD!!!**

Pd. He recibido varios favoritos y alertas pero no tantos Reviews! Si les gusta el fic háganlo saber ^_^!!!!


	4. Invisiblemente Unidos

– **IV –**

—_Creí que ya había hecho claro el motivo de mi visita. Vengo a invitarte a desayunar. Tienes 5 minutos para arreglarte. Estés o no vestida, entro por ti en 5 minutos, recuérdalo. _

_**&&&**_

**Un vestido ligero había sido la opción adecuada. **

Los días en que se necesitaba sacar la chamarra y los guantes habían ido poco a poco desapareciendo hasta que solo se necesitaba un abrigo ligero para poder salir a la calle.

Las bufandas, los guantes y las toscas coberturas con las que uno se sepultaba para no sentir frío quedaron sepultadas en los closets y debajo de la cama. Es más que sabido que Febrero era uno de los meses en los que impredeciblemente podía caer una nevada o simplemente dejar un viento helado recorrer las calles, más la juventud, esa de la que los ancianos siempre se quejaban, dejaba atrás toda precaución para poder mostrar todo lo que ellos deseaban enseñar. Cosa que levantaba más quejas de parte de la comunidad de la tercera edad. La impunidad con la que esas señoritas caminaban por las calles con esas minifaldas y esos pantalones entallados era para no creerse.

El guardarropa de Akane no contaba con todos esos _trapos_, como solían decir las mujeres de mediana edad, de los que las mujeres de su edad tenían. Contaba con casi la ropa necesaria. Un vestido negro ligeramente entallado para las ocasiones especiales, el par de jeans que tenía desde hacía ya varios años, las camisas y camisetas necesarias. Lo más preciado por ella era en efecto ese vestido azul cielo pertenecido a su madre, y a pesar de la diferencia de generaciones no se veía viejo o anticuado.

Los volados anchos en el filo de la falda ribeteados de delicado encaje blanco, el cinturón hecho de tela blanca que estaba adornado con pequeñas flores por todo el contorno. Los volantes en el escote creaban la ilusión de dejar entrever un poco de eso que ocultaban y a la vez te daba esa sensación de pureza inédita. Todo en él expresaba una sensualidad escondida en bonitos bordados y picarescos encajes. Mejor elección no había.

Unos zapatos cómodos y estaba lista para salir. Había logrado arreglar ese conjunto en un tiempo record de 4 min y 56 segundos. Los había contado para tener precaución, no fuera a ser que en verdad cumpliera su límite de 5 minutos. En el momento de tomar el picaporte para salir, este giró lentamente en su mano. Alguien estaba girándolo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ni siquiera habían pasado los 5 minutos y ya estaba abriendo.

—No han pasado los 5 minutos aún. –se quejó. —Bien pude haber estado desnuda.

—No tienes nada que no haya visto, a no ser que no me hayas dicho algo, y tampoco tienes algo que ofrecerme. –alegó. Sus ojos miraban sin descaro su escote.

—Baka.

—Suficiente de charla. Vamos. –le ofreció el brazo como cualquier caballero lo haría.

—Solo tengo que tomar mi bolso. –extendió la mano para tomarla del respaldo de su silla. Sus yemas casi rozaban la tela cuando se vio jalada hasta donde estaba ese impaciente hombre.

—No. Dije 5 minutos y _ya_ son 5.

Ranma era de los que pensaban que si le daban 1 minuto más a una mujer para arreglarse, ésta tomaría 15. Su madre era prueba viviente de ello. Su padre, a sabiendas de esto, siempre le decía 15 minutos antes cuando es que tenía que estar lista. Sabia decisión de parte de su padre. La única que había hecho.

—No es verdad. Estoy casi segura de que me tardé 4. He mirado el reloj como una enferma solo para asegurarme de que no entrarías.

—Mi reloj dice que ya pasaron. –la jaló una vez más por el brazo.

La silla cayó ruidosa al hacer contacto con el parqué de su habitación en el momento en que prácticamente arrancó el bolso de su lugar.

—¿Y a qué debo el honor de esta invitación? –atinó a decir mientras navegaban en ese mar de gente. Tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse oír entre tanto murmullo.

—Es unaespecie de compensación por haberte mantenido despierta hasta tarde cuando obviamente te encontrabas descansando los pies. –respondió Ranma, sonriéndole a una mujer que había pasado junto a él. Ella se sonrojo ante ese detalle de su intimidad.

Cada vez que Akane veía cierto grado de nerviosismo en las caras de las mujeres con las que se cruzaban en esas transitadas avenidas no podía evitar pensar si es que se debía a la potente y penetrante mirada cerúlea de él, ó si es que en algún momento les había prestado su ayuda como ahora se la ofrecía a ella. ¿Las habría llevado a desayunar? ¿Habría irrumpido en sus casas, y vidas, como huracán, y de la misma manera causar los mismos desastres? ¿Habría compartido con ellas las cosas familiares que la noche pasada le había dicho? ¿Conocerían ellas una fase de él que ella aún no sabía que existía? ó en el caso contrario, ¿Ella sabría algún secreto que fuera solo suyo para saber? ¿Él mostraría acaso un _yo_ diferente con cada mujer? ¿Acaso el Ranma que se presentaba ante ella era el original o era alguno que usaba para ese tipo de situaciones? ¿Las cosas que le había dicho eran verdaderas? ¿Alguna vez llegaría a conocer al verdadero Ranma Saotome? ¿En algún momento experimentaron ese deseo, que apenas empezaba a florecer muy dentro de ella, de querer tenerlo para ellas solas?

—_Patrañas. _–pensó Akane, agriamente. —_Nadie es capaz de desarrollar este tipo de aprehensión por alguien que recién acaba de conocer Y si así fuera, no debería de importarme. –_se amonestó a si misma. Sentía la burbujita de la duda empezar a llegar a su cerebro que diciendo que se preguntara si es que lo que decía era verdad. Si es que no la importaba lo que él pensara de ella.

El clikiti–clac de los bellos, y seguramente molestos zapatos de tacón de las mujeres; los olores tan distintos como atrayentes; las llamadas de los encargados de los establecimientos que los invitaban a comer lo mejor; el encuentro con alguno que otro vecino; el grito iracundo del pescadero al verse burlado por el gato de la calle llevándose consigo uno de los filetes que iba a cortar; el continuo murmuro de las mujeres que armadas con sus canastas se enteraban del último chisme del momento. Todos esos pequeños detalles y más eran lo que constituían a Nerima. Y era lo que más le gustaba. Sentirse como en tu hogar estando fuera de él. Eso era lo que alguien necesitaba al verse en una situación un tanto desconcertante, como lo era salir con alguien por primera vez.

—Llegamos. –anunció Ranma. Sus brazos hacían una interpretación gráfica de sus palabras indicando el local.

Delante de ellos se mostraba un humilde aunque bonito local. Un típico letrero anunciando los especiales que estaban sirviéndose ese día junto con sus precios, accesibles al bolsillo de casi cualquiera. El interior era limpio y hasta acogedor en su sencillez, no como uno de esos restaurantes producto de una cadena cuyo único propósito era el de adquirir más dinero bajando la calidad para poder crear un nuevo restaurante que a su vez _pariría_ otro haciendo eso una cosa infinita.

—Bienveni… Ran–chan. –exclamó jubilosa la persona detrás de la parrilla. —¿A qué debo la visita tan temprano? Usualmente sigues dormido hasta esta hora.

—Simple, quería que Akane probara los mejores Okonomiyakis de Nerima.

—Me avergüenzas, Ran–chan.

¿Era acaso un hombre un tanto femenino o una joven mujer con ciertos rasgos masculinos? Habían pequeñas cosas que podían indicar el sexo de la persona, como el largo cabello atado justo debajo de la cabeza, los labios un tanto delgados, la nariz mirando un poco hacia arriba. Así como también habían esos despistes que te hacían repensar tu decisión. La holgada camisa de uniforme que no se acentuaba en ningún lado ocultando cualquier forma que se pudiese adivinar y los pantalones que bien podrían ser para hombre y mujer. Con la sociedad como estaba hoy, que habían hombres que _apreciaban su femineidad_ o mujeres queriendo demostrar su fuerza interior con sus ropas, era algo difícil de definir.

—Ella, es Ukyô. –aclaró Ranma.

¿Con que esa era Ukyô? ¿La casi hermana de Ranma Saotome que había estado con él casi desde niños? ¿La que ella había pensado, al igual que Ukyô, que algún día llegaría a ser su esposa? Era bonita, sí, pero si solo se soltase el peinado y dejar atrás ese nada favorecedor uniforme podría llegar a ser muy atractiva. Esos ojos con mirada caída estaban tan llenos de vida que con un poco de pintura llamarían la atención de cualquiera.

—Un gusto. –dijo Akane.

—El gusto es mío, Akane–chan. Cualquier amigo de Ranma, –le dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo como forma de una amistosa camaradería. —es amigo mío.

¿En verdad se le podía considerar una amistad de Ranma? Solo se habían conocido hacía un par de días atrás, y además de sus alergias y un infantil enfado con su padre, no sabía nada de él. No sabía que es lo que le gustaba realmente, en donde había estudiado, ni hasta qué películas le agradaban.

Desde el comienzo en que conoció a ese terapeuta, su mente había empezado a formular pequeñas preguntas que nunca hubiera hecho por sí sola. Era como si él provocara una revolución en sus creencias haciendo que tuviera que cuestionar lo que antes daba por hecho. Ahora se encontraba gran parte del día pensando como era que ella sentía el amor, como es que las parejas llegaban a cierta edad y entonces o marchitaban tranquilamente o florecían en un matrimonio, que era lo que causaba una de esas causas.

—Dos especialidades, U–chan.

—A al orden. –con una pequeña cucharita vertió la masa que al momento empezó a chisporrotear al contacto con el metal caliente. De inmediato los olores de la masa empezando a cocer inundó la nariz de los comensales demostrándoles con su sabor el porqué es que ese lugar era tan conocido y respetado.

—Es una buena chica, la mejor. Lástima que aún no encuentre a alguien que la merezca. ¿Tal vez soy demasiado sobreprotector?

Sentados en una apartado cerca de la puerta de entrada esperaron que sus órdenes llegaran.

—Yo creo que ya lo encontró.

Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza verdadera. Ranma podía ser un verdadero sentimental a veces, llegó a esa conclusión Akane.

—No. Cree que soy el indicado para ella porque me conoce desde que tenemos memoria, es más costumbre lo que siente, pero sé que no podría hacerla feliz. Sería una completa injusticia atarla a mí cuando sé que no puedo amarla.

—_¿Y cuándo la costumbre y el amor dejan de estar divididos?_ –preguntó su despierto subconsciente, ansioso de saber que es lo que él pensaba. —¿Por tu línea de trabajo? –dijo en cambio.

—No comprendo.

—Ya sabes, siendo _ese_ tipo de terapeuta. –mocionó con las manos.

—No. –prácticamente gritó. —¿Acaso creyó que de eso me gano la vida?

Akane asintió con la cabeza lentamente. De pronto se sentía demasiado pequeña y estúpida.

—Vaya malentendido. Yo soy un editor. Conozco varios autores con trabajo excelentes que no son tomados en cuenta por las grandes casas editoriales, yo los conduzco a varios amigos que conozco para que impriman su trabajo.

—¿Por eso es que siempre carga un libro? –indicó a la novela que siempre le acompañaba, que aún ahora reposaba junto a su brazo izquierdo.

—¿Lo notó?

—Sería difícil no hacerlo. Lo trae bajo el brazo como otro apéndice.

—Es solo que cuando cae en mis manos un manuscrito que vale la pena leer, es como si su historia mantuviera atada mis manos con sus líneas haciendo imposible el que yo pueda dejar de leerlo.

—¿Nunca ha pensado en escribir uno?

—¿Y de qué? –preguntó bajando la mirada tormentosa, derrotado. No era que no lo hubiera intentado ya, con fatales resultados. —No soy la persona más imaginativa, con el vocabulario más rico o el más elocuente.

—¿No hay algo que le apasione o de lo que sepa?

—Solo sé de dos cosas. Sexo y literatura.

—Ambos son interesantes. Estoy segura de que algo podría surgir de esos dos.

—¿Sugiere que haga una novela pornográfica? –dijo con un deje de malicia en la voz y en los ojos un gris profundo. Sus ojos eran como esas míticas piedras que cambian de color según el ánimo en que se encontraba.

—Yo no… –empezó a disculparse. Sin embargo, porqué habría de excusarse por algo que no había insinuado en ningún momento. Él había sido el que tergiverso sus palabras cuando lo único que ella había hecho era comentar. Si alguien tenía que disculparse sería él.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que eres increíblemente inocente. Las mujeres con las que suelo convivir son un poco más, ¿Cómo decirlo para no lastimar tus sentimientos? A sí,_ despiertas_.

¿Y como es que eso se suponía que no iba a lastimar sus sentimientos? Le decía una niña tonta con palabras de a centavo.

Tomó su bolso del respaldo de la silla con toda la intención de salir de ese lugar con lo que le quedaba de amor propio. —Lamento mucho no ser tan _despierta._

—Basta de niñerías. –se quejó Ranma, justo como lo habría hecho su padre. —Ambos sabemos que mi comentario hizo de todos menos enfadarla. Siéntate. Te vas a tomar un café conmigo en lo que esperamos y vas a sonreír.

Akane maldijo su raciocinio al ver como sus pies se plantaban fuertemente sobre el suelo y dejaba el bolso en el mismo lugar para poder tomar su lugar frente a Ranma.

—Pero no voy a sonreír. –contraatacó como niña de 5 años.

—Me doy por bien servido con dos de tres.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no eres como las demás mujeres. –continuó sorbiendo su café. Estaba demasiado caliente para tomarlo por ahora.

—Me asombra saber que ya me conozcas lo suficiente como para saber que tipo de mujer soy. –replicó con sarcasmo pintado. —Yo soy como todas las demás. Tengo una educación japonesa tradicional, me agrada trabajar y soy como, _Kasumi,_ cualquiera.

—No es verdad, y honestamente me decepcionaría si así lo fuera. Eres fuerte, física y mentalmente. Tienes lo que pocas mujeres posen, tu honestidad y determinación. No te dejas sobajar por nadie. ¿Acaso crees que no vi esa mirada, casi asesina, del día cuando nos conocimos? No me sorprendería ver que hubieras comprado una libreta nueva, con lo fuerte que la apretabas.

Eso era verdad, la antigua había tenido que ser descartada por el mal estado en el que estaba, más no por ello iba a aceptar que él podía hacerla perder así la tranquilidad.

—¿Lo ves? Tu frustración se muestra por toda la cara dándome la razón. Eso es lo que me… –tardó un par de segundos mientras revisaba su pequeño libro mental de sinónimos en busca de alguno que se ajustara a lo que estaba sintiendo. –agrada. Sí, esa es la palabra. Eso es lo que me agrada de ti. No eres una copia del estereotipo de la mujer japonesa, sumisa y callada.

Si ese era un cumplido o insulto estaba muy confuso.

—No tratas de agradar aparentando ser discreta y modosa. –continuó. —Dices lo que piensas, cosa que me da mucho gusto ver. No creo que puedas ser una de esas mujeres que siempre aparentan estar en algún problema como una _damisela en apuros_. Su lado masculino está bien desarrollado.

Ahora sí sabía muy bien que ese no podía ser de ninguna forma un cumplido. Prácticamente le gritaba marimacha con frases elegantes.

—Eso es algo de lo que enorgullecerse. No muchas mujeres dejan olvidada su femineidad para demostrar que son fuertes. Llegar al punto en que empiezas a parecer un hombre es algo que no muchas mujeres se atreven a hacer.

¿Acaso él no sabía cuando debía de callarse? ¿Creía que era sensato andar por la vida diciendo lo primero que se nos venía a la mente? ¿Es que no sabía cuantos problemas se evitaban a diario cuando uno decía lo que _tenía _que decir y no lo que uno quiere? Habían tantas preguntas que debían de ser contestadas sin la mayor dilación. _¿Me veo gorda con esto? No. ¿Me amas? Sí. ¿Mi bebé es bonito? Claro. ¿El tamaño importa? En lo absoluto. _

¿Podría ser que no conocía el autocontrol?

En verdad no supo como es que pasó todo. En un momento estaba tranquilamente sentada en su lugar sin hacerle daño a nadie y en el otro tenía la palma de la mano ardiéndole como si hubiera agarrado carbón al rojo vivo.

No hacía mucho tiempo había visto en el canal de ciencias y humanidades que la cólera nos niega el raciocinio y el sentido común, lo que al parecer no debería de suceder, haciendo que por esos momentos nuestro cerebro se desconecte de la parte que nos divide de los animales dejándonos llevar sola y puramente por los instintos.

Así que su actual estado de agitación era provocado por uno de esos momentos en que los hemisferios se desconectan. Curioso. Había abofeteado al hombre sentado del otro lado de la mesa.

Era una completa estupidez lo que él había dicho, y Akane reaccionó de una manera aún más estúpida. Hablando de autocontrol. Por más que doliera, él no le había dicho nada más que la verdad. No a tal grado de dejar ser una mujer sino solamente el hecho de que era fuerte en el momento adecuado, aunque algunas veces hubiese _pecado_ por actuar como una mujer en apuros. Tan solo quería parecer femenina y delicada como Kasumi. ¿Acaso era eso mucho pedir?

Esperaba que él se levantara y la dejara ahí con todas sus cosas. Esa probablemente sería la última vez que lo vería. Echaría por la borda su proposición de ayudarla junto con todos sus consejos. Adiós promesa de encontrar a alguien. No iba a ver como es que su oportunidad de mejorar salía por la puerta con sus caros zapatos italianos.

Pronto escucharía como la madera chirriaba cuando el banquito en el que estaba sentado Ranma se separaba de la mesa. El seco ruido de las suelas contra el parqué y por último una ronca voz que le dijera que ella era un caso perdido. Desafortunada o afortunadamente nada de eso sucedió. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos aún sabiendo que él estaba ahí. Esperando.

¿Era ella la que debía de irse? ¿Estaba en tal estado de shock que no sabía como reaccionar? ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer ahora?

Como respuesta a sus preguntas internas, Ranma Saotome le contestó de la manera menos esperada. Dio una tremenda carcajada. Las pocas personas, que por decencia o simplemente desinterés, que no habían volteado al oír el característico sonido de una bofetada, voltearon a ver que es lo le sucedía a ese hombre.

Ranma Saotome, terapeuta sexual de profesión y molestia personal por convicción, se estaba riendo a carcajadas después de haber sido golpeado.

—A eso es a lo que me refiero. –afirmó, aún riendo. —Eso es lo que me agrada. No le importa que las personas la vean hacer lo que cree que es necesario. –se aclaró la garganta. —Ahora siéntate y espera como niña buena a que U–chan nos traiga el desayuno.

Aún en estado de incredulidad, Akane obedeció. Las piernas muy juntas y las manos, que temblaban ligeramente, en el regazo. Ella era una buena niña.

Ukyô, que seguía preparando su especialidad detrás de la plancha, vio todo con una sonrisa. Ran–chan se la estaba pasando muy bien. No le había visto reír con tanta fuerza desde que…

—¿Señorita? –llamó un cliente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Un momento, por favor. –no era momento de andar recordando. No cuando por la puerta acababa de entrar lo que parecía todo un salón hambriento de la preparatoria Furinkan.

—Dos especialidades. –anunció Ukyô dejando los platos frente a cada uno. Se veía orgullosa de ver sus creaciones terminadas. Era un orgullo casi materno. —El tuyo tiene ración extra. –le dijo a Ranma guiñándole confidencialmente el ojo.

—Gracias.

—En verdad le agradas. –comentó desinteresadamente Akane una vez que Ukyô había regresado a la parrilla, tratando de descifrar los gritos de los estudiantes. —Estoy segura de que sería una esposa ideal. Cocina bien y es amable.

—Eso no es todo lo que busca un hombre.

—¿A no? Pues parece que así es. Cuando yo estaba con… –con rapidez dejó de hablar. Había estado a punto de decir algo que no debía. Disimuló su abrupto cese de habla con darle un largo trago al café que había permanecido casi intacto frente a ella. Gracias a Dios no estaba demasiado caliente.

—¿Cuándo que…? –insistió. Deslizó las manos por la superficie de la mesa. Quedaron las puntas de sus dedos a centímetros de los de ella y sin embargo podía sentir una pequeñísima descarga de electricidad. Indeciso, mantuvo sus dedos a una distancia prudente para no sentir esa electricidad, más la misma se empecinaba en mantenerlos invisiblemente unidos.

¿Ella también podría sentir esa corriente que pasaba entre los dos?

—Nada.

—No, no. –arguyó Ranma, ligeramente ofuscado al sentir como es que la corriente eléctrica parecía intensificarse y disminuir aleatoriamente. —Si queremos hacer algún avance tenemos que hablar, de absolutamente todo.

—Pero no me apetece. –se quejó Akane con ese tono tan molesto que siempre usaba cuando se encontraba con alguna cosa que simplemente no estaba en sus planes.

—Habrán muchas cosas que no le _apetecerán _hacer en la vida, incluso yo seré el provocador de algunas, así que tiene que entender que no todo es como usted quiere.

—¿Y me obligarás a hacerlas? –dijo socarronamente Akane.

—Si es necesario, sí. –sus ojos, tan grises como los días de tormenta, le decían que no mentía.

Akane no sabía si temblar de temor o de anticipación.

—¿Todo bien? –intervino Ukyô. —Sabes Ranma, no deberías de mirar a la gente, y menos a una mujer, tan intensamente; es grosero y además puedes llegar a intimidar.

—Eso es justo lo que quiero.

—Oh, no digas tonterías. ¿Qué es lo que diría tía Nodoka si te oyera? No le creas Akane–chan, él en verdad es un buen muchacho, aunque algo solitario.

—Creo que te llaman, U–chan. –interrumpió Ranma.

—Ahora vuelvo. –con pasos presurosos llegó hasta la barra donde un hombre de traje le esperaba un tanto malhumorado.

—¿Solitario, eh? Nunca pensé que alguien como tú sufriera de soledad. ¿Y quién es el que te hizo tan solitario?

—No sé porque habría de responder esa pregunta, teniendo en cuenta de que no terminaste esa última oración.

—_¿Quid pro quo, Clarice?_ –respondió Akane, con una sonrisa maliciosamente divertida en los labios.

—Más o menos. Tú me dices algo que yo quiera saber y yo hago lo mismo, ¿te parece? Rascas mi espalda y yo rasco la tuya.

—Me gusta más mi analogía.

—¿Aceptas?

La forma tan sensual con la que había dicho esa frase era como si el mismísimo diablo le estuviera tentando a jugar con fuego. Su mente racional se negaba, pero su subconsciente estaba más que gustosa a dejarse quemar por las llamas de ese hombre.

—Suena divertido.

—Mi turno.

—¿Y que hay de las damas primero?

—Esto no es un naufragio.

Akane no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al ver ese despliegue de infantil humor.

—Ahora si no te molesta, cosa que realmente no importa, me gustaría retomar mi pregunta. ¿Cuándo qué?

Era ya de por sí bastante molesto tener que recordar esos momentos pero había hecho un trato y la verdad es que quería saber tantas cosas sobre él que perder esa oportunidad era imposible.

—Cuando estaba con Kyosuke. Él fue, lo que podría decirse, mi primer novio, uno serio por lo menos. Le gustaba que yo siempre fuera delicada, que me dejara proteger, por lo que dejé de asistir al Dojo que mi papá maneja. Tenía cierta debilidad por la cocina casera haciendo que tomara un curso de cocina japonesa tradicional, al parecer fue un completo desperdicio porque desafortunadamente no sé absolutamente nada. Aunque decir eso es demasiado ya que por alguna extraña razón lo único que puedo hacer decentemente bien son los postres que vendo en la tienda. Era una verdadera lástima que no le gustaran los dulces. –suspiró profundamente al terminar como si hubiera contado toda su vida en un solo soplo de aire.

—Ya veo.

—Es mi turno.

El lado sadista de Akane quería salir a la superficie con la misma fuerza que la de un geiser para sacarle las respuestas de una buena vez y saber todas esas cosas que le interesaba saber acerca de ese misterioso hombre. Arrancarle sus secretos por la fuerza de sus preguntas sin esperar a que se recuperara. Pero entonces su sentido común llegaba sigilosamente detrás de esa maraña de ideas con el solo propósito de hacerla entrar en razón. ¿Qué tal si una pregunta era demasiado personal o indiscreta? ¿Y si sus preguntas eran memas o muy simples? ¿Cuál sería una buena pregunta dentro de lo categorizado normal?

—¿Ranma Saotome es tu verdadero nombre? –hablando de preguntas memas y simples.

El susodicho abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Pues claro que ese es mi verdadero nombre. ¿Porqué habría de mentir?

Eso era cierto y por lo menos había tenido la _cortesía_ por así decirlo de no decirlo lo estúpida y sinsentido de su pregunta.

—Los host lo hacen.

—¿Creía que ya habíamos aclarado la cuestión de que **no** soy un gigolo? –sonaba más divertido que molesto. Un cambio agradable, pensó Akane. —No tengo porqué cambiarlo, no es como si mi vida corriera peligro por si la gente sabe mi nombre. Mi madre me puso _Ranma_ porque desde antes de nacer pateaba mucho, o eso es lo que me dijo.

La simplicidad de su pregunta y la igual simplicidad de su respuesta le dieron un respiro al acobardado corazón de Akane.

—Honestamente pensé que me preguntarías el significado de la vida por la forma en que me mirabas fijamente.

—¿Lo hacía?

Movió afirmativamente la cabeza disfrutando como es que las mejillas de su contraparte se teñían de un clarísimo tono rosado.

—Ahora, volviendo a los negocios. –cruzó las manos frente a su pecho de tal forma que a ella le recordó a una película de yakuzas que había visto el otro día. —Ese Kyosuke, ¿fue él tu primer hombre? Ya sabes, sexualmente hablando. –con movimientos de sus manos ejemplificó.

Si yo me atreviera describir el estado de las mejillas de Akane en ese momento diría que le estaban hirviendo, aunque temo quedarme corta. Parecían cerezas. —Yo no pregunté algo tan personal. –se quejó.

—No es mi culpa. –le respondió sin inflexiones en la voz. —Nadie dijo que las preguntas tenían que corresponder según el nivel de la anterior. Además de que entonces no pasaríamos de tu color favorito. Después de aclarado todo, contesta.

No pensaba en responderle verbalmente, que tal si alguien escuchó la pregunta y esperaba ansiosa, aunque secretamente, la respuesta. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza. —Mi turno. –dijo bajito.

—Dispara.

—¿Cuándo fue tu primera relación?

Ranma silbó sorprendido. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, hacía relativamente poco tiempo, ella siempre esquivaba las preguntas muy personales, por lo que era bastante obvio que se sorprendiera. La tentación de molestarla pudo más que él. —¿Sexual? Vamos mujer, si quieres saber algo específico solo dilo.

La manera tan desenvuelta con la que se manejaba y la infantil sinceridad que llevaba como bandera eran algo molesto y encantador de ver. La familiaridad con la que se dirigía a los desconocidos, incluso la forma en la que comía, llevándose más a la boca de lo que podía comer, era algo digno de un niño.

—¿Y bien? –insistió Akane con cierta timidez, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Impaciente, no? –respondió divertido. —Déjame pensar. Mi primera relación infantil, o inocente fue a los 12 años, y creo que mi primera relación _adulta_ fue a los 14. Sí, a los 14 años. –rectificó.

—¿Catorce? –prácticamente gritó. —_No es posible que me lleve 10 años de ventaja. Debe de tener muchísima experiencia si es que empezó desde tan temprana edad. Pero eso hace pensar más en un delito, teniendo en cuenta que aún era menor de edad, más que simple curiosidad. –_pensó escandalizada.

—¿Sorprendida?

—Claro que sí. No esperaba semejante confesión.

—Sinceramente no sé que esperabas.

—Algo más de madurez.

—¿No habrás querido decir romanticismo?

Ambos se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio. Sentían pasar el tiempo con una lentitud que cualquiera hubiera pensado que esos pocos minutos se estiraban hasta ser horas completas.

—¿Porqué terminaste con Kyosuke? –su pregunta era tanto concisa como calculada.

Podría haberle dado mil vueltas a la pregunta, levantarse e irse sin contestar nada tan personal que en su momento le había provocado dolor, decirle una u otra mentira, darle rodeos hasta que él desistiera, más no lo haría porque sabía que en algún momento tenía que exorcizar alguno de sus demonios y ese era uno, uno bastante pequeño, pero al fin de cuenta uno. —Era casado. –cosa buena era que ya no le afectaba tanto como cuando en un principio. Saberlo había sido una bomba en su corazón, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

Tratar con personas casadas es un lío, véase desde donde se vea. Por más inocente que sea la relación siempre los casados sienten esa necesidad patológica de mentirle a sus cónyuge para cubrir sus hechos aunque estos no tuvieran nada de malo, cosa que al ser descubierta llega a hacer mucho peor la reacción de la otra parte al saber que les han mentido más que por el hecho de tener a alguien con el quién juntarse por las tardes para hablar.

—¿Porqué es que te convertiste en un terapeuta sexual? Y no espero la misma respuesta que me diste la otra vez sobre querer compartir tus conocimientos o por una estúpida excusa como el _Noblesse oblige. _Quiero la verdad.

—¿La verdad? No creo que exista algún motivo diferente al que antes te dije. –no sabía porqué pero se sentía molesto. —Hubo una mujer que me hizo la misma pregunta, la vi tan entusiasmada con saber que le mentí. ¿Quieres saber que le dije? –no esperó a que Akane respondiera y continuó con un tono más amenazador. —Le dije que mi novia me había dejado por un imbécil, que me dolió tanto el que se fuera que quise vengarme de todas y cada una de las mujeres. Estaba tan ilusionada con el relato que seguí mintiéndole. Llegué hasta el punto de decirle que conocí a una chica que no quería lastimar y que cuando la iba a pedir en matrimonio ella se fue de mi lado.

—¿Era eso lo que querías saber, no es así? Querías tener una historia con la cual sentir pena. Eres como esa mujer.

—No es verdad. –ella no era una niña que lloraba por oír historias trágicas de amor. Como así tampoco era una sentimentalista que le expondría las ventajas de haber podido amar a alguien en su vida. Simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza. Si la historia era verdadera o un invento no importaba. —Supéralo. Si sufriste no importa, no eres el único ni serás el último. Ya lo pasaste y no has muerto por lo que queda seguir viviendo. –no sabía exactamente si tenía el derecho de decirlo pero es que ella misma había sido una sobreviviente de esa catástrofe que es un corazón roto. Sabía que uno cuando sufre prefiere hacerlo solo y en silencio, y de la misma manera que uno sabía que así nunca se arregla nada. —Uno no puede llorar todas las noches hasta creer que las lágrimas dejarán de existir porque sabes qué, nunca va a suceder. –calló, tenía el pecho extrañamente apretujado y el corazón prácticamente golpeteándole las costillas. Respiraría hondo para llamar nuevamente la calma hacía sí si no hubiera sido porque sentía un ardor en los pulmones con cada respirar, un sentimiento bastante parecido a cuando uno corría durante mucho tiempo obligándose a dar la siguiente inhalación.

Esas mismas palabras eran las que quería que alguien le dijera. Que la forzaran a salir de ese ostracismo en el que se había encerrado una vez que había cerrado la puerta con la imagen de la espalda de Kyosuke impresa en la mente.

—Vaya. –exclamó sin enojo, cosa sorprendente porque esas palabras habían sido bastante fuertes. —Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera decir eso con arrojo mientras lloraba.

Desafortunadamente era verdad. Akane sentía como unos hilillos cálidos, bastante conocidos por ella, se escurrían por sus cachetes hasta llegar hasta la barbilla perdiéndose en el piso sin hacer un ruido.

Maldita sea.

No tenía pensado llorar.

_**&&&**_

**Quid pro quo: **Latín, "algo por algo". Esa oración es la misa que la que sale en "El silencio de los inocentes o Silence of the Lambs".

**Ranma: **Caballo salvaje.

* * *

Hooooolaaaaa!!!

Soy una irresponsable, ¿verdad? Aceptaré sus amenazas, golpes, latigazos (xD), regaños y demás cosas con la cabeza humildemente baja porque sé que tardé mucho en actualizar pero es que los que están conmigo por el Facebook saben que me dio una gripa semi mortal (semi porque sigo con ustedes mis estimadas lectoras y lectores) y que me dejó en cama durante días TT_TT

Este capítulo no sé porqué pero creo que es uno de mis favoritos... ¿Una especie de catarsis? Ja...

Un saludo muy especial a... (tambores por favor) **FanSel **(Linda... perdóname por no poder haber podido contestar tus reviews pasados, juro que respondo al último en este momento pero es que he andado con la cabeza en otro lado), **Lady Vegeta Brief **(Bienvenida Karen =D. Jajajaja, prometo no volverme a decir vieja xD ), **Adrichan **(Bienvenida =D), **Caro **(Recuerda que te quiero montones!!! Arriba esos ánimos o sino voy y te quito a mi Ranma xD), Y a tooooodas esas personas que me encontraron en el Facebook y que no sé sus Nicks porque no dejan review (Latigo castigador xD).

Mi e-mail y facebook están en mi perfil, solo den clic en mi nombre!!!

Un saludo... Un beso... Y un enorme graaaacias a todos!

No olviden dejar **REVIEW** porque eso hace que mis neuronas se muevan más rápido y saque los capítulos más rápido!!!


	5. Una extraña cosa llamada destino

– **V –**

_—Vaya. –exclamó sin enojo, cosa sorprendente porque esas palabras habían sido bastante fuertes. —Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera decir eso con arrojo mientras lloraba._

_**&&&**_

—Hiciste llorar a Akane–chan, Ranma. –le amonestó Ukyô. —Un caballero no hace eso; deberías de pedirle disculpas. Tía Nodoka te diría lo mismo. –pausó unos instantes antes de que volviera a hablar, aunque su tono había cambiado mucho teniendo en cuenta de que el receptor de sus palabras no era nadie más ni nadie menos que una llorosa Akane. —Estoy segura de que no quiso hacerlo. –se disculpó. —¿Conoces a tía Nodoka? –Akane se enjugó las lágrimas con una servilleta negando con la cabeza. —Es una mujer increíble, te agradaría mucho. Deberías de llevarla a conocerla un día Ranma.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. –contestó con lentitud.

—¿Porqué no le dijiste que no me habías hecho nada? –dijo tragándose la pena y la culpabilidad como un amargo trago de agua.

—No vi el porqué hacerlo.

—¿Estás molesto? _Por supuesto que lo está, tonta, no debiste de meterte en lo que no te importa. Una historia o no, no era tu lugar andar diciendo lo que piensas. _Sé que no debía de decir algo así.

—Eso no importa. La vez que sea mi turno de darte un poco de lo que pienso, tendrás que aguantarte.

—_Bastardo. –_ser una de esas personas que decían lo que pensaban en ese preciso momento era como un sueño para ella, poder mandarlo al diablo sin importarle nada.

—Ya basta. –dijo con fría voz. —Si vas a insultarme hazlo, no quiero que me fulmines con la mirada. Una cosa es que quieras pretender con los demás, yo no quiero que conmigo te andes con esas dramatizaciones. No voy a tolerar que me mientas. Puedes insultarme lo que quieras pues yo también te diré lo que pienso. Confío en que algún día puedas apreciar a tu verdadero yo sin tener que andar de puntitas para que los demás no piensen mal de ti. Conmigo puedes ser como realmente eres?

—¿Cómo soy? ¿Y exactamente cómo es que soy? –refunfuñó. Se arrepintió segundos después de haber pronunciado esa frase. Con un hombre como Ranma, no se podían esperar tratos especiales ni delicadezas.

—¿Quieres la verdad? Pienso que eres un marimacho con ningún tipo de gracia que se pueda ver a simple vista y que por lo visto no tienes un buen sentido de la moda. Traer un vestido tan ligero en día que bien podría enfriar. –eso no era lo que pensaba realmente del vestido sino que todo lo contrario, sin embargo, ¿quién era él para andar viendo si le sentaba estupendamente ese atuendo o no?

Un sinvergüenza, eso era lo que él era. —¿En verdad espera que me quede con los brazos cruzados mientras me dice que soy un marimacho y un desastre de la moda? Es usted un descarado y un grosero.

—La verdad siempre incomoda. Me pediste la verdad y yo te la di. Yo nunca dije que era un desastre, solo que no debiste de usar _eso_ cuando bien podría enfriar.

—Eso que le importa. Nunca conocí a un hombre tan desvergonzado como tú.

—Y yo nunca conocí a una mujer tan contradictoria e interesante como tú. –suspiró cansado. —Ahora que nos hemos descrito, creo que es hora de continuar, ¿no lo crees? Te voy a pedir de favor que dejes de levantarte cada que te enojas, cosa que haces muy a menudo, porque es molesto y me estás mareando. Ahora siéntate y no te levantas hasta que terminemos.

—No me vas a decir que hacer. –respondió alzando la voz.

Estaba más que furiosa con ese tono condescendiente con el que la trataba. Ella no era una niña. Pero más furiosa se encontraba viendo cómo es que obedecía sus órdenes sin ninguna dilación. Él permanecía sereno y compuesto mientras discutía con ella, y solo sus tormentosos ojos demostraban lo que sentía siendo éstos una ventana a sus caleidoscópicas emociones.

Desde el otro lado del establecimiento escucharon la alegre y ligeramente cantarina voz de Ukyô que les daba la bienvenida a sus nuevos clientes mientras les recitaba los especiales. Todo mundo parecía ajeno a su pequeño enfrentamiento.

La curiosidad pudo más que sus deseos de continuar. Ambas miradas se posaron en los recién llegados que distaban mucho de ser unos verdaderos desconocidos, o por lo menos para Akane, que los observaba sorprendida. Cualquiera hubiera seguido con sus asuntos al ver que solo se trataba de una mujer y un hombre, más no era así cuando lo que entraban era el hombre del que estás inocentemente enamorada desde pequeña y de la mujer que siempre soñaste ser.

—¿Conocidos tuyos? –preguntó Ranma más por cortesía que por verdadero interés.

Asintió silenciosamente. —Sí. –vocalizó sus acciones.

—Entonces deberías de saludar. No es muy educado no ir cuando uno ve a alguien que conoce.

—Cómo si usted supiera algo de modales. –vio como la boca de ese hombre se fruncía en una respuesta, probablemente lasciva considerando el brillo de sus ojos. —No es una buena manera de demostrarlos cuando llegas a casa de una mujer en medio de la noche. –se apresuró a terminar.

—Una cosa es que desconozcas mi caballerosidad y otra es que carezca de modales. Soy un hombre bastante encantador, sabes. –movió las cejas sugestivamente acentuando más su oración.

—Baja la voz, la gente nos está viendo. –hizo caso omiso de lo que quería decir en realidad.

—Eso no es verdad. Nadie está interesado en lo que podamos decir. Es solo que o quieres que ellos nos escuchen.

—Sea como sea, solo guarda silencio.

—¿Porqué te pones así, Akane? –su voz fue mucho más fuerte de lo necesario. Si su cometido era que esa pareja volteara para verlos, lo había logrado.

—Idiota. –dijo bajito al ver cómo es que se acercaban a su mesa.

Ranma le sonreía ampliamente.

La imagen que presentaban era realmente caricaturesca. Ella tenía una brillante sonrisa que se le notaba verdadera en el rostro, él, bueno él parecía estar al borde de un ataque.

—Akane–chan. –saludaron.

—Kasumi, que agradable sorpresa.

—Buenos días. –saludó Kasumi, haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenos días. Un placer conocerla. Soy Saotome Ranma.

—Doctor Tofú, que placer verlo. Creo que es la primera vez que no lo veo fuera del consultorio. –nadie podía sonar más sorprendida por esa pareja que la misma Akane.

—Sí, supongo que sí. –respondió él con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Prácticamente brillaba de felicidad.

—¿Una cita post-Valentín? –preguntó Ranma, ignorando la mirada furibunda que recibía de parte de su compañera.

Akane empezaba a dudar seriamente de las habilidades sociales de ese hombre. ¿Cómo es que se atrevía a preguntar algo tan personal a unas personas que recién acababa de conocer? Aunque pensándolo bien, ella también deseaba saber si es que esa era una cita.

¿Para qué usar unas cosas tan vulgares como las palabras cuando es el rostro el que nos dice más que cualquier oración elegante? El joven y afamado doctor Ono Tofú era uno de los que mejor se expresaban sin necesidad de palabras, aunque eso no significaba que no tuviera sabiduría verbal en él. Su rostro, teñido de rojo, era la respuesta a esa incómoda pregunta. Era tal su nerviosismo que no podía contestar ni con un sí o un no. Sus manos se encontraban muy ocupadas destrozando una servilleta que había tomado de la mesa.

—Oh, no. –respondió Kasumi sin darse cuenta de la decepción del joven médico. —El doctor Tofú solo lo hizo como agradecimiento por las chocolatinas de ayer.

Casi se podía ver cómo es que el espíritu de su acompañante se elevaba al cielo con más lágrimas que cuerpo. Tanto Ranma como Akane no pudieron dejar de sentir pena por ese hombre.

—Lo lamento. –le dijo secretamente Ranma al doctor Tofú

—Parece que estamos interrumpiendo su desayuno. –indicó Kasumi llevándose una apesadumbrada mano a la mejilla como cada vez que se sentía culpable por alguna indiscreción. —Un gusto conocerlo Sr. Saotome.

—Por favor dígame Ranma. –se levantó para despedirlos. —El placer fue todo mío. –con un movimiento nada preciso tiró sus palillos debajo de la mesa.

El siempre afable Ono Tofú se ofreció a recogerlos a pesar de que Ranma ya se encontraba buscándolos. Tardaron un par de segundos antes de enderezarse de su lugar.

Algo debió de haber sucedido, analizó Akane al ver cómo es que un ligero rubor teñía las mejillas de su primer amor mientras que portaba la más extraña de las sonrisas.

—Gracias. –dijo él entusiasmado. —Espero volver a verte Akane–chan.

—Son bastante agradables. –comentó Ranma tomando un par de palillos nuevos para llevarse a la boca lo que Akane no había comido. Hablando de invasión a la privacidad y la falta de modales. —No sé porqué no querías saludarlos. Podrían ser la pareja perfecta. –extendió nuevamente los palillos para tomar el pedacito de pulpo que estaba aún en el Okonomiyaki de Akane.

Con sus propios palillos impidió que él siguiera tomando la comida de su plato. Vamos, no es que fuera envidiosa, era solo que aún quería seguir comiendo. —Sí. –suspiró sin amedrentarse por el despliegue de mala educación en la mesa. —La pareja perfecta.

—¿No lo crees? –preguntó verdaderamente asombrado. Derrotado, había dejado sus intentos furtivos de robar ese pedacito de pulpo. —Él está perdidamente enamorado, y ella es una mujer atractiva, joven y de excelentes modales.

—Ella es una mujer excepcional. –admitió Akane sintiéndose empequeñecida por la falta de cualidades que a Kasumi parecían sobrarle. —Es amable, todos la admiran, cocina excelente, es culta, educada, bonita. –si continuara con todo lo que su modelo a seguir tenía no podría terminar pronto. —Tiene todo lo que un hombre pudiera querer para tenerla como esposa. Desde pequeña he querido ser como ella, aunque creo que fallé terriblemente, ¿no? –sentía ese cosquilleo en la garganta cómo cuando tenía ganas de llorar, sin embargo ya había llorado mucho más en esa semana que en toda su vida.

—Gracias a Dios. –dijo aliviado. —No podría imaginarte actuando como ella.

Pronto quedó olvidado el nudo de su garganta para ser suplido por un sentimiento muy conocido por ella, la ira. Ira descontrolada contra él, por lo visto. —¿Y qué de malo tendría eso precisamente? –¿No podía tener una conversación con ella sin tener que insultarla cada dos de tres palabras?

—¿Qué tendría de malo? –preguntó incrédulo. Por la expresión de sus ojos, los que siempre le delataban, se podía decir que ella le había dicho que porqué estaba mal asesinar. —Todo. –exclamó. —Eres lo que eres, y créeme que si no me hubiera interesado tu caso, no estaríamos aquí. –terminó. No es que ella tuviera algo fuera de lo común como para haberla aceptado, no, sino que fueron sus ojos los que le atrajeron primero viendo el fuego que existía en ellos.

—Me hace parecer un fenómeno.

—¿Quién dijo que no pienso así? –dijo juguetón.

—Si no puedes hablar conmigo durante dos minutos sin tener que decirme algo malo, no creo que quiera seguir hablando contigo.

—Lo dudo. –respondió despreocupado. —Si mi instinto no me falla, cosa que nunca hace, sé que no dejarías de buscarme.

—No soy masoquista para andarte aguantando.

—Por más interesante que eso sea, –intercaló una sonrisa de medio lado usando su más seductora pose, —eso no me interesa. Aunque una sádica… –dejó colgando el final de esa oración con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Idiota. –replicó cada vez más divertida, para su propio horror y asombro, ante esa muestra de desvergonzado humor.

Con cada minuto que pasaba con él, y cada _pelea_, se sentía más y más cerca de ese hombre. Sus defensas, labradas durante años de desconfianza, se empezaban a resquebrajar dejando ver lo que ella realmente era.

—¿Qué es lo que le dijiste al Dr. Tofú? –preguntó después de varios segundos de silencio. —Parecía un poco cambiado después de haber hablado contigo.

—Eso, mi querida ilusa, es una de las formas en las que se le puede ayudar a la gente. Deberías sentirte honrada de que te haya dicho eso.

—No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste?

—Solo le dije que dijera las cosas como son. Las cosas no suceden solas, uno hay que poner de su parte para que éstas se hagan realidad.

—¿Y qué hay del destino? O me vas a decir que tampoco crees en él.

—Por supuesto que creo. Más como he dicho, si uno no pone de su parte entonces _ese momento_ desaparece sin pena ni gloria junto con los demás que se han desperdiciados a lo largo de la historia.

—No comprendo.

—De acuerdo. –meditó durante unos segundos para ver cuál sería el mejor ejemplo para una persona despistada como ella. —Supongamos que tú y yo no nos conocemos y que en determinado momento de nuestras vidas nos encontramos en el mismo lugar. –bajó dos tonos a su voz para hacerla más profunda, hasta podría llegarse a considerar seductora. —Nuestras miradas se encuentran durante un instante. Sentimos la _química_ inundando el ambiente. Entre los dos tenemos las típicas miradas que uno hace cuando creemos que la otra persona no nos ve. Después nuestras miradas vuelven a cruzarse _accidentalmente. _–agregó con un tono tan entusiasmado, que el cuerpo de Akane mandó una pequeña descarga por todo su cuerpo. —Me sonríes. ¿Comprendes hasta ahora lo que te digo?

Akane asintió temerosa de que su voz no sonase normal. ¿Porqué tenía que mirarla tan fija y penetrantemente? Lo más poderoso que puede tener una persona son sus ojo, y él sabía sacarles provecho.

—Bien. –dijo sin darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba ella. —Ahora te voy a dar dos posibles escenarios.

Uno; me acerco hasta dónde estás. Utilizando mi increíble carisma y bello rostro, ¿de qué sirve ser modesto cuando uno sabe que es verdad?, caes rendida a mis pies. Te ofrezco un café, el cual aceptas gustosa, y entonces cumplimos con nuestro papel dejando que el destino tome su curso desde ese momento.

Escenario dos; después de ese segundo encuentro, del cual fuiste autora, obviamente, me quedo en mi lugar sin siquiera volver a mirarte y mucho menos acercarme hasta dónde estás. Terminas de hacer tus cosas y antes de marcharte me dedicas una tímida sonrisa junto con un _Hasta luego._ Nadie hace nada después de eso y estoy seguro de que no nos volvemos a ver después de eso.

—¿Notas alguna diferencia? –agregó después de simular los diferentes escenarios en los que iban a actuar.

—¿Qué la segunda es _casi_posible de no ser por mi _tímida sonrisa _y el hecho de que ni loca te miraría nuevamente?

Hizo caso omiso de ese semi–insulto del que fue blanco. —El hecho de que uno puede alterar el destino. Después de todo, ¿Qué es, sino un montón de coincidencias y decisiones juntas?

—Y si digamos, no sé, ¿no caigo rendida a tus pies como predijiste?

—Créeme. –se recargó en la mesa acercándose más a ella. Akane se pegó al respaldo de su silla. —No hay forma en que no caerías.

—Narcisista.

—Prefiero el término realista.

Ya tenía lista una contestación carente de formalismo y afluente de sarcasmo venenoso cuando el incesante sonido de su celular, adquisición de un lloriqueante padre, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La alegre tonada, la combinación de las distintas luces de colores a lo largo de un lado del teléfono, la danzarina figura de la pantalla, lo persistente de la llamada; todo eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—Ryoga. –pronunció en una mezcla de cansancio y desesperación.

La alegre figurita de un puerquito negro corriendo por toda la pantalla, la ya molesta música que parecía aumentar en su agudeza, las luces que tintineaban más rápido haciendo la llamada _extra alegre_, muy mala elección de su parte. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que dejara de sonar. En la pantalla se leía claramente _llamada perdida_ haciendo que el sentimiento de la culpa empezara a llegar hasta ella con sus babosos tentáculos de pena.

Nuevamente empezó esa combinación de luces y sonidos. No podía dejar de contestarle.

Presionó el botón verde para admitir la llamada y antes de siquiera poder decir una palabra escuchó el desgarrador chillido de un cerdo desde el otro lado de la línea. Probablemente se encontraría con Akari en ese momento.

—¿Ryoga? –probó.

—Gracias a Dios, Akane. He llamado a tu casa para ver porqué no me abrías. Pensé que teníamos planes para hoy en la mañana. Juraba que algo te había pasado. –el tono de su voz sonaba igual de aguda que la del chillido del cerdo que primero escuchó. —Llamé a Kasumi y tampoco contestó, pensé que tal vez estarías con ella. Tu padre fue el que me dio tu teléfono. ¿Porqué no me dijiste que ya tenías un celular?

—_Para evitar situaciones como éstas. –_pensó agotada. —Lo siento, debí de haberlo olvidado. Lo lamento mucho, Ryoga, pero tuve que salir de emergencia porque un amigo me necesitaba. –asombrada escuchó como las mentiras le salían con la mayor facilidad. Era tan mala diciéndolas que muchas personas podían saber cuando las decía mucho antes de terminar.

—Oh. –dijo apenado. —¿Está bien tu amigo? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—Todo bien, gracias. Ranma solo necesitaba que le ayudara con un problema y como pago por mi ayuda se ofreció a comprarme el desayuno.

—¿Ranma? –repitió Ryoga sintiendo como sus dientes rechinaban al chocar entre sí. Akane le dijo que sí, él era un nuevo amigo. —¿Dónde estás?

Con pulso firme y letra legible escribió la dirección que Akane le iba dictando. Era una verdadera lástima que su sentido de la dirección no se había desarrollado bien, siempre terminaba en algún lugar que estaba seguro no estaba en ningún mapa. Podría haber nombrado alguno de esos parajes vírgenes con su nombre, pero es que siempre que quería volver se perdía.

—¿Amigo tuyo? –dijo Ranma llevándose a la boca el elusivo pedazo de pulpo que desde hacía minutos había intentado robar de Akane. Sabía aún más delicioso porque era robado.

—Lo conozco desde siempre. –respondió sin dejar de asombrarse por la forma en que había devorado su Okonomiyaki de tamaño razonable que además tenía una porción extra por haber sido un buen chico. ¿Se había comido su porción y después hurtado la de Akane? Simplemente ese hombre era un pozo sin fondo.

—¿Algún sentimiento romántico?

—Solo el que se le puede tener a un hermano.

—Supongo que no has leído "_Flores en el Ático__"._

Insegura de qué contestar, porque innegablemente no había leído ese libro, hizo lo que le pareció ser lo más práctico. Se llevó la taza de té hasta los labios dándole un buen trago. Alegó que no podía contestar con la boca llena de agua. Todo esto explicado magistralmente con gestos y señas.

El sonido de una risa histérica del otro lado del establecimiento les llamó la atención distrayéndolos de su debate sobre el amor filial.

—¿Doctor Tofú? –exclamó Akane preocupada por saber qué es lo que había pasado.

En efecto era el afamado doctor que se encontraba aullando de felicidad, literalmente hablando.

Corrió por todas las mesas, palillos en mano, gritando entusiasmado. En la punta de los palillos, prensado entre cada uno, había una cosa rosada que se balanceaba de un lado al otro conforme el doctor cambiaba el ritmo de sus frenéticos saltos. Más tarde, Ranma y Akane supieron que lo que se movía de un lado al otro como medalla de honor era nada más ni nada menos que un camarón que Kasumi le había obsequiado.

—¿Un tanto extraño el doctor, no? –puntualizó Ranma mientras que el eufórico hombre salía dando risotadas mientras blandía de un lado al otro al inocente camarón.

—No tienes idea. –corroboró Akane. —Aunque eso no es nada.

La confusión se adueñó del rostro de Ranma.

—Una vez Kasumi le llevó unas galletas al consultorio y él corrió por toda Nerima con Betty sobre la espalda.

—Y Betty sería…

—Su esqueleto de práctica.

—Debí suponerlo.

Una sombre de sonrisa empezó a formarse en los labios de Akane, más antes de que esta terminara de florecer se marchitó al escuchar la risa enloquecida del doctor que pasaba nuevamente enfrente de Ucchan's. Tenía a Betty en hombros. El camarón seguía moviéndose de un lado al otro aún sujeto a los palillos.

—Deberías de decirle que te gusta. –comentó él al ver como los ojos de Akane se enturbiaban por la tristeza.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cómo si no lo supieras. –resopló molesto. —Ese doctor significa más para ti que un médico confiable y un poco excéntrico, por no decir loco.

—Él ya tiene a otra a la que quiere. –respondió sintiéndose agotada emocionalmente. —Además, él me considera como una hermana antes de pensar en mí como en una mujer.

—Podría ser tuyo si quieres.

Se sintió estúpido después de haber dicho eso. Él no quería compartirla con nadie. Quería ser el único que presenciara esos arranques Si ella estaba con alguien más entonces él ya no sería necesario. Akane era demasiado divertida como para dejar de frecuentarla.

Una vocecita empezó a gritar desde dentro de su mente que esa no era la verdadera razón por la que no quería dejarla, que había un motivo más profundo detrás de todo ese sarcasmo, pero él la calló convenciéndose que solo eran invenciones suyas.

—No podría.

—Cualquier mujer puede tener al hombre que quiere, si lo intenta. –_Callate de una vez_, gritaba esa vocecita de dentro que cada vez se hacía más y más molesta.

—Aunque así fuera posible, no podría.

Algo en él se estremeció haciendo que su corazón se moviera a un ritmo diferente. Horrorizado se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía era alegría. Alegría por saber que ella no pensaba en el Dr. Ono Tofú como un prospecto. Algo andaba mal en él.

—Kasumi es como una hermana para mí. Cuidó de mí cuando mamá murió. Desde entonces siempre ha estado al pendiente de nosotros.

—Ya veo. Es una lástima que así sea, es un buen hombre. –¿_Podrías de dejar de alzar en hombros a ese doctor?_, gritó escandalizada su voz interna que había hecho recientemente su aparición.

En definitiva algo estaba mal en él.

_**&&&**_

**Flores en el Ático:** Obra literaria de V.C Andrews.

**Escena de Betty y el Doctor Tofú: **Realmente sucede en el capítulo 6 del anime!

_**&&&**_

Konbanwa mina–san!!!

He aquí un nuevo capítulo de este sexoso (xD) Fanfiction que sale de las telarañas pervertidas que forman mi cerebro.

Quiero decir que me esforcé en terminar este capítulo lo antes posible porque quería redimirme por la tardanza de la vez pasada, ¿logré redimirme ^_^?

Este pedacito de historia pasó como fuego por mis dedos después de recibir sus cariñosos **reviews**. ¿Ven cómo no miento que trabajo más rápido con más reviews xD?

Saben, empiezo a sospechar de que tengo personalidades múltiples porque siempre que escribo lo hago de un modo diferente a lo largo de la historia. ¿No sé si lo hayan notado? ¿También vieron que me gusta usar mucho los signos de interrogación "¿?" xD?

Muchas pero muchas gracias a todas y todos mis lectores! Empieza la lista de agradecimientos, ¿listos?

**Adrichan** (Hello tocaya!); **FanSel** (Gracias linda! Muchos besos para ti!!! Una pregunta, ¿me espías? Es que tus suposiciones son cada vez más acertadas!); **Jaqueline** (Un saludo desde el Facebook mi estimada Jaque Mate xD); **Ely** (Gracias por tus opiniones en el Facebook); **Monyk **(Bienvenida =D ); **RmtlDes** (Bienvenida guapa); **Orphee Girl** (Bienvenidísima!); **Dianapotter** (Bienvenida. ¿Quién puede pasar por alto los de Rating "M" xD?); **Mjgsmf** (Bienvenida y muchas gracias por leer) ; **Yuna Lockheart** (Bienvenida mi Yuna!!!! Gracias por todos esos reviews tan bellos! Saludos a Urahara y a tu anata no lo maltrates tanto xD); **Cydiuz Redfield** (Bienvenido muchacho! Que bueno que tu hermana te convenció de leer y que además te gustó ^_^); **Noriitha** (Bienvenida chica). Sé que ya dije sus nombre pero les mando un **saludo super especial a Yuna y a Cydiuz** por ser tan buenos conmigo. QUE VIVA MÉXICO, CARAY!

¿Quieren contactarme por mail? Byelove1()

¿Más fanfictions míos? Solo den clic en mi Nick y hasta abajo.

Un beso enorme que me caigo de sueño ^0^… **Ady!**

Pd. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAMÁ!!! Vamos por otros 50 años!!!


	6. Un trago amargo de realidad

– **VI –**

—_Kasumi es como una hermana para mí. Cuidó de mí cuando mamá murió. Desde entonces siempre ha estado al pendiente de nosotros. _

—_Ya veo. Es una lástima que así sea, es un buen hombre. –Podrías de dejar de alzar en hombros a ese doctor, gritó escandalizada su voz interna que había hecho recientemente su aparición._

_**&&&**_

—Oh, lo es. –comentó entusiasmada, casi infantilmente. —Es un excelente hombre, el mejor que yo conozco.

La misma sensación de quemazón que había subido por su garganta dejándole un sabor amargo en la garganta volvió a aparecer llenándole las papilas de la amargura producida por la bilis. Pensar que era algo que simplemente le había caído mal al estómago era mejor que en lo que realmente podría ser. Algo a lo que no estaba ni preparado ni dispuesto a aceptar. ¿No es acaso la mentira mucho más fácil de digerir y aceptar que la verdad, que casi siempre no nos conviene?

—Aunque sería ilógico pensar que cualquier persona _no _se enamorara de alguien como Kasumi. Posee las cualidades más envidiadas por todos, así como un bello rostro. –Akane no era mujer de estar halagando a cualquiera por lo que todo cumplido que dijera se tomaba enserio.

—Yo no lo haría. Preferiría a alguien cómo… –con horror y sorpresa, pobremente escondidos bajo una fachada de tranquilidad, se dio cuenta de que es lo que estuvo a punto de decir. A Dios gracias por callar en ese preciso momento porque no sabría cómo reaccionar si es que llegaba a completar esa frase. Demonios, esa mujer le estaba hechizando haciendo que ese _yo _del que tan orgulloso estaba empezara deformarse hasta ser un figurín de esos que solo le das vuelta la cuerda y funcionan como autómatas.

El grito casi enfurecido de un nuevo cliente cortó la tensión que se había creado entre los dos cuando él dejó inconclusa semejante oración que conllevaba más de un significado.

—Lo logré. –gritó entusiasmado, aunque con la voz ligeramente cortada por la fatiga, el recién llegado. Su ropa y piel presentaban muestras de rasguños delgados. Tenía la cara tiznada de carbón y lodo. Parecía más un refugiado que un verdadero cliente.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Ranma cuando vio que el harapiento hombre se acercaba a grandes y amenazadoras zancadas hasta ellos. El extraño tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre fijos en Akane. El instinto primitivo de proteger al más débil se disparo en su cabeza llenándola de ruidosas sirenas. No quería que el extraño se pusiera violento por algún movimiento brusco de parte de Akane. Lo mejor sería decirle, y si era posible, demostrarle, que él la protegería.

—No temas. –dijo bajito para no alertar a ese extraño sujeto.

Pareciera que ella no le escuchó o que simplemente le ignoraba porque le sonreía ampliamente a la _amenaza_. ¿Los nervios hacían que no comprendiera la situación? Debía de ser así porque sino empezaría a dudar seriamente de la cordura de Akane.

Las pisadas, esas que sonaban extrañas por el lodo atascado en una suela y un pie descalzo, se detuvieron justo enfrente de ellos. El olor a orín de animal y musgo les llegó a la nariz haciendo que Ranma arrugara la nariz. A Akane parecía no molestarle.

—No pensé que fueras a llegar tan rápido. –pronunció alegre Akane, levantándose de su lugar para poder abrazar al salvaje que se había quedado como paralizado en su lugar.

¿Es que ella conocía a ese lunático? La misma sensación rabiosa regresó, esta vez llegando hasta sus orejas que las sentía hervir. —_¿Quién es? –_exclamó preocupada su voz interna. Y por primera vez desde su aparición, él estaba de acuerdo. —_¿Quién demonios era él? –_pensó receloso.

El recién llegado poseía el color de la grana por toda la cara. Un observador clínico podría haberse dado cuenta de que algunas hojas secas enredadas en su cabello se incendiaban espontáneamente.

El abrazo entre ellos dos ya había durado demasiado, decidió. Además de que la estúpida quemazón seguía subiéndole por la garganta.

Ya no había duda de que era lo que esa sensación significaba.

Estaba celoso.

Esta realización le aterrorizó a niveles insospechados. Ya no servían las negaciones repetidas, las evasivas, el darle la vuelta al asunto. Ya no había marcha atrás una vez que uno se da cuenta.

En toda su vida había conocido mujeres, y hombres, si hemos de ser brutalmente honestos, que se lanzaban prácticamente a sus pies ofreciéndole lo que quisiera. Conocía mujeres hermosas con cuerpos para morirse, como aquella mujer china con nombre de producto de higiene personal, que se le aparecía en los lugares menos pensados diciéndole las cosas que le haría, cosas tan fuertes que no podía dejar de sonrojarse. En su agenda había decenas de nombres de mujeres inteligentes, delicadas, vivaces, fuertes, orgullosas, lascivas, coquetas, inocentes, adolescentes que proclamaban un amor incondicional a primera vista por él, morenas, rubias, pelirrojas, albinas, solo bastaba mencionar una característica física o intelectual y él podía nombrar a más de una. ¿Y ahora le venía su cerebro a decir que estaba celoso de una chiquilla berrinchuda que tenía más hormonas masculinas que femeninas en su cuerpo? Vaya bromas crueles del destino. No, seguramente se había pegado en la cabeza y simplemente no lo recordaba. Una tomografía comprobaría su teoría.

Con mente firme, juró terminar ese proyecto tan airoso y libre como siempre. Acabaría siendo el mismo hombre despreocupado del que tanto se enorgullecía ser. Cuando se acabara su trabajo no sabría ni como se llamaba ella.

Cualquiera que tuviera un poco más de sentido común que Ranma Saotome se daría cuenta de que la lucha interna que se debatía dentro de él era por culpa de la realidad que se negaba a aceptar. La negación es una droga dulce para el que no quiere saber.

—Me tenías muy preocupado. –rompió el silencio el hombre bestia.

—Lo lamento, Ryoga. –Akane mantenía sus brazos unidos por encima del cuerpo de su amigo sin darse cuenta del deplorable estado en el que se encontraba el pobre hombre.

—¿Quién eres? –preguntó Ryoga, ésta vez dirigiéndose a Ranma.

—_Es lo que me gustaría preguntarte. –_pensó. —Saotome Ranma. –contestó más por compromiso y buena educación que por gusto.

—¿Ranma Saotome? –repitió. Le sonaba ese nombre. ¿En dónde lo había escuchado? Tendría que pensarlo detenidamente para poder ubicarlo en uno de los tantos lugares que visitaba diariamente, por desgracia. —Hibiky Ryoga. –respondió sin siquiera hacer una ligera reverencia como muestra de respeto.

No hubo que pensarlo más de dos veces para decidir que Ryoga no le agradaba en lo más mínimo con sus faltas de respeto y sus grandes confianzas que tenía con Akane, y no le importaba nada que se conocieran desde hacía mucho. Ese comportamiento en él era algo sumamente extraño, porque prefería conocer más a fondo a la persona antes de juzgar y hacer suposiciones erróneas. Esa misma mentalidad le había llevado a aceptar el caso más extraño de toda su carrera cómo terapeuta.

_**&&&**_

Kodachi Kuno había llamado y suplicado que la atendiera. Tenía una muy mala espina sobre esa mujer. Más no fue hasta que se encontraba dentro de su casa cuando supo que algo andaba muy mal con ella. Lo fastuosa de esa casa y la cantidad de sirvientes que ahí habían le impresionó de primera. Nunca había entrado en una residencia tan bellamente decorada y tan grande. Los sirvientes le sirvieron vino tibio y pastas mientras la señorita le explicaba sus problemas que le parecían más ficción que nada. Después de unos momentos empezó a sentirse somnoliento y sabía que no había sido el vino porque había bebido muy poco para embriagarse.

La incesante charla de Kodachi terminó abruptamente en cuanto los signos empezaron a hacerse notar. Ranma iba a levantarse para salir de ahí lo antes posible cuando las piernas le fallaron y cayó inconsciente en el suelo escuchando lejanamente la risa enloquecida de una mujer.

No despertó tranquilamente cómo cuando uno lo hace al amanecer después de haber dormido toda la noche, sino que lo hizo exaltado como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla. Tenía la boca seca, las manos sudorosas, las piernas entumecidas y pesadas, la cabeza le dolía y tenía confusos recuerdos rondándole. Trató de llevarse las manos a los ojos pero descubrió que las tenía atadas a los postes de la cama.

—_¿Qué demonios? –_había preguntado.

—_Debería de permanecer quieto. –_le explicó el ninja enano que estaba apostado a un lado de la cama. —_A la señorita Kuno no le gusta que sus invitados se vayan. Solo espere unos cuantos minutos más en lo que se termina de arreglar._

—_¿Invitados? –_gritó. —_¿Así es como trata a sus invitados? _

El empequeñecido ninja asintió con la cabeza solemnemente. —_Solo a los invitados especiales. Ahora solo espere unos cuantos minutos más en lo que se termina de arreglar._

—_Debes de estar loco si crees que me voy a quedar aquí a esperar a ver lo que esa psicópata quiere hacerme._

—_Por favor, se lo suplico. La señorita Kuno se enoja mucho cuando desobedecen sus órdenes. Solo quédese quieto y espere a que todo termine. _

—_No. –respondió furioso. —Me largo de aquí en este instante. _

La pose suplicante que había adoptado el mini ninja había cambiado instantáneamente después de que Ranma se había negado a quedarse quieto. —_No quería hacerlo, pero si usted se va, a mí es a quién van a lastimar. –_de las mangas de su traje extrajo unas estrellas ninja listas para ser disparadas contra él si es que veía el intento de un escape.

Sabía que era más rápido y ágil que él, y mucho más alto obviamente, por lo que tenía las de ganar. Se movió furiosamente tratando de romper las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado a los postes de la cama. Necesitaba poner toda su atención, sin que el hombrecillo se diera cuenta para arruinar su plan, y así evitar que las estrellas se fueran a estrellar contra él.

—_Espero que la señorita me perdone. _–suplicó mientras lanzaba la primera de las estrellas.

¿Cuán grande no sería su sorpresa al ver que el _invitado_ de Kodachi no temblaba del miedo al ver que sus amenazas no habían sido en vano? Se suponía que el hombre atado a la cama le suplicara por su vida mientras le prometía ser bueno.

Ranma evitó sonreír al ver que su plan funcionaba. Forcejeó aún más fuerte haciendo crujir los muelles de la cama. Solo necesitaba que el ninja lanzara otra de sus estrellas y entonces estaría libre. Libre de esa loca y su familia.

—_¿Te crees muy listo, no? –_el filo del metal brilló malicioso.

Relajó la muñeca para poder tener un mejor movimiento. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo porque ese hombre no podría zafarse del nudo especial que él, Sasuke Saeugakure, el ninja privado de la familia Kuno, había hecho.

—_Lánzala de una vez. –_quiso decir pero entonces todo su plan se iría a la basura.

El ninja sonrió confiado antes de lanzarle una mirada compasiva.

¿Es que ese enano pensaba que podía lastimarlo? Vaya broma.

—_Yo te lo advertí. –_dijo Sasuke.

Echó la muñeca para atrás para tener un mejor impulso. Rodeó con dos dedos la punta de la estrella y sin más preámbulos la arrojó contra el escurridizo cuerpo del nuevo juguete de la señorita. El aire silbó durante un par de segundos cuando la estrella lo atravesó. Esperaba que su tino no fuera tan bueno como para lastimarlo seriamente; la señorita Kodachi se ponía muy furiosa cuando se rompía algo que era suyo.

El ataque fue frustrado al atraparla él con los dedos de la mano derecha. Sonreía de oreja a oreja ante su increíble ingenio y velocidad. Deslizó la estrella sintiendo el frío metal contra su piel. Atrapó una esquina con los dientes para poder desgarrar las cuerdas que aún lo mantenían sujeto a la cama. Tenía que deshacerse rápido de la primera cuerda ya que sería más que suficiente para poder zafarse de las otras cuerdas y entonces escapar de ahí.

—_¿Qué… qué… qué te crees que haces? _–preguntó Sasuke lleno de pánico y sorpresa.

Liberado por fin, saltó de la cama. La ventana estaba cerca por lo que podría escapar de ese lugar sin tener que recorrer la casa en busca de una salida. Dio un salto aterrizando apropósito en la cara de Sasuke para tomar impulso. Mientras caía por la ventana se despidió llevándose dos dedos a la frente.

_**&&&**_

—No quisiera interrumpir este momento tan especial pero te vas a ensuciar el vestido, Akane. –sus recuerdos le habían privado de varios y valiosos segundos en los que ellos habían hablado.

Reconociendo esa inoportuna indirecta, Ryoga, renuentemente, deshizo su medio abrazo que aún lo mantenía agradablemente unido a _su _Akane. Desde siempre había sentido cierta debilidad por ella, y a pesar de nunca haberle dicho claramente que es lo que escondía su cobarde corazón, de cierta manera presentía que su secreto ya no lo era para ella. Los tímidos e inconscientes roces, los abrazos, como ese, que duraban un poco más de lo debido, las sonrisas que compartía con él; esas señales no podrían ser otra cosa que la forma que Akane tenía de demostrarle su amor.

—Él tiene razón, Akane–_chan._ –si bien perdía ese caluroso contacto, ganaba, sin lugar a dudas, la batalla de familiaridad.

—¿De dónde vienes? –le preguntó Akane mientras retiraba una que otra hoja del despeinado cabello de Ryoga.

Aprovechó que Akane no lo estaba mirando para lanzarle una burlona sonrisa a ese antipático hombre que recién tenía un papel en la vida de Akane. Disfrutaba inmensamente el contacto de la piel de Akane sobre la suya pero es que disfrutaba aún más la molesta mirada de _Ranma. _

—Terminé en Osaka. –estaba más que avergonzado por tener que admitir que se había perdido… otra vez.

—¿Y qué es lo que hacías ahí? –le dio un ligero tirón a la última hoja atrapada entre la bandana y su cabello.

—Me perdí. –confesó avergonzado, no por el hecho de ese comportamiento tan común en él sino porque se sentía inferior al tener que demostrarle semejante defecto a ese hombre que le devolvía la misma sonrisa igual o más burlona que la propia.

—Y de qué manera. –agregó Ranma, ensanchando la sonrisa.

—Idiota. –resopló Ryoga, obviamente molesto.

—Cerdo. –contraatacó Ranma.

—Ya basta, ustedes dos. ¿Es que no están ya grandecitos para semejantes peleas? –si pudiera jalarles las orejas para reprimirles lo haría.

A regañadientes, ambos detuvieron sus ataques verbales que recién empezaban. Sus mentes aún planeaban el siguiente ataque con el cual defenderse, y cómo si la misma Akane pudiera podido leer sus maquiavélicas estratagemas, les repitió la misma orden con un tono que indicaba que de ninguna manera aceptaría una tontería por parte de los dos.

Se sentía incómodo al estar bajo el continuo escrutinio de Ryoga. Su momento de desnuda sinceridad con Akane se había esfumado dejándole la misma sensación de hambruna que se experimenta cuando teniendo frente a nosotros un banquete no se puede dar un solo mordisco. Estaba irritable y la sola presencia de ese joven no hacía más que intensificar un malestar ya presente. Ya habría tiempo de retomar esa conversación tan personal con Akane, y si no la había, él se encargaría de crearla.

Sacó su celular y contestó con un sobresaltado "Diga". Los ojos de Ryoga y Akane se posaron sobre él, inquisitivos. Ni siquiera habían escuchado el timbre.

—Vaya. –exclamó. —Enseguida voy para allá. –cerró la tapa del celular con más fuerza de la necesaria. —Hubo una emergencia en el trabajo. Lamento mucho que nuestro desayuno se viera interrumpido. –y aún cuando sus ojos no hicieron nunca contacto con los de Ryoga, él sabía que Ranma se refería a él. –Nos veremos pronto, Akane. –dejó el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa y salió tan deprisa que ni siquiera se despidió de Ukyô.

—¿En qué trabaja? –preguntó Ryoga, alegrándose de que Ranma ya no estuviera ahí, importunando.

—Es un editor independiente.

—¿Y qué emergencia puede tener una editorial?

Como respuesta, Akane solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

_**&&&**_

—Idiota, idiota, idiota. –se repetía incesantemente sin importarle las extrañas miradas que la gente le hacía.

_¿Qué emergencia puede haber en una editorial? _Eso mismo quería saber. Esa estúpida razón era la causante de su desprecio a sí mismo. ¿Es que no se le podía haber ocurrido alguna excusa mejor para salir de ahí que una emergencia? No.

Si había un incendio, llamarían primero a los bomberos mucho antes que a él. ¿Un robo? Para eso estaba la policía. ¿Un herido? Tenían el teléfono del hospital para llamar por una ambulancia. Las quejas con ciertas personas del gremio literario eran escasas, más si en dado caso hubiera alguna, le pedirían a Mousse, ese joven hombre nervioso y vivaracho, que se hiciera cargo ya que para eso lo habían entrenado.

Para acabar con su racha de estupidez y patetismo, había fingido que le llamaban cuando ni siquiera había sonado. Claro, bien podía excusarse diciendo que estaba en modo de vibración, más eso no era lo que realmente le molestaba, sino el hecho de haber fingido una llamada ya que nunca había caído tan bajo como para fingir. Eso suponía un golpe bajo para su autoestima, y también para lo más preciado que tenía, su ego.

Lo que necesitaba hacer era ocupar su mente pensando en otras cosas para evitar que sus pensamientos vagasen a lugares que no quería visitar. Ocuparía su tiempo pensando en los nuevos libros, títulos sugerentes que captaran el ojo de un posible comprador, leyendo nuevos borradores provistos por escritores novatos. Cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera lejos de sus errores.

La mayoría del día se la pasó corriendo de un lado para el otro mientras trataba con personas incompetentes, de esas que había en todos lados, tratando de encontrar mil y un problemas y sus soluciones. Llegó al final del día virtuosamente sin siquiera atreverse a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo.

Con la noche sobre su espalda y la luna como ojo vigilante, salió de su apartamento que servía a veces de oficina y otras de santuario personal. El agradable calor de la mañana se había esfumado dejando la noche tan fría y solitaria como cualquier día de invierno.

Tenía dos alternativas, las cuales consideraba las mejores. Podía regresar a casa después de un paseo nocturno, descorchar una botella de vino tinto, sentarse bajo la ventana con su confiable novela en las manos y tratar de empaparse con la trama. Ó, ir al bar de Konatsu y beber unas cuantas copas hasta que sus neuronas se alentaran a tal grado que solo pudiera pensar lo necesario para sobrevivir; y tal vez, solo tal vez, la vocecita de su cabeza se callara de una buena vez.

Era una verdadera lástima desperdiciar una noche despejada, cosa rara en todo Japón, por estar demasiado enojado con una voz interna que exigía ser escuchada sin dilación y pedía a gritos ser tomada en cuenta. Una y otra vez escuchaba ese murmullo lastimoso que exclamaba con exangües fuerzas un "_Acéptalo. Este ya no es más un simple trabajo". _Y por más fuerte que el gritara negándolo siempre la seguía escuchándola con cada vez más convicción.

—_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentiste celos por alguien? ¿No crees que sea normal volver a caer en el mismo patrón que la última vez? ¿Cuántas pruebas más necesitas para darte cuenta de que tengo razón? ¿Es que quieres desperdiciar otra oportunidad? ¿Te gustó tanto sentirte como un perdedor que has decidido repetir la experiencia ahora con ella?_

—Por supuesto que no. –le contestó mentalmente a esa impertinente voz que estaba dentro de su cabeza. —No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, y es por eso que no dejaré que esto me afecte.

—_¿Esto o ella? –_inquirió suspicazmente la voz.

—Esto, ella, aquello, lo de más allá, no importa. Lo que me está desequilibrando merece salir de mi vida de una vez por todas. Es más, si no la vuelvo a ver en mi vida, mejor para mí.

Podía palpar el descontento que su nuevo habitante neuronal sentía por lo que se apresuró a abrir las pesadas puertas de metal que sellaban el interior del bar de la calle. Eran casi como centinelas que protegían la miseria y soledad de ese lugar de las brillantes luces de afuera. Se sintió mucho mejor una vez que se alejó del bullicio exterior. Quería beber hasta idiotizarse y quizás con un poco de suerte encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su cama esa noche. Él en la realidad distaba mucho de ser un Casanova como proclamaba ser, en realidad era un ser de naturaleza tímida y distante, pero había algo en su interior que escapaba de cuando en cuando para hacerlo esa máquina sensual que decía ser.

Era verdad que poseía el número telefónico de varias mujeres, algunas antiguas clientes suyas y otras solo ofrecidas, de las cuales escoger pero quería algo de una sola noche, alguien con quien sacar un poco de stress sin tener que tener ningún tipo de consecuencias o culpabilidades que le impidieran avanzar.

Caminó hasta la barra en donde Konatsu estaba limpiando afanosamente un vaso hasta dejarlo reluciente, aunque un vaso nunca se encontraba medio sucio o medio limpio. Esa manía compulsiva obsesiva la había adquirido por sus _hermanas_, más hombrunas que cualquier figura de acción que hubiese en el mercado, y que además eran sus empleadoras. Si uno miraba el trasfondo de esa fachada se podría decir que era la historia de la Cenicienta llevada al siglo XXI y que el papel de la cenicienta en vez de una mujer estaba representado por un hombre, por más difícil que esto fuera de creer con las apariencias que Konatsu se obstinaba en utilizar.

Sonrió ante su propia estupidez sin adulterar. Ese podría ser un buen título para el nuevo título del manga que su amigo Hiroshi estaba escribiendo. "El Ceniciento" era un título que se explicaba sin demasiadas palabras. Ya estaba actuando como un imbécil y aún no se acercaba a la barra.

—Tiempo sin verte. –dijo Ranma a modo de saludo.

Konatsu no levantó los ojos del vaso. Simplemente estaba muy ocupado limpiando una mancha, que aparentemente solo él podía ver, que se negaba a salir. —Así es. ¿Ocupado?

—Ya sabes, –tiró del banquillo más cercano para poder beber con tranquilidad. —libros por aquí, mujeres por allá.

¿Konatsu sabía que Ranma llevaba una segunda vida mucho más sospechosa que la primera? Sí. Todo había salido tan naturalmente desde el momento en que se conocieron, bastante humillante si es que hemos de ser honestos, hasta que comenzaron su amistad que ninguno de los dos pensó que fuera necesario mentir.

—¿Sucedió algo en especial? –el chirrido que el vaso hacía cuando estaba más que limpio llegaba a molestar a cualquiera, pero Ranma ya había aceptado ese comportamiento como una más de las excentricidades de su amigo entre muchas, muchísimas más.

—No sé a qué te refieres. –evadió.

¿Qué manera más oportuna de negarse a contestar que manteniendo la boca llena? Tomó la botella de cerveza para darle un largo trago sintiendo el casi amargo sabor deslizándose por su garganta. Le agradaba pensar que el nivel de amistad que sostenía con el extraño de Konatsu hubiese llegado a tal grado que sabía que para empezar la noche siempre se bebía una cerveza para empezarse a aclimatar. Y como toda moneda siempre hay un segundo lado de la cara, lo mismo pasaba con su amistad con ese joven Okama era que siempre sabía cuando había algo que le molestaba.

—Déjate de idioteces. –dijo el bar–man, dejando por fin el tarro que había estado limpiando afanosamente sobre la barra. —Solamente apareces cuando tienes cosas importantes que decirme, y por la forma contrariada de tu rostro puedo adivinar que no es algo bueno. –mientras admiraba su obra de pulcritud alguien osó tomarlo con sus grasosos dedos para llenarlo de alcohol. —¿Problemas en el trabajo?

—Así es.

—¿Quién es ella? –preguntó sin dilación.

—No vine aquí para recordar, sino todo lo contrario. –replicó amargamente. —Ahora si no es molestia, ¿podrías darme ese Camus que me has prometido?

En la repisa detrás de él estaban todos los licores populares, pero eran los verdaderamente selectos los que se ganaban su lugar en la parte de debajo de la barra en donde se mantenían ocultos tanto de la luz como de las miradas de curiosos. Si bien le había prometido una copa no era esa la razón por la que le servía esa noche, sabía que si quería saber qué es lo que realmente le pasaba tenía que aflojarle la lengua.

Deslizó la copa hasta donde estaba él y solo cuando vio que Ranma estiraba los dedos para tomarla la retiró. —¿Entonces… qué es lo que has venido a decirme? –una vez convencido de que había comprendido la indirecta, le devolvió la copa.

—¿Es que no puedo visitar a un amigo de vez en cuando?

—Pues este amigo no lleva falda y no está en la mesa de la esquina.

Todo esto pronto adquiría sentido cuando uno seguía la mirada de Ranma. En la mesa cerca de la entrada estaba sentada una mujer de abundante cabello negro que desde que él había entrado no le había quitado la mirada de encima. De vez en cuando ella cruzaba las piernas dejando ver la tersa piel de sus muslos. Esa era una clara invitación para que se acercara y también era una forma silenciosa y discreta de que aceptaría sus avances cuales quiera que fueran.

—Ella no te conviene. –dijo Konatsu limpiando otra copa.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Porqué aún estás muy sobrio como para no notarlo por ti mismo.

—En eso, amigo mío, podrías ayudarme. –dijo mientras agitaba el poco líquido que quedaba. —Dame tres más de estos y verás cómo sí me conviene.

—¿Y me dirás quién es ella? –insistió, presintiendo que él ya no se encontraba tan renuente a hablar.

—Una nueva clienta. –respondió. Lleva ya dos cervezas y tres cognacs por lo que la calidez ya empezaba a llenarlo.

—Y supongo que tendrá algo de especial, porque entonces no estarías aquí.

—Es solamente que es… –vaciló un momento mientras veía intensamente la copa que sostenía entre sus dedos como si esperase que la respuesta estuviera dentro del vaso. —…distinta.

—¿Distinta bien o distinta mal?

—¿Es que hay una diferencia? ¿Cuál sería una distinta mal?

—No quisiera recordarte tu pequeño rendezvous con Kodachi Kuno.

Ranma, ante ese tétrico y desconcertante recuerdo tembló preso del miedo de tener que pensar en esa loca mujer. —Ella no es distinta. –reprochó. —Está loca.

—¿Entonces es como Kodachi?

—No creo que alguien pueda ser como ella. –suspiró aliviado, el mundo no podría con dos Kodachis. —No, mi nueva clienta es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado. Posee un temperamento fuerte y es decidida. Por la forma en que la forma en la que la he visto enfurecer, que han sido muchas veces si es que quieres saber, puedo asegurarte que posee la fuerza de un mamut. Pero entonces sonríe y es cuando se ilumina su rostro. Sus ojos se encienden como carbones cuando se enfada. Su cuerpo, hombre, su cuerpo posee una extraña mezcla de timidez, fuerza y sensualidad.

—A mí me parece que te gusta. –comentó Konatsu que siempre había sido más perspicaz en los asuntos del corazón que el propio Ranma, aún cuando estuvieran hablando del suyo.

—No digas tonterías. No podría enamorarme de una mujer como ella, tendría que estar loco y ciego.

—¿Y por qué no pruebas en decirlo?

—¿El qué? –preguntó intrigado.

—Que estás enamorado de ella.

—Tonterías. –se burló bebiéndose lo poco que quedaba.

—No pierdes nada. –insistió el bar–man.

Eso era verdad. Es más, hasta podría demostrarle con toda confianza a esa voz de su interior que **no** quería a Akane de ninguna otra forma.

Tomó aire profundamente llenándose los pulmones, cerró los ojos y dijo con voz dominante. —Amo a Akane Tendo. –esperó varios segundos en lo que la realización llegaba hasta su cerebro adormecido por el alcohol.

—Oh, mierda. –susurró horrorizado.

No podía ser verdad.

No era el sentimiento arrollador que se tenía cuando uno estaba enamorado, pero vaya que era demasiado parecido.

_**&&&**_

**Konatsu: **Un pretendiente de Ukyô Kuonji. Es el ninja más habilidoso de su familia, pero al igual que Tsubasa Kurenai, se viste como una mujer.

**Okama: **Trasvesti.

**Camus: **Tipo de Cognac.

**Rendezvous: **Término Frances que significa encuentro o cita.

_**&&&**_

Hola!

Ya se acercan las fiestas y para ayudarles a darle un poco más de calor en estas frías noches de invierno, les traigo el nuevo capítulo de _Sex Therapist_ para que les llene de calor…

He de decir que este capítulo se ha hecho en muchas partes, por lo que no me sorprendería que notaran alguna que otra diferencia en la forma de expresarme. He empezado este capítulo ya desde hacía tiempo pero por X o Y no había podido terminarlo.

Muchas gracias por leer, y a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un Review, por más pequeño que sea, les daré un abrazo!!! Espero que este sea un buen regalo.

Dedico este capítulo a una persona muy cercana a mí que desafortunadamente ya no se encuentra con vida. El cáncer lo venció pero no por eso era débil. Desde donde te encuentres, ESTO ES PARA TI!!!

Muchas gracias a…

**Rmtl Des; Jackesuka **(pensé que no tenías cuenta en FF xD… Pero de todos modos, bienvenida chica)**; Mjgsmf; Anitachan; Akima 06 **(Bienvenida)**; Amafle **(Bienvenida)**; Adrichan; Monyk; FanSel; Okami; Klaudia-de-Malfoy **(Bienvenida)**; Yuna Lockheart; Cydiuz Redfield; Caro **(Gracias amiga)**; Hikari Higurashi Haruno **(Bienvenida).

En días próximos les contestaré los reviews! Lo prometo!

Me despido deseándoles una pervertida navidad y un sexoso año nuevo XDDDD!!!


	7. El mundo del tamaño de un grano de arroz

– **VII –**

_**&&&**_

**ALERTA: **Este capítulo contiene escenas del tipo Lemon (sexo explícito) por lo que se recomienda discreción.

**N/A:** Dios, creo que este es el Lemon más explícito que he hecho ^////^.

**&&&**

_No era el sentimiento arrollador que se tenía cuando uno estaba enamorado, pero vaya que era demasiado parecido. _

_**&&&**_

**Podría haber dicho eso miles de veces con miles de nombres diferentes y aún así no tendría ese devastador efecto que significaba la realización de que uno siempre acaba siendo la presa indefensa de** nuestro corazón, que sin nuestro permiso, nos hace cambiar nuestra perspectiva de vida. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese descerebrado órgano a inmiscuirse en su vida llenándola de esa sensación tan parecida al vértigo que uno siente cuando va a caer? Ambos habían establecido una fuerte relación manteniéndose fuera de los problemas de cada uno. El trato consistía en que Ranma no comía nada que pudiera afectar sus arterias y su corazón se mantenía sin alterarse. Las cosas habían funcionado muy bien hasta ahora.

—¿Y bien? –insistió Konatsu mirándole desde el fondo del tarro de cerveza que acababa de limpiar.

Podría haber mentido de muchas maneras o simplemente callar, fingiendo no haber escuchado la pregunta por la música de fondo, aunque estaba seguro de que él no lo dejaría salir limpio de semejante pregunta cuando su propio rostro lo delataba con una horrorizada mirada de realización.

—Nada que pueda gustarme. –evadió Ranma llevándose el borde de la copa hasta los labios sorbiendo lo poco que quedaba.

—Ya veo. –comentó Konatsu limpiando una y otra vez el fondo, viéndolo de vez en cuando a contraluz para ver si no había una mancha que empañara su lustroso trabajo. —Pero eso no significa que no sea verdad. –agregó disfrutando a medias el elaborado esquema de emociones que cruzaban por sus ojos que casi siempre lo delataban.

—Oh, cállate. –replicó enfadado. Se giró en redondo para inspeccionar ss alrededores en busca de algo que llamara su atención para por lo menos no escuchar la vocecita que decía con demasiada alegría _"Te lo dije, te lo dije"._

Necesitaba convencerse de que no era así. Que algo había simplemente sucedido en él durante el momento de decirlo, algo que le dijera que era el mismo de hacía unos cuantos días cuando tomaba los casos por la simple y pura diversión de saber que él no era el único desdichado en el mundo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? –insistió Konatsu desde el otro lado de la barra. Solo había habido una vez cuando lo había visto de esa manera tan desconcertada y nerviosa, y no había sido un buen suceso en la vida de su joven amigo.

—Nada, eso es lo que voy a hacer. No hay nada que hacer.

—¿No dijiste que era una nueva clienta? ¿Acaso piensas dejar el trabajo a medio terminar? No es algo que tú harías.

—Por supuesto que no. –arremetió enojado. —No está en mi naturaleza dejar las cosas inconclusas. Lo tomaré como un reto personal que debo de hacer sin que me afecte.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Cómo podrás terminar el trabajo sin involucrarte más de lo que ya estás si hasta ahora no has podido?

—Sencillo. –cantó. —Haré lo que siempre hago; solo disfrutaré mientras dure y cuando termine me voy a buscar a la nueva alma en pena que necesite de mi ayuda. Cuando termine me largo y no la vuelvo en mi vida. ¿Ves? Problema resuelto.

—Solo espero no verte otra vez tan mal.

—Eso es agua pasada. –a Ranma no le gustaba pensar en esa etapa oscura de su vida por lo que siempre encontraba una manera de huir de situaciones que le recordaban ese tiempo.

La música, producto de la banda local, empezó a sonar cada vez más fuerte y casi salvaje. La guitarra y el bajo empezaron a sonar atrayendo con sus salvajes melodías a los que estaban ahí presentes. Las mujeres se levantaron de sus mesas hasta llegar a la improvisada pista que poco a poco se llenaba. Era bastante extraño ver que las mujeres se emocionaran tanto con canciones que denigraran a su sexo; aunque Ranma tenía que admitir que la canción invitaba a bailarla con todo lo que uno tiene.

Fuera cosa del calor eufórico producto del alcohol que le llenaba las venas y el cerebro, o simplemente el hecho de no querer escuchar a Konatsu, que decidió acercársele a la mujer de cabellos negros que desde que había llegado ahí no lo había dejado de mirar que ya se encontraba en la pista moviéndose endiabladamente bien.

Agitaba las caderas de un lado al otro con furia contenida, el cabello volaba de un lado para el otro cada vez que sacudía de un lado para el otro. Su minifalda le llegaba hasta medio muslo pero su piel se mantenía recatadamente escondida tras unas mallas de color dorado que parecían ser llamas. Cuando vio que él se acercaba hasta donde estaba ella, se giró dándole la espalda llevándose las manos hasta sus caderas subiéndolas lentamente dejando ver parte de sus costillas.

Cuando sintió la respiración cargada de electricidad y calor supo que él estaba detrás de ella. Las manos que la detenían por la cadera no hicieron más que probar que estaba en lo correcto. Llevó sus propias manos hasta la baja espalda de ese hombre haciendo que su pelvis rosara su trasero de una manera incitante.

No había necesidad del habla cuando su cuerpo le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Ella lo deseaba y eso era suficiente. Solo habría necesidad de un par de canciones más. Un cumplido de vez en cuando y entonces solo quedaba la decisión sobre si iban a su casa o a la de ella.

—Te mueves bien. –ronroneó en su oído cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. El olor del perfume que llevaba le llegó de lleno. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para no tener que estornudar.

—Lo sé. –respondió ella dándose la media vuelta. Tenía sus ojos fijos en los de él cuando esgrimió sus caderas contra las de Ranma que soltó lo que pareció ser un gruñido restringido.

El aire viciado por el humo del tabaco le nublaba la vista por lo que no le pareció demasiado raro sentirse un tanto mareado. Su agarre en las caderas femeninas se intensificó como si con eso pudiera evitar que el suelo dejara de dar vueltas bajo él. Hubiera podido jurar que en algún momento de su baile con la misteriosa mujer había visto a Akane tomar el lugar de su compañera. Seguramente eran visiones suyas porque era ilógico que Akane se encontrara con él bailando de esa manera tan sensual contra él, más había algo en los ojos de esa extraña que le recordaba a la dueña de lo que ahora consideraba sus pesadillas.

El motivo por el que había decidido salir era para evitar pensar en cosas innecesarias como ella. Había vagado por las calles hasta llegar al bar donde estaba Konatsu simplemente para dejar que su mente se distrajera un poco en algo diferente. Así que si quería llevar a cabo su cometido de olvidarse temporalmente de ella, tenía que alejarse de aquella mujer que tenía los mismos ojos que Akane, aunque estos carecieran de esa chispa inocente.

Pareciera que ella había adivinado sus planes de huída por que le agarró del trasero, sonriendo ante la mirada atónita de Ranma, pegando más su pelvis contra la de él. Podía sentir la cálida piel de esa mujer a través de su propia camisa. La presión en sus glúteos aumentó. Ella lo miraba maliciosamente mientras que una sonrisa un tanto sardónica se extendía por sus labios. Podía sentir como es que su miembro empezaba a _despertar_ después de varias embestidas de parte de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Todo pensamiento coherente escapó de su mente cuando una traviesa mano se escurrió hasta el borde de su camisa adentrándose por debajo. Serpenteó hasta llegar a su pecho arañándole ligeramente el pezón con una de sus rojas uñas. Ese audaz movimiento mandó toda la sangre que tenía en el cuerpo hasta las regiones más bajas. Bajando lentamente, delineando su cuerpo aún cubierto por la camisa hasta llegar hasta la "V" que se hacía debajo de su ombligo. Extendió la mano para detenerla antes de que hiciera algo imprudente.

—Veo que te gusta. –susurró en su oído. Lamió el lóbulo antes de soplarle despacito.

Un choque de corriente eléctrica le recorrió desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los dedos. ¿Qué si le gustaba? ¿A qué hombre no le gustaría sentirse deseado por una hermosa mujer que parecía no importarle que los demás se dieran cuenta? Podría llevarla hasta el baño y terminar de una buena vez por todas. Se encerrarían en uno de los cubículos, le arrancaría las medias junto con las pantaletas y descargaría toda su energía sexual acumulada dentro de ella en un solo e insignificante polvo. Eso era lo que le hubiera gustado hacer, más sin embargo él no era hombre de tener relaciones con una mujer en el baño de un bar. Aunque tampoco era hombre de tener relaciones de una sola noche con una mujer que recién conocía, pero es que necesitaba olvidarla, olvidar a Akane y a sus ojos, y la única forma en que se le ocurría era teniendo una noche de sexo creyendo que con eso podría dejar de sentir como se sentía.

—Vamos a mi casa. –le dijo ella sintiendo la presión de la incipiente erección de Ranma contra su estómago.

—¿Y qué esperamos? –gruñó Ranma. Necesitaba tomarla de una buena vez. A ver si entonces dejaba de pensar en ella.

Todo era culpa de Akane. Juró que cuando terminara su trabajo no volvería a verla, y con Dios como su testigo, no se iba a doblegar.

—Lo va a lamentar mañana. –dijo para sí mismo Konatsu, viendo como ambos salían deprisa del lugar.

Subieron casi corriendo las escaleras que daban a un segundo piso de una típica casa del tipo oriental. Pasaron sigilosos ante las puertas, a pesar de que vez en cuando una risita cómplice se les escapaba. En su rápido trajín tiraron un portarretratos plateado que no se molestaron en levantar; ya habría tiempo de hacerlo mañana cuando no tuvieran esa necesidad comiéndolos desde dentro.

Con prisa se fueron desnudando. Algunas veces ella le ayudaba con los botones de la camisa, y otras él simplemente arrancaba los molestos trajes que llevaban. Estando desnudos no se contemplaron sino que simplemente respondieron a ese deseo que les incendiaba las entrañas. Se besaron con tanta furia y pasión que en ciertos momentos sentían el acre sabor de la sangre cuando en un movimiento desesperado se mordían con demasiada fuerza.

—Espera. –dijo ella entre suspiros y rápidos y entrecortados respiros.

Ranma aprovechó ese momento para estudiar a su compañera. Un par de turgentes pechos le saludaban, bajando un poco más la mirada encontró un pequeño ombligo en medio de la panza y junto a él una marca de nacimiento en forma de Italia. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver esa marca. Sus ojos viajaron un poco más al sur notando que en donde se supone que estaría el vello púbico solo encontró una superficie lisa. ¿A ella le gustaba estar sin nada? Interesante.

Un movimiento que ella hizo llamó su atención nuevamente hasta su cara. La nariz respingona, los labios mallugados por los besos, las largas pestañas enmarcando unos misteriosos ojos chocolate; todo en ella parecía bonito, no hermoso del tipo que te quita el aliento, sino solo atractivo ante el ojo de cualquier hombre.

Las manos de su compañera subieron hasta su frente enterrando las uñas pintadas de un rojo cereza en el cuero cabelludo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que la sedosa mata de cabellos azabaches que había deslizado por entre sus dedos momentos antes no era más que una peluca. Su verdadero cabello era mucho más corto y era considerablemente más claro que la peluca con la que la había conocido.

—Ahora sí. –suspiró ella como si el pelo falso hubiera constituido una verdadera tortura para ella. —¿No te molesta verdad? –preguntó mientras deslizaba sus brazos por encima de la cabeza de Ranma, pegando sus pechos a ese fornido torso.

—_Mientras no seas secretamente un hombre, no me molesta nada._ –quiso decir pero entonces estaba seguro de que arruinaría sus oportunidades de tener _algo_ esa noche. —No. –respondió.

—Entonces continuemos. –con la punta de la lengua le delineó los labios y Ranma no supo si ronronear o gruñir.

—Para mí es un placer. –pronunció antes de lanzarla contra la cama. Ella soltó un chillido de sorpresa para después reír coquetamente.

¿Dónde había quedado ese hombre tímido que había sido cuando niño? ¿En dónde estaba el hombre que tartamudeaba sin cesar cuando se sentía presionado por alguna mujer? ¿Quién se había llevado su timidez para dejar solamente un cascarón que había sido llenado poco a poco por pequeñas partes de los personajes que leía? Seguramente sus compañeros de instituto se sorprenderían por ver cómo es que la vida lo había cambiado tanto. Había sido culpa de esa mujer, no había duda. Había entrado en su vida cuando se sentía más solo y le obligó a salir al mundo para enfrentarlo después de una separación aún más dolorosa de la que le había ayudado a salir.

Necesitaba alguien con quien _curarse_ de una vez por todas de ese molesto sentimiento que afortunadamente empezaba a entumecerse junto con la vocecilla de dentro de su cabeza que le suplicaba con voz cada vez más apagada que no lo hiciera, que eso no era buena idea. Más, ¿Qué iba a saber una estúpida voz que recién aparecía? Agradeció que la pasión que le inflamaba le hiciera sordo ante esas súplicas vacías de su mente.

Extendió la mano hasta tocar la tela de sus pantalones en donde sabía que estaba un condón. Rebuscó en la cartera viendo como ella se extendía como un perezoso gato sobre la cama. Sacó el condón de su empaque con cuidado de no romperlo. Una vez afuera lo deslizo por toda su longitud siseando ante el contacto frío contra su carne endurecida y caliente. A cuatro patas se colocó sobre ella listo para entrar sin las caricias o besos que iniciaban el juego.

Por la sonrisa que ella le daba sabía muy bien que ella no era de las que jugaban limpio y que les gustaba ir directo al grano. No se detendría en decirle lo guapa que se veía o besarla siquiera. Ninguno de los dos lo quería por lo que con un solo y preciso movimiento se adentró en sus profundidades. Sintió como los músculos presionaban contra su inflamada piel mientras se ajustaba su tamaño. Por decencia no se movió hasta que ella le dio un pequeño empujoncito con la pierna que tenía enredado entre su trasero y la espalda.

Con cada embestida que daba en ese cálido y húmedo centro se olvidaba más y más de la razón por la que había acudido con ella a su casa. Aliviaba con esa mujer que no conocía las tensiones de una cosa que se negaba a reconocer y aceptaba gustoso los dulces sonidos que escapaban por sus labios cuando un movimiento rozaba alguna parte que le producía una oleada pasajera de placer.

La pasión que le encendía tener a una mujer, cualquiera, debajo de él mientras gemía de placer solo lo convenció de que Akane, o más bien la sensación que en él despertaba, solo había sido producto de su imaginación y que después de esa noche volvería a ser el desinteresado Ranma que había sido antes de conocerla.

—Más, más, más. –gritaba sofocada la pequeña mujer que parecía retorcerse de placer. Las manos las tenía puestas encima de la cabeza de Ranma desenredándole el cabello de la coronilla. Hubiera querido deslizar sus dedos por entre esa mata de cabellos. Él se había reusado cuando ella intentó desenredarle la trenza.

Personalmente no le gustaba que el sexo fuera tan demandante y fuerte. Era del tipo que le interesaba más llegar al orgasmo después de varios minutos llenos de momentos placenteros y no de un solo golpe. Sin embargo, ¿Quién era él para negarse a los deseos de una bella mujer que a gritos ahogados le pedía por más? Si la única manera de sacarse a Akane de su mente era de esa manera tan salvaje, no iba a dudar. Sacársela a fuerza de golpes mentales hasta que fuera inmune a ella y sus hechizos.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé? ¿Cansado? –se mofó en el momento en que las embestidas fueron bajando de intensidad. Se acomodó el fleco detrás de la oreja desinteresada.

La mujer quería más y no iba a negar que la fricción que sus paredes hacían con la cabeza de su miembro era bastante agradable por lo que no negaría a hacerla explotar. ¿Si de todos modos iba a sacarse a la intrusa de su cabeza, porqué no disfrutarlo mientras lo hacía?

—Ya te enseñaré _yo_ quién termina cansado después de que termine contigo.

La tomó fuertemente de las caderas hincando sus dedos en la tierna piel. La separó por completo de sí para poder dejarla a un lado dándole ella la espalda. Un quejido de falta de contacto empezó a salir de la garganta de su acompañante así que antes de que éste finalizara arremetió contra ella con una fuerza brutal.

Un quejido gutural salió de su garganta cuando sintió que nuevamente era llenada desde un ángulo diferente. La fricción era más directa contra sus puntos más sensibles por lo que sus gemidos fueron aún más fuertes. Se cubrió la boca con la mano para que sus sonidos no despertaran a los demás.

Sintió una pierna que serpenteaba buscando algo a qué asirse, sus movimientos tan sensuales le llenaban de calor. Ranma no era un amante egoísta, dejó que su mano viajara por todo el vientre de la mujer que chillaba silenciosamente de puro gozo. El ombligo, las costillas, el valle que había entre sus senos, un pezón endurecido, la clavícula, el hombro, la unión del cuello con la espalda, la oreja, todas y cada una del cuerpo de ella fueron rozadas y hasta pellizcadas por sus dedos.

Arqueándose pegó la espalda contra el torso denudo de Ranma frotando sus omóplatos contra los pezones masculinos sintiéndolos endurecer con cada roce. La mano que tan cariñosamente la había tocado apretó su seno derecho con fuerza suficiente para hacerla maullar de gozo. Entre el dedo índice y el pulgar masajeó lentamente un rosado pezón. Era bastante impresionante que sus manos se manejaran con tanto cuidado cuando su pelvis golpeaba contra su trasero con tanta fiereza. El sonido de piel contra piel era suficiente para mandarlos a ambos al borde.

—Mucho mejor. –elogió. Sus labios buscaron los de él en un intento de amortiguar sus quejidos.

La embriagante sensación que sentía justo antes de culminar empezaba a dejarse sentir en la parte baja de su estómago sabiendo que en cualquier momento disfrutaría de un intenso estallido orgásmico que lo mandaría más allá de la misma razón.

—Sí. –aulló ella mientras que una marejada de placer la envolvía en sus cálidas manos incendiándola desde lo más profundo de su ser como una minúscula explosión que se agrandaba con el paso de los segundos. Había tratado de reprimir ese último grito de éxtasis pero tenía ya suficientes problemas tratando de controlar lo acelerado de su respiración y no tener que soltar uno que otro quejido de satisfacción.

—Aún no termino. –le interrumpió Ranma girándola para que quedara encima de él y sin pensarlo un segundo la sentó a horcajadas sobre él teniendo un ángulo de penetración mayor y diferente.

No se habían desvanecido los vestigios del último orgasmo cuando ya se encontraba rogando por más. Elevaba las caderas para poder volver a empalarse en esa masa de músculos y venas que la sentía más caliente y vibrante.

Ranma la sostenía de las caderas con poquísima fuerza, teniendo miedo de que la fuera a lastimar. Bajó la mirada hasta el lugar en donde sus dos cuerpos se unían mostrándole su propio ser siendo engullido por una boca húmeda que lo llevaba a un abismo cercano a la muerte. Una mano dejó de sujetarla para deslizarse entre sus pliegues tocando ese pequeño botón rosado que sabía la enloquecería. Con el pulgar masajeó y presionó hasta sentir como reventaba ella dejando correr sus jugos por toda su longitud.

Aún cuando sentía su tan ansiada liberación bullendo furiosa en la parte baja de su estómago, era como si de un momento todo su cuerpo fuera a explotar en miles de partículas, pensó en Akane. Se había acostado con una completa extraña para olvidarla y juraba que lo había logrado. Durante el momento en que llegaba su cenit se olvido hasta de su propio nombre.

—_Aquí es donde te digo adiós, Akane Tendo. –_pensó dando la última, más poderosa y penetrante embestida en ese aterciopelado interior. La erupción que había estado amenazando por fin tomó forma como una pequeña emisión de líquido blanco que se vació en el condón. Gruñó como animal mientras terminaba de descargarse.

Salió de ella sin delicadezas, completamente satisfecho. Se removió el preservativo de su miembro teniendo cuidado de no derramar su contenido por todo el piso. Ya era suficiente con que el cuarto oliera a sexo como para que también hubieran manchas seminales en la habitación.

Las mejillas las tenía sonrojadas, la frente perlada por una pequeña capa de sudor que de vez en cuando se convertía en una gotita que se resbalaba por su cuello, los ojos estaban los tenía velados por el sueño y desenfocados por la excitación y le placer que aún no levantaban sus manos de su febril mente. El pecho le saltaba de vez en cuando en lo que parecía ser un suspiro ahogado de dicha.

—Valla. –alabó ella mientras se llevaba las manos al cabello.

—Ni yo podría decirlo mejor. –admitió Ranma, deslizó sus bóxers para entonces poder empezar a vestirse.

—¿Te vas tan pronto, baby? –encendió el cigarrillo. Ese había sido una especie de ritual al que se había acostumbrado y no porque realmente _necesitara _uno.

—Ya logré mi cometido. –esperaba no sonar muy despreocupado, sin embargo, el hecho de estar vistiéndose calmadamente no era una buena manera de sonar consternado por "_el qué dirán"_.

—¿Tu cometido era acostarte conmigo? –Ranma esperaba una indignación por su parte, después de todo le acababa de decir que la había utilizado. No la culparía por quererle aventar un cenicero a la cabeza.

—No precisamente. Cualquiera hubiera servido. –confesó. —Lo lamento.

—Cariño, no hay porqué lamentarse. –sus labios formaron una perfecta "O" cuando exhaló el humo que le había dado en la última calada a su cigarro. —Ambos lo disfrutamos. Tienes tus razones para haberlo hecho y, de igual manera, tengo las mías.

—¿Entonces no estás molesta? –preguntó ingenuamente.

—Solo por el hecho de que se acabó. ¿Debo de preguntar tu nombre o quieres que sigas siendo un extraño?

—Sería mejor no conocer nuestros nombres, no creo que sea lo apropiado vernos de nuevo.

—Ya veo. –expulsó el humo del cigarro directo a su cara. Ranma no hizo cara de disgusto por pura educación. —Es una lástima.

—Gracias. –agregó después de unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Porqué?

—Ni yo misma lo sé. –apagó el cigarro a medio fumar antes de acurrucarse bajo las sábanas sin importarle que él no supiera el camino de regreso, que afortunadamente era bastante simple.

La sensación de caer en un inevitable momento de Déjà vu con esas palabras fue suficiente para tomar su saco y salir inmediatamente de ese lugar que de repente empezaba a asfixiarlo. Esas habían sido las mismas enigmáticas palabras que Akane, la mujer que cuyo nombre no debía ni de recordar, le había dicho.

En la mesita del recibidor, justo a un lado del teléfono, estaba el mismo portarretratos que su apresurada subida habían volcado sin interesarles en lo más mínimo regresarlo a su forma original. La pregunta de si regresar o no ese objeto a su lugar estaba acechándole. Había algo en ese marco que hacía que sus instintos se pusieran en alerta; parecía que su intuición le decía algo. Tenía ese mismo sentimiento cuando sabes que no debes de hacer algo y que una fuerza desde dentro te incita a hacerlo. Algo en ese marco le decía a su sexto sentido que había algo que no debería de ver pero que era imperioso que viera.

El frío de la plata contra sus acalorados dedos fue suficiente para mandar una señal de alerta a su cerebro. Podría dejar ese portarretratos en su lugar sin ver lo que ahí había, ó saciar su curiosidad y ver qué es lo que encendía sus alarmas internas.

Giró el marco para poder ver la foto. De la impresión estuvo a punto de tirarlo. La suerte no podía estar en su contra de esa manera. Dejó el portarretratos en la mesita con los dedos tan temblorosos que hubiera jurado que lo volcaría nuevamente.

Corrió hasta su departamento pensando en la estupidez que había cometido. Ese simple y egoísta hecho podría perjudicar todo su trabajo.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. –gritaba. Parecía que su vocabulario, tan extenso por su hábito a la lectura, se había reducido a esa soez palabra que parecía expresar todo lo que pensaba.

El mundo definitivamente era del tamaño de un grano de arroz.

_**&&&**_

**Buenas! **

Espero que este capítulo, que se suponía iba a ser el que menos páginas iba a tener, les haya gustado.

Un lemon. Varios de ustedes, picarones, me estuvieron pidiendo un poco de romance y ¿qué les traigo? Un lemon!!! Yay! Aunque lamento enserio no poder hacerlo entre nuestra parejita, pero les prometo esto, en los próximos capítulos verán más de un beso en un solo capítulo y mucho más de esa cosa _XXX_ que les agrada.

Un saludo a… **Amafle; monyk; jAckesukA; Rmtl Des; hikari higurashi haruno; okami; Klaudia de Malfoy; FanSel **(Me encantó tu regalo!! Eso es verdad, eso es lo mejor que nos pueden dar. Muchos besos nena)**; mjgsmf; Caro **(^_^)**; Akaneiiro **(Bienvenida Ely!!! Es un gusto tenerte por acá y más cuando me dices que has caído en al tentación xD)**; Cydiuz Redfield **(Que alegría que sigas conmigo TT_TT)**; Yuna Lockheart **(Tienes mi apoyo Yuni para lo que quieras ^_^)**. **

Responderé a sus reviews lo más pronto posible.

PD. Recuerden que nadie nos paga a los escritores de Fics, sino que son sus **REVIEWS **los que nos ayudan a seguir y mejorar.


	8. El día después

– **VIII –**

_Corrió hasta su departamento pensando en la estupidez que había cometido. Ese simple y egoísta hecho podría perjudicar todo su trabajo. _

—_Mierda, mierda, mierda. –gritaba. Parecía que su vocabulario, tan extenso por su hábito a la lectura, se había reducido a esa soez palabra que parecía expresar todo lo que pensaba._

_El mundo definitivamente era del tamaño de un grano de arroz. _

_**&&&**_

**Nadie puede confiar en el comportamiento, ó en la memoria de un borracho,** **aunque con unos cuantos coñacs era bastante difícil considerarlo perdidamente ebrio, sin embargo parecía que estaba lo **suficientemente mal como para no poder recordar bien lo sucedido. Su ingesta etílica había sido lo suficientemente eficaz para dejar que su sentido común se adormeciera y que el alcohol se encargara de llenar los vacíos y resolviera su problema.

Su cuerpo, en el despertar de esa mañana, presentaba los efectos propios de una maldita resaca. La lengua la sentía de papel de lija impregnada del acre sabor del vómito; la cabeza le daba miles de vueltas mostrándole escenas de la noche anterior como piezas de un rompecabezas que no se pudiera unir; le dolían hasta los ojos. Cada poro de su piel parecía exudar el olor del cigarro. Hubiera sido una verdadera bendición el poder ignorar esa molesta alarma interna que le decía, gritaba, y denunciaba, que estaba olvidando algo sumamente importante.

—Ya lo recordaré después. –se auto-convenció tratando de sonar más seguro y confiado de lo que en realidad se sentía. ¿Quién, que se hubiera bebido su propio peso con alcohol, podría razonar y sonar como si estuviera en un 100% de sus capacidades? Sin contar el hecho de que le parecía más fácil y cómodo ignorar el hecho de no poder recordar que ganarse una jaqueca, mucho más dolorosa que la que ya tenía, por tener que pensar demasiado. Si era algo que debía de recordar entonces lo haría en su debido tiempo y eso era todo.

El agua fría fue un golpe dolorosamente refrescante cuando le pegó directamente a la cara. Dejó que el agua se llevara los vestigios de una resaca, o por lo menos le deshinchara el rostro. Aunque para poder decir con toda convicción que había quedado como nuevo tenía que ingerir algo rápido. Absorber el alcohol, o por lo menos diluirlo un poco aunque sea.

_¿Hace cuánto conocía a Akane?_ Preguntó su inconsciente al tener uno de esos flashes recordatorios abstractos atravesarle la memoria.

Ese día se cumplía una semana entera. No podría ser su relación con ella más que una amistad pasajera y superficial. Si esa era el verdadero significado que ella tenía en la vida de Ranma, ¿Porqué carajos creía que debía de disculparse con ella en cuanto la viera? Para él, ella solo era un trabajo más que debía de terminar cuanto antes. Ayer mismo, ¿o fue hoy?, fue cuando le había dado el último adiós a sus curiosos sentimientos por ella, con lo que quedaba libre de todo sentimiento de culpa. O por lo menos así debía de ser. ¿Era necesario siquiera hablar con ella hoy? ¿No sería demasiado imprudente de su parte ir a verla? Aunque se quería dar por finalizados sus asuntos para con ella tendría que verla algún día. Mejor temprano que tarde.

Ya aclarada esa dificultosa cuestión, solo quedaba una de igual importancia. ¿Qué era lo que debía de ponerse hoy?

Una de sus opciones preferidas era la camiseta gris con letras negras que decía "In your Face" que le había regalado Daisuke como una broma, a Ranma le había encantado. Los vaqueros que tenía una abertura en la rodilla derecha le daban ese aspecto desinteresado que él creía iba perfecto con la frase de su camisa. Ahora solo quedaba el aspecto de los zapatos, que en cantidad y valor podrían muy bien ser comparados con el de cualquier mujer que estuviera interesada en esos artículos. Tenía de todos los colores y estilos. Escogió unos de sus preferidos, sus siempre fieles pumas color cereza.

Ese día quería sentirse seguro y confiado, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que vistiéndose con las prendas que le favorecían más. Ese atuendo era perfecto para el sábado. Ya no podía pedir más en cuanto a comodidad y estilo se trataba. Dejó la ropa sobre la cama para después de bañarse.

El saco, la camisa y el pantalón de noche anterior, que apestaban a cigarro y a alcohol estaban tiradas en cada rincón de su habitación. Podía identificar donde estaban por el solo hecho de que su hedor era demasiado delator. Recogió la camisa olisqueándola un poco, contrariado al hallar algún aroma que no era precisamente el suyo. A mayor inspección, reconoció que el aroma no ni más ni menos que el de perfume de mujer. ¿Había estado junto a una y ni siquiera lo recordaba? Se encogió de hombros al no poder saber si es que eso había sido. Tiró sus prendas en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

La noche anterior debió de haber sido demasiado intensa, tanto en el alcohol como en su contacto con la misteriosa mujer, como para que sus recuerdos fueran una mezcla borrosa de imágenes que se superponían unas sobre otras sin tener ningún tipo de orden.

Caminó hasta la cocina sobándose el puente de la nariz tratando de aplacar la jaqueca que empezaba a estallarle en la cabeza; el dolor había bajado un tanto después de lavarse el rostro pero parecía que no quería darle tregua. Casi se pegó en la cara con la puerta de la alacena en el momento en que cerró los ojos para evitar la luz del sol. A duras penas y pudo lograr tragar un bocado de pan y un trago de leche. Sentía nauseas de solo saborear y sin embargo se obligó a seguir comiendo a sabiendas de que si no lo hacía la resaca lo volvería loco.

Fue hasta el cuarto pedazo de pan que las ganas de vomitar habían cedido. Pudo haber suspirado de gozo de no ser porque quería seguir comiendo. En la quinta mordida fue en donde las nauseas regresaron con redoblada fuerza urgiéndole para que corriera al cuarto de baño a vomitar. Eso era lo que necesitaba ya que se sentía mejor, o por lo menos no tan mal.

Estrujó la toalla que le había servido para secarse el sudor entre sus dedos después de limpiarse los labios. Los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron todos al mismo tiempo y un escalofrío bajó desde su nuca hasta el final de su columna.

La porcelana fría fue una delicia cuando la sintió contra su frente. Ranma prefería pensar que la frescura que sentía provenía de cualquier otro lado que del retrete en el que estaba recargado.

Resopló cansado mientras se levantaba del piso tratando de que las nauseas no volvieran a tomar control sobre sus intestinos. Saboreó el agrio sabor del vómito, segunda vez en el día, terminando de escupir nuevamente en el escusado. Lavándose los dientes era la única manera de por lo menos quitarse el mal sabor de boca. Solo esperaba que ésta rebeldía intestinal no se volviera a repetir.

—No lo vuelvo a hacer. –le dijo al reflejo en el espejo mientras escupía los residuos de pasta dental.

La imagen que veía no le agradaba nada. Era como una patética pintura de lo que en verdad era.

Había la sombra de una barba debajo de su labio inferior; ojeras y bolsas ligeras en sus ojos; el cabello de la coronilla lo tenía ligeramente desordenado con varios cabellos sueltos y enredados; los labios los tenía marcados con casi invisibles mordiscos en ellos; aunque lo que más le alertó de su aspecto fueron los rasguños aún visibles sobre el pezón izquierdo. Debió de haber sido una noche bastante salvaje por lo que podía discernir.

Sinceramente no sabía si el ser un completo ignorante de sus acciones era algo bueno o solo el hecho de no querer reconocer que probablemente, o seguramente, había cometido una estupidez de la que seguro se iba a arrepentir tarde que temprano, y a Dios pedía que fuera tarde si es que su presentimiento no era errado.

Abrió el grifo del agua, llenándose las manos sin importarle la escases, esa de la que los noticieros se encargaban de anuncia, dejándola correr por entre sus dedos. La sensibilidad en las yemas de los dedos y palmas era tan intensa que a pesar de ser agua tibia la sentía hervir. Cuando la piel ya estaba enrojecida fue cuando cerró el agua corriente.

Suspiró.

Se quitó los bóxers, su única prenda con la que durmió, casi con coraje. La luz lo bañó en toda su magnífica y desnuda gloria. El frío del piso levantó escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Se fue guiando con las manos, como si de buenas a primeras hubiese perdido la vista, hasta que tocó el frío distintivo de las llaves de metal. El chorro de agua tibia era más que suficiente para reconfortarlo, más los poros de su piel se rebelaban a calmarse.

¿No se suponía que las mujeres usaban ese tipo de métodos para la relajación muscular? Todos y cada uno de los comerciales que hacían sobre jabones corporales y esencias de baño parecían decir con sus confusas y eróticas imágenes con sensuales movimientos que ese producto era el que lograba eliminar el stress acumulado del día. ¿Es que no funcionaba esa _magia_ con los hombres? Era cierto que nunca había visto un comercial con tipos atractivos y musculosos tomando largos baños de burbujas. ¿Eso significaba que él era inmune a los encantos del baño?

Se restregó con fuerza suficiente el cuerpo tratando, aparentemente, de liberarse del pesado peso que su conciencia parecía empeñada en cargar. El olor a menta y alguno que otro cítrico llenaron la pequeña estancia haciendo que las arcadas regresaran, afortunadamente eran cada vez más débiles en sus intentos por hacerle devolver lo poco que había logrado comer. Diablos, si hasta podría llegar a pensar que era una mujer embarazada.

—Lo que me faltaba. –se quejó a nadie en particular. —Un embarazo psicológico es lo que menos necesito en la vida.

Eliminó todo rastro de jabón de su cuerpo quedando lleno de pequeñas gotas que le daban a su cuerpo un brillo semi etéreo estando bajo la luz artificial del cuarto de baño. Se sacudió el cabello como lo hacen los perros, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haberlo hecho cuando el cuarto empezó a girar descontrolado.

La ducha le había sentado de mil maravillas. Se sentía rejuvenecido y hasta contento, o por lo menos eso fue hasta que todos los malestares habían cesado. Con la toalla aún atada a la cintura encendió el estéreo que había en la sala. A Dios gracias que sus vecinos estaban de viaje porqué sino se llevarían una linda sorpresa al verle semi desnudo. Las ventanas de piso a techo eran el atractivo que le había encantado de ese apartamento, lo que significaba que la pareja de la tercera edad que vivía enfrente bien podría verlo en su casi completa gloria.

Los acordes de "Living on a Prayer", aquella canción que siempre lograba que alguna parte de su cuerpo se alegrara al escucharla, empezaron a inundar el ambiente con algún tipo de perfume intoxicante. Se hubiera puesto a bailar de no ser porque el nudo de la toalla amenazaba con deshacerse y dejarlo como vino al mundo. Aunque claramente con obvias diferencias en cuanto a tamaños se refería.

_**&&&**_

Se ajustó el cinturón sonriéndole a su reflejo antes de salir. El mundo lo podía tener en la palma de la mano si confiaba en su apariencia. Quería gritarle al mundo con todas sus fuerzas _Este soy yo y nadie me cambiará. _

Parecía que esa frase fuera el hechizo necesario para acabar con la amnesia de la noche porque todo vino a su mente en un estruendoso relámpago de claridad.

Vio horrorizado como es que la imagen, la maldita imagen del portarretratos se presentaba nítida ante sus ojos, metafóricamente hablando.

Ahí estaba la mujer con la que había tenido su pequeño encuentro, si bien muchísimo más joven, junto a otra pequeña de al parecer seis años. Ambas niñas sostenían en lo alto, brillando de orgullo infantil, mostrando un salmón blanco de por lo menos 80 centímetro de largo.

Era más que obvio que la carga era demasiado pesada para que al cargaran, más ese impedimento no les frenaba el sonreír de oreja a oreja mostrando alguno que otro hueco en la dentadura.

El sol, que brillaba imponente detrás, completaba la imagen de lo que debió de haber sido una excelente tarde de pesca. El que mirara esa fotografía habría sonreído ante ese despliegue de inocente dicha, y cualquiera hubiera reconocido esa pecosa carita que estaba posando junto a la mujer que recién conoció ayer.

Era Akane, de eso no había duda. En la foto era por lo menos 20 años menor, pero esos ojos, aquellos que parecían poseer una pregunta escondida, eran inconfundibles. Podría haberla reconocido en cualquier otro lado porque los cambios no eran muy extremos. Solamente había crecido en altura, porque el área frontal permanecía más o menos igual, y desafortunadamente había desaparecido cierto candor en la mirada.

—Carajo. –se quejó.

De todas las mujeres con las que se pudo haber enredado, lo había tenido que hacer con la única que podía decirle a Akane. Más si embargo, ¿porqué tendría que importarle lo que esa marimacho pensara? No tenía la más mínima importancia, además de que probablemente ni le interesaría, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

El terror que pudiese haber sentido antes lo había dejado atrás cuando cerró la puerta a su departamento.

Sonrió con arrogancia a su nueva y joven vecina.

El mundo estaba hecho para personas como él; jóvenes emprendedores que no temían tomar las cosas como eran y no dudaban cuando era necesario tomar alguno que otro riesgo para conseguir lo que se proponían, gente con grandes ambiciones y aún más grandes sueños. Casi podía sentir el suelo vibrar bajo sus pies con un ritmo que le parecía de lo más adecuado.

—Te ves muy alegre hoy, Ran–chan. –saludó Ukyô al verlo entrar.

—Porqué lo estoy.

—¿Y a que se debe?

—El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, los okonomiyakis que haces son los mejores. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

—Pues eso me suena a cualquier otro día, y no te he visto así desde que recibiste ese premio en el concurso de artes marciales.

—Entonces solo digamos que me siento como un hombre renovado. –respondió dándole un sorbo enorme a su taza de té. No se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para ingerir algo sólido después de su pequeña aventura con el _W.C._

—Me alegro.

La masa del okonomiyaki chisporroteó cuando hizo contacto con la plancha hirviendo.

—¿Quieres que te prepare uno? –la mueca de antojo en el rostro de Ranma le indicaban que así era.

Negó con la cabeza. —Gracias. Ando sentido del estómago. Temo que si como algo no podré ser capaz de retenerlo por mucho tiempo.

—¿Tú también estás enfermo?

—¿Cómo es eso de que yo también? ¿El tío está bien?

—Papá está bien, gracias por preguntar, pero no es a él a quién me refería.

—¿Entonces?

—Akane–chan y su amigo se quedaron después de que te fuiste, aunque no estuvieron mucho tiempo. Su amigo me dijo que no se sentía muy bien. Dijo que probablemente no fuera nada grave, solo un resfriado común.

—Tú misma lo has dicho, seguramente es un resfriado. Nada que un poco de descanso y líquidos no puedan curar.

—Aún así. –el instinto materno empezaba a surgir en ella. El lazo que ambas mujeres compartían era bastante débil por lo que preocupación no era muy diferente al que uno siente por un extraño, sin embargo parecía haber nacido entre ellas una especie de vínculo que les permitía a ambas un grado más íntimo que el que en primera instancia les hubiera sido permitido. Ukyô se sentía con todo el derecho de poder preguntar por ella, y hasta de preocuparse.

—¿Y por qué no vas a ver cómo está? –preguntó obviamente molesto.

Él no necesitaba ese momento de preocupación por una mujer a la que se había empeñado a ver solo como una clienta más. Diablos, si hasta se había inmiscuido con una mujer, que por cosas del destino había resultado ser algo de Akane, cosa que ni en sus peores momento habría siquiera considerado hacer.

—Porque sucede que _yo_ si tengo un trabajo verdadero en el cual debo estar siempre presente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo también tengo un trabajo serio. Es solo que las cosas están un poco flojas con los nuevos escritores.

—Hazlo por mí, Ran–chan. Algo no me sienta bien con ese refriado. Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando alguien se enferma, si las cosas se descuidan pueden empeorar.

—¿Es que tienes que ser la madre de todos? Si gustas puedo darte su teléfono y entonces preguntarle cómo es que se siente todos los días sin que me tengas que meter en estas cursilerías feministas que tanto te gusta tomar.

—Que yo sea su amiga no te quita responsabilidades. Cumple con tus deberes de amigo y ve a ver qué es lo que se necesita.

—¿Cuáles responsabilidades? Solo vine aquí para tomar un poco de té, no para que me digas necedades.

—Basta. Es lo menos que le debes después de dejarla plantada.

—Oh, ya he tenido más que suficiente. –contestó enfadado. Odiaba verse encerrado nuevamente por la culpa.

—Solo hazlo por mí, ¿de acuerdo? –para dramatizar aún más las cosas, había bajado la mirada, ocultándola bajo sus flecos. Fue con ese truco que Ranma nunca vio ese brillo malicioso en los ojos de Ukyô al saber que lo conseguiría. Ranma era como un pez, siempre luchaba pero al final del día acababa siempre siendo pescado.

Él se quejaba mientras hacía lo que le había pedido pero de todos modos lo hacía esperando que ella no se diera cuenta de que lo hacía. No quería que supiera que ella poseía ese tipo de poder sobre él.

_**&&&**_

Por supuesto que no la llamaría, y mucho menos iría a verla.

Él era un hombre que prefería mantenerse al margen de los problemas que no le incumbían. Siempre se mantenía en las líneas más lejanas para que ninguna manera pudieran afectarlo. Akane, vista su situación desde un punto más personal, era como un imán para los problemas, lo presentía.

Ella podía cuidarse sola, era una mujer fuerte, aunado al hecho de que Ryoga estaba con ella. No lo necesitaba, por lo que no había ninguna responsabilidad para con ella, a pesar de lo que pensara Ukyô.

Si así era como pensaba, cosa que estaba seguro, ¿entonces qué demonios estaba haciendo enfrente de la tienda?

—Maldición. –farfulló por lo que le pareció ser la enésima vez en esa semana.

La cortina metálica estaba ya bajada, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta que apenas eran las 10 de la mañana. El logo y el nombre de la tienda estaban ahí para decirle que efectivamente ese era el lugar en el que_NO_ quería estar. No estaba flotando en el aire circundante ese conocido aroma a canela y pan recién hecho que siempre estaba a la disposición de los transeúntes atrayéndolos. Todos esos pequeños detalles, que podrían pasar desapercibidos por cualquiera, eran más que obvios a Ranma. No había abierto, lo cual significaba que sí estaba enferma.

Se apoyó en la fría pared tratando de calmar el deseo de salir despavorido de ese lugar, sin embargo, sus pies parecían tener otra idea cuando se decidían a mantenerlo pegado al suelo.

—_Ya estás aquí. Solo tienes que preguntar cómo está y listo. Nada malo puede pasar. –_parecía decirle su razón. —_Los Saotome no huyen. _

Estaba pronto a aceptar esas razones para acallar su paranoia que gritaba con desmesurados intentos de hacerle ver que era un error lo que estaba a punto de hacer. En un impulso valeroso presionó el botoncito plateado que era el comunicador. No había sido tan difícil, racionalizó sintiendo correr una gotita de sudor por su espalda.

Esperó a que alguien le contestara, o en el mejor de los casos, que abriera la puerta.

¿Es que se estaban burlando de él? Después de haber salido de su camino, sin haberlo planeado de antemano, y el haber librado una feroz batalla mental contra sus crispados nervios era más que suficiente como para que ahora lo tuvieran esperando en la puerta como algún tipo de servidumbre. Debía de ser una estúpida broma del destino el que ahora no hubiera nadie en casa.

Volvió a pulsar el botoncito, ahora víctima de sus arranques de ira. Esperaba una respuesta, algo que le dijera que no estaba esperando en vano. La respuesta que ansiaba llegó con el grito de una voz casi electrónica desde el interior del apartamento.

—¿Qué? –gritaron.

_¿Qué carajos hacía Ryoga en el apartamento de Akane? _

—Soy yo, Ranma. –en un esfuerzo inhumano había controlado su tono.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—He venido a ver a Akane.

—Ella está ocupada y no puede recibirte. Márchate.

—Preferiría que fuera ella misma la que me lo dijera. –la cuerda tensada que era su paciencia estaba más que tirante, a punto de romperse a cualquier provocación.

—Ya dije que no puede. Márchate antes de que llame a la policía. –amenazó Ryoga, aunque no sonaba como él deseaba porque el artefacto le distorsionaba a cierto grado la voz.

Esa amenaza venía demasiado pronto. Hubiera sido considerada razonable si es que Ranma hubiera persistido pulsando el botón, o aporreando la puerta. El solo hecho de que Ryoga empezara con esa solo indicaba que algo no estaba bien.

—Déjame pasar o seré yo el que llame a la policía y diga que la tienes secuestrada. –contraatacó Ranma. De dónde es que había salido semejante estupidez era un verdadero misterio.

—No digas idiote…–se interrumpió la oración. —Maldición. –pronunció Ryoga realmente alarmado, y Ranma sospechaba que no era para él ese último pedazo.

Esperaba que Ryoga retomara su pelea verbal. Si ya hasta tenía una excelente respuesta para el diálogo que él mismo había programado en su interior. Miraba con ansias la cajita de metal en espera de escuchar el "click" que se anteponía cada vez que se usaba. Esperó y esperó. Un casi molesto _Bzzz _fue el remplazo.

¿Le estaba dejando pasar así de fácil?

Prácticamente corrió hasta llegar al recibidor de la casa. No tocó hasta que estuvo seguro de que su respiración era regular y tranquila; no era que quisiera que pensaran que estaba más que ansioso de ver que es lo que pasaba ahí dentro, solo era que no estaba en su estilo presentarse bufando como un toro. Su madre le había dicho que era de educación solo tocar a la puerta dos veces; más que suficientes para hacerse notar y muchas menos para parecer un desesperado.

¿Cuánto más tenía que esperar?

Ya había pasado varios segundos, segundos de _su_ tiempo, segundos valiosos y aún no escuchaba un "_ya voy" _o tan siquiera "_un momento por favor". _Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, que esperar que un jovencito, a pesar de tener su misma edad consideraba a Ryoga un muchacho imberbe, malcriado. Él no tenía por qué dejar de hacer de sus cosas. Se iría en ese mismo instante.

Bueno, se iría después de esperar tan solo un poco más.

Ya estaba ahí y sería un desperdicio regresar con las manos vacías. No quería que su ida a ese lugar, al cual parecía espantarlo más que los gatos, fuera infructífera. Tocaría una vez más y esperaría solo un poquitín. Si para ese entonces no abrían, él se marcharía.

Sí, ese era el plan. Los Saotome no huían.

Apretó el timbre con insistencia casi enfermiza.

—¿Quieres guardar silencio? –susurró violentamente Ryoga, apenas y tenía asomada la cabeza por la rendijita de la puerta. —Akane está dormida y no sabes cuánto es que me ha costado que cierre los ojos.

—Lo haces parecer como si fuera un bebé. –con paso seguro y felino se dio permiso de entrar a pesar de la mirada de reproche que le dedicaban.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? Éste no es un buen momento para hacer visitas sociales.

Oh, cuánto es que deseaba contestarle algo lleno de sarcasmo y ponzoña, se relamía los labios de solo imaginar la cara de ese cuando escuchara lo que le tenía preparado. Su fantasía se hubiera cumplido de no ser por el simple hecho de que hasta su nariz llegó el indistinto olor a quemado que provenía desde la cocina.

Pronto se podría ver el humo grisáceo del trapo que se había prendido en llamas después de que Ryoga lo hubiera dejado recargado descuidadamente cerca de la hornilla aún prendida.

—Maldición. –gritó corriendo para tirar el trapito al suelo y pisotearlo.

—Bravo. –comentó Ranma recargado desde el marco de la puerta que veía la escena con mal disimulada alegría.

—Cállate.

El agua de la tetera, la causante del mini incendio estaba mucho más caliente de lo que la quería. ¿Ahora cómo demonios iba a poder preparar su ramen instantáneo con agua que escaldaba? Si esperaba que los fideos se enfriaran éstos estarían pastosos y aguados. Si no hubiera sido por que padecía de algo conocido vulgarmente como lengua de gato, lo hubiera comido. Era casi una maldición.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó? –la curiosidad de saber porqué Ryoga estaba ahí pudo más que su prudencia de no meterse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia.

—Tiene un resfriado. No es nada de qué preocuparse, así que vete. Solo estás estorbando.

— Si no es nada de qué preocuparse no veo porqué _tú_ tendrías que estar aquí. Supongo que tú haces el papel de caballero en armadura reluciente en este cuento, ¿no es así? –se mofó.

—Tengo que hacerlo. –respondió Ryoga con el rostro serio y meditabundo. Sus ojos, aquellos carbones chispeantes, se teñían de lo que podría confundirse con la simpatía.

Ya tenía una respuesta para lo que Ryoga estuviera presto a decir, podía manejar la ira, burla y hasta los golpes, pero que nadie pusiera su cara de seriedad porque estaba completamente perdido en cómo es que debía de actuar.

—Ella no cuida de sí como debería. La última vez que le dolió el estómago tuvimos que hospitalizarla porque no era un simple dolor, era apendicitis. –con los ojos bajos continuó. —Nunca nos dijo que se sentía mal hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más ¿Sabes cómo es que supe que se encontraba mal? –levantó la mirada con tanta rapidez que Ranma podría jurar que de un momento a otro sus ojos saldrían de sus cuencas. —Me llamó al móvil y gritó de dolor.

Ranma casi sentía simpatía por ese hombre. Aunque la palabra clave en toda esta historia era _casi. _

—No pienso volver a pasar por lo mismo. Prácticamente se me salió el corazón del pecho cuando no contestó el teléfono después de que hubiera colgado. El doctor dijo que aún no había peligro de una peritonitis pero que era un milagro que ella hubiese aguantado con el dolor hasta ese momento.

—Yo… no lo sabía.

—Por supuesto que no. –le contestó Ryoga cambiando súbitamente de tono. —¿Cómo es que podrías saberlo cuando no estabas ahí?

La pequeña chispa de simpatía que empezaba a brillar en el corazón de Ranma se apagó sin que hubiera tenido que soplarla.

—Idiota. –resopló Ranma.

—¿Qué dijiste? Oh, carajo. –maldijo al escuchar que "_Low"_ empezó a escucharse desde su celular. —¿Qué? –gritó sin mirar el identificador. —A… Akari. –su voz adoptó un tono tan sumiso que daba vergüenza escucharlo. —Lo siento mucho, he contestado sin mirar. Sí, sí, aún estoy con Akane. Mucho mejor, gracias, acaba de dormirse. Oh, por Dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo que no quieres molestar? Debiste de llamarme cuanto antes. –los colores en su cara subían y bajaban lo mismo que su tono de voz. —¿Dónde estás? Está bien, voy para allá. No te muevas.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Parece que mi novia tuvo un accidente en el auto. Ahora mismo la están revisando en el hospital. –corría de un lado para el otro sin hacer nada coherente. Tomaba cosas de las repisas y las dejaba en la mesa. La lámpara que estaba en la mesita a un lado del sillón acabó en manos de Ranma, que incrédulo no supo qué hacer con ella.

—¿Está bien? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado? Aunque no tengo mi carro aquí. –se disculpó. Dejó la lámpara en el sillón, procurando que ésta no rodara hasta el suelo.

Ryoga negó con la cabeza, estaba demasiado ocupado en buscar su cartera, que estaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, como para poder molestarse en entablar una conversación. —Gracias. Me gustaría pedirte un favor, aunque preferiría no hacerlo porque no confío en ti. –le costaba articular las palabras, le molestaba de sobremanera que un extraño se quedara con una debilitada Akane.

—_Esa no es manera de pedir un favor._ –quiso decir, más se le hacía fuera de lugar teniendo en cuenta que su novia estaba en el hospital. —Adelante.

—Yo… yo quería ver si es que te puedes quedar a cuidar a Akane. Sé que no debería de pedir cosas como estas, si tan solo sus fiebres no fueran tan fuertes aunque no muy frecuentes. No te pediría esto de no ser absolutamente necesario. Dios sabe que no la dejaría con alguien como tú, más me veo obligado a hacerlo.

—¿Alguien como yo? –preguntó realmente enojado, en ese momento la prudencia le valía lo mismo que nada.

—Hay cosas mucho más importantes que definirte. –se guardó las llaves del apartamento, el juego que se había mandado hacer sin que Akane se enterara. —Te la encargo mucho. –se encaminó a la puerta tratando de convencerse que la dejaba en buenas manos. —No creo que despierte hasta entrada la tarde por la medicina, en caso contrario, es necesario que desaparezcas sin que ella te vea. Claro, si es que quieres volver a verla. –finalizó misterioso.

—¿Es esa una amenaza?

—Considéralo más como un consejo por hacerme el favor. –cerró la puerta tras de sí tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

—Que tipo tan extraño. –murmuró.

La situación se había salido de control de una manera exorbitante. De ser un inocente paseo sabatino se había convertido en una misión encomendada por Ukyô, para después deformarse en un día de cuidar enfermas.

—Justo lo que me faltaba. –se quejó.

—Por lo menos me ha dejado el desayuno. –dijo refiriéndose a la ya olvidada taza con fideos instantáneos.

¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Ryoga se había marchado tan deprisa que no le dejó ningún tipo de instrucciones sobre lo que tenía que hacer. No le daría ningún tipo de medicinas por temor a que fuera alérgica o produjera algún efecto no deseado. Remedios naturales y una ocasional compresa de agua fría era lo único que se atrevería a hacer.

¿Qué era lo que su madre le preparaba cuando enfermaba, cosa que sucedía con demasiada frecuencia cuando niño? Ah, sí. Siempre le daba agua caliente con varitas de canela, limón y miel para… para… ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva no sabía para que servía, sin embargo, debía de tener algún tipo de beneficio porque siempre que lo tomaba se sentía mejor.

—Ahora solo tengo que ver dónde es que guarda todo. –continuó hablándole al apartamento en silencio.

Cesó su búsqueda después de ver que no iba a ir a ningún lado cuando la canela seguía desaparecida. Pensándolo bien, él no tenía ningún tipo de responsabilidad para con ella, había sido el entrometido de Ryoga el que lo había dejado a cargo de esa torpe mujer.

Sí, era culpa de Akane todo lo que le había pasado desde que la había conocido. Era un tanto injusto echarle la culpa a Ryoga, que recién acababa de conocer, más deseaba con todo su ser poder decir que también era un tanto responsable. Más en su mente prefería culparla a ella. ¿Cuántos casos no tan serios habían sido terminados sin pena ni gloria?

No era necesario pensarlo mucho para ver que todos sus infortunios habían comenzado con ella.

Si ella no le hubiera llamado en un principio, colgando ni bien hubiera contestado, él no habría caído presa de esa curiosidad innata despertando en él un interés; sin interés, él no se hubiera molestado en buscar su teléfono en la guía telefónica y descubrir que graciosamente ahí era donde compraba sus pastelillos cuando necesitaba hacer una visita a su madre; con esas idas ocasionales a la tienda la pudo ver, aunque nunca le prestaba atención a sus alrededores como para poder notarla con detenimiento, por lo que para satisfacer su sed volvió a ir, encontrándola encantadoramente perdida en su propia mente; si no le hubiera interesado no la habría tomado como caso; al ser ella su nuevo proyecto, tuvo que ir a una visita nocturna por muy impertinente que fuera para después tener que llevarla con U-chan a modo de disculpa; y maldito fuera el instinto materno que tenían las mujeres como Ukyô que se preocupaban por todo y por nada.

Ukyô solo había sido un peón más en la red que se extendía desde los dedos de Akane.

Ukyô preguntaba por su salud, y ¿quién tenía que ir a ver como estaba? ¡Él!

Él, el menos preocupado por Akane, tenía que ir a ver cómo es que estaba solo porque _no tenía un trabajo verdadero_, como había dicho Ukyô. Vamos, que él si tenía uno normal, no de 8 a 6 pero sí era un trabajo. ¿Y cuál era su trabajo actual? Akane.

Todo regresaba a ella, por lo tanto, Akane era la culpable, así de fácil.

Regresó al presente con una sonrisa.

Podría saltar de alegría en ese instante y solo porque no habría tenido necesidad de correr al baño a vomitar el vaso de ramen que acababa de terminarse. Si podía comer una porción abundante de fideos sintéticos sin tener un problema intestinal, podía comer lo que fuera.

Inspeccionó los gabinetes para encontrar algo más. El refrigerador fue la siguiente víctima en su búsqueda por alimentos. Típicos cartones de leche con dibujos de vacas sonrientes en el estante de abajo; botellas de agua que provenían de los manantiales más puros, o por lo menos eso es lo que decía la etiqueta; huevos y lácteos en un cajoncito, habían los suficientes para poder hacer un pastel gigante. Lo más seguro fuera que reinventara cada una de sus recetas para hacerla más deliciosa y adictiva. Unos cuantos vegetales estaban en los cajones de hasta abajo, cómo si ese lugar sirviera para esconderlos de aquellos al que el simple hecho de verlos les daba escalofríos. Lo que si había en demasía eran refractarios llenos de comida, o por lo menos eso sospechaba antes de abrirlo y descubrir algo que destrozó todo su concepto de armonía comestible. ¿Quién en su sano juicio hubiera permitido que la comida tomara ese aspecto?

Nadie podía ser así de desalmado cómo para dejar que la comida tomara ese aspecto, olor, y por lo que sospechaba, sabor. Los Saotome tenían la creencia de que el alimento, o por lo menos la forma de prepararlo, reflejaba la fuerza tanto espiritual cómo física de uno, por lo que la consideraban algo casi sagrado. Cualquiera falta de respeto a los alimentos lo tomaban cómo una ofensa personal; y lo que había en aquellos recipientes era una blasfemia a todo lo que él defendía.

Le estaría haciendo un favor mayúsculo a Akane al deshacerse de toda esa basura. No era culpa de ella que no hubiera tenido los conocimientos de su padre, que ciertas veces fuera un completo estúpido era un efecto alterno. Cometía los peores errores empeorándolos más cuando creía que necesitaba arreglarlos, decía cosas inapropiadas en situaciones críticas y sus modales en la mesa dejaban mucho que desear, pero por lo menos su consagración a los alimentos había sido de utilidad, o así lo pensó Ranma cuando niño le creía todo.

—_Un hombre se conoce por lo que entra y sale de su boca. Nuestras palabras son el alimento del alma para alguien más, pero a nosotros lo que nos alimenta es la comida. Es por eso que siempre has de cuidar qué es lo que quieres ser. Una dieta blanda, o solo de carnes blancas, solo puede crear a un cobarde porque no está en su sistema esa energía ni la sed de sangre, metafóricamente hablando. Los carnívoros son peligrosos, sí, porque conocen el sabor de la sangre y entonces pierden el sentido del miedo pensando ser los más fuertes._

— _Pero déjame decirte esto, y quiero que prestes atención, no son los carnívoros los más peligrosos. ¿Acaso alguien podría sospechar de un animal que se alimenta de hojas y frutas? No. ¿No tienes tus defensas alzadas cuando ves a un feroz animal? Claro. Ahora solo quiero que imagines la combinación. –_ golpeó sus puños contra la mesa para enfatizar su explicación. —_Por eso engaña a tu enemigo pensando que eres indefenso y cuando te dé la espalda, lo atacas._

—_¿No es eso trampa?_

—_Si las cosas salen como deberían, tu enemigo no estaría consiente para saberlo. –_replicó con una estúpida sonrisa de triunfo.

—_No digas más necedades, viejo._ –se quejó Ranma. —_Y suelta mi pedazo de carne._

Esa noche habían preparado yakiniku y la ternera estaba especialmente suave esa vez. No todos los días comían algo así de delicioso, y aunque fuera su padre, no iba a renunciar a su porción.

—_Respeta a tu padre, muchacho maleducado. ¿No quieres que tu padre sea un omnívoro del cual enorgullecerse?_

—_Tú solo eres un viejo abusivo. _

—Estúpido oyaji. –dijo con cierto enfado, aunque realmente nadie le hubiera creído si le hubieran visto la satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro. Podría ser un sinvergüenza, embustero, tonto, irrespetuoso, manipulador y hasta cobarde, sin embargo, al final de todo, seguía siendo su padre.

—¿Eres tú Ryoga? –escuchó como entre sueños la vocecita que salía de una de las habitaciones que reconocía como la de Akane. Sonaba rasposa, cansada y adolorida.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Correr? ¿Esconderse? ¿Responder? ¿Salir de ahí lo más rápido posible? Ryoga le había dicho específicamente que si quería volver a verla tenía que evitar a toda costa que le viera.

—¿Ryoga? –volvió a preguntar, ahora un poco más insegura al ver que no le respondían. ¿Era un ladrón? Pues que mejor, enferma o sana podía con ellos, aunque el hecho de que las extremidades le parecieran recubiertas de plomo no era un buen inicio.

Ranma supuso que estaba en problemas cuando escuchó el crujir de los muelles de la cama. Akane seguramente se había levantado para investigar qué es lo que sucedía dentro de su propia casa, y él aún no sabía qué hacer.

Debía de correr, o por lo menos eso es lo que sus instintos le gritaban desde dentro. ¿De qué le servía su instinto de preservación cuando sus piernas, únicas herramientas para su huída, se mantenían fundidas al suelo?

—¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó con voz estrangulada por el esfuerzo de no toser, más la sola idea de que alguien estuviera en su casa con malas intenciones era más que suficiente para que dejara de importar el pobre estado en que se encontraba su salud. El honor era más importante.

—Soy yo Akane. –se apresuró a contestar Ranma escuchando que los pasos se acercaban peligrosamente hasta su posición. —Ryoga. –escupió el nombre con tal saña que jamás hubiera podido engañar a otra persona.

—¿Ryoga? ¿Por qué no contestaste cuando pregunté? Me tenías preocupada.

El susurro melancólico que sus pies, enfundados en unas mullidas pantuflas, hacían contra el parqué de la casa la delataban lo suficiente como para saber dónde se encontraba. Peligrosamente cerca, dedujo Ranma.

—Estaba hablando por teléfono. –se excusó. —Deberías de regresar a la cama, sabes lo mucho que me costó lograr que te durmieras, por favor no desperdicies mis esfuerzos. –la ayuda inconsciente que Ryoga le había dado a través de pequeños fragmentos de conversación le estaban sirviendo para inventar excusas con la velocidad de un rayo.

—Es solo que escuché ruidos. –dijo a modo de disculpa. Sonaba tan sumisa e infantil que no podía reconocerla. ¿A dónde es que e iba el ánimo y el ímpetu cuando uno estaba enfermo?

—Lo lamento, me he tropezado con mis propios pies, ya sabes que torpe soy. –disfrutó enormemente hacer quedar en ridículo a Ryoga, a pesar de que él mismo se estaba diciendo semejante cosa.

—¿Estás bien?

De nuevo los susurros silenciosos de sus zapatillas le indicaron que estaba caminando justo a donde estaba él. ¿La enfermedad había mermado su instinto salvaje que parecía siempre florecer en cualquier tipo de situaciones? ¿La apariencia de chica dura era solo eso, una fachada? ¿En realidad era una mujer que se preocupaba por los demás? ¿Cuál era la verdadera Akane?

—Claro.

—Me alegra. ¿Ya has desayunado? Si quieres puedo prepararte algo.

—No. –gritó completamente nerviosos al escuchar el delator sonido de sus acojinados zapatos. —No. –repitió más calmado. —Me comí uno de esos fideos preparados de la tienda.

—Sabes muy bien qué es lo que opino de esas cosas. No nutren en lo absoluto. No quiero que comas eso. En el refrigerador tengo varios refractarios con lo que preparé anoche, así que la comida ya está lista.

—_¿Eso fue hecho ayer? –_estuvo a punto de salirse de su boca. ¿Entonces esos refractarios no llevaban más de 15 días? Las comidas preparadas del supermercado no eran nutritivas pero por lo menos no tenían un aspecto enfermizo. —Lo tendré en cuenta. –repuso, haciendo nota mental de tirar todo lo que no estuviera empaquetado del frigorífico.

—¿Ryoga?

—Hum…

—Tu voz suena muy extraña.

En ese momento, ese preciso e ínfimo momento, todo su mundo se vino a sus pies. Akane había descubierto su engaño. ¿Y si llamaba a la policía? ¿Le golpearía? ¿Gritaría?

Ranma cerró los ojos y esperó que la respuesta llegara…

* * *

Hola y perdón por la increóble demora!!!

Han pasado demasiadas cosas cómo para poder actualizar u.U... Espero que la tardanza haya valido la pena... Un saludo especial a todos los lectores... Recuerden que no hay mejor regalo para un ficker que los **reviews** que ustedes nos hacen!

Nos vemos para el próximo capítulo y espero no tardar tanto....


	9. Sopa de Verduras para el alma

Capítulo dedicado a una mujer que siempre ha estado pendiente y con la cual congenio muy bien… **Para ti jAckesukA **[Jaqueline!!!]… Feliz cumpleaños, guapa! Que te la hayas pasado lo mejor posible!!!

— **IX —**

—_¿Ryoga?_

—_Hum…_

—_Tu voz suena muy extraña. _

_En ese momento, ese preciso e ínfimo momento, todo su mundo se vino a sus pies. Akane había descubierto su engaño. ¿Y si llamaba a la policía? ¿Le golpearía? ¿Gritaría?_

_Ranma cerró los ojos y esperó que la respuesta llegara…_

_**&&&**_

**¿Qué había de responder? ¿Mantenerse callado era lo más prudente? ¿Por qué ****era que en los momentos más necesarios, su cerebro parecía pasar por un colador dejando que las ideas se fueran? ¿Había **algo malo en él cómo para que hubiera una disfunción en su raciocinio?

—Me he quemado la lengua con los fideos. Ya ves que dice _Caliente, _pero nunca cuánto. Ahora hazme el favor de regresar a la cama si no quieres que te cargue y te lleve. –tenía tan fuertemente agarrada la toalla entre las manos que las tenía un poco adoloridas.

—Ya veo. –la urgencia de ver qué es lo que sucedía y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas le estaba mordiendo los pies instándola a continuar su camino. Su decisión fue regresar a la cama y ver cómo se desenvolvían las cosas. —No hay por qué llevar las cosas a ese nivel. –replicó con cierta dureza en la voz.

¿Estaría sospechando ya algo? ¿Su plan de pasar pro Ryoga había terminado ni bien había empezado? Su mente se llenaba de preguntas de esa índole. Las descartó sin darles mucha importancia, porque Akane no era de las suspicaces; o por lo menos de eso estaba seguro Ranma.

Con alivio escuchó el susurrar cadencioso de sus pasos contra el suelo. Tenía razón, ella no sospechaba nada. Era un sonido casi relajante después de estar preso de los acelerados latidos de su corazón que se negaba a calmarse y retomar un paso mucho más sosegado. Vació la mente de cosas sin importancia mientras se dejaba llevar por el sonido tranquilo de las zapatillas. Era una verdadera bendición poder dejar los problemas a un lado cómo cuando uno es niño y lo único que le preocupa a uno es si habrá vegetales en la comida o si es que descubrirán su mala calificación.

—No me siento muy bien. –momentos después se escuchó el indistinguible sonido de un golpe.

Un ruido seco y un tanto poderoso. El sonido había sido tan específico que en él no cabía la duda de que Akane era dueña de ese ruido tan aterradoramente común en una persona con antecedentes de fiebres esporádicas.

—¿Akane? –preguntó tentativamente. Ya sabía que la respuesta no llegaría, y sin embargo tenía la esperanza, por más pequeña que fuera, de que sólo hubiera sido un golpe en el codo o el pie y no lo que ya sabía. No hubo respuesta. Sus preocupaciones no eran infundadas después de todo. —Oh, maldición.

Ahí en el suelo, cerca de donde la había dejado de escuchar, estaba ella cuan larga era. La pijama amarilla de patitos con "_cuaks_" encerrados en burbujas de pensamiento; el cabello lo tenía enredado y suelto haciendo una especie de almohada que seguramente no había detenido o siquiera amortiguado el golpe; tenía los labios partidos por la deshidratación, aunque mínima; la respiración que debía de permanecer tranquila por no estar bajo ningún tipo de actividad física se presentaba un poco más rápida.

—De todas las cosas que me tenían que pasar sucede _esto. _–Ranma no era de los que se quejaban, pero esto ya era el colmo.

De entre los labios partidos salió un quejido. Fue una verdadera suerte que no se hubiera golpeado la cabeza con el filo de la mesa donde estaba el teléfono; un golpe cómo esos era cosa que no debía de tomarse a la ligera. ¿A quién se le ocurría salir de la cama cuando no está en su mejor momento?

La tomó en brazos de una manera tan poco delicada que habría avergonzado a su madre; ella lo había criado para ser un verdadero hombre, y un verdadero hombre era siempre delicado con las mujeres, respetuoso y honorable. Ranma agradeció que su madre no estuviera ahí para ver cómo es que con un saltito se acomodaba a esa niña–mujer en los brazos. Tratar a un saco de cebollas y a Akane de la misma manera no era de lo que se podría sentir orgulloso. A esas alturas la caballerosidad había pasado a segundo término.

Recordaba el camino por su pequeña excursión/cumplimiento de amenaza del día anterior. ¿En realidad había sucedido ayer? Con el pie se abrió camino, adentrándose en el cuarto tímidamente iluminado por una lamparita de mesa. Las cortinas estaban corridas pero se adivinaba la presencia del sol a través de ellas a pesar de la advertencia del hombre del clima del canal 3.

La tiró sobre la cama cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Había cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que ser cuidadoso con una mujer inconsciente que ni se acordaría. El único gesto de su parte que se podría considerar ligeramente amable de su parte fue acomodar su cabeza en la almohada y despejar sus ojos de la fina capa que eran sus cabellos.

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana cuando la fiebre cedió. Cambió el agua de la tinaja por doceava vez para mantenerla fresca. Colocarle un paño frío en la frente era lo había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. Estaba mortalmente aburrido.

Frío y húmedo. Eso fue lo primero que pudo deducir cuando salía de sus sueños inducidos por la medicina y la fiebre. No recordaba haber estado en la calle ese día así que se le hacía un tanto raro estar bajo la lluvia en ese momento. El agua le impedía abrir los ojos, aunado al hecho de que se sentía demasiado cansada como para querer intentarlo. No había viento, más de vez en cuando una cálida ráfaga le rozaba el rostro y el cuello.

—Tonta. –sumergió el trapito en el agua y volvió a insultarla exprimiendo el exceso de agua. —Tonta, mujer tonta. Ese vestido era demasiado ligero para el día. Todo mundo sabe que en Febrero no se puede estar muy seguro en cuanto al tiempo.

Por más halagador que fuera ese atuendo para sus formas, y no lo admitía porque él también hubiera pensado que le sentaba de las mil maravillas sino que sabía apreciar las cosas bonitas cuando se le presentaban, era una locura usarlo cuando puede soltarse la lluvia de buenas a primeras.

—Tonta. –dijo por centésima vez desde que empezó su trabajo de enfermero sustituto.

Esa frase parecía poseer los mismos efectos que el beso de un príncipe de un cursi cuento de hadas que alguna vez hubiera leído, porque la durmiente niña boba abrió los ojos. En cualquier película de romance que hubiera visto, la damisela recién despertada batía las pestañas encantadoramente enamorando al desprevenido príncipe.

Lo que vio fue contrario a todo lo que había leído o visto. No habían largas pestañas revoloteando como mariposas, ni vestigios de un amor recientemente descubierto. No, lo que pasó fue tan distinto y rápido que no supo cómo actuar durante ese momento. Tenía los brazos inermes sosteniendo la toallita húmeda listo para ponérsele de nuevo en la frente.

Unos débiles bracitos lo rodeaban de la cintura que aún sin fuerzas se sentían constrictores contra sus costillas. Un sudor completamente ajeno a la fiebre le mojó la camisa dejando un marca pequeña entre sus pectorales, exactamente el lugar donde Akane tenía presionada la frente. La respiración agitada que le pegaba directamente sobre la mancha húmeda mandaba pequeñas descargas por su espalda. Si ella no hubiera estado tan asustada, hubiera considerado esa experiencia moderadamente agradable, pero es que ella estaba prácticamente aterrorizada que a Ranma no se le ocurría nada más que permanecer quieto mirando el aire con cierta incredulidad.

—¿Akane? –preguntó una vez salido del trance hipnótico. —¿Estás bien?

—Ryoga, tengo mucho miedo. –dijo con la voz tan ronca que daba pena escucharla.

Había olvidado por completo que ella no tenía la menor idea de que era él, Ranma Saotome, y no el muchacho Hibiki el que estaba con ella. Al diablo con el secretismo, la pobre mujer estaba más que asustada y no iba a dejarla así, si podía ayudarla fingiendo ser quien no era, entonces haría su parodia más larga. El sentir los puños aferrarse a su camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello no hizo más que decidir que eso era lo correcto.

—Aquí estoy. –respondió con los brazos a medio subir. ¿Debía de abrazarla para aliviarle un poco el miedo o sería un movimiento demasiado arriesgado y haría que ella se alejara de él? Se decidió por lo primero y encerró esa delicada y temblorosa figura entre sus brazos.

—Tenía miedo. –repitió con un poco más de calma, su rostro, que permanecía enterrado en su pecho, era el indicador de si es que ya se sentía mejor. Los ojos de animal asustado fue lo primero que Ranma vio antes de que se escondieran en su pecho.

—¿De qué? –la apretó un poco más fuerte contra él al ver que sus manos se relajaban un poco aún manteniendo la camisa entre ellas.

—No lo sé. Corría y corría alejándome de algo y cuando volteaba para poder ver qué es lo que me seguía no había nada. Cuando me giraba para seguir caminando lo sentía detrás de mí. Soy una boba, verdad? –lo último se suponía que debía de sonar como una broma, sin embargo, el tono adolorido y ahogado de su voz le quitaban cualquier comicidad.

—No, no. –aseguró deslizando la mano por su cabeza, tranquilizándola en un medio abrazo. —Era un mal sueño, eso es todo. Todos tenemos uno que a pesar de que pasan los años nos sigue aterrando, sólo es cuestión de saber que es un sueño y que no nos va a dañar.

—¿Tú también los tienes?

—¿Pesadillas? Claro que las tengo. –su risotada había tomado desprevenida a Akane que se apretó con más fuerza al sentir esa violenta reacción. —Aunque los monstruos verdes de largos colmillos desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo.

—Ya veo. –le escuchó decir con cierto alivio dentro de su propia inseguridad.

—Ahora vuelve a dormir. –con cuidado la fue despegando de su cuerpo.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo mientras me duermo?

—Claro. Sólo tengo que dejar esto en la cocina y regreso.

—No. –dijo rápidamente enterrando nuevamente el rostro en su pecho sin importarle que las lágrimas pudieran manchar la camisa.

—Te prometo que regreso.

—Por favor. –suplicó, haciéndole la tarea a Ranma imposible de rehusar. Después de todo, no pasaba nada si dejaba el traste con agua en el suelo. Habría que tener cuidado de no derramarla nada más.

—Espera. –dejó el recipiente en el suelo junto a una mesita de noche y se recostó junto a ella.

El reloj de la repisa decía que eras las 2:45 de la tarde cuando abrió los ojos.

Quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta era algo que no hacía, así que acostumbrarse a su nuevos y desconocidos alrededores le costó un poco de trabajo. Al cuarto de Akane lo reconoció de inmediato; el dolor del brazo y en el entumecimiento le eran totalmente desconocidos. Trató de mover el brazo izquierdo, el afectado por un entumecimiento secreto, encontrándolo tan pesado como el plomo. Giró la cabeza y encontró la cabeza de Akane cómodamente recostada sobre él.

—Oh, vamos. –se quejó quedamente.

Al ver que ella no se quejaba o medio despertaba cuando hizo el intento de zafarse, se deshizo de su prisión de carne, hueso y cabello.

La inconsistente comida que había sido su desayuno no fue lo suficientemente satisfactoria como para hacer que el hambre llegara más tarde. El ruido que producía su estomago era más que suficiente prueba de que ya era hora de comer algo más que una taza de fideos instantáneos que no satisfacía su grande apetito. La imagen del refrigerador semi–vacío después de haberlo limpiado era suficiente para desanimarlo. Si tan sólo existiera una gracia mayor que le diera estómago suficiente para poder comer lo que Akane había preparado pero no existía poder tan grande cómo para poder ayudarle.

—Pero claro. –exclamó entusiasmado sin importarle que su grito pudiera despertar a la enferma. —Hola. Sí, sí, todo está muy bien. Yo me encargo de decirle. Oye, ¿me podrías hacer un pequeño favor? No hay nada que comer aquí y no quisiera salir a comprar nada tampoco, hace poco salió de un fuerte caso de temperatura… sí, ya está mejor; claro que no hice nada malo. –le contestó a la persona al otro lado de la línea. —Ese no es el punto, lo que quería pedirte era que si no podrías mandar algo de comer. Sí, sí, no sé, un Okonomiyaki me parece bien. Claro que un Okonomiyaki es comida para enfermos. No me gustan las verduras, U–chan. Ya sé que hay que tomar muchos líquidos pero yo no estoy enfermo. Oh, de acuerdo. ¿En cuánto tiempo estás aquí? De acuerdo, muchas gracias Ukyô, eres mi salvación. Adiós.

Cerró el celular y agradeció tener una amiga como ella.

Era una verdadera lástima no poder corresponderle como se lo merecía. No había sido hacía mucho tiempo cuando empezó a pensar en lo que Ukyô realmente representaba en su vida. A todos los que dudaban de la verdad de su relación con ella, les respondía que no era más que una amiga a la que le tenía muchísimo afecto.

La conocía desde pequeños. Probablemente ese simple hecho había sido el causante de su aversión hacia ella vista desde un punto absolutamente romántico. Ella era bonita, graciosa, honrada, trabajadora, honesta, inteligente. Poseía todas las características que buscaba en una mujer y por alguna razón no la encontraba atractiva.

Velaba por ella en todas las épocas de su vida, cómo cuando su madre había perecido o cuando ella acudió junto a él cuando un niño de la escuela la había besado a la tierna edad de 7 años. Cabe mencionar que Ranma había sido suspendido por tres días por haber golpeado al pequeño Casanova.

Ranma Saotome era técnicamente el único heredero de la escuela Saotome de estilo libre. Podría aventurarme a decir que era el verdadero primogénito si no estuviera faltándole al respeto al verdadero que ciertamente no era Ranma.

Había sucedido dos años antes de que él naciera.

Su hermano mayor, el verdadero primer Saotome, había fallecido mucho antes de que siquiera sus padres se pudieran poner de acuerdo en el nombre. Una muerte natural e inesperada había provocado una separación que poco a poco se fue ensanchando entre la pareja.

No se culpaban a sí mismos, más sin embargo, la incomodidad de estar juntos parecía pesarles más que el resentimiento. Las conversaciones entre ambos se fueron haciendo más impersonales, lo mismo sucedía entre sus relaciones personales. Dormían en la misma recámara, se sonreían, deseaban buenas noches, hubo ciertos momentos en que compartían alguno que otro beso o caricias; en todo esto no estaba presente el sentimiento de una pareja, se parecía más a una obligación cortés entre dos personas.

El anuncio del doctor sobre un nuevo embarazo fue como el catalizador que revivió a los dos padres. Todos los momentos de amor que había permanecidos ocultos, salían a borbotones. Los abrazos bien intencionados, los besos y los cuidados llenaron el pequeño apartamento en donde vivían.

Genma, cuyo entusiasmo había desaparecido durante esos largos años, dedicó su tiempo cuidando del estado de su esposa. Le prohibía salir a hacer las compras alegando que Nerima ya no era lo que era hacía 2 años. Según él, las calles estaban infestadas de pervertidos y ladrones que esperaban aprovecharse de la situación de una mujer solo para satisfacer sus más bajos deseos.

Las quejas de Nodoka llegaban a oídos sordos; por más que le decía que nadie se iba a interesar en una mujer en tal avanzado estado de embarazo, además de que bien podría defenderse de un intento de robo, su esposo, el mismo que la mandaba en la noche por un par de cervezas, se negaba rotundamente a dejarla salir de casa.

En el momento en que el pequeño niño llegó a sus brazos, los padres hicieron una promesa, aunque silenciosa, para con su hijo. Nodoka juró convertirlo en un hombre honorable que mantuviese su palabra. Genma, por su parte, optó por algo que él si podría hacer; prometió enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre artes marciales del estilo libre y que juntos tratarían de hacerlo el mejor artista marcial que el mundo hubiera conocido.

Basta mencionar que Genma sólo cumplió con su palabra hasta que Ranma aprendió a defenderse de su propio padre y sus abusivas maneras de aprovecharse de él para quedarse con su comida. En el momento en que dejó de poder engañar a su hijo para que le entregara su ración terminó su entrenamiento diario.

Nodoka creyó que su enseñanza había finalizado, hablando figurativamente porque siempre hay espacio para mejorar, cuando Ranma había llegado a la edad de 16 años. Poco, o nada sabía que su hijo sólo pretendía llevar sus enseñanzas al pie de la letra y que cuando no lo veía, regresaba a ser un adolescente despreocupado que prefería escaparse a la azotea de la escuela que estar dentro del salón de clases.

El pequeño viaje al pasado sucedido en un apartamento extraño finalizó con la interferencia del timbre. Sacó dinero de la cartera y bajó a abrir. Ukyô sonó realmente molesta e indignada cuando Ranma pretendió pagarle por la comida. Faltaba más, dijo indignada rechazando el billete bajando los peldaños de las escaleras de dos en dos.

La pregunta de si despertarla o no para comer era una que realmente le preocupaba. Ella no debía de estarse sin comer, más el descanso para una pronta recuperación. Dejó la porción de Akane en la mesa, deslizando sus vegetales al tazón de ella, para dársela cuando despertara por cuenta propia.

—¿Ryoga? –preguntaron desde la habitación tragada ya completamente por las sombras.

—Ya voy. –respondió dejando su platón que recién terminaba de comer. Quedaban unos cuantos fideos y las verduras que habían sido casi imposibles de transportar hacia el otro recipiente.

Sentóse en la cama procurando no estar sobre ella.

El hundimiento en el colchón le indicó que ya estaba junto a ella. Acercó la cabeza hasta dejarla encima del par de piernas. La mezclilla estaba áspera y fría contra su mejilla.

—No me gusta la lluvia. –dijo quedamente. Los ojos los tenía cerrados a pesar de estar casi despierta.

—A mí tampoco me agrada. –comentó. Sus manos, dueñas de sus propias acciones, alcanzaron un mechón de pelo que enredaron y desenredaron a placer entre sus dedos.

—¿Por qué no? –preguntó Akane, somnolienta por las medicinas y los constantes mimos.

—Es una mala experiencia. –respondió. No le importaba, o más bien, no recordaba que en ese momento no era Ranma.

—Cuéntamelo. –insistió sin demasiadas ganas ya que el sueño estiraba las manos para someterla nuevamente.

—Otro día será. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No.

—Hay sopa de verduras y fideos. Te hará bien. –sus manos seguían ocupadas con el mechón.

—No tengo apetito.

Si ella sabía quién era él en realidad o no, en verdad no tenía mucha importancia ya. En ese momento le importaba mucho más hacerla sentirse segura y protegida más que una amenaza sin fundamentos firmes de los cuales fiarse.

Era verdaderamente impresionante el cambio que se había suscitado en él durante esas pocas y larguísimas horas. Prácticamente forzado se había visto a hacer esa visita; poco fue el entusiasmo cuando vio que su trabajo no terminaba con sólo ver cómo estaba, sino que también debía de hacer de enfermero sustituto; horas después, precisamente después de despertar a su lado, se descubrió pensando, no sin cierta sorpresa e incredulidad, que no se alejaría de ella hasta que la viera recuperada. Que viniera el pequeño Napoleón y todo su ejército, él mantendría su posición.

—Las niñas buenas siempre hacen lo que se les ordena.

—Yo no soy niña buena. –respondió desviando la mirada muy a pesar de que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Claro que lo eres, y por eso debes de obedecer, –dijo sin tomar mucha importancia al hecho de que ella ya le temblaban los labios.

—No lo soy. –repitió testarudamente.

—¿Por qué dices eso? –atinó a preguntar una vez picada su curiosidad.

—Mamá murió por mi culpa. –silenciosas y lastimeras, las lágrimas acudieron presurosas a su rostro.

Ni una palabra más salió de sus labios ambos escucharon el correr de los minutos que contaba el gran reloj de la sala. La melancolía pesaba sobre ambos sellando sus labios a cualquier cosa que no fueran sus pensamientos y el incesante pasar del tiempo. La una lloraba por los recuerdos despertados, el otro sólo podía pensar en cómo era que su corazón se encogía al verla sufrir silenciosamente.

¿Debía de decirle algo? ¿Decir que estaría bien? No, no podía. Él no conocía esa historia cómo para saber qué es lo que había sucedido.

La puerta se abrió y cerró con silencio. La persona que acababa de entrar obviamente no quería interrumpir el silencio reinante en toda la casa. Con cuidado depositó la cabeza de Akane sobre la almohada, afortunadamente se había quedado dormida.

—¿Cómo sigue? –preguntó Ryoga ni bien se había quitado la chaqueta.

—Ahora duerme. –respondió Ranma, sintiéndose ligeramente desplazado.

—Bien. ¿No sucedió nada en mi ausencia?

—Tuvo un pequeño acceso de fiebre, se la bajé con paños de agua fría. –un ligero asentimiento de cabeza fue lo que recibió como respuesta. Bastante inconsistente, razonó Ranma.

—Umm… ¿Ryoga?

—Dime.

—¿Cómo es que murió la madre de Akane?

_**&&&**_

El título de éste capítulo es una parodia del libro "Sopa de Pollo para el alma" de Jack Canfield y Mark Victor Hansen... Les dejo el link para que lo lean si les interesa .com/doc/2159978/Sopa-de-Pollo-para-el-Alma es un libro bastante bueno ^^...

* * *

Prometí no tardar tanto con éste capítulo y heme aquí a casi un mes posteando… Traté de terminar pronto pero mi perra se enfermó gravemente, así que escribir pasó a segundo plano.

Sus reviews pasados me han hecho inmensamente feliz puesto que es una muestra de que han leído y que la historia los ha cautivado lo suficiente cómo para esperar el siguiente capítulo.

Saben, he recibido varios _**Favorite Story**_ ó _**Story Alert**_, que me hacen igual de feliz pero me harían más si dejaran un review, por más pequeño que sea. Muchos de los que leen fics se fijan en la cantidad de Reviews que tiene una historia porque esa es una manera de saber si es que el fic está "interesante", así que por favor ^^ dejen un mensajito.

Para las personas que no tienen cuenta en FanFiction, dejen su correo poniendo un signo en lugar de la arroba…

Muchas gracias a… **Karen-chan**; **FanSel**; **jAckesukA**; **Caro**; **annKarem**; **Akima-06**; **okami**;** amafle**; **Akaneiiro**;** Klaudia-de-Malfoy**; **Twinkle star-chan**… Y a todos ustedes que leen sin presentarse…

Muchos saludos y besos, Mussainu!

Pd. Les dejo mi mail por si quieren contactarme… byelove1()hotmail. com


	10. Guarda un viernes y tíñelo de negro

– **X –**

—_Umm… ¿Ryoga?_

—_Dime._

—_¿Cómo es que murió la madre de Akane? _

* * *

**Y era ahí cuándo las palabras demostraban su monstruoso poder. **

¿Cómo es que un extraño como él podía tener conocimiento de algo como eso? Ese tema no se podía tratar estando ella cerca. Akane siempre se mostraba renuente a hablar sobre eso.

¿De dónde venía semejante interés? ¿Qué derecho sentía que tenía sobre ella cuando ni él mismo tenía el atrevimiento de preguntar eso?

—No sé de qué me hablas. –desvió la mirada como si con eso su mentira se mantuviera en eso.

—No me engañas. –respondió Ranma, sentándose en el sillón más cercano, repentinamente falto de fuerzas para sostenerse.

—Ya es hora de que te marches. Ya no eres necesario.

—Me temo que eso es algo que no puedes decidir por tu propia cuenta. Yo estoy aquí independientemente del resfriado, mi propósito es simplemente ayudarla. ¿Acaso no quieres que ella vuelva a ser la misma?

Fueron largos los momentos en que ambos permanecieron en silencio.

Las miradas que no se apartaban estaban midiendo el terreno en el que se encontraban. Ambos guardaban una distancia prudencial. Uno sopesando las probabilidades de una posible mentira, el otro siendo comido por las ansias de saber qué es lo que en verdad había pasado.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? –preguntó por fin Ryoga después de una breve meditación.

Moría de ganas por saber cómo es que podría llegar a ayudarle, si Akane nada le había dicho era porque no quería que supiera. En unas cosas era bastante reservada, así que esperaría a que de su propia boca le dijera el secreto, o hasta que él lo descubriera. Lo que sucediera primero.

—No mucho. –admitió Ranma. —Lo único que le he podido sacar es que es su culpa. Estaba hablando entre sueños, así que ya sabrás… –mintió.

—Eso es verdad. –interrumpió Ryoga. —O por lo menos eso es lo que ella cree. Su padre le dijo que no era verdad pero Akane se empecinaba en culparse.

—Tonta. –murmuró Ranma, tragándose las amargas ganas de zarandearla para que le entrara la razón en el ceso.

—¿Dijiste algo?

Ranma negó con la cabeza. Sus cabellos, siempre atados en una suelta trenza bambolearon de un lado al otro.

—¿Esto… esto es relevante para que la puedas ayudar?

¿Relevante y curioso no eran sinónimos, verdad? ¿Podía haber algún secreto escondido en su pasado que le estaba torciendo el presente?

—No lo sabré hasta escuchar la historia completa.

Tomó un largo suspiro, tratando de aclarar sus enmarañados recuerdos. Su mente tenía un compartimiento especial para Akane; sabía sus gustos, los disgustos, lo que le atemorizaba, lo que tocaba esa fibra sensible dentro.

¿Quién iba a pensar que hablar del pasado de alguien más costara tantísimo trabajo?

* * *

Un pañuelo.

Dos pañuelos.

Tres pañuelos.

Cuatro pañuelos.

Cinco, seis, siete, ocho.

Había tantos en la cesta de la basura que ahora ya hasta empezaban a invadir el suelo de su recámara.

El que acababa de usar era el quinceavo.

El suelo, la mesita de noche o la sobrepoblada cesta eran sus opciones de dónde dejarlo. La mesita tenía su libro favorito, la cesta estaba ya a punto de explotar, así que sus múltiples opciones se redujeron inmensamente.

Miró a ambos lados con la esperanza de que nadie la viera cometer ese delito. Sentía el corazón salírsele por la boca, las manitas las tenía húmedas de transpiración, echó un vistazo por detrás del hombro viendo solamente la pared. Se sentía como en una de esas películas de espías que su papá veía en las noches del viernes. Hacer una travesura en casa cuando sus padres estaban presentes era la cosa más excitante que hubiera experimentado hasta sus ya 6 años. Era toda una mujer hecha y derecha.

—Ni se le ocurra señorita. –dijeron desde la puerta que se había abierto sin hacer ruidos.

—Oka–san. –se quejó la pequeña máquina de mucosidades. El labio inferior le sobresalía para acentuar más su enfado.

—Nada de nada. Los pañuelos usados a la cesta.

—Ya son demasiados. –remoló, balanceaba los pies descalzo por fuera de la cama. La manga del pijama amarillo era una excelente segunda opción a falta de más pañuelos desechables. La idea de una higiene personal muy elevada no era de demasiada importancia para una niña de esa edad.

Tomó la susodicha canasta, vaciando su contenido en una bolsa de repuesto. Ahora no había ninguna excusa para usar el suelo como depósito. Saeko siempre procuraba tener todo lo que pudiera hacer falta, así que Akane no se sorprendió al verla sacar una caja de pañuelos nuevos.

Todo lo que su madre hacía, lo hacía con una sonrisa, por más pesada o tediosa que fuera la tarea. Mientras cocinaba, tarareaba una canción que hubiese escuchado en la estación de radio favorita. Los giros y giros que daba la lavadora eran seguidos por sus pies que golpeaban el suelo siguiendo el ritmo que sólo ella escuchaba.

Lo que Akane más disfrutaba era cuando tocaba la limpieza de dentro del hogar. Siempre desde un recoveco de las escaleras ella la observaba mientras recogía papeles, trastos usados dejados fuera de su lugar, quitaba las cenizas del altar y reemplazaba los inciensos diciendo una pequeña oración. Sufría ante la expectativa de que _ese_ momento se tardara más en llegar. Cuando veía que cogía un trapito se le extendía la felicidad por todos los poros del cuerpo y se le pegaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era cuando había que quitarles las pelusas a los objetos cuando se le vía más feliz.

Extendidos los brazos, con el trapo aún en mano; tomando la posición de baile. Sonreía tímidamente, bajando los ojos encantadoramente, queriendo hipnotizar a su invisible compañero. Movió los labios, pronunciando palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar desde su escondite detrás de los barandales de la escalera. No era un escondite de lo más apropiado, de eso no cabía duda, pero su madre parecía no prestar atención a nada que no fuera su pareja de baile.

Su acompañante, invisible para Akane, debía de ser un muy buen guía porque con pasitos seguros la llevaba por toda la estancia. Piruetas sencillas, sonrisas coquetas, murmullos y algo más, que en ese entonces Akane no comprendía, llenaban todo el ambiente seductoramente. Una música, que sólo su madre escuchaba, era la que la transportaba a ese lugar en donde bailaba con un encantador príncipe. O por lo menos eso Akane quería pensar; era mejor soñar con príncipes que vencen dragones sin despeinarse, que en tontos niños de primaria que sólo sabían combatir a la hora del receso.

Ella era la que siempre veía a su padre mucho antes que su madre se diera cuenta. Ésta se encontraba demasiado ocupada sonriéndole con secreta coquetería a su compañero que en ese momento la dejaba caer con delicadeza hacía atrás como tantas veces había visto que los hombres hacían en las películas de romance de blanco y negro. También las escenas donde con un beso podían lograr que la mujer alzara el pie casi instantáneamente. Eso es lo que Akane quería por sobre todas las cosas.

No era que no amara a su papá, pero siempre sentía un poquitín de celos cuando interrumpía el encuentro unilateral de su madre. Su padre era un buen bailarín, sin embargo, no se podría comparar nunca con su rival imaginario que parecía llevar a su madre de una manera delicada y ligera como pluma, dotada de una gracia intensa e inocente.

Con sus manos callosas, velludas y carentes de todas las cualidades que Akane le confería al compañero de su madre, la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí. La mirada profunda de esos pozos parecía tragarla por completo porque de repente toda la gracia y agilidad que le caracterizaba desaparecía en un instante dejando solamente a una mujer que sólo podía mirar y sonreír tontamente. El amor que sus padres sentían se podía ver a millas de distancia.

La forma en que la tomaba, las miraditas sostenidas desde el otro lado de la mesa, los besos secretos que se daban cuando creían no ser vistos. Se comportaban como un par de jóvenes enamorados que no querían ser descubiertos y que al mismo tiempo se encontraban en donde fácilmente podían ser atrapados.

* * *

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó su madre cuando vio que su comunicativa hija caía en un profundo silencio, cosa que raramente sucedía. Al parecer a Akane le gustaba escuchar su propia voz más que nada.

—Tú quieres mucho a papá. –no era una pregunta, ni siquiera una insinuación, sino solamente vocalizaba lo que pensaba, como cada vez que se sentía contrariada por algo.

Los lánguidos ojos negros adquirieron más profundidad al escuchar lo que su hija acababa de decirle. Dejó la canasta de basura que había recogido con la intención de tirar junto a ella. Alisó su vestido y delantal meditando una respuesta prudente que satisficiera la inquieta mente de su hija y que además fuera lo suficientemente simple como para que la entendiera en un solo movimiento. La verdad es que la curiosidad de esa niña no era propia de una mente de 6 años.

—Tu padre es un hombre maravilloso. –le contestó, sus manos seguían trabajando en alizar la tela blanca y azul de su larga falda. La prenda no tenía ninguna arruga pero debía de mantener sus manos ocupadas. —Y sí, le quiero muchísimo porque él me ha regalado lo mejor de este mundo, que es una familia hermosa. –besándole la coronilla dio a conocer su punto de vista.

—Papá es perfecto y muy mono. –concluyó, esperando haber usado bien ese adjetivo que le había escuchado a su maestra después de una visita del repartidor.

El lunes que Akane fuera a la escuela, le preguntaría a sus maestras cómo es que una niña tan pequeña conocía esa palabreja. —Nadie es perfecto, queridita. –admitió, tirando afectuosamente de los cachetes sonrosados y redondos de su hija.

—Tú lo eres. –admitió como quien se sabe en lo correcto.

—No. –acompañó su negativa con un movimiento de la cabeza. Sus cabellos negros se bambolearon ligeramente de arriba hacia abajo. —No. –repitió. —Soy una persona muy egoísta.

—No es verdad. –dijo con renovada convicción.

—Yo quiero que tu padre se quede conmigo. –Akane era tan pequeña e inocente que no se daba cuenta que su madre decía "yo" y "conmigo" en vez de _nosotras. _Para ella, su madre era algo muy parecido a un ángel que siempre estaría cuidando de su familia, queriendo sólo lo mejor para ellos.

La mirada confusa con la que su hija le daba era prueba irrefutable de que aún era demasiado joven para comprender perfectamente. Meditó durante varios segundos, tratando de encontrar una manera más fácil de hacerla entender. Era verdad que Akane poseía la madurez para ciertas cosas, sin embargo, para los adultos resultaba confuso el tema del amor, no podía imaginar lo que le parecería a una niña que su mayor experiencia en ese tema era estar enamorada de un personaje de caricatura.

La respuesta a su cuestión estaba sentada en la cama. Un par gigante de orejas rosadas, un vestido floreado azul y verde, zapatillas de ballet, y unos ojos tristes y negros que combinaban perfectamente con la nariz de botón del mismo color. Ese había sido el regalo de su cumpleaños de parte de uno de los vecinos. Ese conejo y Akane habían sido inseparables desde entonces…

La mirada glaseada por la fiebre que su hija le daba seguían todos los movimientos de su madre cuando ésta cogía a su peluche favorito. Desde el día en que su padre había tirado accidentalmente su taza de té encima de Rin–chan, se había vuelto una madre sobreprotectora. Su madre no haría nada que pusiera en peligro la _vida _de Rin–chan, sin embargo los accidentes pasan sea quien sea.

—Rin–chan es tu juguete favorito, ¿no es así? –Akane asintió con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de su preciada posesión. —¿Me lo prestas? –su hija volvió a asentir, ahora mucho más lento ante la perspectiva de separarse de su conejo, por muy poco tiempo que éste fuera. —¿Y qué me dirías si te pidiera que me lo regalaras? –los cabellos revolotearon violentamente cuando Akane se negó rotundamente.

—Yo quiero mucho a mi coneja. –admitió pensando que sólo con eso era suficiente para que supiera que no se iba a separar de ella.

—Lo mismo sucede con papá. Cuando papá se va a trabajar, yo siento lo mismo que tú. Me cuesta mucho trabajo alejarme de él. –las cosas eran un poco más complicadas, más no por eso habría de complicar a la pobre niña. Una explicación simple y que pudiera entender era mucho mejor que un rollo sobre la aprehensión que ella sentía para con su marido. —Hay veces en que el amor es así de egoísta. A uno le cuesta mucho alejarse y empieza a creer cosas que no son.

—¿Y por qué no le dices a papá que se quede? –la solución se le antojaba tan fácil de hacer que era una cosa incomprensible que la gente adulta se peleara por cosas de ese estilo.

—No es tan sencillo. –contestó su madre, arreglando la tela ya lisa de su falda —Uno quiere siempre estar con la personas que quieres, aunque eso también llega a convertirse en un problema.

—No entiendo. –comentó Akane, obviamente contrariada.

—No creo que haya alguien que entienda. Cuando te enamoras piensas diferente.

—Yo no voy a enamorarme nunca. –admitió. Sus puños cerrados parecían desafiar a cualquiera que se atreviera a contradecirla. —Me voy a casar con un príncipe. –se contradijo sin importarle.

—Cariño, para casarte, con un príncipe o un hombre cualquiera, tienes que primero estar enamorada, lo mismo sucede si quieres tener bebés. –era un completa mentira lo que le decía. La sociedad en la que vivían era tan cruel como para forzar una boda aunque no se amaran, Akane era aún demasiado joven y no tenía porqué enterarse de una realidad tan desalentadora. Ya era suficiente con que aprendiera que los príncipes sólo se casan con princesas, con la clara excepción de Diana, y que ser de la realeza no era un pase mágico para vivir un "_felices para siempre". _

El interrogatorio continuaría si es que se lo permitía, así que optó por una opción segura que distraería la curiosa mente de su hija lo suficiente como para hacerla olvidar un poco las _maduras_ preguntas que le hacía con su voz de pajarito.

Podría esquivar unas cuantas cuestiones peliagudas en cuanto a la insana curiosidad de Akane, más no estaba muy segura de poder continuar con su suerte de seguir encontrándole respuestas inocentemente satisfactorias.

—Kin–chan vino hoy. –con alivio vio cómo la pregunta que pululaba ya dentro de la mente de su hija desaparecía junto con ese extraño brillo en la mirada.

—¿Por qué no ha subido a verme? –Kin–chan era su mejor amigo y su prometido, si es que ella no encontraba un príncipe que le gustase y él no se casaba con la heroína del ánime de la tarde, así que el hecho de que éste no hubiera subido a saludarla era una gran afrenta, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

—Parece que estaba acompañando a una amiguita a casa. –con el dedo índice se dio ligeros golpecitos como cuando intentaba recordar algo.

¿Acompañar a una amiguita? ¿Es que no habían prometido hacía dos días, justo antes de que ella se enfermara, que no iban a dejar sus sueños por nada del mundo? ¿Tan poco valía su promesa? _Está bien, _pensó Akane mientras rehacía su resolución sobre casarse con un príncipe de brillante armadura que matase un dragón sólo para defenderla.

¿Qué ya no habían dragones que matar? Pues él tendría que conseguir uno porque ella no pensaba aceptarlo si no le demostraba su valor. Bien podía darle una rosa o un rosal completo que ella no se casaría con él.

Aprovechó que su hija estaba perdida en sus pensamientos para poder terminar su cometido. Recogió hasta el último pañuelo del suelo y desapareció silenciosamente. Era bonito ser niño. No tenían las mismas presiones que un adulto.

* * *

Se sorbió ruidosamente los mocos por la quinta vez. Las lágrimas las dejó correr en su lugar, como medalla de honor, para que todos supieran lo verdaderamente dolida que se encontraba. Ella sólo había dicho lo que realmente sentía, no era su culpa que los adultos fueran unos tontos que se tomaban las cosas muy seriamente.

Dejó de empacar su maletita, mirándola desconcertada. Su tercer par de calcetas metidas. Se sorbió los mocos nuevamente, limpiándose ahora sí las lágrimas convencida de que no había nadie que las viera y la compadeciera.

Habiéndole dicho algo así de horrible a su madre tenía que disculparse, lo sabía, cosa que sólo hacía mucho más difícil la tarea. Si ella debía de disculparse, lo más normal era que ellos también debieran de hacerlo, era lo justo.

* * *

—No lo quiero. –exclamó con los puños crispados. —Regrésenlo.

—Me temo que no podemos hacer eso. –le respondió su madre acariciándose el vientre que apenas empezaba a abultarse. Después de todo, tres meses de embarazo era muy poco.

Era verdad que su madre había empezado a actuar diferente más o menos un mes y medio atrás. Ya no bailaba mientras quitaba el polvo y las pelusas. La canción que ahora tarareaba mientras lavaba la ropa era una canción de cuna y no una de las pegajosas canciones pop que tanto le gustaban. Sonreía más y se tocaba la barriga más seguido como si le doliera, cosa que Akane encontraba considerablemente extraño porque cuando le dolían las tripas se le torcía la boca y hasta ahora no conocía ningún dolor que pudiera hacer sonreir a alguien.

—No necesitamos otro nene. –aseguró.

—Esto no es algo que necesitemos, es algo que _queremos._

—Pues yo no lo quiero. –con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho se negó a ceder un paso.

—Claro que sí, nena. –intervino su padre, que mantenía su brazos sobre los hombros de Saeko de forma protectora y afectiva.

—Le odio. –gritó. —Los odio a todos. Ojalá y mueran. –era tanta su frustración y enojo que todo había explotado sin que ella pudiera controlar lo que decía.

Slap.

Irónicamente ese había sido el sonido cuando su madre le pegó. No había querido hacerlo pero parecía que algo dentro de ella había estallado cuando escuchó tan desagradables palabras de su hija.

Las lágrimas, una mezcla de dolor, coraje y frustración se le escaparon de los ojos. Su madre, su ángel, le había cacheteado y aún seguía viéndola con enojo.

Le dedicó una mirada desafiadora antes de salir corriendo hacia su alcoba. Azotó la puerta con fuerza y su enojo no disminuyó.

—Los odio, los odio, los odio. –repitió furiosa golpeando la puerta con puños y pies. El dolor no hizo más que aumentar, era su culpa que ahora estuviera lastimada de manos y pies. Todo era culpa de ellos, especialmente de ése bebé.

—Los odio. –sollozó con el rostro enterrado en la almohada que se mojaba con una mezcla de agua, lágrimas y mucosidades.

Estaba furiosa e indignada, y sólo un poco, solamente un poco, celosa. Estaba enfurecida con su madre por golpearla, con su padre por tomar una decisión de ése tipo sin su consentimiento, y con su hermana Nabiki por no defenderla como cuando los niños más grandes la tomaban contra ella. Pareciera que todos ya estaban del lado del bebé no nato en vez de pensar en ella, que actualmente era la más pequeña.

—Ese bebé no debería de existir. –chilló de pura rabia.

Cerró la maletita con fuerza, apretando dentro sus cambios de ropa y unos zapatos extras _por si acaso._ Se puso su sombrerito de paja para cubrirse del sol. No dejó nota o se despidió de nadie; probablemente estuvieran muy ocupados con el nuevo bicho que ni cuenta se darían de que ya no estaba.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruidos extendió las manitas y salió de ese opresor ambiente. Cuando con trabajo pudo cerrar la puerta le sacó la lengua. No extrañaría un lugar donde la dejaban sola en un rincón y que no la seguían para pedirle una disculpa.

* * *

—Estoy seguro de que se le va a pasar. –aseguró Soun Tendo cuando su esposa sacaba el tercer pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Pero nunca le había pegado un cachete. –sollozó.

—Se lo ha merecido. –aseguró Soun.

—Ella es sólo una niña, no sabe lo que dice.

—Y eso no le quita nada al hecho de que dijo una tontería y que ha de pedir disculpas.

—Ya bajará cuando tenga hambre. –trató de tranquilizarla cuando vio que ahora extendía la mano para sacar el cuarto pañuelo.

—Pero…

—Recuerda cómo se puso Nabiki cuando le dijimos lo de Akane, no nos habló hasta tres días después, y sólo para pedir una compensación por su sufrimiento.

Nabiki hizo oídos sordos ante ese comentario, negándose a aceptar algo tan infantil como algo que hubiera hecho.

—Akane no es como Nabiki. –contestó Saeko.

—Cuando se dio dé cuenta su error bajará.

Saeko asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencida con la lógica de su esposo.

Soun se encogió de hombros ante la consternación de su esposa, considerándola exagerada. Akane ya había tenido ataques de celos y enojo con anterioridad así que ya estaba curado de espantos con lo que a su hija se refería. Después de un tiempo, ella bajaría, cabizbaja y silenciosa, abrazándose a las piernas de su madre que sin decir exactamente las palabras necesarias sabía que su hija lamentaba comportarse así y que en verdad sentía haberle hablado así. La inocencia infantil podía irse con ese tipo de expresiones.

Saeko, por su parte, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta ante la perspectiva de que el enojo hiciera que su hija cometiera una tontería. La punzada en el pecho no era más que otra alarma interna que le indicaba que algo no andaba bien.

La calidez de una mano en su antebrazo la llamó hasta la realidad. Nabiki estaba ahí.

—Vas a enfriarte. –dijo con su voz de pajarito.

La tarde había empezado a enfriar por la amenaza de tormenta que había pronosticado el hombrecito semi calvo del canal 3.

—Gracias.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salita donde la esperaba una taza de té, creyó escuchar el sonido de un golpe. Seco, fuerte y cercano. Atribuyéndoselo a alguna rama seca que había dado de sí por fin del árbol de detrás de la casa, se dedicó a mirar el programa infantil que Nabiki había insistido en que viera con ella.

Se acarició el vientre con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro ante la perspectiva de que tendría un niño. Su primer varón.

* * *

No era el dolor lo que la hacía poner esa mueca sino el ardor que era el causante de su infortunio.

En la puntita del dedo tenía dibujado un punto rojo. Lo saboreó con la lengua distinguiendo enseguida el amargo y metálico sabor de la sangre. Sonrió ante la imagen de su rodilla magullada y enrojecida. El caerse del árbol por el que había escapado no estaba en sus planes, era demasiado doloroso caer de esa distancia, pero vaya que parecía increíblemente conveniente.

Ahora que se había lastimado por culpa de su hermano verían que no era buena idea tenerle y entonces lo regresarían y volverían a ser una familia feliz. Una familia de cuatro como siempre debía de ser.

Se instaló cómodamente debajo de la estatua del oso del parque cercano, justo enfrente de los columpios y el pasamano.

Era una cosa extraña que para ser viernes por la tarde no hubiera multitudes de niños infestando el parque de juegos. Usualmente en ese día era cuando todos se reunían a jugar. Era bastante peculiar ver sólo un par de niños jugando a la pelota, dos madres que comadreaban a gusto mientras vigilaban a sus niñas y un perro solitario que buscaba algo que roer.

Abrió su lonchera donde había guardado un emparedado y una caja de jugo. Mientras comía su merienda, esperaba que de un momento a otro aparecieran sus padres preocupados pidiéndole perdón y rogándole que regresara. Los haría sufrir un rato negándose a ir, para después aceptar acompañarlos y entonces se darían cuenta de lo buena que era.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres horas y Akane seguía sin aparecer. La tarde ya estaba dándole paso a la noche cuando el programa infantil de Nabiki terminó. Había estando mirando el reloj y la televisión sin dedicarle a ninguno su completa atención. El especial de un programa nocturno empezaba justo después. En un intermedio, en el que aprovechó para hacer el cambio de la lavadora, quiso ir a ver qué es lo que sucedía con su hija. Soun la tomó del brazo con delicadeza, y en silencio un _Aún no_ se dibujó en sus labios cubiertos por el mostacho.

Desde que se habían tomado como marido y mujer, se había dedicado a complacer los deseos de su esposo, justo como le correspondía actuar a una mujer criada a la antigua usanza, más de vez en cuando le desobedecía en pequeñeces, y cómo ésta no era ninguna pequeñez, con más razón decidió ignorarlo.

Considerando también que el tiempo había sido ya demasiado, se encaminó junto a su esposa que lo esperaba en el descansito de las escaleras. La punzada de antes le regresaba con violencia. En cuanto supiera que Akane estaba bien, le llamaría al doctor Tofú Shinji, padre de Ono, para que la revisara.

El patito amarillo quieto y sonriente colgaba de la puerta desde el momento en que Akane había sido lo suficientemente grande como para tener su propia habitación.

El cuarto permanecía en silencio, cosa perturbadora e inusualmente peculiar, ya que Akane hablaba con lo que la quisiera escuchar, ya fueran seres vivientes, imaginarios o inanimados. Los insectos y las muñecas eran una excelente audiencia para sus imparables pláticas, aunque cabe mencionar que los insectos no eran de sus favoritos porque siempre se escurrían de sus asientos y la dejaban hablando sola como una desquiciada.

La habitación permanecía casi igual que como la habían dejado desde la mañana. Los zapatitos que usaba para la escuela estaban junto a su mochila de cuero. El impermeable y la gorrita para la lluvia estaban descuidadamente colgados de la percha. La almohada y la cama estaban un poco deshechos y arrugados. Los muñecos, las sillas, las tazas, los asientos y toda su parafernalia permanecía guardada justo como lo había dejado.

Saeko rebuscó por toda la habitación con la mirada esperando encontrar un pequeño bultito en la esquina del cuarto que trataba de no ser visto mientras que, irónicamente, esperaba ser reconocida.

No había nada en ninguna esquina un rastro de su hija. Revisó debajo del escritorio que había permanecido a su padre y que ella le había regalado a su hija por uno de sus cumpleaños. Cuando vio que no estaba debajo, su pánico rompió la represa que lo había estado conteniendo desde que la espinita de la duda se había enterrado en su corazón.

—No está. –le dijo a su esposo, llorando de completo miedo.

—Iré a ver en el Dojo. – desapareció corriendo con su cabello agitándose violentamente detrás de él, parecía una víbora amenazada. Su esposa le había pedido, implorado y hasta amenazado para que se cortara el cabello pero parecía que eso era lo único que no sacrificaría.

Hay ciertos momentos en la vida de toda persona cuando uno presiente cosas, tales como entrar a un cuarto sientes la mirada de alguien en la espalda, o el sentimiento que se tiene cuando se va a tener un buen o mal día.

Lo mismo le ocurrió a Saeko al correr hasta la cornisa de la ventana para encontrarla abierta de par en par. Una rama rota debajo fue suficiente pista para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando. Podría haberse considerado una tonta casualidad o un torpe accidente, sin embargo, al notar el par de zapatos que no estaban al igual que la maletita, las cosas se volvieron claras como el cristal.

El miedo le heló el cuerpo dejándola ligeramente entumecida, física y mentalmente.

No había tiempo de buscar a su marido y decirle qué es lo que había pasado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había sido desde que Akane había salido de casa, ó dónde es que se había ido. Las calles no eran seguras para una niña sola, vamos, que ni para los adultos. Los pervertidos y pedófilos estaba a la orden del día, o por lo menos eso pensaba la madre preocupada.

* * *

Ya empezaba a enfriar y aún no se daban cuenta de que no estaba en casa. Así era la falta de amor que le tenían. Ahora con un bebé en camino, podían darse el lujo de reemplazarla con facilidad. ¿Quién necesitaba a una niña grosera y fea que ya estaba grande cuando se puede tener un tierno bebé al cual amar incondicionalmente y no cometer los mismo errores que se hicieron en el pasado? Nadie. Y a pesar de querer aparentar se fuerte y enfrentar la tristeza sola, aún era una niña, una niña que aclamaba ser amada y reconocida.

Era verdad que Akane tenía un entendimiento de una persona de mayor edad, más su razonamiento seguía siendo el de una niña de seis años que creía ser un ser reemplazable en el esquema familiar.

* * *

Su reloj marcaba las 7:47 pm cuando la primera gota cayó sobre su brazo. Las demás le siguieron presurosas, una tras otra, cayendo sobre su piel dejando húmedas marcas sobre su ropa. La lluvia sólo la incitaba a continuar, le apresuraba a correr para que Akane no se empapara. Su hija siempre que se enfermaba le costaba muchísimo trabajo recuperarse. Ella podía aguantar, más su hija no.

Exhalaba con fuerza, e inhalaba con aún más, mientras corría gritando el nombre de Akane. Su mente sólo se concentraba en encontrarla e imploraba con toda la fuerza de su corazón que ella estuviera bien, que nada malo le hubiera pasado.

Imágenes demasiado horribles cruzaban su mente inundándola de pesimistas pensamientos que prefería desechar mucho antes de que su pánico estallase y la dejara en estado catatónico.

Si tan sólo su esposo estuviera ahí con ella para decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que nada le había pasado; aunque no supieran si era absolutamente verdad, sería un gran alivio escuchar esas palabras de una boca que no fuera la suya.

Cruzó calle tras calle, preguntando a persona que se le cruzara en el camino, y hasta las que no, si no habían visto pasar a una niña. Las respuestas negativas habían sido muchas y cada una pesaba en el alma de Saeko como una tonelada. El alivio que sintió cuando le dijeron que no hacía mucho habían visto a una niña con la misma descripción que les había hecho fue como una bocanada de aire puro.

—Nos contestó que estaba esperando a su madre para que se disculpara. –contestó la pareja de jóvenes que había interceptado. —Está debajo de la estatua de Kuma–chan, la que está enfrente de los columpios.

La reverencia que les hizo hubiera sido perfecta para saludar al mismísimo emperador, con lo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron antes de contestar con una igual de pronunciada reverencia.

En un principio habían respondido escuetamente, considerando el comportamiento de la madre como una verdadera irresponsabilidad, sin embargo al ver la consternación y las lágrimas, borraron esa primera mala impresión.

Con alas como pies, llegó hasta la estatua de Kuma–chan. El llanto, que por pena y para no flaquear, había aguantado valientemente, se desprendió de su alma con fuerza arrolladora. Todo el miedo, el enojo, la desesperación y las ansias salían en forma de tremendos lagrimones que le resbalaban por las mejillas ya humedecidas por la lluvia.

—Akane. –gritó, escuchándose muy por encima del ruido de los autos que pasaban.

Con sorpresa e incredulidad alzó el rostro. El nudo en la garganta no le permitió hablar, más no le impidió tirarse a los brazos extendidos de su madre.

La lluvia, las lágrimas, el sudor y los mocos se juntaron en el cálido pecho de su madre.

Con la mejilla pegada, podía sentir el acelerado latido de su corazón golpeándola. Las exhalaciones de su madre le daban justo en el oído, confundiéndose con palabras de amor y amenaza mezcladas.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? ¿Qué habría pasado si te sucedía algo? No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿escuchaste? –sus fuertes palabras, cargadas de preocupación, eran acompañadas por caricias que le recorrían el rostro y hombros. —Por Dios, estás empapada. Vamos a casa a que tomes una ducha y te cambies de ropa antes de que te enfermes.

Su mano parecía perderse entre la de su madre que la sostenía firmemente; trataba de evitar que Akane, por alguna razón, intentara zafarse. Apretó un poquito más al acercarse a la acera.

—No debiste de hacerlo. –le reprimió su madre. —Todos estábamos preocupados por ti.

—_No es verdad. No les importo. _–pensó, más no lo diría, no deseaba empeorar las cosas. Asintió solemnemente con la cabeza, a pesar de que su madre no podía verla.

—Tu nuevo hermanito también estaba preocupado.

—¿En verdad? –preguntó inocentemente ilusionada.

—Oh, sí. –le sonrió su madre. —Él te quiere muchísimo, y tú a él, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí. –respondió bajito. Ocultándose debajo de la chaqueta que su madre le había puesto para que no se mojara más.

Saeko le dio un pequeño apretoncito en la mano que aún sostenía, asegurándole que la había oído con claridad.

El rojo apareció en el semáforo donde habían estado esperando impacientemente debajo de la lluvia, que afortunadamente empezaba a menguar.

Ambas miraron hacia la derecha, que era por donde fluía el tráfico. No había coches.

Saeko le prometió una taza de chocolate caliente después del baño. Akane sonrió satisfecha.

En el mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable. Hay cosas que pueden evitarse teniendo ciertas precauciones, pero cuando el destino ya está echado, no hay quién lo pare. Éste posee la misma fuerza que un tren a toda marcha.

Akane sintió un empujón, un golpe contra la acera, el sonido de unos frenos chirriar, un golpe contundente y el silencio absoluto.

Alguien gritó desesperado.

Fue ella.

Nadie vio al dueño del automóvil que creyó que aún podía pasar. A pesar de pisar a fondo los frenos, no pudo detenerse a tiempo para evitar una tragedia.

Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que el cerebro de Akane no podía procesar las cosas.

Y fue así como en un viernes dos muertes sucedieron.

Una mujer había fallecido, y la otra víctima había sido la inocencia de una niña de 6 años que gritaba sin saber que era ella misma.

* * *

—¿Te ha ayudado? –preguntó exhausto Ryoga.

—No lo sé. –respondió enigmático Ranma. Desapareció de ese departamento con la historia aún rondándole la cabeza.

* * *

Hola y perdón por la tardanza pero tenía una prueba de Matemáticas [saqué 9, yay!] y tenía que estudiar...

Gracias por sus comentarios a... **Akima-06; jAckesukA; Alvebia; Beld; Akaneiiro; Twinkle star-chan; Youko' Cullen Wolf; Klaudia-de-Malfoy; usagitendo-saotome **[pásame tu correo para responder a tu review]**; The darkness princess; AkaneKagome; Co-chan **[igual, pásame tu correo para responder]**; Orphee girl;** y a todos los que leen y no dejan Review.

**Recuerden que el mejor que le pueden dar a un escritor, son sus opiniones, porque sólo así podemos mejorar!**

**Pd.** Éste 13 de Junio es mi cumpleaños ^^, espero regalos!


	11. Sweet Surrender

Capítulo dedicado a todos ustedes que estuvieron esperando, pero para una persona especial que me ha soportado por más de 2 años y que sigue a mi lado... **Beld, esto es para ti! **Te quiero mucho y espero que este sea un buen regalo de cumpleaños (un poco adelantado). Gracias por aguantar mis excentricidades y mis continuos disgustos xD. Te quiero!

— **XI **—

—_¿Te ha ayudado? –preguntó exhausto Ryoga._

—_No lo sé. –respondió enigmático Ranma. Desapareció de ese departamento con la historia aún rondándole la cabeza. _

* * *

**¿Qué más le podía decir cuando esa era la verdad?**

Caminó a paso rápido, como si así pudiera escapar de esos molestos pensamientos que giraban despiadadamente por su mente.

Más nadie es tan hábil como para engañar a la torpeza o lo suficientemente rápido para olvidarse de la conciencia. Sus mismos pensamientos se obstinaban en no dejarlo en paz en ningún momento, ya que aumentaban en velocidad cada vez que apretaba el paso, con la esperanza de ganarles un poco de ventaja.

Daba la vuelta en la esquina y ahí estaban de nuevo, mucho más furiosos e incomprensibles que antes.

Todos tenemos un pasado que deseamos ocultar. Bien podría ser no haber querido a alguien como merecía, haber hecho algo desagradable a alguien, dicho cosas que no debimos, arruinar la reputación de alguna persona, y aún hasta cosas más graves como creer haber provocado la muerte de un ser amado. Cualquiera de las primeras razones pudo habérselas atribuido a Akane, todas menos la última, la verdadera.

—A buena hora me vine a topar con una mujer así. –reconoció contrariado tallándose el cabello con fuerza.

Era verdad que estar con ella resultaba divertido pero las consecuencias eran demasiado riesgosas por unos días de diversión. Se sentía como el marido que engaña a su esposa con una mujer más joven y que además, sufre por la culpa de hacerlo.

Ranma, obviamente siendo el pecador arrepentido, su engañada esposa era el estilo de vida que acostumbraba, y la joven mujer no era nadie menos que Akane.

Se restregó los ojos, cansado. Los lentes de contacto empezaban a molestarle, más cómo no habría de ser así cuando había tomado una siesta con ellos puestos.

Había sido una estúpida idea aceptar el trabajo; el acercarse a la cafetería; dejar que su curiosidad tomara lo mejor de sí; usar la ruta fácil y verificar el identificador de llamadas; haber marcado ese número y querer cerciorarse de quién era él ó la que llamaba a ese teléfono, destinado solamente para su _otro_ trabajo, y colgaba después de contestado; y por último, por perder el buen juicio.

Toda esa historia había comenzado el 12 de Febrero de ese mismo año. La idea de descubrir quién era le parecía innecesaria, teniendo en cuenta su naturaleza perezosa y desidiosa, sin embargo, la respiración agitada despertó su instinto de búsqueda y persecución. Miró el identificador de llamadas, era una verdadera razón para consultarlo con la guía telefónica, el teléfono de su otro trabajo no era uno que se consiguiera viendo debajo de las piedras, sólo recomendados y ex–clientes conocían ese secreto.

El directorio tenía registrado el número bajo el nombre de la tienda que solía frecuentar cuando decidía visitar a su madre. No había visto nada que captara su atención para que su censor despertara alguna alarma dentro de él una de las pocas veces que había ido.

* * *

Tomó su chaqueta del perchero, portándola orgulloso al ser ésta un regalo que él mismo se había hecho por haber terminado exitosamente su último trabajo. Él había sido un perdedor hasta que lo conoció. Ranma había tenido que hacer casi un lavado de cerebro para sacarle las ideas de rechazo que tenía tan gravadas dentro. Un paso a la vez había sido una cosa fácil de hacer, e increíblemente difícil de lograr, teniendo en cuenta que por cada paso hacia adelante, habían siete para atrás.

En toda su carrera de terapeuta amateur, que realmente no había sido larga, siempre tomaba unas pequeñas vacaciones después de terminar cualquier trabajo ya que se encontraba exhausto, mental y físicamente. Esa era su modus vivendi más no por eso no podía echar un pequeño vistazo a qué es lo que se enfrentaría. No estaba de más conocer al enemigo antes de dejarte ver.

La muchacha que corría y se dividía de un lado al otro sirviendo bocadillos y cobraba le parecía de lo más cómica. La manera de sonrojarse cuando la reprendían por tardar demasiado o cobrarles de más, nunca lo hacían cuando les cobraba de menos, vaya cosas, era realmente risible. Se le podía ver cómo es que moría de ganas por contestarles alguna que otra palabra altisonante que tenía muchísimo que ver con la madre de los presentes; se las aguantaba sólo para no perder cara frente a los clientes. Debía de haber toda una tigresa debajo de ese gatito.

No había necesidad de quedarse hasta tarde; ni siquiera de ordenar una segunda taza de café. Sus piernas parecían opinar muy diferente y sus ojos se negaban a seguir otro objeto en movimiento que no fueran esas blancas manos desnudas de cualquier abalorio. Tenía una excelente compañía que bien podría distraerlo, ese libro que había visto sus mejores y peores momentos, en el que buscaba consuelo o una respuesta; incitándole a continuar donde lo había dejado olvidado dejando en pausa a una trama que se sabía de memoria. La página 164, donde Seichiro se daba cuenta de su error, seguía abierta desde hacía dos horas. Simplemente no podía poner a su mente en un estado de complaciente tranquilidad.

_—¿A quién crees que engañas? ¿Esperas que corra a tus brazos después de lo que has hecho? Eres un grandísimo estúpido y presuntuoso al creer que con un solo lo siento se puede arreglar todo. Lamento decirte que no todo es así de fácil. –gritó Tamae, exasperada. La furia le salía a borbotones por los poros de la piel._

_Seichiro se encogió por dentro ante ese despliegue de ira contra su persona. Su exterior era una muralla impenetrable, su interior estaba lleno de la incertidumbre de que si algún día las cosas seguirían su cause normal._

_No había nadie más a quien culpar más que su mayúscula estupidez y falta de decisión lo que lo había llevado a ese estado de culpabilidad sin límites, y además se veía siendo el blanco de una, para nada justificable, lista de reproches. Todo por haber sucumbido a los encantos de cierta cortesana cuyos ojos brillaban bajo los efectos de cierta droga, cuyo nombre era…_

Terminó de leer ese párrafo que le parecía, oh, demasiado familiar, y no precisamente por haber leído ese libro cada que tenía tiempo. Ese ya era la cuarta vez que había leído lo mismo desde que había cruzado el umbral de esa cafetería.

—¿Desea ordenar algo más? -preguntó ella, modosa y respetuosa, esperando una respuesta.

Con el dedo índice empujó la taza, que aún mantenía un sorbo de café en el fondo, indicándole qué es lo quería sin usar las palabras, considerándolas un poco más que un formalismo. El plato con moronas también fue empujado con poquísima delicadeza hacia ella diciéndole con mímica con qué es lo que quería acompañar su bebida.

Su libro era un excelente excusa para no mirarla y que sus palabras fueran un pobre intento de conversación que bien podía pasar sin pena ni gloria en lo que a él le importaba. Por quinta vez volvió a leer el mismo párrafo que venía persiguiéndolo. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Su concentración se estaba yendo al caño y todo por culpa de un autor que postergaba la fecha de entrega por segunda vez.

Las nueve de la noche llegaron justo cuando llegaba a la mitad de la página 207.

Tamae le sonreía feliz después de que Seichiro aceptó su error y se negaba rotundamente a dejar que sus celos tomaran más importante que su queridísima Tamae.

En medio de una ardorosa confesión de esos dos, llegó la mesera/cajera/prospecto de clienta suya ofreciéndole su agradecimiento y que ya era hora de cerrar el establecimiento, estaba más que bienvenido para una próxima visita.

Calculó mentalmente la propina en base a su consumo, encontrándola poca en comparación del arduo trabajo que suponía tener que trabajar en una tienda de _ese _tipo. Cerró la billetera sin olvidarse de recoger su leal libro antes de marcharse.

—Acepto. –se escuchó decir. No tenía planeado tomar un trabajo justo después de haber terminado uno. Era sólo que la encontraba tan distractoramente entretenida que no podía dejar pasar una persona así de peculiar y sería una verdadera pena declinar semejante oportunidad de _insana _recreación.

Su reacción había sido justamente como la esperaba. Una mezcla de incredulidad, ligera sospecha y un poco de nerviosismo; todo eso pintado en un rostro redondo de ojos preguntones y nariz presumida. El chocolate amargo de sus ojos, como las chocolatinas detrás de ella, sobresalía del blanco lechoso que las enmarcaba. Tenía los mismos ojos que Nodoka, su madre, que parecían verlo todo y entender mucho más.

Esos tipos de ojos eran a los que más temía.

—Perdón. –dijo ella con cierta precaución.

—Acepto el trabajo. –apuntilló, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba después de ser mermado por esa mirada amarga, en más de un sentido.

—Lo lamento, no estamos solicitando.

—Creo que no entiende. –dijo ya corto de sutileza, y ni qué decir de la delicadeza. —Me llamo Ranma Saotome. –finalizó deslizando la tarjeta, evadiendo magistralmente una mancha de café. No la miró, solamente sabía que ella no perdía de vista ese pequeño rectangulito de papel. —Terapeuta Sexual . –casi escuchó el chasquido de vértebras, músculos, tendones y nervios cuando ella alzó la cabeza que parecía haber sido accionada por un pistón integrado.

Desapareció en la calle, que iluminada con luces artificiales, le daba la bienvenida a la vida nocturna. Podía sentir la mirada de esa mujer sujeta a su espalda con prendedores. Debía alejarse de ese par de ojos lo más rápido posible.

* * *

El local de Konatsu se le cruzó oportunamente. Era mejor pasar el resto del día, o mejor dicho, de la noche, con alguien que no le diera la mínima oportunidad de pensar en algo que relacionado con el estúpido autor y sus aún más estúpidas excusas para retrasar su trabajo. Vamos, que tan difícil podía ser escribir una historia, incluso una continuación, cuando el mundo bullía de fuentes de las cuales tomar ideas en las cuales inspirarse.

¿Necesitaba pureza? Que fueran a una iglesia y hablaran con Dios. ¿Un poco de pasión? Para eso estaban esos bares que con una copa y un intercambio monetario, dependiendo de qué es lo que querías variaba el precio, tenía una buena mujer que conocía muy bien su trabajo. ¿Tragedia? Que se largara a un hospital, donde se veía siempre un montonal de gente que sufría, ya por alguna dolencia que los acosaba o ya por algún familiar que tenía una enfermedad. Para la comedia estaban los políticos, con sus discursos llenos de rebuscadas palabras que sólo confundían al pueblo para que entonces no preguntara por qué las cosas seguían como siempre después de tanta promesa. El amor y el desamor se encontraban en cada esquina, específicamente en las escuelas donde se iniciaba una relación y se terminaba con la misma velocidad de un estornudo.

La vez que un autor le dijo que andaba falto de inspiración para su novela de policías y detectives lo mandó al barrio más pobre y con mayor índice de delincuencia que pudo encontrar. El pobre diablo había regresado con tres suturas, una mejilla magullada, el labio partido, el borrador de lo que sería un Best Seller, y mucho más vivo que nunca.

Le habían asaltado, robándole una Mont Blanc, regalo de su esposa por su primera novela publicada. Sintió en carne propia el dolor y la impotencia, mismos factores que enriquecieron su obra a tal grado que recibió más dinero del que pudo haber pensado tener cuando vendió su libro para una película.

Esa pequeña artimaña suya le había funcionado para ayudarle a olvidarse de su nuevo caso. Entró en el bar manejado por Konatsu y dejó que sus frustraciones hablaran por él, ayudadas obviamente por el primero de muchos tragos de cognac.

La segunda vuelta de sus encuentros fue un poco más fácil. La sola mención de su línea de trabajo era suficiente para mandar los colores de su cara por un torbellino de violetas y rojos. No era vergüenza en sí, sino que encontraba su trabajo insultante para las mujeres, no lo decía textualmente pero se podía ver a leguas cuál era su verdadera opinión.

El tercer encuentro, bastante inoportuno, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que era una hora inusual para hacer visitas sociales. Después de no poder ir el 14, fecha sin demasiada significancia para él, aunque a su madre parecía afectarle el hecho de no recibir chocolates y/o rosas, tenía que aparecerse en algún momento.

Ya había tenido múltiples y peculiares encuentros con ella, todos diferentes al anterior.

Y el cuarto encuentro no fue menos interesante que sus predecesores, al contrario, fue mucho más extraño ya que ese momento fue el que marcó la pauta en su horrorosamente rutinaria vida. Había presenciado cosas que estaba seguro no hubiera visto si ella hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, o por lo menos suficientemente despierta. La persona que él había visto se mostraba dependiente y mimada cuando aún creía que él era ese muchacho Ryoga. ¿Qué es lo que había en ese despistado hombre que despertaba esa delicada Akane? ¿Acaso él no era suficiente?

—Tú has visto algo mejor. –le consoló su conciencia que parecía tomar un papel protagónico, o ¿Antagónico?, en su vida.

Era verdad, razonó después de un par de segundos de brevísima meditación. Akane no era de las chicas que explotaban por cualquier cosa frente a una audiencia. Se reservaba la impotencia de una buena contestación para cosas o momentos especiales, y Ranma, para bien o para mal, era una de esas excepcionales ocasiones en la que podía ver a la verdadera Akane. No hubo ni siquiera necesidad de pensar en una respuesta por que se dio cuenta que realmente no importaba; lo único que valía era que él sabía algo que Ryoga no y eso disparaba su ego a niveles estratosféricos.

La verdadera razón para ese orgullo permanecía guardada bajo cal y arena en su subconsciente.

Consideró hacerle una visita a Konatsu, después de todo, estaba por el rumbo.

La idea quedó descartada cuando por su mente pasaron los fatídicos recuerdos de la vez en que había bebido un poco de más y había acabado en la cama con una mujer, presumiblemente pariente de Akane, cuando apenas la había conocido en el bar.

Si creía que con la bebida podría dormir un poco más tranquilo, bien podía descorchar una botella de vino y beberla en su casa sin tener que preocuparse porque una mujer pudiera irrumpir en su casa y obligarlo a acostarse con ella. Bueno, esa había sido una de sus fantasías, pero siempre sucedían con una idol que hubiera visto recientemente.

Apresuró el paso cuando estaba ya cerca de casa.

* * *

Aventó los zapatos de una manera que parecía le estuvieron torturando desde el trayecto a su departamento. Se sacó las calcetas dejándolas en algún punto indeterminado de la estancia y anduvo descalzo por todo el lugar sin tomarle importancia a que para ese uso estaban las zapatillas para la casa.

Estaba demasiado inquieto.

Tirándose desmañadamente sobre el sillón dio por terminada su vuelta al mundo en 80 segundos. Estaba demasiado incómodo con los jeans que estaban demasiado apretados y la mezclilla empezaba a rasparle. Su camisa favorita empezaba a dejar de serlo. Para darle la cereza al pastel en toda su incomodidad, se sentía sudoroso y cansado.

Se arrancó la ropa al entrar al cuarto de baño. Había algo en su humor corporal que le molestaba enormemente. Era un olor dulzón, parecido al de las nueces tostadas, que le resultaba demasiado empalagoso para poder quedarse con él. Era tal su afán de deshacerse de ese olor que no le importó saltar a la ducha con el agua fría. Se encogió imperceptiblemente cuando su piel caliente por la larga caminata recibió el torrente helado aunque continuó aguantando, creyendo firmemente que valía la pena para no tener que oler a barra de nueces con miel toda la noche.

El clima se mantuvo fresco, más eso no le desanimó en lo más mínimo a la hora de dejarse solamente los pantalones del pijama verde olivo que su madre le había obsequiado hacía unas cuantas navidades atrás. Se soltó la trenza para dejar descansar y respirar al cabello. Los mechones húmedos de pelo se le pegaban a la frente, los apartó para que a sus lentes no le quedaran esa gotitas de humedad. Era un verdadero fastidio tener que limpiarlos.

—Me voy a volver un ebrio. –dijo para sí al descorchar un _Concha y Toro _que tenía guardado desde que se lo había _ganado _en la rifa navideña de la editorial.

No era muy afín al vino tinto; le dejaba en la boca una sensación de papel de lija e inmensa sed. Se escanció en una copa y la bebió de un solo golpe, preparándose para el resto de la noche.

Se llevó la botella hasta la mesa de al lado del sillón de cuero donde acostumbraba leer todos los borradores que le llegaban. Le dio un largo sorbo a su segunda copa de talle alto antes de reiniciar una lectura que había pospuesto por ya varios días.

Fastidiado soltó el libro al darse cuenta de que por más que leía no podía fijarse realmente en lo que estaba haciendo. Él era una persona responsable en cualquier ámbito. Pagaba las facturas y la renta cuando llegaba la fecha, ni un día más; cumplía con sus trabajos sin dejar de hacer de hacer sus demás quehaceres. Si decía que iba a hacer algo lo hacía y no dejaba que las cosas se postergaran hasta que fuera inevitable entregarlas. Así era él, era por eso que le molestaba tanto no poder concentrarse en sus cosas e irlas dejando.

Se restregó los ojos con fuerza hasta que le dolieron y enrojecieron. Los lentes de contacto presentaban una gran ventaja, sin embargo, demasiado pronto se convertían en una molestia y era necesario quitárselos. La sensación a la cual más podía parecerse era la de tener una basura de gran tamaño incrustada en la cornea.

En el reflejo de la ventana vio a un hombre de lentes cuadrados de pasta, cabello negro y liso, el torso desnudo, los ojos enrojecidos y no se pudo reconocer. Era una imagen del pasado, uno al que no quería regresar. Había efectuado ese cambio de apariencia para no parecerse al tonto que habían engañado.

Tenía el talle de la copa tan fuertemente apretado que creía poder romperlo con facilidad si es que así lo deseaba pero sólo conseguiría lastimarse y perder una copa. Estaba más que furioso consigo mismo. Se había dejado llevar por la nariz, ya no lo permitiría. Los errores se cometían una vez para no volver a cometerlos.

Le dio el último sorbo a su tercera copa y cerró los ojos dormitando. Se concentró en el tranquilo y acompasado latir de su corazón, sintió su respiración y relajó todos los músculos de su cuerpo. El alcohol empezaba a darle un poco de sueño, así que no puso resistencia al sentir poco a poco cómo se empezaba a quedarse dormido.

El subconsciente es demasiado tramposo y malvado al enseñarnos cosas que queremos y no podemos tener ó hasta a veces cosas que ni sabíamos que queríamos. Nos da una pequeña probadita para después quitarnos el plato sin misericordia o pena.

Lo mismo le sucedió a Ranma Saotome esa noche pintada de vino tinto.

* * *

En qué momento la noche se había tornado día, el clima había enfriado mucho más de la cuenta o el aire recargado con olor a almendras y miel parecían cosas que no eran de mucha importancia.

Se arrebujó en la bata color vino que no recordaba haberse puesto, probablemente había estado siempre con ella y no se acordaba por los efectos del vino que había estado ingiriendo como agua de grifo.

Apretó los cordones de la bata para protegerse un poco más del inclemente frío que parecía colarse por cada esquina de su departamento.

Cerró los ojos, esperando dormir un poco más. Suspiró entre sueños sin imaginar que a sus pies se tendía una fina alfombra de flores de brillantes colores que poco a poco devoraban los muebles, dejando solamente ese solitario sillón en el que descansaba.

Entre sueños escuchó el suave crujir de las flores cuyos tallos se rompían dejando miles de lucecitas que se desperdigaban por el viento dándole una especie de efecto de rocío a las que quedaban aún de pie. Había flores por millares, de colores vibrantes y relucientes. Unas llegaban hasta la altura de sus hombros y otras eran tan pequeñas que sólo parecían motitas de colores. El aroma que todas ellas despedían era el almendrado que ya estaba acostumbrado.

En algún lugar de su mente sabía que no estaba solo.

Escuchaba el susurrar de las flores, la tranquila voz de la hojarasca, el aroma tan diferente igualmente tentador, el sonido de una voz que silenciosamente le decía mil y un simples tonterías que lo hacían sonreír.

Se concetró lo mejor que pudo en un intento de poder identificar la fuente de ese olor a fresas que le llegaba a la nariz. Extendió las manos hacia el infinito tocando algo tan suave y delicado que parecía una nube. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con el objeto de sus ilusiones, abrió las manos y sólo había aire en ellas.

Se sintió de repente muy cansado, como si el imaginar ese lugar consumiera sus energías dejándolo exhausto y meditabundo. La comodidad del sillón en el que estaba aún sentado era una excelente forma de reponer energías. Masajeó el puente de su nariz con cansancio.

Si hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos, hubiera podido ver esas delicadas manos que lo tomaban desde atrás, abrazándolo por el cuello. La respiración tibia chocaba contra el contorno de su oreja mandando pequeños impulsos eléctricos por toda su espina y que llegaba a sus ojos como estallidos multicolores. Sin pensarlo mucho tomó entre sus manos las que lo mantenía abrazado por el cuello. En comparación de las suyas, grandes y nudosas, las de ella, porque tenía que ser una mujer las que las poseyera, parecían torpes. Esas manitas se perdían entre las de él, y de cierta manera le daba un sentimiento agradable ya que sentía que podía mantenerlas dentro, seguras de todo mal.

—_¿Cansado? –_preguntaron, o más bien eso pensó ya que nunca escuchó otra voz más que la suya cuando contestó.

—Un poco. –se llevó esas manitas a la cara y reconoció el olor a fresas que había percibido con anterioridad. Las besó y descubrió que sabían a nata y leche. Ese olor le llevó hasta su infancia en donde su madre le preparaba unas tortitas de nata que le encantaban. —Hueles delicioso. –puntualizó.

—_Eso lo has decidido tú. Aquí tú eres el dueño de todo. ¿Quieres que sea de noche? Así será. ¿Qué desaparezcan las flores? Dilo. ¿Estar en algún lugar en especial? Hazlo. –_alentó esa mujer a la que no podía ponerle un rostro.

—¿Por qué no puedo verte?

—_No quieres. _

—Claro que quiero.

—_Entonces sólo hazlo. Abre los ojos y mírame. –_incitó nuevamente la dueña de esa silenciosa voz. Parecía querer hacerlo entender algo que se negaba a pensar. —_Abre los ojos. _

Obedeció, dubitativo. Tenía miedo de ver quién estaba con él. Una punzada en el corazón le estaba indicando que de alguna manera tendría que afrontarlo, tarde o temprano. Respiró hondamente, llenándose de un aroma salino que había reemplazado el floral que impregnaba el lugar no hacía mucho. Abrió los ojos y de no haber estado sentado, seguramente se hubiera caído. —¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con incredulidad. De las personas que esperaba ver, ella era la que no aparecía en su lista.

—_Es algo que has decido. Yo no poseo voz o rostro, soy lo que quieres que sea. _

—Yo no quería esto. –vocalizó sin misericordia moviendo las manos frente a sus ojos esperando que la aparición desapareciera, o por lo menos cambiara de rostro. —Yo… Oh, a quién trato de engañar. Aquí no hay más nadie que pueda invadir mi pensamiento.

—Me alegra que lo aceptes, Ranma. –por primera vez desde que ella había aparecido habló con todo sensual e inocente. Había dicho su nombre, arrastrando las sílabas con cadencia, casi como si cantara.

—No he hecho tal cosa. –gritó. —Sólo he aceptado el hecho de que estás aquí.

Despegó su vista del rostro tan familiar y se bebió la imagen que estaba delante de él. La parte de arriba de su pijama oliva caía sobre ella, cubriendo una buena parte de su torso dejando al descubierto sus muslos y pies descalzos. Las mangas caían por sus manos dejando ver las puntas de sus manicurados dedos. El escote caía lo suficientemente bajo para dejar ver la corona de sus senos que mostraban en medio de ellos un solo lunar.

—¿Te gusta? –preguntó ella dando una juguetona vuelta mostrando la parte baja de su glúteos por el suficiente tiempo para hacer que se preguntara si es que llevaba ropa interior.

—Mucho. –admitió tragando audiblemente nervioso.

Por mucho que su mente o perversa imaginación le hicieran creer que era ella, él sabía que de ninguna manera la vería como ahora, tan delicada y complaciente. Su temperamento fuerte, la inteligencia reflejada en sus ojos, la manera de morderse el labio cuando estaba concentrada; esas eran las cosas que le había atraído en un principio y una copia de ella no era lo suficiente para engañarlo.

Que supiera que no era ella no era razón para no disfrutar de lo que estaba seguro iba a pasar. Diablos, era su sueño y él podía hacer lo que quisiera, o a _quién _quisiera.

—Me alegra. –sonrió genuinamente, mostrando los pequeños hoyuelos que se le hacían en la mejilla derecha. Un brillo indistinguible alumbró sus ojos color cacao y se saboreó los labios a sabiendas de lo que iba a venir. —Sé de algo que te va a gustar más. –ronroneó ella estando cerca de su oreja.

No, ella no era así, razonó. Ella no era una come hombres dispuesta a complacer las demandas de un hombre. Cerró los ojos meditando, segundos después los abrió encontrando a una Akane completamente diferente que lo miraba con ojos de soledad e inseguridad mientras se mordía infantilmente el labio superior. Eso sonaba más a ella.

—Ranma. –pronunció con nerviosismo, desviando los ojos para que él no notara el intenso rubor que empezaba a colorearle el rostro y las puntas de las orejas. —Di algo. –mordía sus labios atrapando la vergüenza que sentía de estar en semejante atuendo.

—Te ves muy linda. –admitió, apartó el rostro para que no se notara el carmín de su rostro, no era de hombres estar sonrojados por una cosa como esa. —Siéntate. –le ofreció extendiéndole la mano tomando entre las suyas la pequeña que ella le daba con cierto recelo.

Resopló cuando la tuvo recargada en sus piernas, sus muslos rosaban peligrosamente su masculinidad que estaba más que _atenta_ al ver esas extensiones marmóreas que eran sus piernas. Acomodándose en el sillón para tener mejor soporte. Envolvió sus brazos por ese delicado cuerpo y aspiró fuertemente el aroma fresas que despedía cada poro de su cuerpo.

—¿Peso mucho? –preguntó Akane removiéndose inquieta en sus piernas tratando de balancear el peso de una manera que les resultara cómoda a ambos.

—No te muevas. –siseó peligrosamente. —Sólo no lo hagas.

—Peso demasiado, ¿verdad? –se removía cada vez más fuerte friccionando su piel y la tela contra la sensible semi-erección que tenía.

Ranma estaba seguro de que ella podía sentir ese pedazo de carne rozándole los glúteos, podía ser todo parte de su activa imaginación pero de todos modos no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado.

—Oh. –comentó Akane al sentir esa extensión presionando con cada vez más fuerza.

—Sí, oh. –repitió Ranma esperando poder despertar pronto para evitar esa pena.

—¿Lo he hecho yo? –preguntó Akane inocentemente. Él no sabía muy bien si era su imaginación o si Akane realmente reaccionaría así, sin embargo, disfrutaba esa cara de ingenuidad.

Debajo de los pantalones del pijama podía sentir como es que ella enderezaba la espalda en un ángulo de 90° tratando de mantenerse lo más quieta posible. Apretó los dientes y trató de no gruñir cuando ella se re-acomodaba ligeramente sobre sus piernas.

—Quédate. –dijo, reteniéndola del brazo al ver que estaba dispuesta a levantarse de encima de él. Era una sensación extraña y agradable la que le hacía sentir, y no solamente porque podía sentir la piel caliente de sus muslos y espalda contra su sensible miembro.

—Pero. –quiso protestar Akane, más se calló cuando sintió un par de húmedos y tibios labios colocarse en la base de su cuello, justo donde terminaba su cabello y empezaba su espalda.

Un impulso, un deseo o simplemente curiosidad lo habían llevado a plantar sus labios contra su piel. Era tan tersa como se veía, era fría y limpia al tacto como un pedazo de piedra caliza recién cortado al cual se le podía tocar con la uña y dejarle una permanente marca; y así es como hincó los dientes en su clavícula. Era un instinto primitivo el que lo llevaba a cometer semejante acto de posesividad. Ella estaba en sus brazos, por lo cual, ella le pertenecía.

Hasta sus oídos llegó el ronroneo que ella hizo cuando sintió ese punzante aunque sensual dolor que le había producido. Había sido un sonido tan silencioso que si sus oídos no hubieran estado tan cerca de su boca no hubiera podido escucharlo. Incitado por esa reacción, decidió tomar otra ruta dejando que sus manos descubrieran su camino por las tersas, blancas y frías piernas de Akane. Sentía que estaba acariciando a una de esas antiguas muñecas de porcelana que se rompían al menor movimiento; sabiendo que ella no se rompería, ella era fuerte y no se doblaba ante la adversidad, se atrevió a darle un juguetón pellizco en la pierna izquierda.

—Ranma. –pronunció con pequeños y esporádicos resoplidos que le volaban los flecos.

Creyó que iba a apartarle las manos cuando ella extendió las suyas hacia donde estaban, más sólo lo hizo para llevarlas hasta su estómago y presionarlas fuertemente contra él. Ranma supuso que ella no sabía bien qué era lo que quería al dejarlo en un punto intermedio entre sus montañas y su valle. Le daría una probada de ambas cosas para que entonces decidiera qué era lo que le gustaba más.

Subió la mano, por encima del lino verde que aún la cubría llegando hasta la cumbre de su cuerpo. Su mano cubría sin dificultades su pecho, cosa que lo hizo estar un poco más cerca del mar del éxtasis. Con los labios aún contra su cuello, sintió el reverberante gemido que le había regalado por sus atenciones. La delicadeza del lino, la frialdad de esa piel, su propia calidez, la manera en que sus labios recibían cada gemido que ella hacía, todo contribuía para ahogarlo en las profundidades del placer.

—Ranma. –vocalizó dificultosamente mientras disfrutaba con cada roce que le hacía. Giró la cabeza hasta dejar sus labios cerca de los párpados de Ranma, besándolos. La frialdad de su cuerpo y la manera en que se retorcía en sus brazos le recordaba que a quien estaba sosteniendo no era Akane, sino solo una pobre imitación de ella que su subconsciente había cocinado.

Probablemente si se acostaba con _ésta _Akane no se sentiría tan culpable por desear a la verdadera. Era un hombre sexualmente activo así que era natural que se diera cuenta que Akane era algo más que una cara bonita a la cual admirar.

La mano que no estaba demasiado ocupaba en sus senos se dirigió al abismo de sus piernas notando la ropa interior ligeramente húmeda. Sonrió complacido contra la piel de su cuello, debía de estar haciendo bien las cosas para tenerla así. Trazó los contornos de la ropa interior, encaje negro era lo que él había escogido que tuviera, con las yemas de los dedos, regocijándose con los temblores que recorrían sus muslos. Mordió ese blanquecino cuello cuando pasó el dedo por ese pequeño montículo de nervios que sabía la haría maullar de gusto.

Las delicadas manos femeninas se aferraron de su cabello tirando de él hasta hacerle daño; tenía el cabello trenzado, como siempre, cosa que no le pareció extraña a pesar de que no recordaba haberlo hecho después de que se le hubiera secado. Las uñas se le enterraron ligeramente en el cráneo cuando su dedo índice tomó un rumbo más _directo_, por así decirlo, rozando la pequeña perla rosada por debajo del encaje en vez de por encima. La sintió retorcerse en sus piernas mandándolo en picada al orgasmo. Era un joven aún así que bien podía darse el lujo de otro _round_, más tenía que esperar cierto tiempo, claro que eso era en la vida real, ahora que estaba en su sueño erótico podía hacerlo las veces que quisiera.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba dentro de ella que lo recibía húmeda y cálidamente. Las paredes de su sexo se habían cerrado protectoramente sobre su henchido miembro haciendo que las penetraciones fueran un poco más forzados, y placenteras.

En alguna parte de su mente sabía que ella no era una virgen de inmaculada pureza, pero su ego le impedía aceptar que alguien más ya hubiera podido probar la miel de su cuerpo. La Akane de sus sueños sufría por haber roto una barrera que había permanecido sellada durante un poco más de una década. Él era su primer hombre y eso le llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción.

Besó las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que no la lastimaría.

—_¿Lo dices enserio? _–creyó que preguntaba. Quiso decirle que era verdad, más no encontraba en su cuerpo ni la voz ni la certidumbre de que así era.

La besó extensamente en el cuello, devorándose las gotitas de sudor que le escurrían, tratándola de distraer para que no pensara que había evitado contestarle. No estaba muy seguro de que si había funcionado, por lo menos ella estaba más complacida con lo que le hacía en las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, restregando por encima de la ropa y por dentro de sus pantaletas. Las paredes de su intimidad le oprimían con fuerza obligándole a reprimir las ganas de encajarle los dientes con tal fuerza para hacerla sangrar sólo para mantener el control de no descargarse demasiado pronto. Un joven común y corriente tenía que esperar por lo menos unos 15 minutos para lograr una nueva erección, sin embargo, en ese momento creía tener el poder de seguir así todo el día.

Los instintos animales se despertaron en ambos cuando de sus gargantas salían gruñidos, maullidos, aullidos y hasta rugidos con cada estocada que él le daba. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un sueño erótico podía llegar así de placentero? Si hubiera sabido que ella sería así de buena en las relaciones sexuales hubiera aceptado con facilidad esas invitaciones en sus sueños.

Sus movimientos eran sincronizados y acompasados. Cuando él elevaba las caderas para enterrarse de nuevo en ella, ella ya lo estaba esperando encontrándolo a medio camino para poder admitir dentro de ella ese pedazo de carne caliente y palpitante que se oprimía contra la parte baja de su estómago presionando ciertos puntos y nervios que la hacía retorcerse de total placer y abandono. Se incrustó con más fuerza en Ranma sintiendo que poco a poco se acercaba su culminación.

La callosa mano que le estaba masajeando ambos pechos ahora se los estrujaba como arcilla blanda tirando delicadamente de arriba hacia abajo y de derecha a izquierda, parecía indeciso de cuál era la manera más placentera de ayudarla. El olor de las fresas de su piel se mezcló con el de sus jugos que le daban un olor casi almizcleño y embriagador. Ranma quería beberse cada gota que escapaba de su cuerpo pero eso ya sería en otra ocasión.

Akane tiró la cabeza hacia atrás cuando en sus párpados explotaron fuegos artificiales y un bomba atómica reventaba en la parte baja de su abdomen. ¿Cómo es que Ranma sabía eso? Fácil, porque así él lo había decidido; hacerla llegar a un estado casi catatónico de satisfacción justo antes de que él mismo terminara en un agonizante grito de intacto placer orgásmico.

Con las fuertes respiraciones resoplándole el cabello pudo absorber de nueva cuenta el aroma de fresas que tenía su cuerpo aunque ahora parecía estar alterado por un aroma frutal y embriagador, después de segundos de olerlo descubrió que era su propio aliento que estaba lleno de vino, probablemente el causante de ese alucinante y erótico sueño que acababa de tener.

En el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba despertando trató de retenerla por el brazo para que ella no se fuera, por alguna razón creía que ya no la vería otra vez. Pronunció un silencioso "_No te vayas!"_. Si es que ella le había escuchado, o siquiera entendido, era un completo misterio para él, y de no haber sido por esa sombra de sonrisa que le vio de último hubiera pensado que nada de eso había pasado.

* * *

Se despertó sudoroso, excitado e impresionantemente avergonzado.

Los latidos del corazón eran erráticos haciéndole pareja a su agitada respiración.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Los sueños no solían ser así de vívidos, ¿no es así?

Una turgente y voluminosa erección que apuntaba al cielo le dio la respuesta que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

—Esto es el puto colmo. –bufó furioso y avergonzado. Se sentía como un joven impúber.

No había de otra. Habría que recurrir a un alivio manual, cuyo significado cabía a la perfección en más de una manera.

* * *

Adiós al juego previo y a las caricias incitadoras, lo que él necesitaba era una sesión de sexo, unilateral en este caso, que pudiera ayudarle con su pequeño _problemita_ antes de que explotara por contenerse. El sueño había sido tentador y prometedor pero no se comparaba con la vida real. Claro que tener a Akane, o mejor dicho, sus pliegues rodeándole en vez de su mano, era algo que prefería mil veces.

Tomó entre sus dedos su erguido miembro. Estaba caliente, palpitante, lleno de sangre y goteante. El ritmo al que él estaba acostumbrado cuando se _venía_, vulgarmente expresado, era uno errático. Necesitaba movimientos suaves de arriba hacia abajo y de vez en cuando el movimiento rápido que le acercaba nuevamente a ese precipicio conocido como el goce orgásmico. Rodeó la punta con el pulgar mojándole con gotas transparentes y pegajosas. Gruñó de frustración cuando se dio cuenta de que no era la mano de Akane el que lo llevaba al orgasmo.

Cerró los ojos, ajeno a todo lo que no fuera sentir en ese preciso momento. Recordó como es que ella lo había montado sin misericordia y su erección se irguió aún más si es que era posible. Podía sentir el peso sobre sus piernas, el tenue olor de la fresa, los casi inaudibles gemidos y ronroneos, las cosquillas en su nariz cuando sus cabellos de un extraño color azul profundo le rozaban, sus labios besándole los párpados.

Si su ritmo había sido rápido cuando había comenzado a fantasear, ahora mismo era casi propulsado por un pistón. Las callosidades de su mano rozaban las venas expuestas que sensibilizadas al extremo temblaban con cada roce. La bolsa que se encontraba debajo de la base empezaba a tensarse mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a una explosiva culminación.

La punta goteó copiosamente un líquido blancuzco, espeso y con un extraño olor a almizcle. Aprovechó esa humedad y la esparció por toda su superficie utilizándolo como lubricante para hacer sus maniobras más fáciles y que el roce sobre su hiper sensible piel no le lastimara. Se mordió los labios hasta dejar marcas para no soltar un animal gruñido que seguramente hubiera resonado por todo el departamento. Podía sentir como es que su piel se tensaba más exponiendo la punta de su miembro que brillaba lustrosa.

Ni el haberse arrancado las cuerdas vocales hubiera sido suficiente para amortiguar ese mitad gruñido salvaje mitad rugido que se le había escapado de entre sus apretados labios cuando sintió la presión acumularse en la parte baja de su estómago, que no pudiendo controlarla por mucho tiempo terminó estallando en un chorreo blanco irregular.

* * *

—Maldición. –terminó exhausto. Estiró la mano para alcanzar un pañuelo y limpiarse el pecho, estómago y mano. Cogió un pañuelo nuevo para secarse una que otra gotita de sudor.

Tuvo que cambiarse el pantalón del pijama cuando vio una delatora mancha seguida por unas más pequeñas que oscurecían el verde que era originalmente.

—Eres un adolecente, Ranma-kun. –terminó agriamente.

Aventó los papeles al cesto junto a la botella que se terminó de un solo trago directo de la botella dándole poquísima importancia a los modales; después de todo, lo que acababa de hacer en la sala no se podía considerar de muy buena educación.

—¿Y ahora cómo la voy a ver?

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no había concertado ninguna "_cita" _con Akane para un próximo encuentro.

* * *

**Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento!** Estos últimos meses han estado llenos de eventos extraños que me he olvidado por completo de escribir, pero creo que me he redimido, no? xD

Acabo de leerlo y no sé quién escribió eso o.O Esas escenas son... bueno... no sé, demasiado!

Escribía un poco de vez en cuando pero no era suficiente para adelantar mucho. Prometo no tardar tanto para el capítulo 12.

Gracias por sus comentarios a... **Alvebia; Jacke; kary 14 **(bienvenida =))**; Klaudia-de-Malfoy; Beld **(^x^)**; Youko'Cullen Wolf **(¿El Cullen es por el prota de Crepúsculo? Es que acabo de empezar a leer, renuentemente ¬¬, y lo asimilo así)**; Twinkle star-chan **(mánda tu mail, separado con espacios, para que te pueda responder personalmente ^^)**; Akima-06; usaguitendo-saotome; Ely; Caro; Co-chan; yori **(bienvenido/a ^^). Y a toooodas esas personas que leen y no dejan review!

Por favor recuerden... Sus reviews son el mejor regalo que nos pueden dar a los autores!

Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Los quiere, Mussainu! ^x^

Pd. Hay lemon xDDDDD


	12. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

Capítulo dedicado a mi México lindo y querido por el bicentenario y centenario! Orgullosamente mexicana =)

* * *

– **XII –**

_Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no había concertado ninguna "cita" con Akane para un próximo encuentro__._

* * *

**Su mente parecía estar en otro lado desde que la había conocido. **

El teléfono sonó escandaloso sacándolo de su propio ensimismamiento lleno de lástima personalizada en el que se había sumergido después de su desahogo post orgásmico.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta varias veces antes de siquiera atreverse a levantar el auricular, temía que la persona del otro lado de la línea pudiera adivinar su pecaminoso comportamiento a través del tono cansado y ligeramente ronco de su voz.

Lo que menos deseaba era que la persona que llamaba se diera cuenta de lo vergonzoso de su previa acción, todo basado en sus criterios. Parecía que lo que pasaba en su pubertad volvía nuevamente en su adultez. Recordaba amargamente las mañanas en que se despertaba más temprano para sólo poder lavar de las sábanas la evidencia de uno de sus _sueños_.

Su madre sabía perfectamente por qué de buenas a primeras se había convertido en un joven limpio y reservado que se encerraba en su recámara por las tardes o porque veía películas con el seguro puesto y los audífonos. Sabía todas las razones para ese comportamiento y aún así no decía absolutamente nada. Ya fuera que quería mantener la salud mental de su hijo en perfecto estado o por pura vergüenza; cualquiera que fuera su razón, Ranma se lo agradeció.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Quién crees que debe de estar presente en momentos como estos? ¿Soy yo el que debe aprobar los nuevos proyectos? ¿Soy yo el que maneja a los proveedores con el nuevo contrato? ¿Soy yo el que tenía una cita con Morinosuke–sensei para discutir su nuevo trabajo? ¡No! Ese es el trabajo del dueño y editor en jefe; y al menos que yo haya recibido un ascenso del que no estoy enterado, creo que ese todavía es tu trabajo y responsabilidad.

—Calma Mousse. Vas a causarte un ataque de ansiedad si continuas.

—Y de quién… –se escuchó un disparo de aire comprimido y una fuerte inhalación. —… crees que es la culpa. –gritó ganándose nuevamente uno de esos ataques de tos que le sacudían todo el esqueleto.

—Te lo advertí. –farfullo molesto por ser gritado y perturbado por su nervioso empleado de ascendencia china.

—¿Dónde has estado? –volvió a preguntar haciendo caso omiso del tono fastidiado que su empleador usaba frecuentemente para con él.

No tenía que estar dándole razones a su empleado; aunque si quería evitarse otra reprimenda innecesaria debía de responder. —Estuve ocupado. –respondió medio masticando medio escupiendo palabras.

—Tú y tu otro trabajo. –se quejó Mousse

Era verdad que sabía del otro trabajo de Ranma, sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo para que él mismo dedujera las cosas. Las largas temporadas en que estaba ausente habían sido pieza clave para que empezara a formar sus conjeturas. La existencia del segundo trabajo no era un misterio más sus conocimientos sólo llegaban hasta ahí. —No puedes manejar ambas con eficiencia si te distraes tan fácilmente.

Extrañamente, Ranma no rebatió ese comentario que era un ataque directo a su competencia y seriedad ya que de cierta forma era verdad lo que le decía. No hay mentiras en una amistad donde ni siquiera se agradan mucho. Cuando uno se equivocaba, él otro estaba ahí para enseñarle con lujo de detalle en qué es lo que había hecho mal.

—¿Qué es lo que se ofrece? –cortó directamente al grano, cosa que hacía seguido al verse cansado o acorralado por alguien con quién quería terminar de manera rápida y tajante. —Supongo que las cosas se solucionaron bien, sino tendrías que darme una increíble y creíble razón para justificar el porqué aún te tengo.

—Cómo si no supieras que sin tu mano derecha no podrías lograr las cosas imposibles que te crees capaz de ser y hacer.

—Un punto válido, aunque recuerda que soy zurdo.

—Ese no es el punto. –rebatió Mousse. —Todo salió a pedir de boca, y lo único que me costó un poco de trabajo fue enmendar el error que hiciste cuando irresponsablemente dejaste plantado a Goto–sensei.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –se acomodó las gafas cuadradas de montura negra que le daban ese aire de intelectualidad que quería. —¿Cómo acabó?

—Le mandé una canasta de regalos finos, unos puros cubanos y una botella de Merlot juntó con una carta de disculpa. Todo firmado y pagado por ti, obviamente.

—Vaya que soy espléndido. –le reprochó tratando de no hacer la cuenta y de no pensar en cómo esa disculpa afectaría su cuenta bancaria.

—Más te valía. –contestó Mousse.

Ranma conocía de tal manera a su subordinado que sabía que ahora mismo estaría subiéndose los lentes pagado de sí mismo. A pesar de ese ególatra momento, se lo agradecía ya que no era una idea prudente molestar a Morinosuke Goto cuando tiene un Best Seller debajo de la manga.

—¿Qué ha sucedido con los proveedores? ¿Arreglaste lo del nuevo contrato?

—Todo salió bien. Los hemos invitado a un par de copas para finalizar el contrato y desear un nuevo comienzo.

—¿Crees poder deducirlo de impuestos? –preguntó esperanzado de que su cartera no recibiera un nuevo golpe.

—Eso estoy viendo con nuestro contador. Es muy probable que sí se pueda.

—Esperemos que sí. Nos vemos mañana, y… Gracias por el trabajo bien hecho.

—No te preocupes. Ya me mandé una canasta de frutas en forma de agradecimiento. –comentó lleno de orgullo por su gran desempeño.

Ranma Saotome era alguien que no se dejaba engañar por las supersticiones o augurios pero no por eso tentaría la suerte teniendo una pequeña charla con Mousse acerca de que su chequera no era del uso comunal; temía que si lo disgustaba, él fuera a regresar a la oficina a la que lo había tomado _prestado. _De eso ya hacía 4 años y no estaba en sus planes cercanos regresarlo.

—Hasta mañana. –dijo alejando el auricular del oído.

—Saotome.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Goto–sensei ha aceptado verse mañana contigo, trata de ser puntual, por favor. La cita la concerté a las 2 de la tarde.

—Gracias Mousse. –respondió completamente aliviado al verse armado con una excusa verídica para no verse con Akane.

Ese anciano pendenciero era uno de los pocos escritores que no se podían dar el lujo de perder. Poseía una lengua que parecía no tener freno a la hora de expresarse verbal y literariamente. Tenía la prosa de un poeta y la lengua de una víbora. Probablemente era por ese tipo de indecencia y sarcasmo lo que tenía atrapado al lector, o la forma de redactar sus novelas de historia como si él mismo las hubiera vivido, cosa que uno empezaba a creer cierta cuando lo veía.

La piel curtida por el sol, las arrugas que se superponían unas sobre otras, los labios tirantes y delgados que podrían desprenderse. Sus cansados ojos, escondidos debajo de unas pesadas gafas redondas de filo de oro, habían sido de un profundo color negro hasta que adquirieron un lechoso tono opaco al pasar de los años. De su antiguo yo ya sólo quedaban sus incorregibles modales, el amor que sentía por la historia no contada de su país y un par de manos fuertes y vigorosas que no concordaban con el resto de su ajado cuerpo.

El éxito había llegado con el cuarto libro que escribía. Estaba inscrito bajo los derechos de autor bajo el nombre de "_El hogar de las garzas blancas". _Los editores de su, en ese entonces, firma publicista le habían sugerido cambiar el nombre por uno más actual, que la trama tuviera un poco más de romance para atraer al público femenino que empezaba a escasear. Él les respondió que una novela histórica no necesitaba de ningún aparejo o adorno para hacerla más creíble o interesante y que si no la aceptaban, podía llevársela a otro lugar.

Las faltas de popularidad, los costos de impresión, los gastos promocionales, viáticos, viajes, conferencias, transportación, etc… eran gastos que no se tenían contemplados para un autor que les costaba más de lo que es daba de ganancia. Con tres novelas mediocres, bien podían decirle a ese pedante anciano que, ó aceptaba esos cambios solicitados por la agencia o irse olvidando de su patrocinio. Tenía tres días para tomar una decisión.

Morinosuke Goto no necesitaba tanto tiempo.

Tomó el borrador y salió de ahí para no volver a poner un pie en ese lugar. Estaba tan furioso, no sabiendo específicamente si con él mismo por no haberle dicho a ese par de brutos que es lo que pensaba. Con manos temblorosas sacó, o por lo menso eso intentó, un cigarrillo tirándolo al piso no pudiendo controlar el temblor de sus dedos.

La edad avanzada, el insano contenido de nicotina en su cuerpo, las cantidades estratosféricas de café que circulaban por su sistema o algún otro factor que desconocía estaban dándole un intenso malestar estomacal. Gruñó de dolor cuando se agachó a recoger su cigarro.

—¿Sí sabe que eso da cáncer, no?

Cuando él era joven, respetaba a los adultos y no se hacían preguntas insolentes e innecesarias; cuando un adulto pedía algo se hacía sin rechistar y al momento. No cabía duda que desde hacía ya un par de generaciones atrás había habido un degenero social que acabaría en una masa violenta e indomable de impúberes.

Le arrebató el cigarro sin darle las gracias. Con los dedos manchados de nicotina y apestando a cigarro se los llevó hasta los labios, le temblaban tanto los dedos que no le fue posible prenderlo. Estaba hecho una furia. Lo tiró con rabia al suelo, esperando que se quebrara en más de mil pedacitos aunque sólo dio un golpecito sordo en el pavimento rebotando un par de veces solamente arrugando el papel que envolvía el tabaco.

Lo pisó con fuerza para acabar con él y demostrarle que era él el que llevaba las de ganar.

—No se ve muy bien. –dijo el insolente muchachito que lo miraba fijamente sin tener la decencia de dirigirse a él de forma más respetuosa.

Un nuevo dolor, aún más intenso de los que ya había experimentado, le hizo doblarse por la mitad. Escupió en el suelo saliva blanca y espesa.

Había sospechado de una enfermedad cuando las noches se habían vuelto eternas al no poder pegar un ojo; los constantes malestares estomacales o acidez. Se sentía demasiado ocupado, demasiado viejo y demasiado cansado para poder darse una vuelta por un matasanos que sólo quería sacarle dinero. No había por qué gastar para que le recetaran un medicamento que recubriera la flora intestinal y evitara cualquier tipo de irritante.

Las personas que lo rodearon en esa transitada calle, a excepción del joven que le había entregado el cigarro, le dieron fuertes miradas de reproche y hasta de asco al ver la falta de decencia con la que había escupido en un área pública. Esquivaban la húmeda mancha dando saltos improvisados. Morinosuke les regresaba la misma mirada de reproche considerándose lo suficientemente viejo para que unos muchachitos quisieran enseñarle modales.

—Venga. Le invito un café. –le dieron un delicado tirón al brazo y de pronto se sintió como un octogenario que estaba siendo ayudado a cruzar la calle, y aún le faltaban cinco años más para dicha edad y muchos más para necesitar ayuda al cruzar.

Escupió nuevamente en el piso, peligrosamente cerca de un par de boleados Gucci.

—¿Y quién es usted? –preguntó el mismo joven que le ayudaba por segunda vez.

La suspicacia que había en ese par de ojos le molestaba mucho al viejo Morinosuke.

—No tengo ninguna razón para contestarle a una persona que no se molesta en presentarse a sí mismo. Es sólo cuestión de educación. –asestó un golpe.

—Perdón. –le respondieron. —Ranma Saotome, editor novato. –bajó la mano que sostenía su tarjeta de presentación. Los cansados ojos estaban fijos en el menú del café en donde se había apresurado a entrar. —Ahora creo que es momento de que se presente. –alentó.

—Morinosuke Goto.

—¿No se ocupa de nada, Mori–san? Un café expresso, por favor.

—Té verde. –ordenó sin darse la molestia de contestarle esa pregunta.

La mesera que parecía haber tomado demasiados cafés cargados, por la manera tan entusiasmado de moverse y de sonreír de manera que podría decirse que tenía la cura para alguna enfermedad mortal, les sonrió apuntando los pedidos saltando de un lado para el otro en camino a la cocina.

Ranma no era de los que insistieran en algo cuando lo que veía era un camino cerrado, y por lo que veía ese hombre de avanzada edad no iba a ceder terreno con ninguna pregunta. La joven y pecosa mesera llegó con sus pedidos, milagrosamente no derramando sus bebidas con cada pasito brincado que daba. En silencio bebieron sus pedidos sin intercambiar miradas y mucho menos palabras.

Ambos hombres se obstinaban en guardar un silencio helado, cada uno inmerso en su propio mundo donde la existencia del otro no era necesaria ni importante. Las ideas personales eran mucho mayor interés que intercambiar palabras con un extraño que tenía menos ganas que hacerle caso.

Del bolsillo de su gastado pantalón sacó otro cigarro. Lo tomó tan firme entre sus dedos que le deformó un extremo, sin embargo, no iba a pasar por la vergüenza de dejarla caer como la última vez y parecer un viejo senil que ya no coordinaba, y ciertamente, él no era uno de ellos. Le dio una larga calada que no le dio el placer que siempre le proporcionaba la primera fumada.

—Eso lo va a matar. –intervino por primera vez Ranma, viendo como el tubo lleno de nicotina se encendía por un extremo.

—De algo uno se tiene que morir, ¿no es así? Expulsó el humo grisáceo por la boca y la nariz simultáneamente. Le dio una nueva fumada más profunda y larga que la anterior para demostrar que ya a esa edad le dejaba de importar las causas por las cuales podría morir. Ya fuera de cáncer, neumonía, un ahogamiento con una pastita. Las causas dejaban de importar una vez que empiezas a pensar que los años ya se cuentan en reversa y cada vez son muchos menos que contar.

—Si eso es lo que usted cree, entonces no hay nada que yo pueda decirle para cambiar de parecer.

—Eres un muchachito mucho más inteligente de lo que pareces. –le apuntó con la cabeza encendida del cigarrillo dejando que una estela de humo le rodeara.

Disipó el humo con el dorso de la mano apartándoselo del rostro. —Eso no fue agradable. –amonestó.

—Nunca fue mi intención ser agradable. –objetó con el tono de voz de un hombre que poco le importaba tener una buena relación con los demás seres humanos que no le importaban. —Ahora si me disculpa. –aplastó el cigarro hasta dejarlo hecho trizas, ventiló su frustración con aquel pobre objeto inanimado. Le dejó el dinero exacto y se marchó.

Ranma estaba tan impresionado por su actitud que poco le importó el que se hubiera marchado sin decirle una sola palabra de agradecimiento o molestarse por dejar un poco más de dinero para la propina de la burbujeante mesera para ver qué es lo que se necesitaba.

Ranma le sonrió y las pecas se le escondieron en el rubor de sus mejillas.

* * *

Caminó con tal ira que quería aplanar los baches con sus pies como si fueran molestos castillos de arena que le estorbaban en su camino. Bufaba y despotricaba con una furia contra todo lo que no fuera como debía de ser, que era como él quería que fuera; contra la juventud que no sabía que estaba por debajo de las personas de mayor edad; contra las entusiastas meseras; los pendencieros muchachos que no sabían su lugar; los presuntuosos editores que no sabían apreciar el talento que no estuviera enfundado en faldas super cortas y blusas escotadísimas.

—Carajo. –gritó en medio de una concurrida calle, cosa nada extraña teniendo en cuenta que todas las calles de Japón son concurridas, ganándose las miradas de reproche de jóvenes madres y personas de edad que se morían de ganas de gritarle que no debía de comportarse de esa manera, nada digna de un hombre de su edad. —Oh, váyanse al cuerno! –volvió a gritar.

En su estruendosa y precipitada salida se había olvidado de algo mucho más valioso que su propia vida. Habíase dejado la pitillera en la mesa.

Los catorce quilates de oro y el pequeño ónice engarzado en el centro no eran lo que más significaba en ese objeto, lo que lo hacía tan especial era algo que no se podía vender o robar, la mayoría de las personas no le encontraban el menor significado.

En el interior de la cajita dorada estaban delicadamente talladas en manuscrita cuatro palabras que significaban el mundo para él. Antes de salir se tocaba el bolsillo de la chaqueta asegurándose de que su preciada posesión siguiera ahí, estuviese llena o no. En el terremoto que había sacudido Japón había tomado primero su cigarrera que sus pantalones. Cuantas veces habíase vuelto paranoico al no sentir el reconfortante peso y el frío contra su pecho.

Corrió, o por los menos eso intentó al abusar de sus viejas y reumáticas piernas.

Empujó, maldijo, escupió y tosió a todo aquel que no quisiera apartarse del camino de un hombre con una misión. Respirando audiblemente, sujetándose donde estaba el corazón con fuerza manteniéndolo en su lugar para que se le saliera del pecho y acabara sobre la mesa bombeando sangre y líquidos.

—Bonito regalo. –dijo dándole vueltas a la cajetilla, inspeccionando todos los lados y repasando los dedos sobre la inscripción de dentro. —"_Somewhere over the rainbow"_?

—Deme eso. –exigió estirando los nudosos dedos.

—¿Le importaría explicarme? –deslizó la cigarrera por la superficie de la mesa, rodeando ambas tazas.

Le arrebató la cajita de entre los dedos sin agradecer nada. Aunque si tenía en cuenta sus previas acciones, no era cosa de sorprenderse.

—Supongo que también querrás esto. –indicó Ranma empujando el pesado manuscrito con la mano.

Extendió los dedos nuevamente sólo encontrándose con la pulida y encerada superficie de la mesa en que la que habían estado sentados.

—Devuélvemelo. –demandó perdiendo la paciencia.

Repasó con la yema de los dedos la pila de hojas llenas de pequeños y garrapateados símbolos que contenían medio siglo de historia y sangre con cientos de victorias y derrotas, dentro y fuera del campo de guerra; hazañas galantes y actos de cobardía; estrategias y humillaciones. La sombra casi imperceptible de una historia de romance le daba ese toque de escepticismo sonrosado que parecía satisfacer las necesidades del público femenino.

—Así que eres escritor. –si le rehuía a la mirada furibunda de Morinosuke con toda la intención de ignorarlo o solamente porque estaba más interesado en el fajo de hojas, era algo que no se podía decir fácilmente.

—No lo toque. –siseó.

El amor que le tenía a cada una de sus obras literarias era parecida al de un padre orgulloso de los triunfos de sus hijos; así que ver la manera tan vulgar en que lo trataba sólo servía para enfurecerle mucho más contra ese imberbe muchachito que contra ese par de estúpidos que no sabían apreciar el más hermoso y valioso de todos sus vástagos. Presentía que ese libro en específico tenía más valor que los que le había precedido.

—"_El hogar de las garzas blancas"_. Excelente título para una novela de época, si me permites decirlo. –acarició el filo de las páginas con delicadeza.

De las pocas cosas que había podido leer y comprender, se daba clara cuenta de la joya literaria que estaba entre sus manos. Eran de esas cosas que uno sabía tenía un valor inexplicable. Tenía tanta experiencia y un ojo experto para ese tipo de cosas que sólo un tonto desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esa. Si aún no pertenecía a nadie ese borrador, lo quería para él.

—¿En… en verdad lo crees así? –preguntó Morinosuke Goto, que parecía mucho más joven y vulnerable de lo que se había permitido jamás. Que dijeran lo que quisieran sobre su comportamiento y su extravagante manera de vivir, la vulnerabilidad le llegaba cuando pasaban revista de los pequeños errores que ocurrían en los bosquejos que escribía pensando en su esposa.

—Claro, hombre. –halagó Ranma, teniéndole poquísima importancia al hecho de que era su menor por más de treinta años.

La sociedad japonesa en especial, era muy estricta sobre los modales y formas en que se dirigían hacia las personas mayores de edad, cosa que hacía increíblemente grosera la manera en que se dirigía a un venerable anciano.

Arrastró la silla con un estruendoso ruido producido por el metal.

Encendió un cigarrillo actuando como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, casi como si no hubiera salido despotricando y maldiciendo contra ese muchachito. Tiró la ceniza dándole un golpecito a la colilla con el dedo, quedándose mirando a la cabeza encendida del cigarro casi hipnotizado. Giró la colilla entre sus dedos inspeccionando cada uno de sus lados.

—Fue un regalo de mi esposa. –dijo aún dándole vueltas.

—¿El qué?

—La cigarrera. Fue en nuestro primer aniversario. Usó todos sus ahorros y el salario que percibía como maestra para comprarla. –una sonrisita cómplice le arrugaba aún más los labios. —Aunque originalmente solamente era la inscripción el único abalorio que había. El ónice vino en el segundo aniversario. Me dijo que iba a colocar un nuevo adorno por cada año que estuviéramos casados. Tuve que convencerla de que sólo se vería vulgar, qué mejor lo dejara así.

—¿Alguna razón en particular para esa oración?

—El significado fue mucho mayor que el sacrificio de sus ahorros. Ella dejó escritos sus sentimientos en esas simples cuatro palabras.

—Estaba tarareando esa canción cuando la conocí. Tenía los ojos más tristes que hubiera visto. Ella sólo tenía quince años y yo ya era un hombre hecho y derecho de veinticinco años. ¿Sabe que pensé al imaginarme casado con ella? –dijo escondiendo una sonrisita de dientes amarillos por los años del abuso de la nicotina.

—Pensé que era un verdadero pervertido. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría verse casado con una niña?

—La verdad sí suena un poco pervertido. –admitió divertido Ranma.

Morinosuke Goto hizo a un lado ese grosero comentario sobre su moral y continuó reviviendo esos momentos como si hubiera sido ayer mismo.

—Empezó a llover tan de repente que la lluvia la tomó por sorpresa. Levantó los brazos, abrazando las gotas. Corrió hasta la banca donde estaba yo esperando el autobús, que a pesar de la lluvia no me había movido. Me sonrió con tal honestidad que se me encogió el corazón de pura vergüenza.

—_Tienes manos de escribano. _Me dijo después de haberse presentado. Creo que se refería a que mis dedos eran rugosos y con callosidades. Supongo que debía de ser un cumplido, sin embargo, a mis oídos y mente le pareció una cruda crítica y una muestra de que nuestra edad era de una gran diferencia.

—¿Y después que sucedió?

—Cinco años después fue la novia más bonita que hubieras visto en toda tu vida. –comentó con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

—Por lo menos esperaste a que ella fuera mayor de edad. –comentó Ranma aliviado.

—Muchacho impertinente. –sentenció Morinosuke entre enojado y divertido. Pareciera que después de todo su improvisado acompañante no era tan malo como creyó en un principio.

—Me encantaría conocerla.

—Ella murió hace veinte años. El cáncer es una enfermedad muy fea, hijo, deja un cascarón de lo que uno alguna vez fue. Eso nunca me importó por que yo la seguía viendo como la dulce e inocente muchachita de quince años que conocí. El día que murió me pidió que pusiera mi viejo disco de Frank Sinatra. Cuando regresé ella ya estaba cubierta por una sábana. Le arranqué la mortaja y puse su… –pausó un segundo tomando una bocanada de aire. —no, nuestra canción.

—Fue un gesto muy hermoso de su parte.

—Eso piensas tú. Las enfermeras le llamaron a seguridad para que me sacaran. Deberías de haber visto su cara cuando vieron que había trabado la puerta. –agregó con una pícara sonrisa. —Cuando terminó la canción les dejé pasar. Armaron tal escándalo.

—Ya veo. –Ranma sabía que a pesar de esa sonrisa sardónica y despreocupada había un tipo de nostalgia y tristeza que no se veía simple vista.

—Ella ha sido mi inspiración desde que la conocí. Éste libro estaba en un estado de abandono desde que murió.

—¿Y por qué decidió terminarlo?

—Sólo digamos que ya era hora de finalizar ese proyecto.

—Tienes un excelente sentido de las palabras. Pocos saben mezclar el tiempo con los sentidos. Los más románticos creen que el amor es para siempre; los sentimientos cambian, para bien o para mal, queramos o no. Sólo un necio se empecina en creer que algo es para siempre.

—¿Es usted un necio? –preguntó divertido Morinosuke.

—Y dime, ¿ya tienes una casa publicitaria? –dijo Ranma, evitando una pregunta que le parecía incómoda. —Si no es así, puedo ofrecerte un excelente trato.

—Vengo de una reunión con mis editores. Son unos idiotas.

—Hum, hum. –asintió él enfáticamente con la cabeza. —Ahora que si quieres cambiar de editor, yo soy uno muy confiable.

—Sandeces. –bufó. Estaba más que molesto con los editores. —Con tener mis ideas en papel es más que suficiente.

—¿En verdad lo crees así? Si yo tuviera una historia así de buena querría que todo el mundo la leyera.

—¿Entonces decías que eres un editor? –ese halago le había picado el ego de tal forma que de cierta manera sentía que realmente podría ser un error no confiar en ese emprendedor joven que parecía entender realmente lo valiosa e imprescindible que podía llegar a ser su obra literaria.

—Y de los mejores… claro, usted podría convertirme en uno.

Los modos desfachatados e impersonales de Ranma cambiaban cuando entraba en modo profesional. Nunca había permitido que un buen trato pudiera arruinarse sólo porque había sido descortés con alguien. Era casi como una doble personalidad que había adquirido al comenzar a trabajar.

—Tengo un contrato de dos libros más.

—Eso se puede arreglar. Pagamos una compensación y está usted libre para dejarme difundir esta preciosura.

El adjetivo que había elegido para elogiar su libro había sido más que adecuado. Sonrió ampliamente y le estrechó la mano a su nuevo jefe. El primero que no le molestaba por su rudo comportamiento.

* * *

—Mori–san. –saludó Ranma ni bien había entrado por la puerta. —¿Has esperado mucho? ¿Ya te han tomado la orden?

—Sigues igual de impertinente Ranma.

—Y tú igual de gruñón y grosero. –se sentó enfrente de su autor estrella. —Y veo que tampoco has perdido ese hábito de fumar más cigarros de los necesarios.

—Bah! Tú que sabes. Apestas a vino. Si vas a beber, por lo menos no bebas toda la botella antes de venir.

Ranma evadió la respuesta quitándose la chaqueta y llamando a la mesera. La muchachita pelirroja había sido reemplazada por una igualmente burbujeante morena con, al parecer, más senos que cerebro.

—Lamento no haber podido venir a nuestra última cita. Estuve… –se aclaró ruidosa y nerviosamente la garganta antes de continuar. —un poco ocupado.

—¿Cuándo vas a sentar cabeza de una buena vez? ¿Crees que usar una excusa como terapeuta sexual amateur va a hacer que la olvides? Te conozco muchacho, sé que lo que haces no puede ser saludable mental y físicamente.

—Tonterías. –dijo revisando el menú una y otra vez. —Un café negro bien cargado, por favor.

—Enseguida.

—Y bien… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es como la última muchacha? Esa… ¿Shampoo? ¿Así se llamaba, no? Creo que fue peor que Kodachi Kuno.

—No creo que pueda existir alguien peor que Kodachi. –aseguró Ranma.

—¿Pero cómo se llama? No hay razón para que me lo ocultes, si ya me has confesado tu secreto del otro trabajo, no veo por qué habrías de ocultarme algo tan simple y sin importancia como el nombre.

—Es verdad. –afirmó Ranma. Escarbó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta la verdadera razón por la que había sido necesaria su cita con Morinosuke Goto. —He aquí lo que estuvimos esperando. ¿Qué te parece la invitación para el lanzamiento del libro?

—El color verde nunca fue de mis preferidos.

—El diseño está basado en el título. La hoja de arce también está grabada por ese propósito. Sólo falta a quién vas a invitar de tus conocidos.

—A nadie.

—Bueno, eso acelera las cosas. ¿Estás seguro que a nadie? Puedes invitar a una compañera. Hace un cuarto de siglo que no tienes a nadie.

—Ni me interesa tenerlo en lo más mínimo. Natsumi es y será la única para mí.

—Me gustaría encontrar a alguien como Natsumi–san. Debió de haber sido una mujer excepcional.

—La mejor. Ese tipo de mujeres no son tan fáciles de encontrar. Si la encuentras no la dejes ir.

—Eso mismo pienso.

—Aunque no sé qué demonios sigues haciendo en ese trabajo de medio pelo.

—¿Qué puedo perder? Puede que alguna vez encuentre a una mujer como Natsumi–san.

—Eso espero. No te haces más joven con los años, tú sólo te haces más estúpido.

—Y tú más viejo que Matusalén y más molesto que la gripe.

—Insolente.

—Senil.

—Estúpido.

—Vejestorio.

—Inculto.

—Impotente.

—Ese fue un golpe bajo.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Aunque es algo que puede esperarse de un viejo octogenario.

—Sea como sea, fue bajo.

—Ya he dicho que lo siento.

—¿A quién vas a llevar al lanzamiento del libro?

—Ukyô.

—No deberías de darle falsas esperanzas a esa pobre muchachita. Déjala que pueda encontrar a alguien de quién enamorarse.

—Puede que sea lo mejor.

—Claro que es lo mejor.

—Eso dicen. –desprestigió Ranma.

* * *

El alboroto que se estaba creando en las cercanías de la cafetería en la que se habían citado empezaba a llegar hasta sus oídos causando que unos pocos curiosos se arremolinaran en las ventanas cercanas para poder saber de qué es lo que iba todo el jaleo que estaban haciendo esa pareja que sentían que el mundo era su escenario personal en el que podían hacer y deshacer a voluntad. Los más atrevidos salían a ver un poco más de cerca qué es lo que esos dos se traían.

─¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Ranma a la chispeante mesera que venía a recogerles las tazas aunque al parecer estaba más interesada en atisbar un poco de ese show que sucedía no muy lejos de ahí.

─Una riña de novios, creo. Parece que las cosas se están poniendo feas.

─¿Cómo feas? –si había algo que molestase a Morinosuke, más que los impertinentes muchachitos y prepotentes editores, era el abuso hacía las mujeres. Los años que tuviera no importaban cuando presenciaba actos de falta de respeto hacia alguna mujer. ─¿Qué es lo que sucede? –insistió al ver la mínima concentración que poseía esa mujer y lo distraída que estaba.

─Dice Mari-chan que él la está obligando a quedarse. Mari-chan dice que él podría ser su padre.

─Vamos a ver qué sucede.

─Estamos hablando de cosas muy importantes. –se quejó Ranma amargamente.

Los problemas de las demás personas eran cosas en las que odiaba verse involucrado. Nada bueno sucedía cuando uno se entrometía en los asuntos de alguien más. Si uno creía que era imprudente el interferir en los problemas de los demás, entonces no había por qué hablar de los ajenos.

─Es su problema no el nuestro. Si quieren hacer un espectáculo, que lo hagan.

─Hey, Mori-san, ¿a dónde vas? Aún no hemos terminado. ¡Oye! Vuelve.

Las quejas de Ranma llegaron a nadie cuando Morinosuke Goto salió por la puerta con paso seguro y apresurado. El que lo conociera, tanto como Ranma, sabía que cuando él tomaba una decisión no había poder humano que detuviera su paso. Sus groseros modales eran fácilmente olvidados ante el valeroso despliegue de gallardía y caballerosidad.

* * *

Prácticamente aventó el dinero sobre la mesada antes de salir corriendo tras el rastro de ese anciano que se movía con más agilidad y velocidad que hubiera visto en un hombre de su edad.

La espalda de ese anciano que jadeaba dificultosamente se veía no muy lejos mezclada entre una pequeña congregación de gente. Al parecer estaba involucrado en una acalorada discusión que originalmente, y como debía haber permanecido, había sido de dos extraños.

─Es usted un bruto. –amonestó Morinosuke. —Una vergüenza para los hombres.

─Cállese, viejo. –gritó el hombre originario de la pelea y que aún mantenía fuertemente tomada a la que debía de ser su novia. ─Esto no tiene nada que ver con usted.

─Claro que tiene que ver conmigo cuando trata de ésta manera a una indefensa mujer. Usted tiene la fuerza y el deber de protegerla, no de acribillarla.

─Suéltela y entonces nos marcharemos y no tendrá que preocuparse más.

─Estaría loco si permitiese una barbarie así. ¿Cree que dejaría a esta criatura con un animal como usted?

─No se quiera hacer el héroe, viejo loco. –levantó la mano, probablemente para amedrentarlo obteniendo el efecto contrario. Le hizo frente con un temple poderoso y autoritario que no se empequeñecía ante esa mano amenazadora que quería asustarlo.

─Ahora sí tengo que intervenir. –dijo Ranma por primera vez desde que hubiera llegado uniéndose a la creciente multitud. —No puedo permitir que mi invitado de honor tenga un moretón para el día de la presentación. Qué tipo de imagen daríamos.

—Llévate a tu padre, jovencito, y no permitas que salga nunca más. Es un peligro y una molestia para los demás. –arguyó dando un tirón al brazo de la muchacha.

—Detenme y me marcho para no volver jamás. –amenazó Morinosuke. —¿Qué prefieres?

—Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, caballeros. –intentó pacificar Ranma.

Podía odiar inmiscuirse en asuntos de otras personas, sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de perder de su vida a un hombre tan importante como si fuera de su propia familia. El haberlo conocido había significado un cambio drástico en su rutina y su modo de pensar. ¿Cuántas veces no había acudido a él por un consejo?

—Ninguno de los dos hará lo que quiere.

—Espero que no pienses partirla por la mitad.

—Salomón nunca fue uno de mis personajes favoritos. Y la sangre tirada por que sí es un desperdicio. Si va a haber derramamiento, por lo menos que haya una pelea.

—¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? –profirió manteniendo entre sus dedos largos como garras el delgado brazo de la mujer cuyo rostro estaba oculto en el pecho de Morinosuke.

—La única que puede decirnos qué es lo que se debe hacer es la señorita. ¿Me permites? –le preguntó a su más que viejo amigo. —¿Señorita?

Los labios temblorosos, la nariz y mentón enrojecidos por la fricción que había habido al tener escondido por tanto tiempo el rostro en la chaqueta de ese hombre; no habían lágrimas presentes y aún así parecía que estaba ahogándose en un mar de ellas. Podía tener el rostro desfigurado por una profunda tristeza y reconocería esos ojos que le miraban tristes y desmesuradamente abiertos y asustados. Eran los fantasmas del pasado los que venían una vez más a atormentar una mente débil e impresionable.

Uno no puede escapar u olvidar su pasado ya que es una parte importante que ha forjado en lo que uno se ha convertido. En algún momento de la vida hay que enfrentarse a sus demonios, y la forma en que uno les hace frente es vital para la formación de un buen futuro. Al entender que el pasado sólo es el prólogo se puede mirar al futuro con los ojos abiertos para ver las oportunidades que nos ofrece aquel ser que decide cómo jugará nuestras cartas.

—¿Y bien? –dijo Ranma, ocultando la incredulidad y la incertidumbre de una magnífica manera. —¿Desea irse con su novio o acompañar a un par de desconocidos que pueden ofrecerle una bebida caliente y algo de comer?

Las palabras salieron sobrando cuando en un rápido movimiento escondió nuevamente el rostro en las ropas apestosas a tabaco. Con su único brazo libre se abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello a ese debilitado y viejo cuerpo.

—Supongo que todos ya sabemos cuál es la respuesta de la señorita. Si la suelta podremos irnos antes de que nuestros protectores de la seguridad vengan a ver qué es lo que sucede.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? –preguntó el aún captor.

—Ahí vienen los policías. –indicó Ranma al par de uniformados que apresuradamente se les acercaban con la firme decisión de poner orden al disturbio que se había originado en la acera.

—Esto no se queda así. –amedrentó él soltando de una vez por todas el brazo de la mujer que tan _caballerosamente_ había sujetado.

—Ahora, si nos disculpa. –dijo Ranma dándole un tironcito del brazo a ambas personas.

* * *

—¿Te importaría explicar que fue todo eso? –exigió enfurecido Ranma, confundiendo la sorpresa con ira y perdiendo el juicio por unos celos injustificados que aparecían de la nada y le hervían la sangre lo suficiente para crisparle los puños y hacer que las ganas de romper algo fueran peligrosamente tentadoras. —Maldición Akane, respóndeme. –exigió golpeando la mesa de la cafetería a la que se apresuraron en entrar para ayudarla a calmarse.

—Ranma, cálmate. –gritó Morinosuke. —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. –asintió, llevándose el café negro hasta los labios. Disfrutaba el calor y amargura que le producía en esos momentos. Los nervios se le habían destrozado en cuanto escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado con una voz que parecía que no conocía el dolor y el daño que le había provocado en todos esos años. El olor a tabaco que ahora despedía su ropa era mucho más reconfortante que la loción que reconocía en sus sábanas de sus años de universitaria.

—¿Qué?... No. –sopesó sus palabras. —¿Quién era él? Y ¿Por qué carajos te estaba sujetando de esa manera? Por todos los cielos, mírate el brazo.

En efecto. El brazo izquierdo de Akane presentaba tres marcas largas y enrojecidas y una más pequeña debajo. Probablemente no hubiera sido su intención el tomarla con tanta fuerza y lastimarla pero eso dejaba de importar cuando uno veía las marcas de sus dedos.

—Kyosuke Dan. –respondió ella dándole otro trago amargo. —Fue mi novio en la universidad.

Ambos hombres fingieron no haberse dado cuenta de la gran diferencia de edad que existía entre esos dos.

—Vaya pareja que te conseguiste. –se quejó Morinosuke.

—Él no era violento. Se ha desesperado porque me negué a acompañarlo. Creyó que seguía siendo la misma. –se rio tan agriamente que helaba el corazón. —Creo que de cierta forma sigue siendo así.

—Tú eres una mujer fuerte. –admitió Ranma. —¿Por qué demonios tendrías que derrumbarte así? –le parecía inconcebible que alguien tuviera ese poder sobre ella.

—Déjala descansar. –terció Morinosuke, harto de escuchar como la acusaba y regañaba. —¿Te encuentras bien?

Akane asintió lentamente con la cabeza sintiendo la pesadez del cuerpo sobre ella. —Necesito ir al sanitario. –se excusó.

Ambos hombres la vieron alejarse, abrazándose a sí misma para no temblar. Podía hacerse a fuerte todo lo que quisiera y uno fácilmente podía adivinar que por dentro debía de estar destrozada. Caminar con la frente en alto podía ser una de las cosas más difíciles que pudiera hacer. Perder el control de uno mismo de una situación es estresante para algunas personas.

—Es una muchacha fuerte.

—Sí, lo es.

—Parece más compuesta y tranquila que las últimas dos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Déjate de hacer el tonto por lo menos una vez en la vida. Podré ser viejo pero no estúpido, Ranma. Esta no es la primera vez que te veo perder el control. ¿No recuerdas la última vez que te sentiste así? Pues yo sí y eso fue cuando…

—No digas una palabra más. –amenazó Ranma manteniendo una furiosa mirada a su taza de café. Mantenía los dedos ocupados presionando la cucharita de metal, la única cosa que no se rompería por la fuerza con la que la tomaba.

—Aquí viene. Procura no acorralarla; la pobre ya ha pasado por suficiente como para que la cuestiones.

—¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó tomando en cuenta las palabras de su acompañante.

Los labios pálidos, los ojos acuosos y la boca seca, debía presentar una estampa deplorable, más sin embargo asintió con la cabeza mucho más calmada de cuando la vieron partir. Sorprendida o no por la presencia de Ranma, lo saludó como a un viejo amigo, cosa que éste interiormente agradecía. —Gracias.

—¿Así que te llamas Akane, no? –interrumpió Morinosuke. Por más que disfrutara verlo en una completa maraña de nervios, disfrutaría aún más si podía saber cuál sería su reacción al hacer lo que tenía planeado.

—Perdón. Tendo Akane, encantada. –se presentó.

—Goto Morinosuke. ¿Amiga de Ranma? –preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Akane vaciló y enrojeció. ¿Cómo explicar ese tipo de relación sin parecer una pervertida o una desesperada? ¿Podía decir que era su amiga? ¿Tenía derecho? Se necesitaba más que un par de días para forjar una amistad. Ranma fácilmente podía decir que era su terapeuta sexual ya que no existían razones, según el criterio de ese hombre, para ocultarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Sí, nos conocimos por Ukyô. –intervino Ranma en el momento de duda de Akane.

—Ya veo. –comentó Morinosuke ocultando una sonrisita de complicidad. Hubiera sido mucho más divertido si los dos hubieran tartamudeado y no sólo ella.

—Sí… Ukyô. –balbuceó Akane manteniendo la mirada fijando la mirada en la humeante taza que estaba entre sus manos.

—Bueno muchachos… –dijo Morinosuke estirando sus cansados y debilitados brazos. —tengo una cita muy importante con unas personas y me queda bastante lejos. Fue un placer conocerte.

—El placer fue mío, Goto–san.

—¿Quieres que te deje en el lugar para que no tengas que pedir taxi?

—No, no. Serás de más ayuda aquí. Ranma. –se despidió con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

—Bien. Mandaré un mensajero para que te entregue la lista de invitados y la invitación.

—Está bien. –caminó hasta la puerta resintiendo el haber corrido para ver qué es lo que pasaba, su cuerpo ya no podía resistir esos movimientos. —Ah, por cierto.

—Dime.

—Quisiera que la señorita Tendo fuera mi acompañante, si no es molestia. –desapareció sin esperar una respuesta por parte de ella y una queja de parte de él.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más entretenidas.

* * *

Parece que la mayoría me ha perdonado la tardanza, ¿por qué será? xDDD

Éste es un capítulo largo y espero que no sea aburrido u.U

Gracias por leer y dejen **review. Los autores no recibimos paga, así que sus reviews son el mejor regalo que nos pueden hacer!**

Muchas gracias a... **Jacke; dragon girl **(deja tu mail separado por espacios para poder responderte)**; FanSel; Youko'; annkarem; Akima-06; Malua; Chabe **(deja tu mail separado por espacios ^^)**; jael **(deja tu mail separado por espacios para responder ^^)**; Beld; Jacquesita Saotome; Kary14; Caro; MiSs-MiSt** (gracias por leer y dejar review. Si encuentra fallas, dime para corregirlas ^^)**; oOo Dark-yuki oOo; jannetcita **(deja tu mail separado por espacios para poder contestarte ^^); **Ely; Twinkle star-chan**. **Y a todas esas personas que leen y no dejan REVIEW!**

¿Quieres ponerte en contacto? byelove1 () hotmail. com


	13. I Never Cry

**AVISO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

— **XIII —**

—_Quisiera que la señorita Tendo fuera mi acompañante, si no es molestia. –desapareció sin esperar una respuesta por parte de ella y una queja de parte de él. _

_Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más entretenidas. _

* * *

"_If there is a tear on my face  
__It makes me shiver to the bones  
It shakes me, Babe  
__It's just a heartache that got in my eye.  
And you know I never cry, I never cry…"  
_

**Qué demonios había sido eso, era lo que quería saber.**

Ese viejo mal intencionado y embustero había complicado más las cosas con una sola y estúpida pregunta que seguramente había sido con todas las ganas de joderle la vida. Al parecer le había tomado cierto gusto en hacerle pasar un rato desagradable a cualquier precio. Como si él no fuera más que suficiente para enredarse con sus propios pies.

Tener el trabajo separado de su _otro _trabajo había sido necesario y sorprendentemente fácil, o por lo menos así había sido hasta que el entrometido anciano había metido las narices donde nunca nadie se lo pidió. Retorcerle el cuello a ese viejo parecía ser la solución a todos sus problemas presentes. Ir a la cárcel no le llegaba a parecer tan mala idea después de analizar las ventajas de una comida caliente, un techo bajo el cual dormir, no tener que preocuparse por que algún día pudiera caer en ese lugar si ya se encontraba ahí.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—No tengo la menor idea. –admitió confundido. —Supongo que ahora vendrás. –suspiró.

No tenía la menor intención de preguntar qué es lo que pensaba al respecto. Lo tomaba como un hecho más, un obstáculo insignificante que se había formado en su camino. Era mucho más sencillo tomar ese nuevo incidente como una piedrecita, muy molesta por cierto, que se le había metido en el zapato, que en un volcán que en cualquier momento haría erupción belicosamente.

—¿A qué cosa? ¿Podrías brindarle un poco de luz al asunto?

Le extendió la invitación en color oliva que tenía impresa una hoja y escrita en inglés _"La memoria de los árboles" _en fuertes y legibles letras.

—Es la presentación de su nuevo libro. Va a ser en el Four Seasons. Es una fiesta de blanco y negro. –decía de manera tan autómata que hubiera desempeñado el papel de máquina contestadora de una magnífica manera. —Una limosina pasará por ti a las nueve de la noche. Estate puntual, eres la cita de Mori–san y no será bien visto que llegues tarde.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé.

—Oh.

—Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme. –pagó la cuenta en la caja dejando la propina en la mesa. Parecía que su cartera sufría más golpes de los necesarios. Si sus gastos continuaban de esa manera tan despilfarradora tendría que vivir en una caja de cartón cuando fuera anciano.

—Ranma. –gritó Akane, desesperada después de haber corrido tras él. —Ranma. –repitió.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo… puedo acompañarte? –preguntó con la mirada perdida en el pavimento.

Tenía que decirle que sí al escuchar el tono suplicante con que le había preguntado. Una extraña comezón le picaba las manos en un intento de estrecharla entre sus brazos cuando la vio presa de ese animal de dos patas.

De nada ya servía engañarse, no después de esos intensos y vívidos sueños. La quería para él, aunque sólo fuera por una noche. Una noche sería suficiente para olvidarla.

Algo que le resultaba impensable e inimaginable era verse involucrado sentimentalmente con una mujer, no después de lo destrozado y marcado que había quedado con esa mujer que había tomado sus sueños haciéndolos cenizas.

* * *

La cantidad de sueños que se tienen cuando uno está en la tierna edad de 23 años eran menos que diez años antes y muchísimos más que los diez años siguientes.

En ese momento uno se siente invencible y temerario. Comerse al mundo de un bocado era cosa sencilla cuando uno se lo proponía. Usar y desperdiciar las oportunidades era cosa de todos los días. Ya vendrían trabajos mejores, parejas indicadas, mejores ofertas, diferentes modas, distintos amigos; todo cambiaba y no había fuerza que pudiera detener su avance.

Se sentía apuesto, fuerte, independiente, gallardo, a pesar de que desconocía el significado de esa palabra, pero sonaba importante y bonita. Ese par de tennis amarillo canario, que le habían valido una pequeña fortuna para su apretado presupuesto, valían la pena si podían lograr que se sintiera de esa increíble manera, además de que combinaban excelentemente con su nueva camisa amarillo lima.

—Debo de ser increíblemente apuesto. –dijo orgulloso al verse observado por las personas que caminaban junto a él en el paso peatonal.

—Hey, Big Bird (2). –chillaron desde el otro lado de la acera. —Vamos Don Lima, apresúrate. –vociferó una entusiasta pelirroja que agitaba la mano vehementemente por encima de la cabeza llamando su atención, y la de los demás. —La pelea va a empezar.

—Espera, espera. –contestó haciendo eco con las manos.

—Vaya que te tomas tu tiempo, eh. ¿Demasiado tráfico en plaza sésamo?

—Deja de burlarte de mi atuendo.

—Tú mismo te lo buscaste. Pareces la preventiva de un semáforo.

—Demasiada buena comparación. Todos se detienen al ver lo apuesto que soy. –se auto–halagó.

—De eso no hay duda. –aceptó dándole un golpecito en el brazo y un beso en los labios. —Ahora vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde. Hatanaka–san(3) va a pelear y sabes cuánto detesto no poder encontrar mi lugar tranquilamente.

—Si sigues parloteando sobre ese Hatanaka me voy a enfurecer. ¿Sí sabes que soy tu novio, no?

—Sólo porque Hatanaka–san ya tiene novia. –dijo picándole el orgullo.

Apenas llevaban dos semanas desde que había empezado su relación y extrañamente se habían sentido igual de cómodos que si se hubieran conocido desde hace años. Sus caminos debían de haberse cruzado por obra del destino ya que no podían ser sus itinerarios más diferentes.

* * *

Sachiko, la ex–novia de Ranma, era la que los había unido, en una manera nueva y desconocida para ellos dos.

La muy fácil se había enredado con un profesor de la Universidad, quedando embarazada.

Ranma le reclamó, exigiéndole una maldita explicación.

—_No eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí. _–le contestó con tal frialdad que lo hizo cuestionarse si es que es realmente ella había sentido algo por él.

Se bebió las penas hasta quedar ahogado de borracho, llorando de puro coraje y rabia. Si él no fuera un caballero le hubiera partido la cara de un bofetón. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrarse con el hijo de puta con el que lo había engañado, ya le enseñaría él quién era mejor cuando le rompiera la cara. Ya verían esos dos que en esta vida todo se paga.

Se sorbió los mocos ruidosamente en medio de la noche mientras pensaba en las cosas que les diría a ese par si se los encontraba alguna vez. —Estúpidos, imbéciles, perdedores. –gruñó herido.

—Mal nacidos. –agregaron a un lado suyo.

Ranma se cayó de culo de la sorpresa. Sorprendentemente se había mantenido de cuclillas todo el tiempo en el que había estado maldiciendo bajo la lluvia cuando se le había acabado el dinero para seguir bebiendo.

—Pero qué… –tenía los pantalones y la ropa interior empapados por haber caído en un charco.

—¿Estuvo mal lo que dije? –preguntó inocentemente.

—No; estuvo bien. –admitió un tanto confuso. —Pero… ¿Quién eres?

—Ranko Ishikawa. –se presentó mostrándole sus blanquísimos dientes. —¿Y tú?

—Ranma Saotome. –contestó confundido ante la aproximación de esa jovencita que aparecía de la nada para ayudarle a maldecir a un par de imbéciles.

—Muy bien Ranma Saotome, ¿Quieres seguir gritando insultos? Porque yo me sé bastantes.

—¿No tienes miedo?

—¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? –parpadeó un par de veces, batiendo las pestañas delicadamente. —¿Crees que el monstruo verde nos está persiguiendo? –enfatizó su declaración surrealista mirando sobre su hombro.

—No.

—¿Entonces de qué?

—De mí.

—No. –respondió sin rodeos. —No pareces ser una mala persona.

—Soy un hombre medio bebido, sentado en un charco gritando insultos en medio de la noche.

—Todos tenemos un mal día. –admitió. —Además, yo también estoy sentada en un charco… –dijo dejándose caer al instante sobre uno, tratando de que la ropa interior no se le viera. —Y también he gritado groserías contigo en mitad de la noche.

—Tonta. –dijo Ranma, reprimiendo una sonrisa que se le quería escapar.

De nueva cuenta sonrió con la boca y los ojos. —¿Quieres compartir mi sombrilla? –ofreció Ranko extendiéndole su paraguas rosado con motas moradas.

—Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso. –indicó Ranma, señalándole la ropa empapada de ambos.

—Oh, es verdad. –dobló su sombrilla nuevamente y se la acomodó debajo del brazo.

Ahora no sólo estaba empapada del trasero sino que de todo su cuerpo escurrían goterones que acaban haciendo la camisa blanca más transparente que el plástico.

—No debiste hacerlo, te vas a enfermar.

Ranko se encogió de hombros, indiferente al hecho de que la lluvia había arreciado y ahora golpeaba contra el pavimento y sus cabezas con más fuerza.

—Eres muy extraña. –le dijo Ranma. Él no era nadie para decirlo; pero por lo menos tenía la pobre excusa del alcohol para su errático y excéntrico comportamiento.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Yo no estaba llorando. –dijo él a la defensiva, limpiándose la cara mojada de lluvia y lagrimas.

—Debe de ser muy deprimente llorar sólo.

—Que yo no estaba llorando. –atacó. —Y no creo que haya un llanto que no sea deprimente.

—Claro que lo hay. –respondió ella clavándole ese par de expresivos ojos azules. Parecía verdaderamente ofendida. —Yo río hasta llorar, y lloro hasta reir.

—Y vuelvo a decir que eres extraña.

—Y… ¿Por qué llorabas? –insistió.

—Que no… –se rindió No conocía a esa mujer y aún así intuía que no se daría por vencida. —Mi novia me engañó y dijo que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

—Idiota. –se quejó. —¿Quién se cree que es ella para decir eso cuando ella ha sido infiel? Es una vergüenza ser del mismo sexo. –dijo cruzándose testarudamente de brazos.

—Por eso les estaba maldiciendo. Es lo único que puedo hacer ahora.

—Entonces te has ido corto. –se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos hasta que una malévola sonrisa se le extendió por toda la cara. —Ojalá y se queden calvos, tendrán hijos bizcos, se les marchitará el sexo y pesarán más de doscientos kilos. –gritó a todo pulmón tragándose después enormes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse.

—Eso ha sido un poco drástico.

—Tonterías. Pude haber inventado algo peor, dame un par de horas y les daré algo de qué arrepentirse.

Se rió con tal fuerza que el peso de su ira se lo llevó el viento en una briza. Era prácticamente despertar de una pesadilla para descubrir que estás en tu cama arropado con las luces encendidas. La ira e impotencia que lo habían engullido ahora se desvanecían como humo que le estorbaba la visión.

—¿Ya cenaste? Conozco un excelente lugar que aún está abierto.

—Me bebí todo mi dinero.

—¿Y quién dijo que tenías que pagar? –pregunto ofendida. —Anda, vamos. –se levantó de un salto mostrándole la ropa interior rosada con volados en blanco. —Rápido perezoso.

—¿Primero me invitas a cenar y después me pones nombres?

—Entonces digamos que es el precio de la comida.

* * *

El excelente lugar no era más ni menos que el, en ese entonces, pequeño local callejero de Okonomiyakis de Ukyô puesto en una esquina, despidiendo esos aromas que provocaban que el estómago gruñera de antojo. Ese pequeño puesto había estado en la familia por generaciones, cosa que garantizaba el incomparable sabor y sazón que lo caracterizaba.

—Bienvenidos. –saludaron desde el otro lado de la chisporroteante parrilla. —Ah, Ranko, pensé que ahora estarías en casa, después de todo ya acabaron tus clases de compensación hace varias horas.

—Encontré un perrito abandonado y lo traigo por que tiene hambre.

—Sabes que no acepto…

—Ya te dije que no soy un perro. –interrumpió Ranma que se había retrasado por no poder mantener un paso firme y en línea recta. —Y deja de ponerme apodos.

—Ven muchacho, aquí. –palmoteó Ranko en el banquito que estaba a su lado.

—Que no soy un perro. –se quejó, aunque de todas formas se sentó en ese lugar.

—Vaya Ranma, nunca pensé verte tan obediente. Que buen chico eres, sí, sí lo eres. –se burló Ukyô aguantándose las ganas de desternillarse de la risa en ese preciso momento. —¿Quieres un premio?

—Quiero que te calles. –chilló Ranma humillado a más no poder. De todos los lugares del mundo, de todos los puestos callejeros que había en esa calle, tenían que entrar en ese.

—Perdónale Ukyô. –se excusó Ranko. —Tiene un mal día. –con un gesto de la mano le dio a entender que había tomado demasiado. —Empinó el codo toda la noche. –agregó después.

—Te entendió con lo de la mano. –al par ese parecía que le habían tomado gusto el burlarse de él sin importarles en lo más mínimo su precario estado de salud física y mental. —¿Cómo se conocen ustedes dos? –preguntó intrigado después de que su mente embebida en alcohol se diera cuenta de que ese comportamiento no era el de unas extrañas.

—Ranko–chan viene todos los viernes después de las clases a comer.

—No me lo habías dicho.

—Ran–chan, no te digo muchas cosas. –agregó con aire nostálgico.

—Dejémonos de charlas, muero de hambre.

—¿Qué les doy?

—Un okonomiyaki mixto.

—Uno igual, sin legumbres.

—Deberías de comértelas.

—Ya tengo suficiente con una madre, Ukyô.

—Ponle doble ración de verduras. –ordenó Ranko. —Tienes que crecer grande y fuerte.

—Ya soy grande y fuerte. –pronunció, o por lo menos eso trató con la lengua acartonada y pesada. —Quítame las verduras, U–chan.

—La que paga, manda.

—Así es. –comentó Ranko. —Puedes ponerle mi ración.

—Pequeña embustera.

—Ten cuidado Ranma; he visto a Ranko–chan manejar a tipos más grandes que tú.

—Eso sí no me lo creo.

—¿Quieres apostar? –preguntó retadoramente la vibrante y pequeña pelirroja que lo miraba ansiosamente.

—Nunca me he negado a un reto.

—Si yo gano, te sirven el triple de verduras.

Confiado de un triunfo inevitable, aceptó. Nunca en la vida le habían ganado en una pelea justa o injusta, y mucho menos se dejaría vencer por una mujer que no debía de medir más de 1.55 y pesar a lo máximo, unos 50 kilos.

—No quiero combates dentro del local. –se quejó Ukyô temiendo por la débil estructura de su puesto.

—¿Te parecen bien unas vencidas? –propuso Ranko golpeando la mesa con el codo. —¿Ran–chan?

—Perfecto. Pero si gano me sirven el triple de carne.

—¿Ukyô? –preguntó Ranko pidiendo su aprobación.

—Por mí está bien.

—Entonces está decidido.

—Así lo parece.

—¿Listo?

—No creas que por ser mujer voy a ser deli…

—Gané. –anunció felizmente la pelirroja con el triunfo brillándole en los ojos.

—Felicidades. –vitoreó Ukyô, preparándose para sofreír las tiritas de verduras. Una porción triple iba en camino.

—Detén esas espátulas Ukyô. –apuntó Ranma con el dedo. —Exijo una revancha. Estaba distraído.

—¿Qué opinas Ranko–chan?

—Por mí está bien. ¿Listo?

—Listo.

—¿Seguro?

—Que sí.

Forcejearon un par de minutos, ninguno cediendo terreno al otro. Ranma había perdido una vez más.

—¿Y ahora qué fue? ¿El sol estaba dándote en los ojos? ¿El humo te cegó? ¿Viste un extraterrestre? –se burló Ranko.

—Deberías de aceptar tu derrota, Ran–chan.

Esa noche se comió un okonomiyaki de tres pisos de alto de puras verduras. Afortunada ó desafortunadamente, su estómago no resistió el exceso de alcohol y comida y terminó devolviendo toda su ingesta en un cubo de basura en la vuelta de la esquina. La mirada viva y alerta de una gato lo hizo sentir estúpido y sucio. La aventó un bote de plástico que encontró para ahuyentarlo, golpeando la barda a varios metros de distancia.

—Estúpido gato. –gritó, olvidando su increíble terror hacia cualquier tipo de felino, en especial los gatos.

* * *

Pasó la noche en el departamento de Ranko, que ocupaba mientras sus padres estaban de viaje, medio dormido en el sillón con una cubeta a su alcance para cualquier emergencia intestinal que pudiera ocurrirle en la noche.

Despertó a mitad de la noche, aún somnoliento, asomándose por la ventana olvidando su precario estado. Unos grandes goterones se estrellaban en el frío vidrio y sonrió al recordar cómo es que había olvidado su tragedia.

—Que muchacha tan extraña. –admitió para sí mismo.

—No tanto como el que habla solo. –dijo Ranko detrás de él.

Con los pies descalzos y su pequeña estatura había sido imposible detectarla.

Lo abrazó por detrás y enterró la cara en su espalda.

* * *

Apretó la cajita con fuerza entre sus dedos, asegurándose de que estaba guardada en el bolsillo del pantalón. Le había costado lo que un carro pequeño, sin embargo el precio valía la pena comparándolo con los futuros años de dicha que esa piedra podía otorgarle.

¿Qué 25 años eran muy pocos para considerar el matrimonio seriamente? Qué le importaba. Era un hombre maduro que podía mantener una familia. Si era demasiado joven era algo que dependía de la perspectiva en la que se veía.

—Sólo quiero ver su cara cuando lo abra. Dirá que soy el mejor novio del mundo y tendrá que aceptar que soy mucho mejor que ese Hatanaka. –quien supiera de sus intenciones y escuchara sus palabras, pensaría muy diferente. El que proponía matrimonio tenía en mente las necesidades de su pareja mucho antes que las propias.

Sentía al mundo girar en torno a él, y le gustaba.

Llegó hasta el departamento que compartían. Un modesto lugar con una recámara, cocina/comedor y baño; era más que suficiente para ellos dos, por ahora. Cuando vinieran más personitas habría que cambiarse a un lugar más espacioso y seguro.

Resopló nervioso apretando fuertemente la caja forrada con seda negra en donde estaba esa pequeña fortuna. Ese día haría la pregunta que venía rondándole la cabeza desde la Navidad pasada.

Giró la perilla y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Se lo adjudicó a los nervios que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Apretó con fuerza la cajita forrada de negro para darse fuerzas y evitar que las manos le temblaran incesantes. Con ninguna mujer había estado más seguro.

—Ranma. –dijo Ranko sorprendida, tratando de ocultar con las manos un pequeño rectángulo de papel.

Estaba inclinada sobre la mesa escribiendo apresuradamente, sin embargo, la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro le hacía parecer como si la hubiera descubierto cometiendo un delito o una infidelidad.

—¿Qué escribes? –preguntó receloso. Algo en su expresión corporal le había despertado sus sospechas. Si no la conociera como la conocía, ahora mismo estaría corriendo a su armario esperando encontrar a un hombre medio desnudo tratando de ocultarse tras las camisas.

—Yo…

—¿Qué es lo que dice esa carta? –gritó enfadado. —¿Qué dice?

—Dice que te amo y… que ya no podemos estar juntos.

—¿Ibas a terminar conmigo por una carta? ¿Es que tu celular no sirve para mandarme un mensaje? –se burló dolido.

—No te pongas así Ranma.

—¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga, maldita sea?

—Ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Las cosas tienen un final.

Apretó la cajita con el anillo de diamantes con tanta fuerza que la escuchó crujir adolorida. —Pues debiste mandarme un memorándum porque yo ciertamente no lo sabía.

—Era algo inevitable Ranma. Somos tan parecidos que nuestros temperamentos chocan y acabaremos por hacernos daño.

—Creo que tú ya has hecho lo suficiente por los dos en este momento.

—Te amo Ranma. –admitió con los ojos mojados en lágrimas.

—No lo parece.

—Entenderás el por qué hice esto después. –dejó el lapicero en la mesa junto a la inconclusa carta.

—Lo lamento.

—No tanto como yo. –agregó dándole otro estrujón a la cajita.

—Adiós. –poniéndose de puntillas para darle un último beso que significaba su partida definitiva.

—No me toques. –amenazó. —Vete de una vez si vas a irte, pero no regreses más.

—No quisiera que las cosas terminaran así. Podemos discutirlo.

—Creo que ya has hecho suficiente.

Ranko suspiró resignada y triste. —Mandaré a alguien a por mis cosas.

—Que vengan a recogerlas en la puerta de la casa. Oh, y no te preocupes porque pueda faltarte algo, no quiero nada tuyo en mi casa, así que puedes irte tranquila.

—No seas tan frío Ranma.

—¿Y cómo quieres que sea cuando terminas conmigo de esa manera, tan cobarde?

Le ardió la piel en donde ella le había golpeado; nada delicado como una cachetada, no, había sido a puño cerrado. Ranko no era de las que se andaba con delicadezas.

—Cobardemente, dices, pero ¿Sabes lo difícil que es hacerlo? ¿Sabes, acaso, cuantas veces traté de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no dañarte? ¿Cuántas veces repasé una y otra vez la carta en mi cabeza? ¿Crees que quería hacer esto, Ranma?

—Si no quieres no lo hagas.

—No es de que no quiera, es de que _debo_ hacerlo. Lo que menos quiero es lastimarte.

—Pues has hecho un maldito buen trabajo.

—Es mejor terminar ahora, antes de que te lastime más. Adiós.

—Sí, márchate. Nunca me importó si te quedabas.

Ranko cerró la puerta dejando atrás sus llaves con un pequeño pulpo morado de llavero.

Ranma abrió la puerta y le aventó el pulpito al suelo. —Sí, lárgate y no vuelvas jamás.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, prácticamente sacándola de sus goznes.

Sacó la caja de madera forrada en seda y al estrelló contra la pared de enfrente. El anillo salió volando. Aplastó ese aro de oro blanco con el diamante en medio, hasta deformar el aro y desprender la piedra.

—Soy un estúpido. –pisoteó el anillo, o lo que quedaba de él. —Un maldito estúpido.

* * *

Llevaba tres días sin salir de casa, manteniéndose en un estado de semi–conciencia entre un millar de latas de cerveza, botes de fideos instantáneos, botellas de alcohol, empaques plásticos y un collage de fotografías rayadas o rotas. Sentía lástima por sí mismo y para no escuchar esa vocecita que le decía que recuperara la compostura, se bebía todo lo que cayera en sus manos con un mínimo contenido de alcohol. La misma suerte habían corrido los chocolates envinados que tenía guardados.

—Idiota. –dijo arrastrando las palabras dolorosamente.

La máquina contestadora parpadeaba en rojo brillante indicándole que tenía 20 mensajes sin escuchar. Diez habían sido de Mousse, que exigía saber dónde estaba; el tono de preocupación había ido en aumento hasta convertirse en un chirrido molesto y apresurado. Tres de Ranko, que sólo llamaba para saber cómo estaba. Cinco de su madre que estaba preocupada por no saber nada de él. Las últimas dos habían sido de Morinosuke Goto.

La primera era para saber por qué no había recibido una llamada que le había prometido concerniente al próximo lanzamiento de su libro. La última había sido para avisarle que iba en camino a su casa y que más le valía estar vivo para que le diera una explicación.

La cabeza le explotaba, y el sentimiento de una migraña cercana se acentuaba con el incesante timbrar de un idiota que no sabía cuándo rendirse. Si uno no abre la puerta estando en casa es porque no quieren recibir visitas; no era tan difícil de entender. Se arrastró a cuatro patas, no confiando en sus piernas para mantenerlo en pie; así debían de sentirse las terneras recién paridas. Cuando se golpeó la cabeza con la pata de la mesita donde estaban las llaves supo que había llegado hasta la puerta.

—¿Quién? –farfulló molesto, tanteando ciegamente buscando el picaporte.

—Abre muchacho. –gruñó Morinosuke. —Abre antes de que tire la puerta de una patada.

—Antes te rompes la cadera que la puerta.

—Entonces pagarás los daños. –amenazó. —Uno, dos…

—Está bien, está bien. –estiró lo más que pudo el brazo, sintiendo sus resentidos músculos quejarse y retorcerse por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que suponía abrir la puerta estando casi a ras del suelo. —Entra antes de que te dé una pulmonía.

—Por Dios, Ranma, apestas.

—También es un gusto volver a verte.

—¿Cuánto tiene que no te bañas? –dijo tapándose las aletas de la nariz con los dedos.

—No recuerdo.

—Pero parece que no se te ha olvidado dónde está el gabinete del licor, ¿no es así?

—Es lo único que me calma.

—Te vas a destruir el hígado.

—Otro órgano que se va al traste. –comentó desdeñoso. Aventó la lata que se había acercado a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, casi como todas las cosas de su nevera.

—Ven acá.

Lo levantó en volandas por las axilas, y resintió cada uno de sus cansados huesos que se quejaron rencorosos. El buen Dios no les había dado un hijo a Natsumi y a él, así que no veía el porqué tendría que hacerse cargo de un hombre de 25 años que apestaba a vómito, sudor y alcohol.

—Aquí vamos. –dijo tirándolo a la bañera.

Le vio tiritar y quejarse cuando el agua helada le dio en el cuerpo. Que se aguantara, él mismo se lo había buscado por su irresponsable comportamiento.

—Con esto vas a ver cómo se te baja. –comentó. Él despreciaba esos remedios medicinales para disminuir los malestares de la ebriedad. Si cometes el crimen, paga la pena.

—O me da hipotermia. –se quejó Ranma cuando el nivel de alcohol en la sangre había disminuido.

—Lo que suceda primero. –reconoció Morinosuke.

—Viejo loco.

—Muchacho impertinente e irresponsable. –le tiró un cubo de agua fría en el rostro y cabello. —Ahora tállate hasta que huelas a jabón y no a taberna.

—Anciano entrometido.

—Lo escuché.

—Esa era mi intención. –bufó Ranma que, a pesar de todo, estaba sirviéndose ya jabón en la palma de la mano.

Pasaron veinte minutos y tres amenazas de devolver el estómago antes de que saliera de la tina cubierto con una bata blanca y tiritando como gato mojado.

—Espero que no huelas a alcohol.

—¿Quieres oler?–ofreció tendiéndole un brazo.

—Paso. Ahora vístete, dejé la ropa en tu cama.

La elección de Morinosuke no podía ser más antigua sólo porque el guardarropa de Ranma no se lo permitía. Un par de calcetas azules con rombos; unos pants negros y un sweater verde de cuello alzado. Parecía que el gusto de Mori–san no sólo era anticuado sino que también daltónico.

—Te juro, muchacho, nadie va a cuidar de tu salud si sigues comportándote de éste modo. –recogió los envases vacíos quejándose de la ciática y del porqué tenía que cuidar a un bebé gigante. —Más me hubiera valido no venir.

—Eres bienvenido a marcharte. No me opongo a que lo hagas en éste instante. –indicó hacia la puerta.

Cualquier se hubiera sentido insultado por esa falta de respeto cuando uno se tomaba las molestias de cuidarlo, pero Morinosuke no era cualquier persona, y ciertamente no iba a marcharse hasta saber la razón de ese deplorable y humillante comportamiento.

—Muchacho insolente. –gruñó Morinosuke.

Tiró la decimosexta lata de cerveza en la bolsita que cargaba sobre el hombro, preguntándose cómo es que Ranma no había sufrido una congestión alcohólica. Había sido un verdadero milagro que no sucediera.

—Hay sopa caliente en la estufa.

—Gracias.

—Comer tanta porquería te va a destruir el hígado.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. –aseguró a medias.

El humeante tazón le parecía enviado por el cielo para cuidar de su abusado órgano y de su alterado estómago. Había pequeños pedazos de algas, tofu y minúsculos pedacitos de zanahoria. Rezó un _Itadakimasu _separando los palillos tomando una exagerada porción de arroz, cuya mitad quedó en la mesa y la otra mitad en la boca.

—¿Dónde está esa muchachita? –preguntó, refiriéndose a Ranko. Llevaba ya un par de años de conocerla, y a pesar de que le caía bien, no se veía llamándola por su nombre.

El arroz se le atragantó y tosió un montoncito de granos. Sabía que esa pregunta iba a llegar tarde o temprano. Le había comentado sus planes de proposición, así que era más que lógico que preguntara por ella.

—Se debió haber dado cuenta del pésimo partido que eres y se fue. –comentó lleno de sorna, tirando otro empaque vacío de ramen instantáneo a la bolsa.

Esperó una mordaz respuesta de Ranma.

Esperó y esperó.

Al no escuchar ninguna contestación, se giró para ver si no se había ahogado ó desmayado.

—¿Ranma?

Y ahí estaba él, mirando fijamente el plato de sopa frente a él, palillos en mano. La rápida respiración que le agitaba el cabello era una clara muestra de su pésimo humor.

—Ha hecho justo lo que mencionaste. –comentó fría y calculadoramente, tratando de sonar indiferente. —Se fue hace tres días. –dejó los palillos en la mesita con cierta violencia. De buenas a primeras había perdido el apetito.

—¿Hace tres días? –preguntó incrédulo. Ranma le había comentado que el día 13 le pediría matrimonio. Ya era el 16 y no había señas de que Ranko siquiera hubiera existido en esa casa. —Entonces… –dejó colgando la frase temiendo terreno delicado.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza silenciosamente. —Han venido por sus cosas ayer. –comentó mirando el tazón que se enfriaba rápidamente.

—¿Tan siquiera le has preguntado? –dejó abierta la posibilidad de que se refiriera a la proposición, o al porqué es que tan de repente ya no quería estar con él.

—No me ha dado la oportunidad. –dijo con una amarga sonrisa cruzándole los labios. —Cuando llegué me estaba escribiendo una carta. Decía que no quería que nos lastimáramos más.

—¿Habrá presentido algo? –consideró para sí mismo.

—¿De qué hablas? –sospechó Ranma, alejando su intensa mirada del tazón.

—Nada, nada. –dijo desinteresadamente. Si Ranko no le había dicho era porque tenía sus razones.

—¿Dónde está el anillo?

—La última vez que lo vi estaba ahí… –apuntó con el dedo a una esquina del cuarto. —y ahí. –dijo indicando debajo del librero.

—Por Dios santo, ¿Qué hiciste muchacho? –preguntó alarmado reconociendo el deformado aro y el diamante.

—Puedes quedártelo si quieres.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –dejó lo que quedaba del anillo dentro de una cajita que encontró.

—Beber.

—Por supuesto que no. Anda vístete, vamos a salir.

—No estoy de humor para buscar _chicas_ al geriátrico, o para salir en lo absoluto.

—No me importa. Vístete, vamos a salir.

—He dicho que no estoy de humor.

—Y yo he dicho que no me importa.

* * *

Pasaron cuatro meses hasta que supo nuevamente de Ranko, aunque no exactamente ella la que lo había contacto. Una carta fechada con el mismo día que había terminado su relación. ¿Sería acaso un cruel broma? Fue lo primero que cruzó la mente de Ranma dándole vueltas al sobre. ¿Por qué habría de recibir una carta?

—¿De quién es? –preguntó Morinosuke.

—Es de Ranko. –contestó un poco afectado, pensando que quizás le echaría sal a la herida que apenas estaba empezando a cicatrizar. —Aún no la abro.

—Es obvio. –puntualizó. —¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Quieres que la abra yo?

—No. –dijo presionando la carta contra su pecho. —Yo lo haré.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que tenga una historia comprometedora?

—Cállate, viejo pervertido.

Arrancó una esquina del sobre con los dientes, escupiéndola en el suelo. Dentro venía una hoja lila, su color favorito según recordaba, con el aroma de su perfume; seguramente para que cuando la oliera la recordara, como si eso fuera necesario. Desdobló la carta, cortándose el dedo índice con el filo.

"_Querido Ranma…_

_Es terrible de mi parte el haber hecho esto, pero sé que entenderás cuando termines de leer esta carta; aunque no te culparía si la rompes, sólo te pido un último favor, rómpela después de leerla, es lo único que te pido. _

_Cuando te hablé no fue la primera vez que te vi. Si te hubiera dicho probablemente hubieras pensado que soy una acosadora, ¿verdad? Y debo decir que aproveché que estabas ebrio para acercarme a ti, pensé que si las cosas no salían como yo quería, podría marcharme; si corría con suerte, no me recordarías. Afortunadamente, no pudo haber salido mejor. _

_Hubieras visto los minutos que pasé viendo como vaciabas botella tras botella sin detenerte. También presencié cuando aventaste al suelo tu móvil y creíste que nadie te había visto. Si tan sólo te hubieras fijado en la pequeña tienda de zapatos de enfrente me hubieras visto. Cuando vi que ya no había nada más que beber, me aproveché y me acerqué a ti._

_Gritaste tantas groserías que en verdad pensé que sabías lo que iba a hacer. Apreté el paraguas, esperando que me otorgara cierta fuerza para hablarle al hombre que me tenía obsesionada desde hacía ya un par de meses. Te dije lo primero que me vino a la mente, y parece que funcionó."_

Para este momento, una tonta sonrisa se extendía en la cara de Ranma, que recordaba exactamente qué era lo primero que le había escuchado.

"_Esa noche fue la más mágica de mi vida. Pensar que por un momento hubiera considerado en marcharme de ahí sin hablarte._

_Fue un encuentro muy divertido, debo de admitirlo. Y por favor no creas que Ukyô tuvo algo que ver; ella en verdad no sabía nada."_

—¿Qué sucede, muchachito? –preguntó intrigado Morinosuke, viendo la cara de bruto que ponía leyendo párrafo tras párrafo.

—Es sólo que me ha puesto a recordar ciertas cosas.

La mirada sospechosa de Morinosuke Goto debió de haberle despertado una especie de alarma dentro de él. Tenía que habérselo supuesto cuando las palabras se emborronaron ligeramente. Tenía que haber sabido que las cosas no tendrían el mismo tono informal y fantasioso; debía de haberlo supuesto y romper esa carta antes de siquiera considerar seguir leyendo.

"_Te he de ser sincera, –_continuaba la carta. —_no esperaba llegar a tan avanzada edad, ni siquiera mis padres lo esperaban. Pero me alegro tanto, ya que de esa manera pude conocerte y esa fue uno de los incentivos que me ayudaron a aguantar tantísimo tiempo en este cuerpo que poco a poco se va marchitando. Fuiste tú el que me sacó de mi burbuja y me enseñó los colores del mundo."_

Para éste entonces, un nudo ya se le había formado en la garganta y otro en la boca del estómago, estrangulándole dolorosamente las entrañas.

"_Debes de haberme odiado, y con justa razón, cuando terminé tan repentinamente lo que ambos habíamos comenzado. Aunque decir repentinamente no es la verdad; estuve pensando en eso durante tanto tiempo que sería una injusticia decirlo como si hubiera sido improvisada mi decisión. Estuve tentada en regresar y rogar tu perdón, pedirte que me aceptaras a tu lado nuevamente; no lo hice porque sabía que algún día llegaría el momento de decirnos adiós y sé que no tendría el valor suficiente para despedirme._

_Mis padres insistieron en que debí de haberte explicado las cosas cuando nos conocimos. Fui tan egoísta que no lo hice y para cuando tuve suficiente confianza para decírtelo, no encontré la oportunidad. _

_Disfruté tanto el tiempo que pasamos juntos que se me habría olvidado mi sufrimiento de no ser porque en alguna parte de mi mente sabía que esto iba a terminar. _

_Ranma, querido, estoy enferma. _

_Desde niña lo he estado. Mis padres se rehusaron a dejarme entrar a la escuela, pensando que estar en el mundo `mundo exterior ', como ellos lo llamaban, me perjudicaría la delicada salud que ya poseía. A fuerza de llanto y súplicas, logré que me otorgaran esa preciada libertad y me enrolaran en un instituto para señoritas._

_Los doctores me han dicho que el avance de mi enfermedad, cuyo nombre me reservaré para evitarte penosos descubrimientos si es que decides buscarla, está avanzando peligrosamente rápido, por lo que me tomado el atrevimiento de escribirte esta carta._

_Gracias por todo lo que me has dado. Han sido los años más maravillosos de mi vida, y me alegra tantísimo poder haber pasado mis últimos años en este mundo físico junto a ti. Estoy eternamente agradecida contigo porque has sido mi fortaleza en momentos de debilidad; mi amigo en cada instante; el faro en medio de la oscuridad; pero sobre todo, por que fuiste tú el que me sacó de mi mundo de fantasía y me ha llevado a la realidad._

_He acordado con mis abogados para que te hagan llegar ésta carta en el momento en que expire. Así que supongo que ya sabrás en este momento que mi cuerpo y alma se han desprendido; y si no es así, debes de ser más tonto de lo que creí."_

La sonrisa se le había caído del rostro hasta el piso, en donde agonizaban su esperanza y felicidad.

La espontanea, graciosa, inteligente y sarcástica Ranko no podía morir.

Sólo las personas viejas morían. Personas que ya habían vivido suficiente, experimentado suficiente, personas que ya habían sonreído lo suficiente. Personas cansadas y ancianas como Morinosuke eran las que debían morir.

La carta se le resbaló de los dedos, insensibles y helados.

Mantuvo la mirada, cristalina por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar, en el pedazo de papel que contenía su sentencia de muerte en vida. Se dejó caer de rodillas cuando el peso de su tristeza fue tan grande que no pudo aguantarlo más. El corazón le dolía y le pesaba queriendo arrancárselo del pecho.

—Ranma. –dijo espantado Morinosuke al ver esa pálida figura desvanecerse en el suelo. —¿Qué sucede?

—Ella murió. Murió. –repitió incesantemente, como si de esa manera pudiera convencerse de que eso no era una pesadilla de la que despertaría asustado y sudoroso.

—¿Ranko? –preguntó incrédulo.

Asintió tan débilmente que fue casi imperceptible para el ojo humano. El anciano autor lo tomó entre sus brazos hasta que el sollozante bulto en el que se había convertido Ranma Saotome, se calmara.

—Quiero vomitar. –anunció un poco más tranquilo.

Las nauseas se debían a la incontrolable tristeza que no podía manejar. Las arcadas empezaron violentas hasta que no las contuvo más y terminó volcando el contenido de su estómago en el recipiente de porcelana.

* * *

Morinosuke le acomodó la corbata, poniendo el nudo justo en el medio, y no a un lado del botón de la camisa como lo tenía. A duras penas le había podido acomodar el traje a ese muñeco inanimado en que Ranma Saotome se había convertido. El alma se le había ido al suelo cuando se enteró de que Ranko habíase marchado para no volver jamás.

—Ya llegamos. –anunció el autor, estando a un paso de la puerta. —¿Ranma? –apremió para que se acercara. Le dio un tironcito de la manga cuando éste no le hizo caso.

El ambiente estaba pesado y espeso, cargado de una tristeza y nostalgia tan fuerte que a uno se le encogía el corazón. Escuchar los desgarradores llantos y lamentos de la madre, y los silenciosos pero significativos sollozos del padre no aligeraban el ambiente en lo más mínimo. Y cada persona invitada aportaba una lágrima a ese desesperanzado río.

Esparcidos en todos los lugares posibles donde uno se podía sentar estaban personas que comentaban lo joven que era, lo chispeante y positiva, la manera tan desenvuelta en que se llevaba con las mujeres que vivían cerca de la casa, pero lo que siempre parecía estar en cada conversación y en cada boca era que había sido una terrible pérdida.

—Con su permiso. –se disculpó, haciéndose camino entre el montón de gente que rodeaba a los padres. Traía a rastras, prácticamente, a Ranma, lo que hacía su avance difícil y accidentado. —Señores Ishikawa. –reverenció gravemente. —Lamento muchísimo su pérdida. Ranko era como una hija para mí pero sé que de ninguna manera se puede comparar mi dolor con el que ustedes están experimentando.

El padre de Ranko, Takahiro Ishikawa, se levantó de su asiento con paso inseguro y lento. Le tendió la mano a Morinosuke y regresó la profunda y significativa reverencia. Tenía los ojos y nariz hinchados de tanto llorar y frotárselos. Le temblaron las rodillas al momento de sentarse, como si de un día para otro hubiese envejecido cien años.

—Gracias por venir. –dijo el padre de Ranko con la voz terriblemente cansada y ronca. —Significa mucho para nosotros.

—Ni lo mencione. –dijo solemnemente, tomó asiento junto a él. —Nunca pensé que fuera a suceder tan pronto. Aunque creo que si hubiese pasado en diez o veinte años más tampoco hubiéramos estado preparados.

—Eso es muy cierto. –admitió Takahiro en voz bajita y triste. —Mi esposa y yo sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto sucedería. Cuando vimos que al pasarlos años la enfermedad no progresaba pensamos que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Dios se había apiadado de nuestra hija y le dejaría vivir muchos años más. Pero cada persona tiene su tiempo, mucho o poco, y nunca nadie está realmente preparado para decir adiós. –finalizó como quien escucha los últimos acordes de una triste balada.

—Siempre queremos un poco más de tiempo.

—Gracias por venir, Goto–sensei. –dijo la madre de Ranko entre hipos contenidos.

Ranma, que se mantenía alejado e inmerso en un tétrico silencio, miraba la fotografía que estaba a un lado de las cenizas. Era algo extraño ver la foto de su sonriente Ranko con un lazo negro cruzándole el marco. ¿Por qué la gente le lloraba si ella solamente se había marchado por un momento?

—¿Ranma, cómo te encuentras? –preguntó preocupado Takahiro.

—Bien, gracias.

Posiblemente vinieron más preguntas dirigidas hacia su persona, cosas sobre cómo es que sabía del funeral, cómo se había tomado las cosas; palabras que no logró escuchar porque se encontraba ya dentro del cuarto donde había vivido Ranko sus últimos momentos. La cama seguía sin tender y un par de frasquitos transparentes estaban aún junto a la mesita de la cama.

Se dejó caer en la cama que soltó un quejido que olía a medicina y a la vaga fragancia de la desaparecida Ranko que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo. Miró las paredes, llenas de afiches de famosos, fotografías, recortes de revistas y trozos de papel con alguna que otra oración que le hubiese llamado la atención.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Morinosuke interrumpió su introspección mirando una vieja foto en la que aparecían Ranma y Ranko delante de una gigantesca estatua con la forma de un elefante. Él estaba con el ceño fruncido, obligado a posar frente a la cámara. Ranko era el completo opuesto, mostrando los dientes y haciendo el signo de _peace._

—No debiste de marcharte así tan de repente. Los padres de Ranko querían hablar contigo. –se sentó junto a Ranma, descansando los pies.

Ranma tomó el pequeño pulpo morado que él mismo le había tirado cuando terminaron su relación. Le dio un apretón y el pequeño animalito de plástico soltó un agudo chillido. Se lo había ganado en una de esas máquinas en las que tienes que tomar al juguete con una especie de garra metálica.

—Nunca pensé que fuese a suceder tan pronto. Cuando me dijo las noticias de los doctores pensé que aún faltaba tiempo y que quizás pudiera curarse.

Los ojos de Ranma, que habían permanecido vacíos y ausentes, se ensombrecieron y chispearon llenos de rencor y sospecha. Crispó los puños, haciendo chillar nuevamente al animalito de plástico y juró que si ese hombre no fuera algo mejor que su padre, lo mataría a puño limpio. Sería mejor que se explicara antes de que estallara.

—¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó con amenazadora voz. —¿Podrías repetirlo una vez más, por favor?

Los ojos de Morinosuke se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que el ausente muchacho no se encontraba tan ausente como pensaba. Había hablado sin pensar realmente en lo que decía, dejó salir aquello que debía de quedar guardado en secreto para no romper la confianza que tanto él como ella habían depositado en ese viejo cascarón en el que aún estaba prisionero.

—Ranma, yo…

—¿Quieres decir que tú lo sabías antes de que todo esto pasara? –indicó el espacio vacío que existía entre ellos dos como si ese fuera el lugar predestinado de la pelirroja.

—Ranko me pidió que no te lo dijera. –se excuso Morinosuke. —Ella me lo suplicó.

—¿Y no me lo dijiste por eso? Arruinaste mi vida, viejo embustero.

Le dio tal golpe que lo tiró de la cama en la que había estado sentado con anterioridad. Le dolía la mejilla y el labio, pero lo que más le dolía era el saber que había traicionado a ambas personas en un solo instante. Se limpió la sangre del labio y esperó pacientemente que vinieran muchísimos golpes más.

—Maldito viejo embustero y traidor.

Levantó nuevamente el puño, listo para asestar otro merecido golpe. La sangre se le agolpó toda en los oídos, produciendo un zumbido molesto que le impedía pensar con claridad. Confundió la traición y la furia con violencia, más la compasión le ganó el juego y terminó por derrumbarse bajo su propio peso, acabando de rodillas en el piso de la habitación, rodeado de recuerdos de Ranko.

—Ven acá. –dijo tirando delicadamente de Ranma. Habiéndose mantenido en un estado casi catatónico desde que se hubiera enterado de la terrible situación; sus murallas, aquellas que había construido muy alto, se deshicieron dejando salir a flote todo aquello que había embotellado.

Los pasos apresurados de un par de personas invadieron la habitación en donde ambos hombres permanecían tirados en el suelo.

—Escuchamos varios golpes. ¿Está todo bien?

Morinosuke se levantó dificultosamente, tirando de Ranma en el proceso, tratando de guardar la compostura.

—Parece que ha tenido suficiente hoy. –se excusó Morinosuke. —Si nos disculpan.

Dieron sus condolencias a los dolidos padres, prometiendo seguir en contacto y llamar si sucedía algo.

El taxi en el que se subieron los llevó a la casa del autor; un monumento que representaba Japón, sus costumbres y paisajes. Hasta tenía un pequeño templo Shinto en la parte trasera.

—Vamos, ponte de pie o te dejo caer en el piso. –dijo quejumbroso, acomodándose el pesado cuerpo de Ranma sobre los hombros, que carecía de la fuerza o las ganas para mantenerse erguido por sí solo.

Le dejó caer en el futón del cuarto de huéspedes. Estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza, escuchándolos crujir como un par de viejas y nudosas ramas. Habían sido demasiadas emociones y acciones por un día, y ya era suficiente como para poder descansar bien por el día de hoy. Se llevó las manos al hinchado labio y juró que si hubiera sido más joven, él también le hubiera dado un buen puñetazo.

—Muchacho irrespetuoso.

—Lo escuché.

—Esa era mi intención.

Ranma cerró los ojos y se dejó al abandono del sueño producido por el cansancio y la tristeza.

"_I may be lonely  
But I'm never alone.  
And the night may pass me by  
But I'll never cry"_

Escuchó el tranquilizador sonido de las gotas de lluvia que golpeaba el tradicional estanque de peces multicolores.

Esa noche sería la primera que dormiría sólo, hablando en sentido figurativo obviamente porque ya llevaba varios meses sin verla, siempre albergando la esperanza de que en algún momento y de alguna manera pudiera reunirse con ella. Ya no se emborracharía con la estúpida esperanza de que Ranko llegara y le riñera por no poder enfrentar la realidad.

Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, haciendo fuerza para no volver a gritar de furia e impotencia. Quería gritarle a esa fuerza superior a él, decirle que no era justo. Más la muerte llega de puntitas, silenciosa, y no se le puede vencer a puñetazos y patadas, sólo con el recuerdo se le puede ganar una batalla pero jamás la guerra.

Apretó con tal fuerza los ojos que empezó a ver completamente negro y le dolió la cabeza.

Habría utilizado su conocido método para olvidar, más dudaba que Morinosuke Goto tuviera escondido en alguna parte de la tradicional casona unas cuantas botellas de scotch que no fuera a extrañar. Bien decía la gente que uno no bebía por el sabor, sino por el proceso químico que había en un cerebro entumecido por el alcohol.

No iba llorar, no señor.

Se había prometido a sí mismo que no lo haría.

Los hombres no lloraban, eso era lo que su padre le había enseñado.

Apretó tan fuerte la mandíbula que escuchó el crujir de sus dientes. Golpeó furioso el piso, logrando hacerse daño.

Le dolía, y creía que tenía el derecho de arrancarse del pecho el corazón y hacerlo pedazos hasta no verlo jamás; ya por la mañana recogería las sobras para ponerlas en su lugar y repetir el procedimiento las veces que fueran necesarias.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despertó con una jaqueca mayor a cualquiera que hubiese experimentado con sus múltiples encuentros con las botellas que habían en su camino. Lamentó tanto que el tiempo no pasara tan rápido. Llevaba sólo un día sin ella y ya no quería continuar. Se levantó a golpe de conciencia.

—Pensé que no despertabas hoy. –saludó su anciano amigo, sorbiendo plácidamente su taza de té.

—¿Tan mal me veía? –preguntó tomando asiento junto a él.

—No tienes ni idea. –respondió, deslizándole otra taza. —Pero no tanto como ahora.

—Es un alivio saberlo. –replicó haciendo muecas por lo agrio que estaba el té.

—¿Y bien? –alentó el autor comiendo una galleta de arroz. —¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

—Terrible.

—Me alegro. –comentó dándole otro mordisquito. —Quiere decir que eres normal. –continuó cuando una interrogativa ceja se elevaba en el rostro de Ranma.

—Ya veo.

—¿Si sabes que viene lo peor, verdad?

Ranma asintió lentamente con la cabeza. —¿Esto es todo lo que desayunas? –se quejó. —Oh, lo lamento. Olvidé que a tu edad pierdes los dientes.

—Pasaré de largo esa ofensa porque estás pasando por un momento difícil, pero cuando lo considere necesario te rompo esa boca que no sabe respetar. –amenazó, apuntándole con la mordida galleta.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Llegó la tarde sin ningún evento importante. Había sido un momento de reflexión sobre cómo la vida y la muerte eran una cosa graciosa. Uno piensa y cree que cuando esa persona importante se va de nuestro lado para siempre no podremos seguir viviendo, sin embargo, el mundo continúa girando, el sol sigue saliendo y de alguna manera u otra, continuamos viviendo.

—¿Listo? –preguntó Morinosuke que dificultosamente se sentaba en el porche junto a Ranma.

—¿Para ir a casa?

—No, aún no creo que sea prudente.

—¿Crees que voy a ser lo suficientemente estúpido para suicidarme?

—No creo que seas capaz, pero sí eres bastante estúpido.

—Entonces, ¿listo para qué? –preguntó sin molestarse en responder ese insulto. Estaba ya más que acostumbrado al humor de Morinosuke.

Se estiró dolorosamente y extrajo un par de botellas de sake. —Para beber hasta que no recuerdes ni tu nombre. –ofreció.

—Espera un momento. ¿No es prudente ir a casa pero sí lo es beber? –preguntó confuso.

—Así es. Beberás hasta estar satisfecho, después de eso, tienes prohibido ahogarte en el alcohol. Llorarás o gritarás lo que quieras, y cuando llegue la mañana no volverás a arrastrarte por los rincones.

—Yo no me arrastro.

—Esta será su despedida.

—¿No estarás conmigo?

—No.

—¿Y si me quito la vida?

—No creo que seas tan valiente.

—¿Y si sí?

—Correré ese riesgo. –se levantó con aún más dificultad que cuando se sentó.

—Morinosuke.

—Dime.

—Gracias.

El anciano autor salió de la estancia, excusándose con que aún le faltaban muchas cosas que pulir a "_Sembrando el futuro, recogiendo el ayer"_, su nueva novela. Pidió no ser interrumpido hasta nuevo aviso.

—A tu salud. –brindó bebiéndose la copita de un solo trago.

Se llevó las manos a la sien, haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad y orgu… A la mierda el orgullo, de nada le había servido hasta ahora.

—Carajo. –gruñó adolorido en lo más profundo. Azotó con tanta fuerza la copita que se rompió por la mitad.

Esa noche lloraría todo lo que pudiera y ya por la mañana… Bueno, cuando empezara a clarear pensaría en lo que iba a hacer, ya que por ahora tenía que mantener una larga y extensa charla con Ranko.

* * *

Se paró tan de repente que cuando ella colisionó contra él, lo sacó un poco de balance.

—¿Qué sucede? –se asomó Akane detrás de él.

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta formando un asfixiante nudo. La cereza del pastel llegaba en el momento menos indicado, con un revelador atuendo, despertando la lujuria a cuanto hombre la veía.

—Pero miren quién es. –dijo la susodicha mujer. —Mi queridísima hermanita.

Se le abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos de shock. Había sospechado una relación entre su _clienta _y su pequeño desliz de ebrio no hacía mucho tiempo, más nunca una relación tan cercana.

—¿Nabiki? –preguntó Akane, sorprendida. Pasó desapercibida la mirada de espanto en el rostro de Ranma, cosa que él agradeció. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo de hacer unas compras. –dijo balanceando un par de bolsas con el logo de _Victoria's Secret. _

—Ya veo. ¿Cómo ha estado papá?

—Como loco. Ryoga llamó desesperado hace un par de días y desde entonces me pide que lo lleve a tu apartamento para saber si todo está bien.

—Gracias por no llevarlo.

—No hay problema. –miró fijamente a Ranma, como si lo viera por primera vez desde que se encontraran en medio de la calle. —Hola.

—Lo siento. Ranma, ella es mi hermana Nabiki. Nabiki, él es… Ranma.

—Encantada de conocerte Ranma. –saludó con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

El miedo desapareció de su cuerpo cuando vio que ella no le decía que ya se conocían, ni en qué particular situación. Suspiró aliviado en sus adentros. Respondió con una inclinación de la cabeza. —Lo mismo digo.

Nabiki le sonrió, concienzudamente logrando que le aparecieran un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas. —Enserio Akane, deberías de visitar a papá. Un telefonazo de vez en cuando lo… no, nos mantendría más tranquilos.

—Lo lamento. –dijo realmente arrepentida.

—Ahora… ¿No estoy interrumpiendo una cita, verdad? –comentó maliciosamente. Ver a su hermana sonrojarse a tan avanzada edad era una delicia.

—No… Para nada.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo sonar como una imposibilidad. –se quejó Ranma, con el orgullo perforado.

La vibrante risa de Nabiki los distrajo a ambos de su intensa guerra de miradas. —No deberías de ser tan cruel hermanita. Un joven apuesto como él podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera. –apuntilló.

Akane se cruzó de brazos obstinadamente, temerosa de que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir fuera a ser usada en su contra.

—Y bien, Ranma–kun. –ronroneó. —¿Éste es tu auto? –preguntó viendo el flamante convertible rojo.

—Sí. –dijo apretando fuertemente el control.

—¿Te importaría dejarme en casa? Estoy cansadísima por estos zapatos y a Akane le vendría bien saludar a papá. Claro, si no te importa.

—Él ya tiene planes. –dijo apresuradamente Akane. Lo que menos quería era llegar a casa con un hombre al cual su padre no conocía, odiaba dar explicaciones innecesarias.

—No puedo hacerlos contigo cerca. –se quejó él. Aunque realmente no tenía nada que hacer, además de que no pensaba dejar a Akane sola con su hermana por si esta recobraba la memoria y decidía relatar su pequeño encuentro con él.

—Entonces está decidido. Estoy segura de que si nos apretamos un poco podremos caber. –comentó entrando al automóvil. —¿No te importa que me siente junto a él, verdad hermanita?

—N-no… Adelante.

Devoraron los kilómetros que los separaban del Dojo en menos tiempo del que harían en un autobús. Las ventajas de un convertible, además de hacerte parecer joven y galante, era que tomaba las curvas con facilidad y se deslizaba por las calles con elegancia.

Era difícil mantener los ojos en el camino cuando se tenían un par de piernas sedosas tan cerca de uno. Unas que conocía muy bien por haberlas tenido rodeándole la cadera mientras que de esa boquita de fresa salían maullidos y expresiones vocalmente eróticas de placer. Sabía más o menos el camino hacia el Dojo, y no precisamente por ser un lugar muy concurrido o importante, así que era un tanto confuso lograr parecer despistado cuando le daban la dirección.

—Da vuelta a la izquierda aquí y verás muy pronto el techo. –indicó Nabiki restregándose las piernas como si tuviera frío.

La fachada era justo como la recordaba. Un boquete cerca de la pesada puerta de madera, un par de tejas faltantes en el techo, montículos pequeños de maleza creciendo en la esquina, y una maltratada señalización con _Dojo Tendo_ grabada con fuego.

—No pensé que vivías en un Dojo. –dijo Ranma silbando asombrado, o por lo menos fingió estarlo.

—Papá es muy tradicional. Usa un gi para estar en casa.

Pasó de largo por el lugar donde estaba la conocida fotografía. No quería verse demasiado obvio volteando a todos lados. Había que actuar con naturalidad.

—Gracias corazón. –ronroneó Nabiki dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Las llaves se le cayeron a Ranma. ¿Podría ser que recordaba todo y se lo diría a Akane? ¿El destino lo odiaba lo suficiente?

—Tendrás que disculpar a mi hermana. –se excusó Akane. —A veces es demasiado _íntima_ con los invitados, no es mala persona.

—No te preocupes, en mi profesión estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de agradecimientos.

—Oh. –dijo con la cara roja.

—No _ese_ tipo de profesión, me refería a la editorial. Muchas veces hay que tratar con occidentales y sabes que ellos son muy distintos a nosotros. –replicó.

—Yo no pensé diferente.

—¿En verdad? –se burló.

—Akane. –gritaron desde alguna parte de la casa.

—Será mejor que te hagas un poco a la izquierda. –le sugirió a Ranma.

Obedeció con ciertas dudas, las cuales se desvanecieron ni bien escuchó las fuertes pisadas en la madera del recibidor. Una larga melena negra le azotó el rostro cuando avanzó corriendo el que sospechaba debía ser su padre.

—¿Acaso odias a tu padre? Una llamada, eso es todo lo que pido. Llámame para decirme que estás bien si es que no quieres venir. –sollozó Soun en el hombro de su recién llegada hija.

—Lo lamento papá. Juró que te llamaré.

—No es suficiente. –lloriqueó. —Quiero que vengas a verme también.

—Papá, no creo que sea prudente llorar frente a los invitados. –terció Nabiki llevándose un vaso con agua hacia los lustrosos labios, lamiendo las gotitas de una manera discretamente sensual.

—¿Invitados? –preguntó dudoso. —Oh. Hola. –saludó desprendiéndose de Akane. —Tendo Soun. –reverenció.

—Saotome Ranma.

—Y bien, Ranma–kun, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quieres enrolarte en el Dojo? –preguntó esperanzado ante la expectativa del primer estudiante en por lo menos una década.

—Me encantaría, desafortunadamente no tengo mucho tiempo.

—Ranma es amigo de Akane. –intervino maliciosamente Nabiki.

La atmósfera agradable y amigable que había rodeado a ese hombre de mediana edad empezaba a desaparecer para ser suplantada por un aura amenazadora. Si hubiera sido físicamente posible, hubiera crecido tres metros y le hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

—Está bien papá. –se apresuró Akane a intervenir. —Es un amigo. No hay por qué preocuparse.

—¿Segura? –preguntó amenazador.

—Segura.

El ceño de su frente se suavizó y sus labios se estiraron hasta formar una forzada sonrisa. —Si mi nenita dice que está bien, le creeré. –pasó junto a Ranma y susurró. —Pero si me entero que le hiciste algo malo, te corto las manos. –volvió a sonreír a su familia. —¿Quién quiere té?

—Yo lo hago. –se ofreció Nabiki. Era un verdadero horror ver las destrezas, o falta de ellas, culinarias de su padre. No había la menor duda de que Akane había sacado esa caracrterística de su padre.

Ranma pisoteó nervioso el piso. Ahora quería mucho menos que el señor Tendo descubriera que había tenido un idilio con su hija mayor y que era el terapeuta sexual de Akane. Sus manos podrían no ser las únicas extremidades que fueran cercenadas.

—Creo que es mejor no decirle que soy tu… tu terapeuta sexual. –susurró cauteloso.

—No tienes por qué decírmelo. –gruñó ella.

—Hermanita, me dejé una revista en tu cuarto, ¿serías un encanto y me la traerías?

Akane asintió con la cabeza lentamente. No deseaba entrar a su cuarto. No quería estar en su casa. No quería regresar a ese lugar en donde se juntaba su pasado. Suspiró resignada y subió los pocos peldaños que unían la primera planta con la segunda. Con cada paso que daba, sus pies parecían llenarse de plomo.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ranma frente a la puerta con el pato amarillo.

Akane reprimió un grito de sorpresa. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo seguida por él. Tenía la mente tan ocupada pensando y recordando que no se dio cuenta de que el presente aún continuaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó furiosa aunque susurrante. —Baja inmediatamente.

—No creo que a tu padre le guste mucho que esté aquí arriba, así que apresúrate. –apremió, pasando él primero en la pequeña e impersonal habitación con una cama y un escritorio.

—Entonces no debiste de haber subido en un principio.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. –rebotó en la cama un par de veces.

—Bájate de mi cama. –siseó.

—Oh, vamos. No hay nada de malo con que revise algunas cosas.

Akane se dio cuenta en ese instante de que no habría poder humano que pudiera sacarlo de su recámara, así que la única opción disponible sería encontrar la dichosa revista y bajar antes de que su padre se diera cuenta de que estaba en la recámara de su _nenita._

—¿Dónde la habrá dejado? –revisó debajo de la cama, en los cajones y hasta debajo del escritorio pero sólo encontró un montoncito de pelusas y nada más.

—¿Qué es esto? –dijo Ranma, balanceando a una andrajosa coneja rosada con gastadas zapatillas de ballet.

—Deja eso. –dijo ella, tratando de quitársela.

—Primero dime qué es. –dijo dándole la vuelta, aún sosteniéndole la oreja entre el índice y el pulgar, como si en vez de un peluche fuera una probeta con algún virus.

—Es mi coneja. –susurró haciendo pucheros.

—Bonita. –dijo dejándola sobre la cama. —¿Es tu madre? –preguntó ahora tomando la foto de una mujer joven con Nabiki y Akane sentadas en sus rodillas.

—Dámela. –extendió las manos, ahora demasiado frías y ligeramente temblorosas. —Por favor.

—Era muy hermosa.

—¿Cómo sabes que ella ya no está? –preguntó suspicaz sentándose junto a él, quedando al mismo nivel.

—_Mierda. _–gruñó mentalmente. Había estado tan inmerso en sus propios recuerdos no tan gratos que se había olvidado que él no debía saber nada que ella no le hubiera dicho. ¿Qué haría cuando supiera que había sido él el que la cuidase mientras estaba enferma y no Ryoga? Dudaba mucho que tomara una mentira tan a la ligera.

—Yo… pues… –balbuceó evitando esa penetrante mirada. —Ya sabes, las noticias vuelan rápido y… El amigo de un amigo me comentó algo acerca de eso pero no me dijo muchas cosas importantes.

—No tienes por qué decir mentiras. –dijo por fin Akane, dándole término al continuo palabrerío sin sentido en el que había entrado Ranma. —Ryoga me contó todo.

—_Maldito cerdo. –_bufó. —¿Ah, sí? Mira Akane, yo no quería ir, Ukyô y luego Ryoga y después su novia y…

—Basta. Akari estaba en el hospital y Ryoga me ha llamado para ver cómo estaba yo. Era más que obvio que él no se iba a separar de su novia. –continuó con cierto tinte de celos en la voz. —Lo presioné un poco para que me dijera la verdad y al final me dijo que fuiste tú el que se quedó a cuidarme.

Ranma tragó dificultosamente cuando se vio presa de esos enormes ojos color cacao que lo observaban. Había algo detrás de ellos que no podía identificar y ese sentimiento sólo lo confundía mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

—Gracias. –murmuró.

—Yo… No, no es nada. –respondió desconcertado.

—Yo no dije nada extraño, ¿verdad? –preguntó alarmada retorciendo los ruedos de su blusa.

—Sólo que estaba perdidamente enamorada de mí y que no sabías como agradecerme por ayudarte con tu pequeño _problemita._ –guiñó malicioso, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, que de repente se había puesto demasiado tenso e íntimo para su gusto.

La cara de asombro y completo terror fue el desalentador que Ranma necesitaba para llevar su ego hasta el suelo y pisarlo. Vamos, que no debía de reaccionar como si le hubiera dicho la peor injuria que se pudo haber inventado. Muchas mujeres estarían muy agradecidas por tenerlo en sus lechos y hacerlas disfrutar de las artes amatorias de las que hacía tanta gala.

—Yo no dije eso. –dijo una vez que salió de su estado de vergüenza. —De ningún modo diría eso. –volvió a darle un derechazo al ego ya marchito del joven editor.

—¿Akane? –gritó Nabiki desde el rellano. —Olvida lo de la revista, ya la encontré. Pero, ¿Podrías ir a la tienda a comprar un par de paquetes de galletas? Ya sabes, las que les gustan a papá. Estoy más que segura de que Ranma–kun estaría más que dispuesto a acompañarte.

Podría haber estado a miles de kilómetros de distancia y aún así uno podría descubrir el tono divertido con el que hablaba. Disfrutaba malsanamente la tortura que le hacía a ambos.

* * *

Podía verla por el rabillo del ojo que mientras se acercaban a cierta esquina, más temblaba y se mordía los labios. Era casi palpable su temor de esa señalización de no estacionarse. Algunas veces juraba que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar o a gritar.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Ryoga te lo ha comentado, ¿no es cierto? –dijo manteniendo la mirada fija en el disco de alarma. Un paso peatonal estaba próximo y a lo lejos se veía la derruida estatua de un oso rodeada de juegos infantiles de acero.

Ranma se atragantó de puro miedo. Se tropezó cuando sus propios pies se negaron a continuar haciéndolo casi caer de bruces. Ryoga era un chismoso y un entrometido.

—No sé a qué te refieres. –trató de desviar la atención para que no le viera los labios blanquísimos.

—Deja de mentir por una vez. –se quejó.

—¿Sobre lo de tu madre? –preguntó ahora que ya no había ninguna manera de pretender que nada sabía.

—Ese es el parque en donde me escondí. –continuó.

—Ryoga dice que crees que fue tu culpa.

Caminaron hasta el paso peatonal, con pasitos medidos y nerviosos. Sus pies los llevaron hasta los columpios del parque, tomando cada uno un asiento, balanceándose despacio, como si temiesen que de un impulso fueran a acabar en la luna. ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminarían en el lugar al que tanto temía llegar?

—Y lo fue. –admitió contrariada. —No debí de haber escapado.

—Eras una niña y estabas enfadada. No había manera en que pudieras saber qué es lo que iba a pasar y tampoco podías evitarlo.

—No lo entiendes. –batió los pies en el suelo, pateando el polvo.

—No, eres tú la que no lo entiende. ¿Tienes premoniciones? ¿Posees super fuerza? ¿Detienes a los carros con las manos? ¿Has aventado a tu madre frente al auto? –dijo de repente, parando su balanceo.

—No. –gritó insultada.

—Entonces no tienes por qué seguir creyéndolo. –le respondió con igual vehemencia. —Tu madre no te culpa.

Los colores se le arremolinaron en el rostro. La rabia y la tristeza se le mezclaban de una manera bastante desagradable.

—Que aceptes esto no es cosa de unos cuantos días o años. El proceso es largo, y a veces doloroso, sin embargo, es algo que puede ayudarte en el futuro. No puedes seguir cargando con una culpa que no es tuya.

Akane no volvió a responder, inmersa en sus pensamientos sobre qué es lo que debía de pensar y cómo actuar. Había pasado su vida con un solo tren de pensamiento que era difícil llegar a pensar en algo distinto. No cambiaría de manera de pensar por que una persona le decía que no era su culpa, no era tan fácil. Tendrían que pasar unos cuantos años en su subconsciente para que pudiera entender completamente la realidad y finalidad del asunto.

—Será mejor que regresemos a casa. –sugirió plantando firmemente los pies en el suelo. Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse. Su mano parecía pequeña y delicada entre sus callosos dedos.

La guió tomada de la mano, tal y como haría si tuviera una pequeña hermanita. Pasaron frente a la despintada estatua del oso. Akane le dio un apretoncito esperando encontrar un poco de seguridad y apoyo. Ranma le estrujó la mano con fuerza. Vio de soslayo que ella apretaba ligeramente los labios.

Llegaron hasta el paso peatonal aún sosteniéndola firmemente de la mano. Akane se agachó para anudarse la cinta del zapato, zafándose de la mano de Ranma. Él se guardó las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón, mirando distraído la estatua reconocida por todos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Akane se incorporaba, la mirada concentrada en algún punto lejano.

Escucharon la fuerte bocina de un automóvil que se acercaba rápidamente. En un impulso atrajo a Akane a sus brazos, procurando mantenerla alejada de la calle. La apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, maldiciendo al intrépido conductor que estrenaba su automóvil haciendo unas cuantas carreras.

—Maldito imbécil. –gritó estrechando a Akane entre sus brazos. —¿Estás bien?

Akane asintió con la cabeza. Ni siquiera había estado cerca de ser arrollada, sino que había sido lo terriblemente parecido al escenario lo que la había descompuesto ligeramente. Se agarró fuertemente de la chaqueta.

* * *

—Vaya que se han tomado su tiempo. –comentó Nabiki mirando la televisión. —Papá está en el teléfono.

—Aquí tienes. –dijo Akane, extendiéndole la bolsa de galletas.

—Hermanita, ¿me traes una taza de té? ¿Ranma–kun, quieres una?

—De favor.

—No sabía que conocías a mi hermanita, Ranma. –dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa de medio lado. La conocedora mirada que le daba era un indicativo de que sabía exactamente quién era él y qué es lo que habían hecho.

—Pensé que no recordabas quién era. –comentó desilusionado.

—¿Olvidar esa noche? Uff. –suspiró pasándose los dedos por el cabello. —Cariño, pasarán años antes de que pueda olvidarla.

—… Gracias. Oye, no le vayas a decir nada a Akane.

—Aquí tienen. –dijo Akane poniendo las tazas en la mesita. —¿Decirme qué? –miró interrogante entre su hermana y Ranma.

—No quería que te dijera que le llamó una mujer y tiene que irse.

—Oh. –dejó la charola en la mesa, tomando asiento. —¿Trabajo? –preguntó inocentemente pensando que seguramente ella no era la única mujer a la que estaba ayudando.

—Sí. –balbuceó rápidamente. —Ya sabes cómo es esto. –se excusó.

—Yo no. ¿Me explicas? –preguntó con fingida inocencia Nabiki.

—Muy ocupado. –contestó apresurado.

Se bebió de un sorbo el té, quemándose la lengua en el proceso. Dio las pertinentes gracias y reverenció ligeramente.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad. Akane, te marco en la semana para darte los datos necesarios.

Akane asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencida si es que iría.

—Gracias y dale mis saludos a tu padre. –se refirió a Nabiki.

—Un _placer_ conocerte. –ronroneó la palabra placer. —Y muchas gracias a ti por cuidar de Akane y traernos hasta casa.

Se apresuró a salir del Dojo con tanta prisa que probablemente hubiera dejado marcas de derrape en la calle. El meterse con esa familia le había acarreado muchísimos más problemas de los que uno merecía en la vida.

—Termino esto y me tomo unas largas vacaciones. –juró para sí mismo.

* * *

(1) I never cry.- Canción de Alice Cooper. Recomendadísima por mí! =)

(2)Big Bird.- personaje de plaza sésamo de brillante plumaje amarillo.

Hatanaka–san.- Boxeador de 1 Pound no Fukuin, manga escrito por Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Hola! **¿Los meses de espera han valido la pena? Espero que sí!

Hasta ahora es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en todos mis fanfictions! Una extraña mezcla de humor, drama y picardía... Y creo que éste es uno de los capítulos en que he puesto más cosas de mí... Hay peqeños detallitos que me pasan al igual que a nuestros protagonistas.

Éste el es el penúltimo capítulo, así que como ya saben el fic termina en el Cap. XIV (quería terminarlo en un número par xD)

Especial agradecimiento a... **Alvebia; Mi Youko preciosa; dragon girl **(déjame tu mail en un review para que pueda contestarte ^^)**; preust **(de igual manera, déjame tu mail en un review para poder contestarte)**; Jannettcita; Jacke **(siempre tan bella)**; Malua; Akima-06; flor440; FanSel **(espero encontrarnos por face ^^)**; annkarem; Ely **(siempre esas palabras de apoyo 3)**; Thelma; JESISAOTOME; hirayama; Caro adorada!; panshaa **(genial tu nick xD)** y Menthis Isis Gea.** También les mando saludos a todas esas personas que leen y no dejan review y para las que dan a "Favorite Story" por que eso me hace muy feliz!

Ahora sí... **AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Cambié de correo, ahora es... crunchy_fluff () para aquellas personas que me quieran agregar o mandar un mensaje...

Los autores no recibimos paga, así que sus** reviews **son el mejor regalo que nos pueden hacer!

Un beso, Adriana!


	14. Stormy Weather Final

– **XIV –**

**[Stormy Weather] **

_Se apresuró a salir del Dojo con tanta prisa que probablemente hubiera dejado marcas de derrape en la calle. El meterse con esa familia le había acarreado muchísimos más problemas de los que uno merecía en la vida._

—_Termino esto y me tomo unas largas vacaciones. –juró para sí mismo._

* * *

**Despertó sudoroso y ebrio de nostalgia. **

Lo sabía.

Sabía que eso iba a suceder.

¿Por qué demonios había pensado otra cosa?

Había sido como en una de esas películas de suspenso. Se sentó en su cama, sobresaltado, con un grito atorado en la garganta después de desvanecerse la pesadilla, dejando el amargo gusto de la bilis en la base de la garganta y un pésimo sentimiento hundido en la boca del estómago como para recordarle su presente.

El corazón palpitaba dolorosamente contra su pecho encajándose en las costillas, sentimiento completamente imaginario pero igual de doloroso.

¿Qué esperaba?

Ciertamente no esperaba que todo permaneciera igual que siempre.

Tragándose el orgullo había admitido para sí mismo, y de alguna manera a ella, cuáles eran sus planes de esa noche y ciertamente no era despertar desnudo con un dolor tan grande que nada podría calmarlo en esos instantes.

En su interior la conocida alarma que gritaba "no muestres todas tus cartas" le estuvo sonando desde que la vio esa noche. Decidió acallarla, dejando que la vocecita que era su deseo arrasara con lo demás.

Se lavó la cara, completamente desnudo.

Se observó en el espejo repudiando lo que reflejaba. La sombra de lo que había construido se había caído dejando al asustado muchacho que había sido; aquel que corría al regazo de su madre buscando refugio de las sombras que amenazaban con tragárselo completo.

Miró la sangre que corría de sus nudillos como si no fuera de él. La estudió fríamente mientras que en la pared del baño se escurrían hilos de sangre fresca. Las huellas de un crimen que había cometido contra sí mismo al estrellar el puño cargado de furia mal controlada. Si bien le iba, mañana despertaría con un jodido dolor de los mil diablos y los dedos amoratados e hinchados; si las cosas salían como creía, tendría que ir a que le revisaran los huesos esperando encontrar un par de dedos rotos y una inflamación desastrosa.

Maldita fuera su memoria que se empecinaba en reproducir vívidamente esos instantes pasionales que compartió con la que juró nunca tocar. Una extraña picazón le molestaba en las palmas de las manos al recordar cómo cada centímetro de su piel se erizaba bajo su tacto. Solamente sus manos podrían haberla llevado a la cumbre del éxtasis. Sólo él y nadie más.

Nadie la conocería como él la había visto esa noche. Era verdad que en cierto momento de la noche pensó que era una mala idea pero el roce de esos delicados labios sobre su cuello lo convencieron de que cualquier precio era digno de ser pagado por saciar los instintos que en ese momento se llevaban lo mejor de él.

Observó nuevamente las luces y la sensación de vacío no lo dejó. Podía fácilmente aventar la silla contra el ventanal y dejarse hundir en el reconfortante conocimiento de una pronta muerte. No era tan estúpido como para cometer semejante acto. Afrontaría el futuro de manera decidida y tomaría las cartas de su propio destino y decidiría el final del juego. Sólo él podía crearse su propio camino. Arrancar las espinas del pasado para que no lo arañasen en el futuro.

Descorchó la botella de champagne que había dejado enfriando, esperando brindar con Morinosuke una vez que todo hubiese terminado. Le dio un trago tan grande que se atraganto, sintiendo las burbujitas reventándole en la garganta dolorosamente. _Por un nuevo futuro,_ brindó para sus adentros. _Por un jodido nuevo futuro._

Le dio un nuevo sorbo y se quedó mirando las luces artificiales pensando en cómo es que debía de enfrentar el nuevo día que venía anunciándose con colores rosados y morados desde el cielo en cualquier momento. Dar el primer paso después de una caída moral parecía ser siempre el más doloroso e imposible, más no podías quedarte tirado, dado a la tristeza. Uno tenía que andar por los caminos que estuvieran enfrente de nosotros.

Apoyó la frente en el enorme vidrio helado que lo separaba del mundo exterior, con la esperanza de bajar un poco el dolor de cabeza que estaba martilleándole desde hacía un par de horas. Justamente después de despertar y descubrir que las cosas no eran como él quería. Viéndose asfixiado por su propia soledad, tan implacablemente dura que era casi un dolor físico.

Se empinó la botella. No le importaba si se le escurría por la comisura de los labios.

Tosió con violencia, secándose los labios con el dorso de la mano. Al diablo con la decencia y la mesura; quería emborracharse y planeaba hacerlo con estilo. Descorchó una segunda botella y se bebió la mitad en un atragantado y largo trago. Si de todas maneras iban a cobrarle una millonada por el servicio, ¿Por qué no hacer algo que quería con lo que de todos modos le iban a cobrar?

* * *

Se acomodó la manga del tuxedo por enésima vez esa noche, quitándole una pelusa que sólo existía en su imaginación. Esa persistente y pequeña molestia invisible le recordaba a Macbeth y las invisibles manchas de sangre que nunca se iban. Repasó su imagen en el espejo, pareciéndole perfecta y adecuada, más sin embargo había una cuestión que le estaba arruinando la noche. Se secó las manos en el pantalón plisado.

Esa noche iba a ser una de las más importantes tanto para él como para Morinosuke Goto. La presentación del libro que parecía ser el mejor en su historial literario iba a ser lanzado en pocas horas y quería que todo fuera absolutamente perfecto. La comida, la música y los invitados habían sido revisados doblemente por ambos por lo que esperaban que las cosas salieran a pedir de boca; más siempre había que estar uno preparado para lo que pudiera pasar, para esa pequeña manchita que empañaría la impecabilidad del evento.

Suspiró antes de salir del apartamento guardándose las llaves en la chaqueta y cargando el abrigo debajo del brazo. El pronóstico dictaba una nevada ligera por lo que había que tomar las precauciones necesarias. Había sido una verdadera buena idea el haberse reservado una habitación en el hotel, ya fuera por la nevada o por su inconveniente estado, o incluso por ambas razones. Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el automóvil que le estaba esperando; un sobrio automóvil negro de dos puertas con un chofer esperándole con una sonrisa profesionalmente arreglada junto a una de las puertas del auto, abriéndosela para él.

—Buenas noches. –le saludó deslizándose detrás del volante una vez instalado su patrón por esa noche en el asiento trasero.

La luminaria de los múltiples y enormes edificios de Japón se desdibujaba en su rápido andar. Una extraña mezcla de realidad y fantasía parecían desajustar su percepción. Pararon en un semáforo y aprovechó para asomarse por la ventanilla. Habían dicho que la luna se veía más grande que en otras épocas. Una enorme esfera blancuzca pareció guiñarle el ojo de una manera cómplice, prometiéndole mil aventuras inesperadas. Ranma no estaba muy seguro de si quería formar parte de ellas.

Devoraron los kilómetros que los separaban en cuestión de minutos. Afuera esperaban una larga fila de invitados que esperaban desfilar por la elegante alfombra negra que se extendía desde la calle hasta el lobby de hotel que habían reservado. Los flashes de los periodistas enviados a cubrir la nota iluminaban los rostros de los sonrientes convidados. Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una gala o la entrega de un premio y no la presentación de una novela histórica; aunque cabía decir que la fama de Goto había crecido exponencialmente en el último par de años.

—Dé la vuelta por favor. –ordenó, sintiéndose demasiado enfermo como afrontar las preguntas de los periodistas y mantener una falsa sonrisa pegada al rostro. Había tenido una jaqueca no hacía mucho y sabía que las luces sólo empeorarían su malestar. Se tragó un par de pastillas con un trago de scotch, esperando que hicieran efecto aún más rápido.

Los empleados del hotel le abrieron las puertas de servicio, dejándole pasar por la cocina hasta los elevadores. Presionó el número 23 del ascensor tocando con la punta de los dedos la tarjeta metálica que era su llave esa noche que permanecía guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Los numeritos se iluminaron mientras avanzaba rápidamente cruzando los pisos del lujoso hotel. Descansaría un momento en su habitación antes de enfrentarse con la jauría de animales que esperaban un pequeño e insignificante desliz que pudiera hacer para devorarlo. Había salido desde abajo para convertirse en el reconocido editor y amigo del genial Morinosuke.

El conocido _Ding_ del ascensor le sacó de sus ensoñaciones depositándolo delicadamente en el piso. La sensación de esos hoteles era como si todo estuviera al alcance de un dedo. Al chasquear uno los dedos, tenía a un par de empleados deseosos de ayudarle a uno, con la idea de recibir una jugosa propina. Claro, ese era el tipo de servicio que uno esperaba cuando pagabas tanto dinero por pasar la noche en ese lugar.

La habitación en la que se hospedaría era diferente a las que había estado y de alguna manera era la misma. La misma sensación de falsa familiaridad con la que lo recibían, los cuadros de paisajes londinenses y parisinos, la enorme ventana que le proporcionaba _la mejor vista_, como promocionaban. La gigantesca cama de enormes proporciones, el mini–bar en una esquina, la mesita junto a la cama con el teléfono, el televisor que ocupaba un poco menos que toda la pared. En mayor o menor proporción, esa habitación era la misma. Impersonal y fría. _Estás en un lugar seguro, _parecían susurrar las paredes, abrazándolo tiernamente desde su propia inexistencia.

Se dejó caer en el sillón que había arrastrado hasta la ventana, abriendo las cortinas de par en par. Las luces de neón bailaban abajo como incitándole que saltara y se les uniera. Una felicidad perfecta sin mácula de soledad. ¿Así habrían pensado los que se habían aventado desde la ventana? ¿Se habrían dejado llevar por la fantasía de un perpetuo descanso o simplemente lo tomaron como la salida fácil y, morbosamente, hermosa de olvidarse de los problemas?

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, queriendo espantar esos funestos pensamientos que le llenaban la mente desde hacía más o menos una semana. Ranko era un persistente recuerdo, a veces agradable y la mayoría triste, que le rondaba en la mente pero desde que había conocido a esa mujer había ido desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que en su último encuentro la había recordado de golpe. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella para hacerle recordar algo que quería mantener al margen? Ya había sufrido lo suficiente cuando el hecho de que nunca más la volvería a ver había sido asimilado por él.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesita con las manecillas doradas extendidas, marcando las 8:57. Se acomodó la corbata y plasmó una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Sintió asco de sí mismo y apretó el botón del ascensor en el piso donde estaba el salón. Miró desinteresadamente como poco a poco pasaba los pisos que le dividían. Las brillantes puertas de color dorado le devolvieron su reflejo encontrándose elegante y encantador, la perfecta estampa de un caballero.

Se arregló los gemelos de las muñecas, enderezó la corbata y tiró hacia abajo la chaqueta esperando que quedara perfecta. De nuevo el _Ding_ le anunció que había llegado a su destino. Suspiró y volvió a sonreír mostrando todos los dientes. Era bastante difícil mantener una buena facha cuando a la mitad de los invitados los detestabas y a la otra mitad no los recordabas, pero estabas seguro de que si los recordabas probablemente acabarías detestándolos también.

Se abrieron las puertas y enseguida descubrió la canosa cabeza del autor que se mantenía inmerso en una acalorada discusión con un pequeño y calvo invitado que sostenía la copa tan inclinada que daba a entender que ese no era su primer trago de la noche. ¿Qué cómo sabía que era una acalorada discusión? Fácil, con Morinosuke siempre se terminaba en una discusión, el nivel de temperatura que la discusión alcanzaría sería de acuerdo al tema que estuvieran tratando en ese momento. Se abrió paso rápidamente, esperando llegar antes de que su invitado estrella acabara diciendo algo que no debía, y por la forma en que le palpitaba la vena de la frente sabía que iba a ser en poco tiempo.

—Buenas noches. –saludó brindando con una copa de champagne que había robado de una charola cercana. —Espero que se estén divirtiendo. El clima no podría ser mejor para una velada como esta.

—Una velada magnífica. –dijo el pequeño hombrecito con las luces del techo brillándole en la calva. —Le estaba comentando a Goto–sensei que disfruté enormemente su última obra pero que era una verdadera lástima que no fuera tan popular en América. Las ventas no estuvieron muy bien.

—Las ventas son engañosas, Soshi–san. Aumentamos la publicidad y las ventas han incrementado enormemente. Esperamos un éxito arrasador con "_La memoria de los árboles". _Si me permite decirlo, creo que es lo mejor que ha escrito nuestro talentoso Morinosuke. –cumplimentó dándole una palmadita en la espalda al susodicho, una acción con doble sentido que servía para decirle que él tampoco estaba a gusto en ese lugar y también que ambos debían de comportarse a la altura del lugar. Era gracias a ese código secreto que habían desarrollado en esos años lo que les permitía decirse tantas cosas con tan pocos sonidos.

—Eso espero. –comentó maliciosamente Soshi–san. En la industria no importaba lo popular que un autor era si éste no reportaba ganancias. Le apretó el brazo a Ranma como para hacer más impersonal el hecho de que prácticamente lo estaba amenazando de sacar su dinero de la compañía.

Ranma escuchó crujir los dientes de Morinosuke en una clara muestra de disgusto. Le volvió a palmear la espalda dándole a entender que él se encargaría de todo. —¿Ha venido sólo Soshi–san? Eso es extraño. –comentó. No era algo extraño ver en ese tipo de fiestas a hombres de edad avanzada con hermosas mujeres, la mayoría de las veces de la mitad de su edad, colgadas de sus brazos; era como una especie de medalla que, según ellos, se habían ganado después de tantos años de trabajar arduamente. ¿Qué importaba la esposa amante y fiel que había estado con ellos en los malos momentos cuando ahora querían disfrutar de su dinero con un _modelo más joven_?

—Oh, no. –respondió visiblemente orgulloso. —Mizuki–chan debe de estar por aquí. –miró sobre su hombro un par de veces para asegurarse de que ella no se hubiera ido con algún otro hombre.

—Debe de estar encandilada con una cosa brillante. –se mofó Morinosuke con una voz ronca y casi silenciosa.

Al parecer Soshi–san no había escuchado esa despreciativa manera de referirse a su acompañante porque hizo una larga lista de los atributos que poseía la mujer que lo acompañaba, y entre las palabras que uno podía escuchar con más frecuencia eran… Rubia, senos enormes, excelente en la cama, unos labios de no sé qué, las piernas de quién sabe qué diosa y demás sandeces que uno podía encontrar en una película de romance de bajo presupuesto.

—Ah, aquí viene. –comentó igual de alegre. —Mizuki–chan. –canturreó desagradablemente. —Quiero presentarte a unas personas.

Le bambolearon los senos de arriba para abajo, amenazando con salírsele del escotadísimo vestido. No parecía muy inteligente pero por la sonrisa que les dio pudieron ver que no era del todo mala, sólo un poco tonta; y por lo que uno podía ver, su acompañante no le daba mucho más crédito. Era el típico estereotipo de rubia boba que uno esperaba encontrarse en Los Ángeles.

—Encantada. –les saludó efusivamente. —Gracias por invitarme.

—Un gusto. –respondió Ranma con su más encantadora sonrisa. —Tenía mucha razón Soshi–san, es una mujer muy atractiva. –cumplimentó sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría pasar la noche con esa muchacha, que por la forma en que lo veía, parecía sentirse igualmente atraída por él.

—¿Qué les dije? –comentó orgulloso, enlazando su brazo por esa diminuta cintura.

La clarísima muestra de disgusto de Morinosuke se presentó con un resoplido molesto que le hizo bailar los bigotes. Era obvio, por lo menos para todos menos Soshi–san, que "_Mizuki–chan" _ parecía más atraída a los lujos del salón que en su acompañante. De vez en cuando se le notaba fijarse en los anillos que las damas de sociedad, de las pocas que habían sido invitadas, usaban en vez de poner atención en lo que Soshi Yakumo le decía.

— ¿Presumo que la señorita habrá leído mi libro? –preguntó de mala fe Morinosuke, esperando ver cómo es que la habían adiestrado. —Sería un placer para mí poder intercambiar puntos de vista con usted. –agregó maliciosamente, deleitándose con antelación para saber qué respuesta era la que se le había grabado a ese pequeño y hermoso recipiente.

Ranma se mordió la lengua, literalmente, para no soltar un improperio ante la inmisericorde estocada que le había propinado a la joven muchacha. No era su culpa que pensara que con un buen par de tetas podría conseguirse un puesto en el mundo; un lugar en la cama de un viejo ricachón, sí, pero un respetable lugar en el mundo empresarial, era algo más que imposible.

—Oh, no. –contestó Mizuki ligeramente apenada. —Ese tipo de libros no son para personas como yo, apenas y abro la cubierta y caigo dormida. –confesó. —Tendré que confiarme de los comentarios de los demás y decir que es un verdadero gusto poder conocer a alguien tan inteligente como usted.

—Me gusta tu honestidad, niña. –respondió Goto. —Ahora déjame darte un poco de luz en unos cuantos asuntos. –dijo tirando de su brazo, alejándola de Soshi, que los miraba perplejos mientras su acompañante inclinaba obedientemente la cabeza, probablemente tratando de entender a qué se debía ese repentino cambio de humor en el autor.

—Pero qué… –balbuceó él, con las luces titilando en la calva de su cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que regresaran en un instante. –le aseguró Ranma, esperando que fuera así. Presentía que su viejo amigo estaría convenciéndola de abandonar a ese viejo rabo verde para convencerla de que con un poco de práctica y dedicación podría llegar a ser algo más que una "scort".

—Más le vale. –refunfuñó. —¿Cómo van las ventas del último libro? –preguntó de repente, cambiando a su modo de hombre de negocios, aspecto que le desagradaba a Ranma, por el brillo enfermizo que bailaba en los hundidos ojos del accionista.

—Mejor de lo que creímos. Vamos por la doceava edición y los números siguen creciendo. Esperamos llegar a primer lugar en unos cuantos meses; eso si no sale un nuevo libro de vampiros o magos. –bromeó, o por lo menos eso intentó con ese hombre falto de humor. Las nuevas novelas de ese género parecían acaparar la mente de los jóvenes lectores que se enganchaban con los amores imposibles o las constantes amenazas de muerte. —_"La memoria de los árboles" _ha recibido excelentes críticas por parte de los más importantes autores contemporáneos.

—¿Qué sucedió con el proyecto de hacerlo una película?

—Creo que llamarle _proyecto_ es un poco apresurado, una posibilidad es la palabra que más se ajusta por el momento. Robert Worst está muy interesado en los trabajos de Goto–sensei, nos ha pedido el nuevo libro y parece que quiere convertirlo en su nuevo trabajo fílmico pero es muy pronto para poder saber si es viable.

—Ya veo. –comentó, pensando que si el dinero invertido en la propaganda sería mucho menor en comparación a sus ingresos después de que se lanzara la novela. —Y la dama, ¿quién es? –preguntó mirando detrás del hombro de Ranma.

Sin saber de su presencia, había estado hablando y hablando sin darse cuenta de que había un tercer integrante en su conversación. Sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle la espina, al creer saber de quién se trataba. Ni al tener la certeza de saber de quién estaba hablando podría detener el asombro que lo engulló como un mar embravecido que azotaba fuertemente contra su subconsciente. Ahí, en un sobrio vestido blanco, se encontraba la causa de sus ingestas anormales de alcohol y de sus sueños impropios de un hombre que ya arañaba los 30's.

Una maldita fantasía envuelta en delicada tela blanca.

Los labios pálidos y brillantes le sonrieron y sintió la resolución hacérsele añicos a sus pies.

Esa noche era mágica, prometedora y embriagadora. La emoción le recorrió el cuerpo como una droga que le dormía el pensamiento y le despertaba los sentidos al máximo.

Y de repente, todos sus deseos, esos que guardaba muy dentro (de los que se avergonzaba), salieron disparados como cuando en las películas descorchaban las botellas de champagne y la espuma se escurría a borbotones. Fuegos artificiales se encendieron en su cerebro haciendo que todo pareciera salido de una película, demasiado artificial para considerarlo como parte de su realidad. Se olvidó de quienes eran ellos dos y actuó como si no hubiera consecuencias.

—Ésta… –dijo enlazando su brazo detrás de la espalda de Akane, sintiendo la tersa piel que exponía su vestido, una clara contraposición de lo recatado que resultaba su escote amarrado detrás del cuello. —Ésta, es la señorita Akane Tendo.

—Un placer. –les sonrió. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y por la forma en que la cabeza de Soshi–san se giraba, uno juraba que estaba inclinándose para observarle el trasero.

—El placer es mío. –le respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa lasciva. —Muy hermosa su acompañante, mi estimado Sr. Saotome.

—De hecho, soy la acompañante de Goto–sensei. –intervino ella.

—¿De ese anciano? –preguntó incrédulo, sin darse cuenta de la ceja que Ranma elevaba con absoluta sorpresa al ver que él mismo no se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mismo con _Mizuki–chan._

—Ah, Soshi–dono, estaba buscándolo por todas partes. Estaba discutiendo unas cosas con Byun Tae, ¿sí lo conoce, no? El empresario coreano. Quiere saber su opinión sobre un proyecto de vinos y sé que usted es el más indicado. –de la nada, llegó interrumpiendo un hombre pasado de los cincuenta años, que venía acompañado de quien presuntamente debía ser Byun Tae.

Un malicioso brillo iluminó los ojos de Soshi, cosa que sucedía siempre que tocaban los temas favoritos de aquel hombrecillo calvo. Les dirigió unas cuantas palabras más antes de perderse entre un mar de personas que brindaban y sonreían como en una bonita postal navideña. Todos sonriendo y posando para las cámaras, y casi ninguno de ellos sabiendo que la fiesta no era específicamente para que bebieran gratis, sino para festejar un logro que pocos podían hacer.

—Buenas noches, Ranma. –le saludó ella con su más encantadora sonrisa, esa que parecía llegarle desde el corazón a los labios, y que a Ranma le llegaba desde los ojos hasta la entrepierna. —Luces muy apuesto.

—Tú también, si me permites decirlo.

—¿Por qué no habría de permitírtelo? –preguntó Akane, divertida. —Un halago es algo que muchas personas saben apreciar.

—No pareces del tipo de persona que disfruta mucho de los halagos. Parece como si te estuviera apuntando con una pistola. –comentó, haciendo verbal su impresión. Akane parecía avergonzada y ligeramente incómoda.

—No voy a permitir que su cinismo me estropee la noche. Si me disculpa, Sr. Saotome, tengo que ir con mi cita. –le sonrió nuevamente. Se había molestado por ese inapropiado comentario. ¿No se podía callar y decir que no era nada? ¿Tenía, acaso, una necesidad que lo impulsaba a decir lo menos indicado en un momento incorrecto?

Antes de que su cerebro pudiera reaccionar, su cuerpo la alcanzó. La tomó del brazo, reteniéndola en su lugar. —Lo lamento. Sé que no debí de comportarme así. Le ofrezco una copa como muestra de mi sincera disculpa. –y al parecer, un mesero estaba escuchándolo porque pasó llevando una charola sobre el hombro. —Disculpa. –le tomó un par de copas, ofreciéndosela como un tipo de ofrenda de paz.

—Gracias. –le dio unos sorbitos, disfrutando como las burbujas explotaban en sus labios mucho antes de probarla. Era seca y fría, un excelente reconfortante para su volátil estado de ánimo. —Estoy muy nerviosa. –comentó girando el tallo de la copa entre sus dedos.—Desde que terminé con Kyosuke no he estado en lugares tan concurridos. –se excusó por su anterior desplante.

La sola mención de ese hombre le cayó como una piedra en el estómago. Sabía de la previa relación de Akane, pero el primitivo instinto de posesión le pateó la espinilla con fuerza. Esa noche haría que olvidara ese nombre y el de cualquier hombre que le hubiera podido interesar más que un amigo. Sorbió su copa, pensando en la manera de llevarla hasta su trampa.

Usualmente, las palabras Akane y sexo nunca figurarían en su vocabulario; maldición, era casi como si escribiera mal a propósito. Esa noche le parecían la oración más cuerda y verdadera que hubiera podido concebir. En alguna parte de su mente sabía que lo que estaba pensando era un suicidio moral, sin embargo, la razón había salido por la ventana desde el veinteavo piso cuando la vio parada frente a él con ese recatadamente provocador vestido blanco.

Se guardó la mano que no estaba ocupada con la copa de champagne en el bolsillo del pantalón para resistir la urgencia de recorrer la extensión de piel nívea que se le mostraba. Los hombros descubiertos eran más de lo que podía resistir, más la piel que enseñaba en la parte trasera del vestido era suficiente para mandarlo directo en un viaje sin regreso de lujuria desenfrenada. Lo recatado y modoso de la parte frontal del vestido era una la oposición al escote de la espalda, cuyo principio estaba en el comienzo de sus nalgas.

Se saboreó los labios, como si estuviese lamiendo las gotas de licor de la boca, al imaginarse su lengua recorrerle toda la espalda. Delinear cada vértebra hasta que tatuara su nombre en cada célula de su cuerpo. Sus piernas, recatadamente guardadas en el vestido, las podía imaginar abrazándolo mientras con cada movimiento la hacía gritar extasiada. Le dio un sorbo más a su copa, terminándose esa embriagante bebida que le nublaba aún más la razón y relegaba poco a poco su sentido común y autocontrol.

—Déjame llevarte a un lugar un poco más tranquilo. –le susurró al oído, dejando descansar su mano en la parte baja de su espalda un poco más de tiempo del necesario. Sus dedos se maravillaron con la fría piel que se erizaba bajo su tacto. —La vista desde aquí es espléndida. –estuvo tentado de morderle la oreja pero sólo lograría espantarla. Además de que esa sola acción podría poner en peligro sus avances futuros.

—¿No deberías de estar en la fiesta? –preguntó ella inocentemente, sin darse cuenta del hechizo que poseía sobre ese pobre hombre que se guardaba las manos en el pantalón en ciertos momentos para no tomarla de los brazos y devorársela de un solo bocado desesperado.

—El importante aquí es Morinosuke. Yo sólo sirvo para explicar el por qué es una buena inversión el que compren los derechos del libro para hacerla una película. Si desaparezco un par de horas nadie lo va a notar.

Akane estaba tan embebida en la lujosa atmósfera que los rodeaba como un capullo de glamour que no notó la connotación de deseo que se ocultaba detrás de esos labios húmedos. Se dejó llevar del brazo como un ciego hasta las enormes puertas de madera y cristal que cubrían el interior del frío de la noche. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sin saber precisamente si era el viento o la intensa mirada con la que Ranma la observaba desde una distancia prudente; como una fiera observando cada mínimo movimiento de su presa antes de atacar.

Se había colocado en las sombras estratégicamente para ocultar su rostro y su penetrante mirada oculta de Akane. Podía disfrutar viéndola detenerse el cabello detrás de la oreja con una mano y con la otra sostener su copa ligeramente llena. Las luces e imágenes que se le estrellaban en el subconsciente le impedían razonar con propiedad, logrando que su razón se perdiera y los sentidos dominaran; combinación en extremo peligrosa tomando en cuenta que el objeto de su deseo estaba al alcance de su mano.

Estiró sus helados dedos, largos y delicados, prestos para acariciar cualquier pedazo de piel que pudiera ofrecérsele y que él, tan agradecidamente, tomaría como una pequeña probada de un manjar tentador puesto a su más mínimo alcance. En el último momento, su cordura tomo las riendas haciendo que sus manos reposaran sobre el frío balcón de piedra en vez de ella, como esa había sido su intención.

—Nunca había asistido a una celebración tan importante. –comentó cuando el silencio empezaba a resultar incómodo. —Creo que he visto a un par de celebridades de la TV rondando uno de los bares.

—Donde hay bebida gratis, nadie se queja. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es verdad. –le respondió Akane con cierta ansiedad por no saber cómo terminar con ese incómodo momento que estaban viviendo. Ranma parecía una persona completamente diferente.

—Muchacho. En verdad que eras tú. Juraría que estaba viendo mal porque no te reconocí sin la trenza. –dijo un anciano dándole una amistosa palmada en el brazo.

—Sí, creí que ya era hora de un cambio. –contestó pasando sus dedos por su recién cortado cabello. Había sido como una especie de catarsis para él.

—Es verdad. –dijo Akane llevándose la mano a la boca, profundamente sorprendida. —En verdad que te ves mucho mejor.

—Gracias.

—Oye, Ranma, hijo, detesto arruinar tu momento pero Morinosuke se encontró con aquel crítico que dijo que le había faltado _vida_ a una de sus novelas y creo que sabes tan bien como yo que no se va a medir para decirle qué es lo que piensa.

—¿Quién carajos lo invitó? –gruñó molesto.

—Quien haya sido sólo quería que esto pasara.

—Iré de inmediato. Discúlpame. –se dirigió a Akane.

—Adelante, por favor.

Cuando por fin estuvo sola tuvo tiempo para calmar esos nervios que habían estado molestándola desde que había sentido esa tibia palma contra ella. Habían pasado ya varios años desde que el contacto humano no figuraba en su lista de sucesos cotidianos pero hacían muchos más desde que su corazón no golpeaba tan ruidosamente ante la expectativa de un nuevo amante.

Caminó rápidamente hasta uno de los bares, tratando de escapar de su penosa situación. Esa extraña sensación que le era ajena. Aunque era una ilusión, aún podía oler la exótica colonia que Ranma estaba usando. Se aferró fuertemente a la barra y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos que parecían tener vida y libido propio.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? –dijo la persona detrás de la barra.

La perpetua sonrisa en el rostro del joven barman le daba a entender a sus clientes que estaba para servirlos, claro que el servicio mejoraría grandemente si es que caían buenas propinas en sus manos. Había tomado ese cansino trabajo con la esperanza de que en alguno de esos importantes eventos uno de los asistentes tomara interés en su persona y lo invitara esa noche a compartir algo más que una sonrisa y lo tomara como su protegido.

Acepto gustosa la copa de talle extendido para entretener sus manos en algo en vez de temblar nerviosamente. Algo en la colonia de ese hombre parecía despertar sentimientos que, pensaba, habían muerto bastante tiempo atrás. Pareciera que una nueva pubertad empezaba a florecer, cosa que no le molestaba; era con quién despertaba lo que realmente la enfermaba. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Sintió su presencia mucho antes de que sus ojos lo encontraran mirándola fijamente en el espejo. Una poderosa fuerza casi sobrenatural lo estaba envolviendo haciendo que cada fibra de su cuerpo reaccionara ante su sola persona.

Le sonrió a través del espejo, levantando su copa brindando para ambos. Estaba parado a su lado dominándola con su estatura.

—No lo hagas. –demandó con cierta amenaza tiñendo su voz.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te hagas la tonta. –no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar pero su presencia parecía haber aumentado increíblemente, abarcándolo todo. Devorándola.

Akane lo miró tratando de mantener su mirada fija en la de él. Se regañaba gravemente al siquiera atreverse a imaginar a qué sabrían esos labios o cómo es que se sentirían esas manos. Se aferró al helado mármol esperando controlar el deseo que sentía comenzar en la parte más baja de su estómago.

—No actúes de esa manera como si desearas seducir al mundo entero con esos inocentes encantos. Estás en un lugar rodeado de hombres cuyo propósito sería, dadas las circunstancias, el acorralarte en un lugar oscuro y corromper esa aura tan falsa de inocencia que desprendes.

—¿Todos los hombres? –le incitó. Había dado un enorme paso en falso; uno que probablemente la llevaría a un precio de frustración sexual del cual estaba segura no saldría ilesa. Su orgullo y amor propio estaban en juego. Ese enorme paso no hubiera sido posible sin el etílico valor que ahora estaba transitándole el torrente sanguíneo, el mismo que muchas veces había causado que más de uno cometiera una estupidez.

Ranma se congeló ante ese inesperado avance de parte de ella. Parecía que una parte de su antiguo yo regresaba para retomar el control de cuerpo y mente. Ese pequeño chispazo de razonamiento se extinguió como una vela en una tormenta. Una maliciosa luz iluminó sus ojos dándole un aspecto metálico y depredador.

—Creo que ya conoces la respuesta. –se colocó detrás de ella, lo suficientemente cerca para acariciarle el cuello con su respiración. La sintió tensarse inmediatamente cuando estuvo detrás de ella. Colocó ambas manos en la barra, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y el frío mármol. —¿O, quieres averiguarlo? –dijo provocándola.

Akane se miraba al espejo sin verse en realidad, estando demasiado nerviosa y excitada como para poder ver que no estaban en un lugar en el que ambos pudieran expresar sus deseos libremente.

—Ranma. –le llamaron de cerca, sacándolos de ese trance en el que parecían estar atrapados.

La mueca de desagrado le duró un segundo, momento en el que recordó por qué era que odiaba tanto acudir a las fiestas. Resopló, resignándose a tener que pasar varios minutos junto a un inversionista o un compañero editor. Había estado pasando su tiempo tan deliciosamente que ganas no le faltaban de mandar al diablo todo, tomarla de la mano, arrastrarla del salón y llevarla hasta su habitación.

Rechazó esos peligrosos y tentadores pensamientos y se giró para encarar a su invitado, claro, no sin antes decirle al oído a Akane que las cosas distaban mucho de acabar. —Oh, Touhjo–san, no pensé encontrarle aquí ésta noche.

—¿Por qué no habría de venir? –dijo con cierto deje de burla. —Morinosuke es uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Entonces deje que lo lleve con él, a ver si usted puede evitar que se meta en problemas con la persona equivocada cuando no estoy junto a él. Caminó junto a su nuevo acompañante, sorteando todo tipo de obstáculos que el alcohol pudiera crear. No estando muy lejos, miró sobre su hombro el espejo.

No, las cosas apenas empezaban.

* * *

Cada molécula del cuerpo de Akane se mantenía en alerta, como preparándose para escapar a toda velocidad. En cuanto dejó de sentir esa poderosa presencia detrás suyo, su cuerpo se relajó casi instantáneamente. Fue tal la magnitud de su alivio que tuvo que sostenerse de la barra para aguantar su propio peso. Un intenso calor e incomodidad empezaban a llenarla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Morinosuke, que recién se libraba de Touhjo, que a pesar de ser uno de los pocos amigos que tenía también era un necio sin remedio. —Estás muy roja. ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? Puedes subir a la habitación que me reservaron para que descanses

Los pecaminosos pensamientos que la rondaban mentalmente sólo habían servido para acelerar su pulso y enrojecer aún más su rostro. Cualquiera que hubiera sabido que era lo que pensaba seguramente creería que no era nada propio de una dama.

Años de abstinencia embotellada amenazaban con explotar esa misma noche a la menor provocación de cierto hombre.

—Creo que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta. –se excusó avergonzada. —No es nada de qué preocuparse. –acomodándose el vestido se alejó de bar.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿No estás lo suficientemente grande como para ser su bisabuelo? –se burló Ranma, caminando a su encuentro con las manos metidas descuidadamente en los bolsillos.

Morinosuke le reprimió largamente, recordándole que en algunos años él también sería un anciano y que seguramente no le gustaría que un muchacho insolente le faltara al respeto. A lo cual, Ranma le contestó que él no sería un viejo amargado que se molestaba con quien fuera sólo porque las cosas no se hacían como quería.

Akane los miraba discutir en medio de una fiesta tan importante, tratando de unir a ese sensual ser que minutos antes le había hecho sentir tantas cosas que ella no sabía controlar. Aún podía sentir un ligero cosquilleo en la base del cuello, justo en donde su respiración la había acariciado, y él ahora estaba actuando como una persona completamente diferente.

Las horas pasaron y con ellas la idea de que Ranma en algún momento de la velada le había dado falsas esperanzas.

Como acompañante de Morinosuke, era presentada e invitada a las sofisticadas, y mayormente aburridas, conversaciones. De vez en cuando era Morinosuke el que se le recargaba cansadamente del brazo, alegando que no estaba de humor para soportar otra conversación como esa.

—Lamento que tengas que ser la enfermera de éste viejo. –le comentó respirando un poco agitado por haber bailado con ella una pieza especialmente larga. Lo que fuera necesario para que el tiempo no transcurriera tan lento.

—Eso no es verdad, usted aún es joven. Además es un verdadero honor poder compartir un poco de su logro, aunque sólo sea por esta noche.

—Eso dices ahora. Creo que ya no puedo seguir así. La cabeza me está matando.

—¿Quiere que vayamos a descansar?

—Ésta es una fiesta y tú deberías de disfrutarla.

—Preferiría quedarme con usted.

—Tonterías. –buscó con la mirada entre la multitud. —Espera un momento. –le dio una paternal palmadita en la mano antes de dirigirse hasta un amplio grupo de gente.

Confundida e intrigada, Akane lo siguió con la mirada, preguntándose qué era lo que pretendía hacer. Grande fue su sorpresa al tocarle el hombro a uno de los caballeros, quien curiosamente había resultado ser nadie más que Ranma, con quien intercambió un par de palabras. Ambos hombres se excusaron de las demás personas y caminaron hasta donde estaba ella.

—Morinosuke me dice que está un poco cansado; lo llevaré hasta su habitación y regreso enseguida. Confío en que sabrás cuidarte en lo que regreso.

Akane bullía de enojo.

Ella había sido criada en un Dojo, por todos los cielos. No se necesitaba de mucha destreza o fuerza para alejar a uno que otro hombre bebido. Debía guardar su mordaz e igualmente inapropiada respuesta para no hacer perder cara a ese homenajeado autor.

—Ya le he dicho que te trate bien. –comentó Morinosuke. —Si intenta propasarse, grita.

—Créeme que no está en mis planes tener algo que ver con ella.

—_Embustero y aprovechado._–pensó enfurecida después de esos descarados previos avances de unas cuantas horas atrás.

Les vio desaparecer entre la multitud, confundiéndose sus chaquetas con la de los demás asistentes.

Se refugió en uno de los balcones cercanos con la esperanza de así poder pasar desapercibida, así por lo menos estaría lejos de esa multitud de extraños. Esperaba que con un poco de silencio a su alrededor pudiera entender el porqué de ese comentario, y también por qué es que se había mantenido callada cuando claramente había sido una ofensa.

El tambaleante caminar de alguien que ha bebido muchísimo más después de decir el típico _es el último_ y el reconocible olor acre del alcohol le dijeron en un instante que su deseo de evadir a las personas impertinentes distaba mucho de volverse realidad. La idea de compartir unos momentos con alguien en ese estado no estaba entre sus prioridades.

Intentó escabullirse entre las sombras, procurando pasar desapercibida para poder escapar de ese alcoholizado hombre y regresar a una fiesta llena hasta reventar de personas en el mismo estado, pero por lo menos no estaría sola en un lugar oscuro en el que cosas malas podrían pasar.

Estaba a escasos pasos de su salvación, la puerta divisoria. Podía saborear su victoria, una dulce y burbujeante victoria que había desaparecido con la misma rapidez con la que nació al verse descubierta por él. Sus ojos, ligeramente humedecidos y vidriosos, se fijaron en ella y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa. Caminó hasta ella, guiándose por el alto barandal, excusándose por su comportamiento. Su rostro delicado, y un tanto femenino, era considerado más como bonito y no apuesto, como debería de suceder con los hombres.

—Perdón. Tuve que salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, allá adentro me mareo.

—Creo que ya somos dos. –comentó Akane, pensando que se vería increíblemente rudo el que regresara a la fiesta justo ahora.

—Si quieres me puedo ir a otro balcón si te molesto. –insinuó él al darse cuenta de que la mirada de Akane vacilaba entre él y la puerta semi cerrada.

—Perdón. Es sólo que creí ver a alguien.

—¿Así que viene acompañada, eh?

—Así es. Goto–sensei fue el que me invitó.

—Vaya. –exclamó verdaderamente asombrado. No era algo común que ese viejo agrio estuviera ligado con alguien que no fuera su joven editor. —Es un excelente autor.

—No he tenido oportunidad de leer nada de él.

—Oh, yo sólo lo hice porque mi manager me dijo que lo hiciera. Ya sabes, no hay que parecer estúpido frente a las cámaras.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que todo tuvo sentido de nuevo. Akane sabía que ese joven hombre le era conocido, sin embargo, no podía ubicarlo en ningún lado.

Era Ray Takeshi, el nuevo actor de televisión que había tomado a Japón por sorpresa con su mezcla asiática–europea. Ojos verdes, cabello oscuro y la sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

—Parece que ya me has reconocido. –comentó ligeramente divertido.

—Perdón, no acostumbro ver la televisión de no ser por el noticiero.

—Entonces es de suponerse que no supieras quien soy. La única manera en que yo pudiera aparecer ahí sería creando un escándalo o muriendo.

—Tu última novela fue muy promocionada. –dijo Akane.

—Sólo porque mi manager les dio una buena suma de dinero y una foto autografiada para la hija del director de la cadena, aunque Dios sólo sabe si es verdad.

—Ya veo.

—¿Pero qué se le va a hacer? Así es el negocio. Un día te acuestas con una directora y al siguiente ya tienes un guión con tu nombre escrito en él.

Fue un pensamiento que le duró un máximo de tres segundos el que Akane tuvo una vez que unió la propuesta de hacer un filme con el libro de Morinosuke con lo que Ray, un actor reconocido, le acababa de decir. Sin embargo, él entendió perfectamente.

—Oh, por Dios, no. –gritó alarmado. —Soy sólo un invitado nada más. Necesito que me vean los periodistas. Los ancianos no son mi tipo. Si hubiera que escoger a uno de los presentes, creo que sería ese empresario coreano que han invitado o sino a ese apuesto y joven editor de Morinosuke–sensei.

Hasta los oídos de Akane habían llegado los, usualmente, mal intencionados rumores que circulaban entre las clientas de su local que comentaban lo que T.V Tokio decía de Ray Takeshi y el nuevo dueño de la creciente compañía telefónica. Aunque pensar que ese atractivo hombre pudiera desear a Ranma sí era una sorpresa.

—Creo que he dicho algo completamente inapropiado y una indiscreción. Te ruego que no le digas a nadie lo que he dicho. Ya puedo imaginarme que diría Ryuichi–san, mi manager, si la prensa se entera de esto.

—No tengo idea de qué es de lo que hablas. –le guiñó el ojo con complicidad. —Será mejor que dejes el champagne y no te quedes con mujeres demasiado tiempo. No tienes idea de las mañas que tenemos para enterarnos de algo que nos llega a interesar.

—Entonces creo que no debo de quedarme mucho tiempo contigo. –bromeó, golpeándose ligeramente la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

—No hay por qué preocuparse; soy la excepción a la regla.

—Es bueno saberlo, señorita…

—Akane. –dijo sin pensar que le estaba dando su nombre y no su apellido como era costumbre.

—Bonito nombre.

—Gracias.

—No quiero sonar grosero pero creo que ya es hora de partir. No quiero ni ver a esos fotógrafos que sólo esperan que haga o diga una estupidez, y por cómo van las cosas, creo que les daré un buen espectáculo.

—En lo absoluto. Fue un placer conocerte.

—El gusto es mío. Mira, si quieres boletos para la premier de la película sólo llama a mi manager y di que yo te las ofrecí. –le tendió un rectangulito de papel con el nombre de la empresa para la que trabajaba escrito con enormes letras negras.

—Te lo agradezco, sin embargo tengo que decir no. No me gustan mucho los lugares muy concurridos. Esto es sólo un favor que me pidió Morinosuke–sensei. –se apresuró a agregar al ver la irónica mirada que éste le dedicaba.

—Ya veo. Entonces, adieu. –hizo una pequeña reverencia que contrastaba enormemente con la sardónica sonrisa en sus labios que parecía dividirle el rostro en dos, mostrando un par de hileras de perlados dientes que sólo las personas que del medio artístico se podían costear.

Era obvio que uno culparía más al alcohol que a la propia torpeza por el humillante tropiezo que había tenido al dar un paso hacia adelante con la intención que reincorporarse a la fiesta para mandar llamar a su chofer y que éste estuviera preparado en la entrada de servicio para llevarlo directo al hotel que le había reservado la compañía.

Lo que debió de haber sido una segura y sonora caída fue amortiguada por los brazos de Akane, que por mero instinto los había extendido, cargando de golpe con todo el peso de ese hombre.

—Lo lamento mucho, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó al tiempo en que se reincorporaba, sonriendo débilmente.

—Eres más pesado de lo que pareces. –comentó sin pensar en lo que decía.

—Eso he escuchado.

—Será mejor que te acompañe a tu carro; no queremos que otro accidente así suceda.

—Eres sumamente amable, querida. –le respondió Ray Takeshi, con esa mirada de medio lado con la que siempre conquistaba a la protagonista, haciendo amague de besarle la mejilla. —Pero creo que sería mejor que no lo hicieras. Hay personas que dan mucho miedo. –se burló. Caminó hasta la puerta dejándole una ligera sonrisa como despedida.

Akane, sin saber a qué era a lo que se refería con ese tipo de comentarios, lo siguió con la mirada.

Atónita, comprendió a lo que se refería.

—Buenas noches. –saludó. —Fue un excelente lanzamiento y espero que tengan el éxito que se merecen. Por favor, dale mis felicitaciones a Goto–sensei.

—Gracias por venir. Yo le diré que lo has mandado felicitar.

—Akane, considera mi petición como un favor también, si fueras tan amable. –le guiñó el ojo.

—Vaya, ¿pero de qué favores es merecedor, Takeshi-san? –preguntó con fingida inocencia. —Habrá de perdonarme pero soy terriblemente curioso.

—Ninguno en especial. Solamente le decía a Akane que si quería asistir a la premier de mi nueva película.

—No sé si podamos. Si hay la mínima posibilidad de acudir, yo le llamaré. –su sonrisa parecía que podía llegar a ser la que una víbora le haría a su inocente presa al tenerla ya acorralada. Claro, si es que las víboras tuvieran labios y pensaran en satisfacer su humor antes que su apetito.

—Eso espero. Adiós.

Fueron poquísimos los segundos que tuvieron para poder verlo como se adentraba a ese glamoroso mundo en el que las marcas como Gucci, Fendi, Ferrari, Rolex, Armani y Chanel eran cosas corrientes.

—Nunca pensé que fueras de las que se derretían por una cara bonita y un papel protagónico. Yo que pensaba que eras un poco más seria. –dio un silbido bajo a modo de burla.

—No te he dado ningún derecho a que pienses en mí de ninguna forma, y agradecería que guardaras tus desagradables comentarios para alguien que quiera oírlos. Si me disculpas. –caminó un par de metros con paso firme hasta que un fuerte agarre la mantuvo en su lugar.

—No creas que será tan fácil. –apretó un poco más su brazo, indicándole que sus palabras no serían tomadas a broma.

—Suéltame o grito. –amenazó manteniendo la mirada fija en la pared de enfrente.

—No hasta que esté satisfecho con su respuesta… –se colocó detrás de ella, doblándole el brazo dolorosamente. —y créeme que te conviene complacerme con una respuesta convincente. –le susurró al oído.—¿Qué es lo que tienes con ese actorsucho?

Su cuerpo, instintivamente, se erizó al escuchar su voz mandando vibraciones por toda su piel.

—Es cosa que no te importa. –siseó enfurecida. Los movimientos que trataba para liberarse eran en vano. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que él, que parecía tan delgado, poseyera semejante fuerza?

—Pórtate como una buena niña. –le besó la base del cuello y apretó un poco más. —¿Qué es lo que te traes?

Las acciones entre sí no tenían nada de coherencia. Por un lado la besaba delicadamente, casi de manera imperceptible, y por el otro lado le doblaba el brazo a manera de evitar que escapara mientras que con el dedo pulgar jugaba dibujando trazos en su muñeca. Akane quería abofetearlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo. Oh, que complicado resultaba el ser humano.

—Es la primera vez que lo veo. Ray y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada que ver. –cedió, esperando zafarse de ese agarre de acero y entonces tomar una decisión, si asaltar esos presuntuosos labios o golpear ese atractivo rostro hasta dejarlo morado.

—¿Ray, huh? –repitió. Su fuerza no disminuyó pero sus caricias pararon. —Ya lo llamas sin honoríficos y para llamarme por mí nombre te tardaste tanto tiempo. –bromeó disgustado. —Parece que te gusta.

—Ya te dije que eso no te importa.

—Al contrario. –ronroneó, hablando tan cerca que sus labios sentían el frío metal de los aretes de Akane. —Me importa, y mucho.

—¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó ella indignada. Dio un fuerte tirón de su brazo pero Ranma la mantuvo en su lugar, ahora sosteniéndola de ambos brazos.

Parecía que en el interior de Ranma se estaba llevando una épica batalla entre lo que quería hacer y lo que _debía_ hacer. Hubo un momento de incertidumbre en el que la duda casi podía verse brillar en sus ojos que tomaban el frío color de la niebla matutina. Tomada la decisión, la guió del brazo hasta el salón donde estaban todos los demás, como una forma de verse obligado a mantener las manos donde debía.

—Te hice una pregunta. –siseó con ira dejando que la llevara de la mano como a una niña.

Se detuvo dando un profundo suspiro manteniendo una sonrisa en los labios el tiempo suficiente para que los que se dieron cuenta de su regreso no sospecharan. —La cual será respondida a su debido tiempo. –respondió con calma a pesar de que la frialdad que envolvía esas palabras era más que palpable.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? –sorprendida se daba cuenta de que su enojo desaparecía poco a poco dando lugar a una nueva y para nada desagradable sensación de nerviosismo y expectativa de ver nuevamente el lugar en donde había sentido su aliento en el cuello.

—Créeme, lo vas a saber. Ahora quita esa mueca de desagrado y disfruta la fiesta, o por lo menos finge porque la gente puede estar viéndonos y no hay razón para darles de qué hablar. –le dio un tirón a su brazo haciendo que ella diera un traspiés quedando su corazón a poco centímetros del de él.

Akane deseaba que su ira regresara para que entonces él no sintiera los golpes dolorosos que su corazón estaba haciendo en ese momento. Quería que sus puños se crisparan, que sus labios tiraran hacia abajo en una mueca, que su corazón latiera lleno de furia pero no era así; había caído nuevamente en la trampa.

La banda empezó a tocar la delicada melodía de "_The Way we Were"_ de Barbra Streisand. La voz aterciopelada y melosa de la cantante era bonita más no podía compararse con esa potencia y poder que Barbra le ponía, sin embargo, lo hacía bastante bien. Ranma la apretó contra él, tomando su mano entre la suya y abrazándola con la otra iniciando ese lento baile que parecía querer encender una llama dentro de ellos.

—Mucho mejor. –dijo inclinándose ligeramente para que sus labios quedaran cerca de su oído. —Ahora dime qué es lo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos, y no quiero que me mientas porque créeme, lo sabré.

—No ha habido nada.

—Tsk, tsk… –chasqueó la lengua negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza. Akane giró cuando Ranma le indicó la mano. —Lo que yo vi fue un beso, y no podrás decirme que es un comportamiento normal, por lo menos no aquí en Japón.

—Él es mitad europeo por todos los cielos.

—Es un _hombre_ mitad europeo. –le respondió con énfasis en la palabra hombre cómo si por alguna estúpida razón Akane no lo supiera.

—Es gay. –dijo en voz baja para que nadie más la escuchara.

—Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.

Ignoró ese comentario y continuó bailando. —No sé porque tengo que darte explicaciones.

—Ambos sabemos que no quieres que malinterprete. –susurró en su oído olvidando que momentos antes había estado casi furioso con ella.

—Yo… yo no sé de qué hablas. –si antes no había sentido ese apresurado golpeteo contra él, ahora sí no había forma en que no lo sintiera.

—Dije que no quería que me mintieras. –con una maniobra logró que ella descansara su cabeza en su hombro mientras aún bailaban.

—No debería de importarte. –se quejó.

—Así es, no debería pero por alguna razón no es así. Eres la culpable de mis desvelos y disgustos. ¿Vienes con ese vestido para provocarme y esperas que no reaccione? Soy un hombre, Akane, uno que podía hacerte aprovecharse de la ocasión si es que así lo deseo.

—Yo no lo escogí por eso. –podía sentir el calor que Ranma producía aún a través de su smoking que se mezclaba con el suyo.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad. O, ¿quieres decirme que escogiste uno y coincidentemente era uno del tipo provocador?

—No tengo por qué responder a semejante acusación.

—Si no me deseas responder, adelante. Después de todo sé que tengo toda la razón.

—Idiota.

—Provocadora.

—Ya dije que no fue así. –contestó ásperamente, perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.

—Sabes, eres el peor tipo de mujer que existe. Las que incitan a los hombres y después fingen ser muy inocentes.

—¿Y qué si lo soy? –espetó sin meditar las palabras antes de que salieran de su boca.

—Que un día te vas a encontrar a un hombre que decida aprovecharse de la oportunidad.

—Tal vez eso es lo que busco. –y de nueva cuenta, su volátil temperamento se llevó lo mejor de su sentido común, dejándola en una situación extremadamente peligrosa, como si viera dentro la garganta de un tigre.

—Entonces ésta es tu noche de suerte. –le respondió al devorársela con la mirada.

Akane quiso preguntar a qué era a lo que se refería pero en una vuelta se vio súbitamente besada por un par de labios ansiosos que mordían, lamían, empujaban y tiraban sin tregua.

Sus pequeños puños le golpearon el pecho con toda la fuerza que los años de intenso entrenamiento de artes marciales le había dado, desafortunadamente esa pared de huesos y músculos parecía no sentir sus embates.

Todo hombre tiene cierto grado de paciencia en el que puede soportar ciertas cosas y a Ranma parecía que se le había acabado ni bien había llegado a la fiesta; así que era más que obvio que los constantes golpeteos de ella no iban a ser soportados por mucho más tiempo. La rodeó con los brazos, apretando los de ella contra su pecho y continuó bailando como si nada de lo que estaba pasando fuera inapropiado.

Dando por terminados los juegos de niños, decidió _madurar_ un poco más su encuentro con ella. Las manos vagaron un poco más hacia el sur donde geográficamente hacía más calor; los besos se volvieron más exigentes y los pensamientos se fueron distorsionando. Corrió el riesgo de que si ella quería, podía arrancarle la lengua de un mordisco cuando le cambió de nacionalidad al beso volviéndolo en un habitante más de la hermosa Francia.

El único lugar en donde lo mordió fue en el labio inferior.

Pudo haberlo lastimado.

No lo hizo.

Esa certeza servía de bálsamo para su herido orgullo que se había fracturado tantas veces en toda su vida. Aunque también, esa certeza era el aliciente que precisaba para que su libido incrementara, aunque en realidad no se necesitaba demasiado estímulo externo cuando sus manos estaban rozando la piel de una mujer que solamente en sus sueños había podido tocar.

Los puños que lo empujaban con firmeza, ahora lo atraían, tomándolo de las solapas de su smoking.

—Atrevido. –atinó a decir Akane respirando entrecortadamente delineándose los labios con el dedo índice, esperando que el labial no se le hubiera corrido por toda la boca.

—Tranquila, no se te ha arruinado el maquillaje. Supongo que habrás tenido la precaución de haber comprado del indeleble. –comentó con cierta arrogancia. —Es una verdadera suerte porque esta noche tengo planeado hacer muchas cosas más además de besarte. –dijo con un sensual susurro.

La respiración agitada y caliente de Ranma mandó corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo pero en especial a su centro, en donde poco a poco sentía que se estaba preparando para esa noche.

—Cómo… cómo si fuera a permitírselo.

—Querida, –le dijo Ranma con un tono amenazante. —no es cuestión de permisos. Voy a hacerlo y te va a gustar. —un malicioso brillo en sus ojos parecía invitarla a que se resistiera, que lo obligara a tomar una decisión, que tan sólo diera un paso hacia atrás para dar por comenzada la caza.

—Gritaré. –amenazó Akane.

—Adelante. –le retó.

—Juro que me iré si sigues así.

—Quiero verte intentándolo. –se burló sin una pizca de vergüenza. —Ambos sabemos que no harás nada parecido.

—¿Entonces qué se supone que tengo hacer? –preguntó cuándo no tuvo una respuesta convincente para esa acusación y conteniendo esa curiosidad que ya rallaba en la locura.

—Así me gusta. –sonrió lleno de confianza. —Primero me vas a acompañar a despedirme de todos los amables invitados y sonreirás encantadoramente. Aprovecha ese encanto. Después… bueno, ya veremos qué pasa.

Y tal como Ranma lo había previsto, ella lo acompañó de grupo en grupo contestando con monosílabos las preguntas que se le hacían por pura cortesía. Excusándose él por tener que dejarlos pero su acompañante estaba un poco indispuesta.

—Espero que se encuentre mejor señorita. –le dijo la esposa, la única sorpresivamente, de uno de los productores cinematográfico. Señor Saotome, esperamos poder verle antes de regresar a Miami. –era casi imperceptible el ligero acento texano que llevaba su impecable japonés.

—Sería mi placer. Ahora si nos disculpan. –se despidió entre corteses sonrisas, reverencias y promesas de nuevos encuentros sin fecha definida.

Akane le seguía guiada por una especie de ciega devoción por saber qué era lo que escondía esos ojos tan fríos como el acero que parecían calentarle el alma, irónicamente.

El corazón le dio un violento vuelco cuando se vio delante de las puertas doradas del elevador que los conduciría a una habitación previamente reservada, a pesar de que ese no había sido su propósito cuando lo hizo. Se abrieron con el característico _ding._

—Lo lamento, está lleno. –mintió Ranma a uno de los pocos invitados que quedaban.

—Eso no fue muy educado. —le riño Akane tratando de mantener una conversación con la esperanza de retrasar un poco lo inevitable.

—¿En verdad crees que se va a acordar? –preguntó con verdadera incredulidad.

—Tienes razón. –aceptó al ver que dicho invitado se encogía de hombros y regresaba, escaneando la habitación para poder encontrar a uno de esos serviciales meseros que llevaban copas llenas de burbujeante alcohol.

—Y… ¿en qué nos quedamos? –una diabólica sonrisa le dividió el pétreo rostro.

Las heladas paredes de metal la golpearon con una fuerza suficiente para que sus labios pronunciaran un doloroso quejido. Lo único que escapó de su entreabierta boca no fue más que un gemido ardoroso que fue devorado con ansias por una boca hambrienta que la exploraba.

Akane apretó sus palmas contra la espalda de Ranma atrayéndolo más a su ansiosa boca que respondía con igual avidez. Ambos respiraban con rapidez sin querer pararse a recuperar la respiración, demasiado ocupados en tocar cualquier pedazo de piel que pudiera estar a su disposición. Ranma tenía mucho mayor acceso a la tibia piel de Akane, rodeando sus caderas con las manos justo donde comenzaban las redondeces de su cuerpo. Akane prácticamente le arrancó la camisa de dentro de los pantalones y deslizó las manos por debajo sintiendo los crespos vellos de su estómago que trazaban una irregular línea hacia sus partes más delicadas.

—Ranma, detente. –logró articular entrecortadamente cuando en momento de claridad se dio cuenta de que esas inquietas manos ya no descansaban en sus caderas sino que apretaban, no tan delicadamente, sus nalgas.

—Dije que yo no iba a pedir permiso. –respondió robándole otro beso más, mucho más casto y delicado de los que le había estado propinando. —Ahora cállate.

Se apretó con fuerza contra ella, dejando ningún lugar a dudas sobre cuáles eran sus intenciones y qué planes tenía para con ella cuando dejó sentir su creciente erección contra los apretados muslos de Akane.

Cualquier vestigio de razón en los dos fue borrado de un plumazo cuando sus labios se encontraron por enésima vez esa noche. Las manos, los labios, los murmullos incoherentes, los pensamientos, los roces, las incontables veces en las que sus ojos entreabiertos se encontraron; todo evidenciaba que ambos estaban dispuestos a abandonar cualquier pudor o decencia que pudiera detenerlos en su constante búsqueda del éxtasis.

—Espero no te arrepientas de nada. –musitó cerca de su oído alternando sus palabras con agitadas y profundas respiraciones

Un beso en el pequeño pedazo de piel detrás de su oreja, un mordisco delicado y juguetón en el comienzo del cuello, la punta de la lengua retozando perezosamente en algún punto indefinido. Miles de pequeños gestos y delicadas caricias que amenazaban con mandar a ambos en un viaje de fantasioso placer.

—Las cámaras. –intervino ella, tratando de juntar la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para alejarlo de sus brazos y de sus labios.

—No te preocupes, que ya hemos llegado. –bajo sus pies el suelo vibró ligerísimamente. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ambos recompusieron sus ropas por si algún huésped salía de sus habitaciones y veía las evidentes muestras de sus previos actos, como sus cabellos desordenados y sus sonrosadas mejillas.

A paso rápido se dirigieron hasta su habitación entre risas mal escondidas y vistazos sobre sus hombros esperando encontrar a algún curioso que presintiera de sus próximos movimientos. La emoción y curiosidad jugaban un papel muy importante en sus acciones de esa noche.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos con un sonoro golpe que poco importaba cuando lo que sucedía detrás de ella era muchísimo más importante y divertido que el silencioso pasillo que dividía ese piso. La alfombra purpúrea había escuchado y sentido los pies de millones de huéspedes pero para esos dos, parecía que la habían hecho con el solo propósito de que sus pasos fueran silenciados.

Las caricias se volvieron más bruscas conforme se acercaban a la mitad de la habitación, logrando no tropezar milagrosamente con ninguno de los muebles que parecían querer darle a la estancia un toque más hogareño o práctico, según el ojo que lo viera.

Teniéndola entre sus brazos podía notar lo agitado que su corazón estaba, más no tanto como el propio que parecía correr una maratón. Le apretó el trasero y se ganó un ligero gemido de inconformidad al encontrar ese toque demasiado brusco para lo que ella esperaba después de una época de sequía sexual y amorosa. A decir verdad, ni ella misma sabía qué era lo que quería, o tan siquiera esperaba, de un encuentro de una noche con alguien que, si fuera por ella, no volvería a ver nunca más.

—Espero que no te estés arrepintiendo ahora –le comentó con cierta pesadumbre en la voz. Dejó que su boca reposara inquieta en la base de su cuello respirando tan profundamente que los cabellos que se habían escapado de su peinado revoloteaban con cierta violencia.

—Sí… No… No lo sé. –se deshizo de su abrazo y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, como si se estuviese resguardando de un frío imaginario que parecía acogerla desde dentro encogiendo su corazón y despertando abruptamente sus sentimientos que habían permanecido adormecidos desde ese fatídico día en que supo que Kyosuke no era un hombre libre.

Ranma decidió que la mejor manera en la que podía actuar era asegurarle que esa noche sería especial a pesar de que sólo fuera por unas cuantas horas. La rodeó con delicadeza para no asustarla y dejó que su cabeza descansara en la coronilla de Akane. Permaneció en esa posición el tiempo que le tomó a Akane descansar su cabeza en su pecho con cierto nerviosismo.

La sintió relajarse minutos después.

Las ganas de poseerla no desaparecieron ni disminuyeron así que pronto se encontró besando delicadamente su cabello bajando hasta tocar su cuello mordisqueando el nudo que evitaba que el vestido cayera a sus pies. Sintió como Akane trataba de contener, pobremente, un escalofrío y supo que esa era su señal para continuar con sus atenciones.

Le dio un tiró a una de las dos tiras que mantenía el vestido en su lugar y éste cayó con un silencioso golpe, dejando a Akane más vulnerable que nunca. Un nuevo temblor en su cuerpo le dio la pausa que ella necesitaba para ajustarse a su nuevo estado de desnudez.

—No pensé que fueras de las que usaba encaje. –dijo Ranma seriamente al ver la tanga que llevaba de color marfil.

Akane se llevó las manos protectoramente sobre el pecho, cubriéndolos con asombrosa facilidad. Cuando no se tenía demasiado no era muy necesario el usar un sujetador, además de que el escote abierto de la espalda no se lo permitía.

—No te burles. –bufó con cierta dignidad aún dentro de su mar de vergüenza en la que sentía se estaba ahogando.

—Nunca me burlaría de algo tan bonito y que ha sido escogido con tanto cariño. –dijo dándole un tironcito a la tira de su única prenda íntima dejándola regresar a su lugar dándole un golpe ligeramente doloroso y punzante en la cadera. —Aunque me hubiera gustado más que vinieras sin nada. –le mordió la oreja mientras terminaba esa oración.

Un estremecimiento completamente diferente a los demás le bajó desde la cabeza hasta los pies. La sensación de esa boca que mordía con fuerza y después le aliviaba el dolor sobándola con una imperiosa lengua que parecía querer probar cuanto estuviera a su alcance.

No hubo intermedios ni preguntas en su corto trayecto a la cama de proporciones gigantescas, como era de esperarse en una habitación de tan prestigioso hotel. La pasión los fue consumiendo de a poco con tal sutileza que no se dieron cuenta hasta que sus manos rondaban por sus cuerpos por debajo de la ropa. La boca de uno mordiendo el cuello del otro, mordidas en los labios, un abrazo en el que sus medios se unían formando una fricción que los invitaba a continuar haciéndolo.

El helado cobertor la recibió dejándola que se hundiera ligeramente en las plumas.

Ranma se despojó de la chaqueta, el chaleco y la camisa con sorprendente rapidez teniendo en cuenta de que todos los botones estaban abrochados ya que las caricias habían sido por debajo de cada una de sus capas. Se desabrochó el pantalón y bajó el cierre dejando ver un pequeño pedazo de tela negra que eran sus bóxers. Aventó el traje y esperaba que Hugo no se sintiera ofendido por no haberlo colgado de la percha complementaria que le ofrecía el hotel.

Gateó hasta que su rostro quedó a poca distancia de los pies de Akane. Un par de besos en cada dedo y subió por sus pantorrillas mordiendo la piel de la rodilla derecha. Alzó la mirada y vio que Akane cerraba los ojos y apretaba la boca. Se veía que estaba disfrutando a pesar de no vocalizar sus emociones. Se sonrió y continuó su ascenso hasta llegar al triángulo blanco que custodiaba uno de los tesoros de los que se apoderaría… a su debido tiempo. Se deshizo de los pantalones quedando solamente en slip.

Dio un resoplido en la tierna carne de sus muslos y hasta sus oídos llegó el delicioso sonido de un gemido mal disfrazado. Ascendió aún más hasta que sus labios se cerraron sobre el ombligo de Akane que apenas y era visible. Describió un círculo de besos a su alrededor antes de mordisquear la piel que estaba por encima de la tira de la tanga.

—Es hermosa, he de admitir, pero estoy seguro que te verás mucho mejor sin ella. –le dio un tirón y la prenda quedó colgando inservible entre sus dedos después de haberla roto. La tiró al mismo conjunto de ropa en la que se mezclaban sus atuendos.

—Idiota. Eso me costó 170 dólares. –se quejó sin abrir los ojos, demasiado avergonzada. Lo único que le quedaba era disfrutar y evitar que lo último de su pudor saliera por la ventana.

—La repondré. –fue lo único que ella escuchó antes de sentir los rugosos labios de Ranma cerrarse sobre su pecho.

Akane se aferró del mullido cobertor para que sus manos no vagaran por la espalda de Ranma, enterrándole las uñas como era su deseo. Akane sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando el dedo índice de Ranma llegó hasta donde sólo ella se había permitido tocar en esos años. Nada se comparaba con la tibia caricia de una mano amante que le abría los pétalos con delicadeza inesperada.

—No… –murmuró.

La duda se instaló en Ranma al escuchar esa negativa. Paró unos instantes en sus movimientos, esperando a que ella le dijera qué era lo que debía de hacer. Akane lo tomó de la nuca y se llenó su boca con la suya. Le mordió los labios incitándolo a que continuara a pesar de que segundos antes ella le había pedido que se detuviera.

Aceptó la invitación y continuó explorando esa preciosa flor que ella estaba entregándole modestamente. Llegó hasta el segundo par de guardianes y adentró sus dedos, regocijándose con el gemido de placer que provenía de ella. Sintió la vibración en sus propios labios que mandó una señal hasta su miembro que permanecía guarecido dentro de sus bóxers, pidiendo a gritos salir.

Akane enterró las uñas en el cuero cabelludo de Ranma al sentir esa intromisión en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Eran verdaderos los colores que veía detrás de sus ojos cerrados. Pequeños puntos de luz que explotaban convirtiéndose en diminutos átomos brillantes.

Se sintió con valentía suficiente para adentrar la mano derecha dentro de los ajustados calzoncillos de Ranma, sintiendo ese cálido miembro pulsar contra la palma de su mano. Él siseó deleitado y sorprendido, alejándose de los labios de Akane para ver las tonalidades de rojo que su rostro adquiría ante ese audaz movimiento. Empujó las caderas hacia adelante sintiendo nuevamente la tibieza y suavidad de los dedos de Akane que se envolvían en él apretándolo con ligereza.

—Continua. –la incitó al mismo tiempo en que el movimiento de sus dedos la acercaba a un lugar parecido al cielo.

Cada vez que él la tocaba en un lugar en específico, ella aumentaba la presión y la rapidez de sus movimientos. Ambos podían sentir el calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos bajo la constante amenaza de un inminente orgasmo. Las oleadas de placer le llegaron primero a ella desde la boca del estómago hasta la punta de los dedos. La estática que reinaba en esa habitación retumbó con fiereza en sus oídos dejándolos desconcertados por un buen par de minutos cuando el irremediable final les llegaba a ambos como una especie de explosión sensorial, dejándolos exhaustos y sudorosos.

—¿Lista para lo mejor? –le preguntó Ranma, jadeando dificultosamente. Toda la energía que había escapado por la punta de sus dedos parecía haberle drenado por completo. Pero no lo suficiente como para saltarse el plato principal. Le dio un sonoro beso en los labios y la penetró sin más miramientos.

Akane gimió sorprendida y ligeramente excitada por ese nuevo e inesperado movimiento. Las paredes de su cuerpo se tensaron inmediatamente cuando recibieron al intruso que invadía ese lugar al que nadie había entrado con anterioridad para llenar un espacio mucho mayor que un par de dedos exploradores. Atrapó las sábanas en sus dedos, esperando y disimulando la molestia que sus músculos estaban expresando.

Ranma, ajeno a todo lo que Akane no le expresaba, comenzó con un ritmo lento e hipnótico que jugaba con sus sentidos de manera maliciosamente encantadora. La sensible piel de su miembro estaba siendo prácticamente engullido por una fuerza que hacía que los dedos de sus pies se retorcieran. Apretó las nalgas y la embistió nuevamente enterrándose mucho más profundo en esa erótica cueva.

Akane dejó escapar de sus entreabiertos labios quejidos de puro éxtasis al saber que no era su propia mano la que estaba inundándola, sino un hombre apuesto e inteligente que parecía desearla por la forma en que se movía contra y dentro de ella.

El pellizco en su pecho la trajo de nueva cuenta a la realidad cuando su mente, empañada por el placer, empezó a olvidar que ella también tenía que tomar partido en las artes amatorias y no sólo ser un espectador. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, cosa que habría sido significativo de no ser por el maullido estrangulado que escapó de sus labios.

Ranma sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo al tomarla de las caderas y quedar él recargado en el mullido colchón y ella a horcajadas sobre él. Le golpeó el trasero con fuerza suficiente para dejarle una marca roja en el glúteo derecho. Ella, a regañadientes, aceptó la pecaminosa invitación que le estaba haciendo ya que por la forma en que él la miraba, no tenía la menor intención de seguir haciendo un mayor esfuerzo físico que no fuera quedarse recostado y disfrutar.

Le besó en los labios lentamente, regocijándose de la suave textura y lo tibio de su boca. Movió las caderas circularmente subiendo y bajando rítmica y lentamente sintiendo como la carne henchida y pulsante se habría paso entre sus paredes internas llenando el vacío del que se había visto privado durante bastantes años. Esa sensación que era prácticamente una desconocida para ella se convirtió en una entrañable amiga.

Ranma le mordió el labio inferior dándole un pequeño tirón cuando la sintió moverse. La forma en que su peso estaba sobre él le oprimía el estómago haciéndole difícil respirar. Esa tenía que ser la razón por la que sentía un ardor en el corazón y no por que viera su sueño convertido en realidad. Era verdad que no había paisajes paradisiacos, olores dulces y envolventes, o la parte superior de su pijama sino solamente ella y él en la más completa desnudez.

La miró como entre sueños envolverse en él. Ella le dejó de besar para erguirse y mantener un mejor equilibrio. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca cuando el sólo hecho de respirar se volvía demasiado difícil de hacer. Cuando la mera razón de existir parecía demasiado pesada y aburrida bajo esas abrumadoras sensaciones con las que ambos disfrutaban.

Se sentó en la cama, con las piernas de ella firmemente puestas a su lado apresándolo. Su boca quedó en el pequeño espacio que dividía sus pechos, la carne tierna y tibia lo recibió gustosamente. Akane sintió como el ángulo, justo como ahora estaban, era mucho más agradable por qué lo podía sentir mucho más dentro de ella de lo que antes hubiera experimentado.

Pasaron los minutos en un errático vaivén de caderas y piernas, brazos que la tomaban, manos que estrujaban y exploraban, labios y dientes que mordían y respiraciones tan cercanas que se mezclaban no dejando saber quién inhalaba y quién exhalaba.

Pareciera que las animosidades y las continuas peleas alimentaban ahora sus pasiones llevándolos con el mismo brío que cuando empezaban unas de sus constantes, y mayormente, infantiles peleas. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el par de personas que mentalmente había jurado no volverse a ver después de haber terminado su "terapia" ahora estaba pensando que cómo es que alguien podía acoplarse a sus cuerpos de esa manera tan perfecta?

Akane se sujetó a los hombros de Ranma, haciendo que él tuviera que recostarse bajo el significativo peso que suponía ella sobre él. Le arañó los hombros con las uñas cuando sentía su culminación tan pronta. La mente de Akane, la misma que se avergonzaba de la sola idea de verlo desnudo, ahora pensaba en las maneras en las que lo provocaría.

Ranma, como si de alguna manera supiera lo que ella tramaba, la tomó de las muñecas con una mano mientras que con la otra lograba de una manera casi contorsionista lograr que él estuviera sobre ella con sus piernas rodeándole el cuello.

Completamente expuesta y vulnerable.

Akane sabía que lo que estaban haciendo no habría cruzado sus mentes si no hubiera sido por ese _inocente_ coqueteo inducido por el alcohol. Sabía que si le dejaba que tomara todo lo que ella era, entonces tendría que pensar qué era lo que habría de pasar por la mañana, y era por esa misma razón que a pesar de gozar y disfrutar, mantenía sus reservas. Conservaría esa noche como un placentero recuerdo, más nada.

La penetró nuevamente hasta que ella arqueó la espalda tocando sus pechos contra su torso de una manera que seguramente haría que le dolieran las muñecas el día siguiente. Se movió dentro de ella un par de veces más hasta que sintió como una bola de pura energía parecía explotar en su interior llenándolos de un placer extraterrenal.

Akane bufaba y jalaba todo el aire que sus cansados pulmones podían darle. Ranma cayó encima de ella, revolviéndole el cabello con su agitada respiración.

—Ojalá no pienses que ese ha sido el gran final. –le dijo confiado entre jadeos. —Aún hay más. –la tomó de las caderas haciendo que ella le diera la espalda, sin salirse de ella.

* * *

Encontró sus pantaletas, o lo que quedaban de ellas, junto a la pata de una silla, las guardó en su pequeño bolso y se deslizó el vestido por encima de la cabeza. Se arregló con sumo cuidado el pelo en el reflejo del espejo y dejó un billete en el buró al lado de la cama.

Con eso esperaba quedara saldado el precio de la noche de terapia que le había dado.

La cansada recepcionista que la recibió en el lobby del hotel parecía saber qué era lo que había hecho. Agachó el rostro y pidió que le llamaran un taxi.

El trayecto a casa había sido silencioso y lleno de nerviosismo y vergüenza. ¿Qué sucedería cuando sacara el cambio para pagar el taxi si en ese momento sus bragas se caían al suelo? Sacó el dinero con el mayor cuidado y cerró su bolso, apresándolo bajo el brazo.

Subió de dos en dos las escaleras a su apartamento y encendió la regadera quedándose bajo el agua fría hasta que la culpa se le fuera por el drenaje.

* * *

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa con cierta inseguridad por no ver dónde es que la dejaba. Su dedo índice funcionaba como un rústico separador de hojas mientras buscaba con la mirada algún pedazo de papel que tomara esa función para así poder levantarse e ir a la cocina para llenar su resentido estómago con algo más que café.

Encendió el televisor y lo programó para el canal de las noticias. Poco importaba ya que con la poca atención que le ponía, bien pudo haber podido poner el canal para niños. Abrió un par de huevos y se sirvió lo que debía de ser su tercera taza de café de la mañana, cosa bastante inusual e insana teniendo en cuenta que apenas eran las 8:15. El chisporroteo del aceite en contacto con el agua del huevo ahogó el sonido de las voces de los presentadores que en ese preciso momento anunciaban un derrame petrolero en las costas del Golfo.

Se sirvió los huevos en un plato junto a un par de tostadas untadas de mantequilla tibia, se llevó la taza de café a medio tomar y se sentó frente al televisor esperando terminar de desayunar para ducharse e ir a su trabajo, cosa que por lo menos llenaba las horas en las que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ver qué era lo que había hecho mal en sus vidas pasadas como para que ahora le estuvieran jodiendo esta . Él no había tenido la intención de hacer lo que había hecho esa noche, por lo menos no conscientemente, y sin embargo, ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de un capricho de su cerebro que esa noche había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones.

—…y cambiando de tema, Japón se viste de luto por la muerte de uno de los mejores escritores de los últimos veinte años, que no solamente puso el nombre de Japón en alto sino que además hizo renacer la literatura de época de tal manera que sus libros han llegado a estar en uno de los primeros puesto de popularidad en Europa y América.

Se llevó el tenedor a la boca. Tragó. Otro bocado. Volvió a tragar. Un sorbo al café. Sus movimientos eran automáticos y su atención estaba ligeramente enfocada en lo que decían los presentadores pero no lo suficiente para captar las pistas antes de que dijeran la horrible verdad.

—Goto Morinosuke falleció en su casa el día de ayer, 15 de Noviembre.

El último bocado que había dado se le atoró en la garganta provocándole un acceso de tos que le puso el rostro violeta. Eso no podía ser verdad. Él había hablado con Morinosuke a las 10:30 de la noche de ayer y sonaba bien. La gente no podía estar bien en un momento y muerta al siguiente. No podía ser verdad.

—La policía cree que la hora de su deceso fue entre las 10 u 11 de la noche; la causa de la muerte parece ser un ataque al corazón pero los forenses darán su parte en una conferencia de prensa. Hemos tratado de hablar con su editor y amigo, Saotome Ranma, pero no hemos podido localizarlo por teléfono y en su compañía no nos quieren decir absolutamente nada.

—Un verdadero erudito. –añadió Yoko, la otra presentadora, aunque por la forma en que dudó al decir esa palabra uno llegaba a pensar en que realmente no sabía bien qué significaba.

—Pasando a cosas más agradables, el zoológico de China recibió al primer panda nacido en cautiverio desde hace… –siguieron hablando con un tono desinteresado pero Ranma ya no puso atención a lo que decían.

El tenedor cayó ruidosamente sobre su plato. Corrió hasta su recámara, en donde había dejado cargando su teléfono celular. Al encenderlo vio más de 40 llamadas perdidas sólo de la oficina y unas 20 más de números desconocidos. El teléfono vibró en su palma y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Mousse, que lo llamaba ya desde su teléfono propio.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? –gritó su alterado empleado. —He estado llamándote sin cesar desde hace más de 1 hora.

—Apagué mi teléfono. ¿Dime qué es eso de que Morinosuke ha muerto? Ayer hablé con él y…

—Ranma… - le interrumpió con voz afligida. —Goto–sensei sí falleció. Te llamé cuando me enteré por las noticias.

—Espera, espera. ¿Entonces es verdad? No, no puede ser posible. –se agarró de los cabellos con tal desesperación que entre sus dedos quedaron pequeños hilos negros.

—Es verdad. Los de la prensa me han llamado cuando no pudieron ponerse en contacto contigo. No sé quién ha sido el que les dijo o cómo es que se enteraron pero yo mismo he ido a su casa y he visto a la policía rodeándola, no me han dejado pasar. Te recomiendo que no vayas ahora, los noticieros están afuera y harán lo que sea para poder obtener una primicia. –en el fondo se podía escuchar el murmulló embravecido de varias voces que gritaban su nombre y también las voces imponentes de los policías que trataban de hacerse oír por encima del griterío.

—Entonces es verdad. –lo aceptó finalmente.

Cayó encima de la cama y reposo su cabeza entre las manos, dejando caer el teléfono encima de su cama deshecha. La estridente voz de Mousse llegaba hasta sus oídos como un susurro y aun así notaba la insistencia y urgencia en su tono. —Ran… escu… no ven… oís… no vengas. –apretó el botón para finalizar la llamada y se quedó en su habitación con el corazón zumbándole en los oídos.

—Morinosuke. –susurró desesperanzado antes de romper en un llanto silencioso que parecía dolerle más que si hubiera gritado con todo el poder que el dolor le otorgaba a su voz.

* * *

Cerró su casa de un portazo sin echar la llave de tan apurada que estaba. Corrió escaleras abajo y olvidó cerrar la verja que daba paso a su departamento. Se enjuagó las lágrimas con fuerza y emprendió la carrera a paso rápido.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de qué no sabía a dónde ir.

No conocía la dirección de ese venerable anciano y dudaba mucho que en información pudieran proporcionársela. Podría haber llamado a Ranma, para ver si es que ella podía hacer algo, lo que fuera. Había destruido la tarjeta que había llegado hasta sus manos de manera misteriosa hacía ya muchos meses. No había manera alguna de volver a ponerse en contacto con él.

El corto camino de regreso a su casa se le hizo eterno mientras que pensaba que nunca se había sentido tan inútil que como cuando su madre había muerto. Ahí estaba ella de nuevo, con su pequeña coneja en brazos, mirando sin entender el por qué su madre no despertaba y por qué las personas se reunían alrededor de ella.

Se dejó caer sin fuerzas para sostenerse en el silloncito que estaba frente al televisor.

_¿Qué se supone que he de hacer? ¿He de sentarme a esperar como cuando era niña? Si tan solo hubiera alguna forma de hablar con él y poder saber en dónde es que vivía Goto–sensei. _–tales eran sus pensamientos mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado al otro de manera negativa negándose a creer que esa persona que tanto había influido en su vida ahora desapareciera.

—Akane. –los fuertes golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su melancólica postración. —Sé que estás ahí. Te he visto en la calle. Ábreme por favor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Ryoga? –gritó sin tener la menor intención de levantarse para abrir la puerta que seguía sufriendo los embates de una nueva lluvia de golpes. —No estoy de humor.

—¿Crees que eres la única? Vine en cuanto lo supe. Abre, te lo suplico. –sus puños golpearon nuevamente la puerta de madera y continuó gritando sin esperar una respuesta.

La puerta se abrió y ella se dejó caer en esos queridos brazos que siempre estaban ahí para sostenerla. Una luz diminuta que partía la oscuridad que amenazaba en engullirla cuando dejaba que sus recuerdos más dolorosos gobernaran su vida.

Él había estado ese día en que había regresado a casa con la conciencia humillantemente adolorida y la había ayudado a entender que esa había sido la decisión que ella misma había tomado y como tal tenía que vivir con ella. Había sido un duro consejo, sin embargo era lo que de alguna manera había limpiado su alma y mente de esos nefastos pensamientos que parecían querer atormentarla en esas noches insomnes que habían seguido después de ese encuentro.

—Se ha ido. –sollozó desconsolada aferrándose a él como si su cordura dependiera de ello. —Se ha ido.

—Lo sé. Era viejo, Akane, sabíamos que no iba a durar mucho.

—Y aunque hubiera durado cien años más, aún me dolería.

—Akane… –su voz vaciló por unos instantes, quebrándose. —no sé si debería de decirte esto pero… –le acarició los cabellos tratando de calmarle y de calmarse.

—¿Qué sucede? –levantó la mirada pero Ryoga la evadía. —¿Ryoga?

—¿Quieres ir a su casa?

—¿Sabes dónde está? Dímelo por favor. Quiero ir a despedirme.

—No sé si sería prudente. Lo último que deseo es lastimarte.

—No lo harás, lo prometo. Quiero ir a darle un último adiós. Dímelo.

—Entonces espero que entiendas que habrás de ser fuerte. –la estrechó por última vez y se apartó como si ella misma quemara.

Extrajo su celular. Habló por un par de minutos y regresó al saloncito donde ella le esperaba.

—Toma tu abrigo. Nos vamos.

* * *

Entró por la puerta trasera haciéndose camino a empellones contra los fotógrafos y reporteros que gritaban a viva voz que cuál era su opinión sobre el asunto. Por todos los cielos, ¿Cuál podría ser su opinión? ¿Esperaban que dijera que estaba saltando de alegría? Malditos fueran. No era posible que ninguno de ellos nunca hubiera experimentado la muerte de un ser querido, por lo que era lógico que todos sabían lo desgarrador que era.

—Por aquí. –de un jalón en la manga de su abrigo entró al saloncito donde habían tomado té incontables veces.

—Hijos de puta. –bufó Ranma quitándose la pesada prenda que lo resguardaba del frío. Incluso había en sus hombros pequeños copos de nieve que se derretían lentamente manchándolo de humedad.

—Han estado así desde que se enteraron de la noticia. Habrase visto el trabajo que me ha costado quitármelos de encima para poder entrar. –Kou, otro de sus empleados, le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse el sobretodo.

—Por eso digo que son unos hijos de puta. –volvió a maldecir.

—Guarda respeto, Ranma. –le amonestó Mousse arreglándose el saco. —Sabes que Goto–sensei no permitía ese tipo de expresiones.

—¿Y tú que carajos sabes si nunca estuviste adentro? –vociferó furioso.

Estaba enojado con todos los reporteros, consigo mismo, con el mismo Morinosuke, con sus empleados por no haberle dicho nada (a pesar de ser su culpa por haber dejado el celular apagado), con su maldita suerte por no notar lo decaído que se encontraba el autor y por las manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos.

—Lo lamento. –le dijo, reconociendo su error. —Estoy… mal. –finalizó dejándose caer en una silla.

—Toma, parece que lo necesitas. –Kou le ofreció una taza de té, dándole un sorbo a la propia.

—Gracias.

El teléfono le sonó con fuerza, rompiendo la calma que reinaba en esa tradicional casa. Lo sacó de su pantalón con el sólo propósito de apagarlo y/o estrellarlo contra el suelo, según estuviera de humor. Incrédulo miró el identificador, respiró hondo y aceptó la llamada con cierto grado de nerviosismo.

—¿Qué quieres? –aulló manteniendo un tono mesurado, más por respeto al fallecido que por otra cosa en realidad. —Debes de estar loco. No, no lo haré. Maldita sea, si no hubiera sido por esa vez, juro que no te ayudaría.

Kou y Mousse lo miraron extrañados mientras gritaba paseándose por la habitación.

—Está bien, está bien, deja de repetírmelo. ¿Tienes con que anotar?

Le dictó la dirección y estrujó el celular para no tirarlo a la jauría de reporteros que estaban apostados afuera.

—Márcame cuando estés afuera. Mandaré a alguien para que los escolte adentro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Kou, que parecía ser inmune al conocido mal humor de su jefe.

—Jodidamente bien. –se bebió lo que quedaba de su té y deseó que por un milagro se convirtiera en alcohol.

* * *

—Llegamos. –dijo Ryoga aparcando a unas cuantas calles de distancia, y a pesar de eso le había costado trabajo encontrar lugar para estacionar. —Sujeta tu bolso bien fuerte y abróchate el abrigo.

—¿Esto es necesario? –le preguntó confundida.

—Sí. –marcó con su celular y solamente dijo: _Ya estamos aquí_. Cerró el aparato y espero una señal o lo que fuera para entonces acercarse a la casa infestada de periodistas.

La cabeza de Kou se asomó por una pequeña abertura del pesado portón de madera que resguardaba la casa, mirando a ambos lados de la calle. Ranma le había pedido de favor que saliera a buscar a una persona, más la descripción que le había dado no le servía de nada.

—_Un imbécil de cabello negro acompañado de una mujer. _

La naturaleza bien intencionada de Kou le había impedido buscar a alguien con dicha característica por lo que solamente se guió porque era un hombre de cabello oscuro acompañado de una mujer. Los vio acercarse por el extremo izquierdo de la calle y los saludó con la mano.

—Gracias. –dijo Ryoga mientras se quitaba los zapatos manchados de aguanieve. —¿Por qué no salió ese cobarde?

—Gracias. –Akane se calzó las pantuflas para invitados y siguió a quien los había salvado de esa marea de entrevistadores y camarógrafos.

—No debiste de haber venido si es que vas a estar quejándote.

Akane se detuvo instintivamente al reconocer esa voz, que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aún podía recordar.

Si bien era cierto que había pensado en llamarle para preguntar en donde iban a estar los restos de Morinosuke, no había habido una preparación previa para enfrentarlo.

—¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó al verla, con la misma familiaridad de quien se dejó de ver la semana pasada.

—Hasta ayer, bastante bien, gracias.

—Me alegro. –se levantó y entró a la cocina sin decir más.

—Es un idiota. –se quejó Ryoga tomando asiento junto a Akane frente a la cajita que contenía las cenizas del fallecido.

Hizo sonar la campana, encendió un incienso y rezó por el alma inmortal del autor. Ranma se le unió en la silenciosa plegaria arrodillándose junto a ella. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el reconfortante calor corporal.

Abrió los ojos una vez terminada su oración y lo observó a sus anchas. La sombra debajo de su nariz y la barba mal afeitada, un par de bolsas debajo de los ojos y unas delicadas ojeras mostraban lo mal que había dormido. Tenía un poco más de músculo, se había cortado más el cabello y parecía más viejo. De alguna manera era una persona diferente a la que había conocido.

—¿Té? –le preguntó manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué? –dijo Akane sobresaltada.

—¿Quieres té? Afuera está nevando y sólo Dios sabe por qué te empeñas en usar abrigos delgados cuando sabes que te enfermas con facilidad.

Las mejillas de Akane se encendieron al ver que aún recordaba esas cosas tan insignificantes. Agradeció que el frío cubriera esas marcas de su vergüenza.

—Gracias. –aceptó.

Después de su llegada solo hubo tres personas más, entre ellas el único amigo de Morinosuke Goto, Touhjo, que venía con una pesadez de espíritu demasiado palpable.

—Viejo embustero. ¿Tenías que ser siempre el primero en todo, no es así? –proclamó con ira y amargura, soltándose a llorar segundos después. —Incluso para morirte.

La nieta de Touhjo lo tomó de los hombros y lo guió hasta una silla en donde su esposo lo esperaba con una copita de sake tibio.

—Vejete idiota. Charlatán. Impostor. Falto de imaginación. Nunca me gustó tu estilo literario. –vociferó por largo rato más hasta que guardó silencio y dejó caer su cabeza. El espasmódico movimiento de sus hombros sólo confirmaba su tristeza.

Eran ya las ocho de la noche cuando Ryoga se excusó para retirarse por que el padre de Akari tenía que irse a su casa y no había quien se quedara a cuidarla.

—Me gustaría quedarme un rato más. –explicó Akane.

—¿Cómo vas a regresar? Ya es demasiado tarde como para que andes en la calle sola.

—Yo la llevaré. –intervino Ranma. —¿Si es que no tienes ningún inconveniente? –dijo dirigiéndose a Akane.

—Ves Ryoga, iré a casa con Ranma. Salúdame a Akari y dale un beso al bebé.

—¿Eres padre? –preguntó verdaderamente sorprendido.

—En 5 meses lo seré.

—Felicidades. –le dio un apretón de manos y un abrazo, borrando así cualquier rencor contra Ryoga.

—Te lo agradezco. Akane, llámame cuando llegues a casa, no importa la hora. –se despidió y salió para encontrar la calle ya vacía.

El reloj ya marcaba las diez y Akane luchaba por no bostezar. Apretó los ojos, se pellizcó discretamente la pierna, sacudió la cabeza, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, intentó cualquier cosa para poder parecer despierta.

—Muchachos, –interrumpió Ranma rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. —Nos vamos. Mousse, te encargo que mañana atiendas todas mis llamadas, porque no tengo la menor intención de ir. Me quedaré en casa así que no me llamen. –el aludido bufó, se subió los lentes con el dedo medio y asintió con la cabeza. —Pudiste haber dicho sí en vez de hacer todo eso.

—Pero entonces no estaría satisfecho.

—Como quieras. Kou, por favor cuida de que las cosas no se salgan de proporción. –se giró para hablar entonces con Akane. —Ponte el abrigo que está haciendo más frío afuera. Espérame en la casa y cuando esté afuera con el coche, te marco.

* * *

Se despidió de su viejo amigo que ahora descansaba en un lugar mucho más confortable y seguramente junto a su amante esposa a la que había dejado de ver hacía ya varios años. Le dio una palmadita a la caja con el mismo gesto paternal que le había aprendido y mentalmente le prometió regresar.

Un par de minutos pasaron cuando sintió que el celular le vibraba. Las palabritas _número privado_ le parpadeaban en la pantalla. Se despidió de los empleados de Ranma, los únicos que se quedarían en casa del escritor, para salir a encontrarse con que él, ya estaba esperándola con la puerta abierta mientras se restregaba las manos para hacerlas entrar en calor.

—No debiste de haberte molestado. –dijo Akane, trataba de llenar ese incómodo silencio con pequeñas frases ya que desde su pequeño rendezvous no habían vuelto a tener ningún tipo de contacto.

—Recuerda que se lo he prometido a Ryoga. –se metió en una avenida pesadamente transitada y ambos guardaron silencio.

Ranma sentía el silencio más pesado que un par de zapatos de plomo. Los intentos de hacer algo parecido hacer una conversación no pasaban mucho más de un pensamiento ya que cada vez que quería decir lo que pensaba era lo adecuado, reflexionaba y creía que eran puras estupideces.

El pequeño reloj digital de su auto le indicaba que eran las 10:37 pm. Encendió el estéreo con la esperanza de que las notas llenaran el espacio que sus silencios estaban dejando.

_Track 4 _parpadeó en la pantallita y recordó qué disco estaba escuchando y más precisamente _qué_ canción era…

—…_it up and spit it out. I faced it all and I stood tall and did it my way. _

—¿Sinatra? –le dijo Akane con fascinación. —Mi madre siempre lo ponía cuando era su cumpleaños.

—Morinosuke es el que me pegó el gusto. Solía ponerlo cuando íbamos en el auto. Luego cuando le acompañaba a sus retiros por sus bloqueos mentales. Después me regaló un disco de acetato y pues… así es como empecé mi colección.

—Vaya. –¿qué más podría decir? ¿_"Me encantaría escucharlos." _ó_ "Quisiera oírlos." "No tengo un tocadiscos, así que ¿podríamos escucharlos en tu casa_?" Esas eran cosas que uno pensaría que diría una mujer que quiere ir a casa de un hombre en plena noche. Prácticamente era como decir: _"¿Nos acostamos?" _por decirlo de una manera decente.

—Sí, vaya. –¿por qué no le decía algo como que quería escucharlos con él con una copa de vino en su casa? ¿Sería muy descarado de su parte o demasiado arrogante por creer que aún tenía el mismo carisma que como cuando tenía 19?

Frank Sinatra seguía cantando, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía dentro de ese automóvil en el que ambas mentes se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿Qué sucederá cuando lleguemos?

—_To say the things he truly feels and not the words of one who kneels. The record shows I took the blows and did it my way!_

—Excelente canción.

—Así es. De cierta forma me recuerda a Morinosuke. –fue pisando el freno hasta llegar al semáforo que en ese instante se estaba poniendo de rojo. Pasaron múltiples carros enfrente de ellos antes de ponerse en marcha.

La tan conocida puerta de metal morada con un panque dibujada les era demasiado familiar a ambos como para pretender que no sabían que en ese momento habían llegado ya a su destino. Aparcó enfrente. ¿Se tenía que bajar a abrirle? ¿Habría una plática en el auto antes de bajarse? ¿Habría un beso de despedida?

—Gracias por traerme. –dijo con contenido nerviosismo. —Lamento que no te hayas podido quedar en casa de Morinosuke–sensei, sé que no estaba en tus planes venir a dejarme hasta acá cuando estamos tan retirados.

—¿Y dejarte pasear por las calles cuando es de noche?

—No me pasará nada.

—No lo digo por ti; lo digo por los que pudieran hacerte enfadar. Además, regresaré después de dejarte.

Una risa nerviosa brotó de ambos antes de sumirse nuevamente en el silencio.

La siguiente canción parecía ser un recuerdo de una noche que ambos deseaban recordar y olvidar. Por no decir que de repente querían revivir.

—_Softly, I will leave you softly; For my heart would break, If you should wake and see me go._

—Creo… creo que debería de cambiarle. –comentó Ranma.

—No. –le interrumpió Akane mientras él se disponía a apagar su estéreo. —Me gustaría escucharla. –dijo más relajada.

—_So I leave you softly. Long before you miss me, long before your arms can beg me stay, for one more hour or one more day._

Las delicadas melodías y la melancólica letra los llevaban de regreso a esa noche como muchas cosas más que los hacían recordar.

—¿Suficiente? –Ranma estaba harto de la maldita canción, quería terminar con eso de una vez por todas. Sin desearlo había sonado más fastidiado de lo que estaba. —Lo lamento, es sólo que no he dormido bien y con todo esto…

—Debió de haber sido muy duro para ti. Él me dijo que era como un padre para ti.

—Ese vejete decía muchas cosas. Aunque he de decir que él era un mejor padre que el mío. ¿Sabías que un día estuvo a punto de venderme con una persona por que éste le dijo que tenía un frasco con un agua especial que podía convertirlo en un panda? Semejante estupidez se habrá escuchado.

—No pero me dijo de la vez que descubriste a tus tres prometidas. –contuvo la risa a duras penas.

—Mi padre es un idiota que no aprende… nunca. –bostezó con tal amplitud que las palabras salieron ligeramente distorsionadas de su boca.

—¿Quieres un café? No es nada seguro que andes por las calles manejando cuando no has dormido bien y además de haber pasado por semejante episodio el día de hoy.

—Te lo agradecería. Sólo promete que no te propasarás conmigo.

—Oh, lo intentaré.

A Akane le sorprendía el hecho que después de la muerte de un ser tan querido por él, aún pudiera bromear de esa manera. Algo debía de tener ese hombre como para enfrentar ese suceso como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Sentados el uno frente al otro, viendo ambos sus tazas de café como si la historia más interesante fuera a ser revelada en los giros del humo. El tictac del reloj perturbaba con un estruendo, a pesar de que apenas era audible para los que no estaban demasiado ocupados ignorándose.

—Y… ¿Cómo has estado?

—¿Creí que ya habíamos resuelto ese tema?

—Es verdad. Supongo que ahora es mi turno de hacerte una pregunta.

—Adelante.

—¿Sigues con tu trabajo alterno?

—Vaya, eso sí no me lo esperaba. –le dio un sorbo a su taza, aprovechando esos segundos para meditar cómo es que contestaría.

—¿Y bien? –Akane realmente no sabía por qué quería saber eso.

—No. Desde el pasado Junio no he atendido a nadie. Digamos que mi última experiencia no fue muy alentadora.

Habían dado el paso necesario para dejar de tener esas noches insomnes. Era algo que ninguno sabía cómo hacerlo y de alguna manera se había dado de la manera más naturalmente forzada. Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa y cada uno tendría que hacer la jugada que creyeran más ventajosa.

—Oh.

—Sí.

—Me alegra.

—Sabes, no sé si yo pienso lo mismo. Es verdad que no fue la mejor manera de terminar algo pero creo que me ha servido de algo. Ya no bebo y he dejado ese trabajo. Creo que mi deber con las mujeres será suspendido indefinidamente.

—Lo lamento.

—¿El qué? ¿Marcharte sin decir una palabra? ¿Dejarme borracho y solo? ¿No volverme a llamar después de esa noche?

—Basta. –gritó azotando las palmas contra la mesa.

—No, en verdad quiero saber qué es lo que lamentas. –las palabras sonaban sosegadas y meditadas. Había estado pensando qué era lo que había pasado para que ella se fuera así, sin decir nada.

—¿Querías que me quedara para que me dieras la patada al día siguiente?

—¿Y cómo supones que yo haría eso? ¿Quién crees que soy?

—No lo sé, maldición, pero no tenía la intención de quedarme a averiguarlo.

—¿Y supones que para mí sí fue fácil?

—No lo sé. Actuabas tan distinto que no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.

—Eso lo acepto, no era el mismo de siempre. Habrás de reconocer que tú tampoco te opusiste a mis avances.

—¿Y bienes a echármelo en cara?

—En lo absoluto, solo quería que vieras que yo no fui el que se aprovechó de una inocente dama.

—Jamás dije que así fuera.

—Me alegra que pensemos igual.

Ambos estaban agitados e iracundos. El no decir las cosas cuando era el momento, ocultar los sentimientos más básicos que podrían ayudarles en semejante situación, el creer que ambos tenían la razón del por qué su enojo era mucho más válido; todo eso envenenaba sus mentes y enmohecía sus corazones llenándolos de sospecha sobre qué era lo que el otro pensaba.

Tan sencillo como era hablar y decir que ambos estaban equivocados, que ni habían dejado de pensar en ellos, extender las manos para que vieran que ambos temblaban por la cercanía. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos pensaba en tomar el primer paso y con eso terminar esa guerra silenciosa que se habían declarado.

—Yo… Lo lamento pero debo de marcharme ya.

—Me parece perfecto. –levantándose de su sitio, esperó que él se fuera de su apartamento, de su vida y de su mente.

Abrió la puerta y una ligera ráfaga fría le dio en el rostro a pesar de estar en un pasillo que conducía a las escaleras. El sonido de la calle llegó hasta sus oídos en una cacofonía de voces, frenos y bocinazos. ¿Así es como terminaría? Pues bien, que así fuera.

—Adiós.

—Adiós y procure que la puerta no le dé por detrás.

Escuchó el portazo detrás de él. Sabía, más que presentía, que ella estaba ahí detrás de la puerta recargada y respirando con la misma fuerza con la que había golpeado la puerta. Lo sabía porque él estaba justamente en la misma posición. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que él, el que se jactaba de ser el soltero perpetuo, se había enamorado de la mujer que en ese instante le había dicho de una manera bastante decente que le dieran?

Bajó de dos en dos las escaleras esperando poder subirse a su auto, apretar el acelerador y desaparecer por unos días para poder entender y olvidarse de lo que en ese momento lo estaba molestando.

El motor vibró silencioso bajo sus pies. Sólo faltaba apretar el acelerador para largarse de ese lugar. El volante recibió los múltiples golpes de sus puños y uno que otro cabezazo haciendo sonar la bocina. Maldita sea, no podía terminar así; no cuando él tenía tantas cosas que decir y qué hacer. No cuando ella se había ido de su lado. Ahora él sería el que la dejara con el corazón pesado y deprimido.

Pero, ¿qué razón podía usar como para subir nuevamente y que ella lo dejara pasar?

_Track 13_ parpadeaba una y otra vez como tratando de llamar su atención. _Sorry seems to be the hardest Word_, la canción de Elton John magistralmente interpretada por _"La Voz"._ Apretó el botoncito de play y dejo que la melodía llenara el espacio que ella había dejado en su carro.

—_What have I got to do to make you love me? What have I got to do to make you care?_

Golpeó nuevamente el volante antes de extraer el disco y subir corriendo las escaleras y golpear violentamente hasta que ella llegó a decirle que qué era lo que quería sin atreverse a abrir la puerta.

—Abre por favor.

Akane lo espió por la mirilla de la puerta viendo como trataba de recuperar el aliento. No parecía tener intenciones asesinas pero aún así no abrió por completo dejando la cadena puesta.

—Completo si eres tan amable.

—¿Después de cómo ha acabado nuestra última entrevista hace 10 segundos y cuando vienes a golpear de esa manera a mi puerta a las 11 de la noche? No lo creo.

—Por favor, me estoy congelando y no creo que quieras tener eso en tu conciencia, ¿o sí?

—Correré el riesgo, si no te molesta. Ahora, ¿a qué has regresado?

—Venía a darte esto. –le extendió el disco por el pequeño espacio que se hacía entre la puerta y la pared. —Pero sólo si me dejas pasar y me permites usar tu baño.

Le tomó el disco de la mano y cerró la puerta. Ranma estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta, defraudado por que su intento de hacer las _paces_ había acabado en un horripilante fracaso. El sonido metálico de los cerrojos lo mantuvo en su lugar.

—Pasa.

Akane miró el disco que obviamente había sido grabado por él ya que no había ningún sello en él. La sensación de tener una especie de recuerdo musical de su madre era algo inexplicable. Al poner la primera canción se sintió como una niña nuevamente, a punto de soplarle al pastel de chocolate de su madre.

—_What is this thing called love? This funny thing called love? _–What is this thing called love sonaba mejor de lo que ella podia recordar.

—¿Quieres bailar? –le preguntó Ranma parándose detrás de ella.

En cuestión de segundos ella tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma, teniendo la cabeza recargada en su pecho dando pequeñitos pasos conforme al ritmo de la canción. La estancia iluminada solamente por la luz de la farola que se metía por la ventana aumentaba el encanto de la canción transportándolos a un lugar paradisíaco en donde el olor a café reinaba.

Sus manos descansaban en las caderas de Akane sin ningún otro propósito más que sentir la tibieza de su piel. En verdad, ¿quién podía saber qué era el amor? La época en la que Sinatra reinaba era la mejor para enamorarse porque en ese mundo tan diferente al de ahora el amor era algo normal y fácil de encontrar.

La canción iba terminando y ella alzó los ojos para encontrarse con que Ranma había estado mirándola con un fulgor que distaba mucho del deseo. Era una cosa más profunda, más delicada. Era casi como si le estuviera diciendo que la quería, Akane negándose a creerle. Ella solamente había sido otro hoyo en su cinturón por lo que hacerse ilusiones era algo que no volvería a hacer.

—¿Puedo besarte? –preguntó él de repente al mismo momento en que la apretaba delicadamente contra él con la intención de que ella no escapara. —Está bien si dices que no. –agregó cuando vio la incertidumbre pintada en su rostro.

Se paró de puntitas y aplastó sus labios contra los de él. Sus ojos se encontraron en ese beso mirándose con algo parecido a la confusión. Ella preguntándose el por qué había aceptado y él si realmente estaba pasando eso.

Cerraron los ojos y dejaron que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Hubieron más besos delicados compartidos, tan livianos que parecían roces. Él tomó la delantera y la besó dejando que su lengua rozara sus labios invitándola a unírsele. Le respondió primero con timidez, dando pequeños besos con la boca abierta dejando que su lengua saliera apenas.

Acabaron respirando dificultosamente en el sillón de la sala justo frente al televisor que les regresaba un reflejo ennegrecido de sus personas. La cortina a medio correr iluminaba sus cuerpos a medio vestir dando una espectacular vista de ellos dos para quien quisiera tomarse la molestia de ver por la ventana.

Akane se movía sobre las piernas de Ranma con movimientos circulares sintiendo a través de la gruesa tela de sus pantalones vaqueros la perceptible erección que palpitaba dentro. La fina tela de sus pantalones no era barrera suficiente para que no disfrutara del delicado roce de sus pantaletas contra la excitación de Ranma. Empujaba las caderas contra las de él, disfrutando de una sensación mucho más indirecta pero igualmente satisfactoria.

Lo besó con intensidad cuando el pequeño montículo de nervios fue rozado con fuerza. Tiró del labio inferior de su _terapeuta_ tirando de él con cierta fuerza; Ranma gruñó silenciosamente, encantado. Akane le levantó la camisa sin terminar de quitársela, dejando sus pezones expuestos para que sus uñas trazaran figuras sin ningún patrón. Él la tomó de las caderas y se dejó arañar.

Cuando las caricias se tornaron insoportables al estar por encima de la ropa, la dejaron a un lado en un montoncito cerca de la pata de la mesa. Ambos, sudorosos y excitados, pensaron que los segundos que le tomó a Ranma rodar el condón por su miembro habían sido los más largos de su vida. Cuando todo estuvo listo para el encuentro, ambos dudaron.

¿Lo que estaban a punto de hacer estaba bien? ¿Lo hacían por que habían perdido a alguien importante en sus vidas o simplemente porque sus cuerpos parecían llamarse entre ellos? La última vez que habían pasado la noche juntos, por así decirlo, terminaron en un estado de ensoñación y culpa que, de ser posible, no querían volver a pasar.

—Esto debe de sonar como una mala película pero, ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

—Sí. –le respondió ella con voz baja y segura. —Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Ranma tomó la iniciativa y deslizó su mano hasta donde estaban los pliegues de su femineidad. La encontró preparada y deslizó su henchido miembro por esas paredes tan deliciosamente conocidas que parecía haber añorado desde su último encuentro.

Akane, acostumbrada al grosor de Ranma, se sujetó a sus hombros y se dejó llenar a plenitud. Un nudo en el estómago se formó cuando la penetró con fiereza, dominándola en un plano físico y mental. La voz de Ranma, sus manos, sus pensamientos, parecían llenarle la mente confundiéndola.

—Sujétate bien. –le anunció tomándola de las caderas parándose repentinamente sobresaltándola.

—Nhhgg. –dijo incoherentemente al sentir como los músculos de sus piernas y estómago recibían ese golpe de electricidad que suponía el verse tomada prácticamente en el aire. —¿Qué… haces? –preguntó entre agitadas respiraciones que parecían costarle la vida realizarlas.

—Llevando las cosas a otro nivel. –respondió, acomodándose nuevamente dentro de ella. Se mordió los labios con fuerza para no gemir, considerando eso como algo que no haría un hombre. Un hombre gruñía y bufaba. Ellos no gemían como mujeres.

Sintió las uñas encarnándose en su espalda al instante en que la dejó caer pesadamente sobre él. Sus músculos gritaban adoloridos al no estar acostumbrados a cargar con un peso extra. Nunca habría dejado de fortalecer sus piernas en los entrenamientos que su padre lo hacía tener si hubiera sabido que se vería inmerso en ese ejercicio en particular.

La recargó en la pared para poder crear una especie de fuerza en la cual apoyarse para poder realizar sus estocadas sin tener la preocupación de que sus piernas pudieran fallarle y dejarla caer en un muy vergonzoso estado de desnudez y excitación. Las piernas, fuertemente afianzadas a sus caderas, fueron prueba más que suficiente de que esa nueva posición era verdaderamente apreciada.

La embestía con cierto grado de voracidad en sus movimientos. Su lengua tibia y húmeda dejaba rastros por toda su quijada cuando no estaba poseyendo la tierna boca de Akane. Le besó la parte trasera de la oreja, dando un tironcito a la piel antes de hablarle tan roncamente que parecía que era otra persona.

—¿Qué te parece el siguiente nivel? –le preguntó seductoramente.

Akane lo tomó fuertemente de los cabellos y guió su boca hasta la suya que en ese momento rogaba por poder hacer otra cosa que dejar de gemir y quejarse. No eran gritos de excitación desesperada como se esperaba que sucediera en una película pornográfica, no, eran más los gemidos de un amante que desea mantenerse oculto en las sombras.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama, entrelazados, pegando sus cuerpos resplandecientes de gotas de sudor. Akane sentía el agitado palpitar del corazón de Ranma bajo su palma; su propio corazón no debía de estar en mejores condiciones. El ritmo acelerado que habían llevado por fin los había cansado, teniendo que dejar esa nueva posición para otro momento.

Ranma le acariciaba la espalda mientras permanecían tendidos sobre las frías sábanas. Sus cuerpos estaban lo suficientemente calientes como para que no sintieran inmediatamente el viento frío que se colaba por la rendija de la puerta. Le apartó los cabellos ligeramente humedecidos de la frente y la vio descansar sobre su pecho, luchando por recuperar un poco de cordura.

Sinatra seguía cantando en la sala, con una melodía que sus aturdidos oídos no acababan de captar. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había disfrutado tanto un encuentro en que el que no solamente el deseo estaba presente? ¿Cuántos años habían tenido que pasar hasta que su mente por fin pudiera saber qué era lo que se sentía tener un ser que apreciabas entre tus brazos?

Los tímidos labios de Akane lo sacaron de su trance cuando los sintió dar delicados besos en la base de su cuello, justo en donde estaba su pulso que volvía a volverse errático por la creencia de que probablemente sus actividades sexuales se reanudarían.

—No empieces nada que no estés dispuesta a terminar. –le indicó Ranma sin dejar de acariciarla.

Akane rió silenciosamente y depositó otro beso húmedo en su cuello, dando un mordisco.

—No digas que no te lo advertí. –la riñó jugando. Su miembro volvió a tomar fuerza y se alzó orgulloso entre sus piernas.

La tomó de las caderas y la penetró con fuerza suficiente para levantarla unos cuantos centímetros de la cama. Akane gritó de sorpresa y pasión entremezclada.

Esa noche sería una muy _interesante._

Se quedó atrapada entre sus brazos, sintiendo la relajada respiración abanicarle los vellos del cuello dándole cosquillas. La presión que el brazo de Ranma hacía sobre su cuerpo le reafirmaba los hechos anteriores. Había sucumbido a los encantos de ese hombre por segunda vez. Aunque esa vez había sido completamente diferente. No había habido esa necesidad de satisfacción instantánea que los había embriagado el día del lanzamiento.

El reloj de su mesita de noche indicaba que llevaba más de dos horas despierta desde que habían terminado su romántica sesión. Él había caído rendido rodeándola sobreprotectoramente con el brazo cruzado sobre su cadera aún desnuda. Respiraba con más calma, notándose también ligeramente agitada por obvias razones.

Se deshizo de su ancla de carne y hueso, arropándose con la bata que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla la noche pasada. Lo vio estirándose en la cama con comodidad sin preocuparse si es que las sábanas cubrían su desnudez. Sonrió de medio lado antes de ir hasta la cocina en donde se bebió una taza de té.

—¿Y ahora en donde me esconderé? –bromeó.

Regresó a la alcoba en donde él permanecía dormido aunque su semblante era ligeramente lúgubre. Lo vio extender la mano al lugar donde estaba ella moviéndola por todos lados como para asegurarse de que ella debía estar ahí. Abrió los ojos agrandándolos desmesuradamente.

—¿Dónde…? –la vio parada frente a la puerta viéndolo. —¿A dónde has ido?

—Por una taza de té. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, es sólo que… –se enderezó dejando al descubierto su pecho y estómago. Se alborotó el cabello y la miró tratando de aparentar una calma que en ese momento no poseía. —… solamente que no me gusta despertar en la mitad de la noche y estar solo.

—Lo lamento. –se metió entre las sábanas, acurrucándose junto a él sintiendo que el calor corporal de él eliminaba el frío que pasaba por su fina bata.

—Prométeme que no te irás.

—No puedo hacerlo, pero sí te puedo decir que por hoy soy toda tuya.

—¿Sólo por hoy?

—Si así lo deseas, sí.

—¿Qué hay de mañana?

—Mañana aún no llega.

—¿Y cuando llegue?

—Entonces veremos. –le dio un delicado beso en la frente acariciándole el cabello antes de volver a dormir.

Sería suya por esa noche y todas las que él quisiera. Ella no le diría eso, no; él nunca sabría que esas noches juntos podrían durar para siempre. Dejaría que las cosas tomaran el curso que debían de tomar y si su destino era no volverse a ver que así fuera, más no por eso ellos dejarían de luchar para quedarse juntos.

**FIN.**

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza! Han pasado tantas cosas que no he podido darle el seguimiento adecuado al fanfiction, pero me alegra poder darle el final que se merece. Quiero agredecer a todas las personas que han seguido el fanfic desde el principio y a las/los que dejaron review dejándo sus opiniones. Este proyecto ha sido el más satisfactorio en mi corta carrera de "ficker" no sólo por las cosas que tuve el placer de conatr sino por las personas que llegaron a mi vida con él. Espero poder verlos nuevamente en otra historia. Queda de ustedes, Mussainu ^^.

Otra cosa, las personas que no tienen cuenta en **por favor dejen su mail en un review para que pueda contestarles! **

Muchas gracias a mi beta-reader Sibo (gracias hermosa) por que sin ella, este capítulo no habría visto la luz en muuucho tiempo más =S

Mi e-mail (para los que quieran contactarme) es: crunchy_fluff () hotmail. com

Agradecimientos a: **jannetcita** (mándame tu mail para que pueda responderte =]); **Queen Scarlett**; **Ely** (sista!); **dragongirl**;** annkarem**; **Malua**; **Dark-yuki**; **Kotomae**;** Hirayama**; **Jade Saotome**; **kary14**; **Caro** (mándame tu mail para que pueda responderte =]); **mininahermosa29** (mándame tu mail para que pueda responderte =]);** Silvana** (mándame tu mail para que pueda responderte =]); **Thelmin**; **mary** (mándame tu mail para que pueda responderte =]); **Preust** (mándame tu mail para que pueda responderte =]); **jqro** (mándame tu mail para que pueda responderte =]); **Juliex 19**; **Jacquesita Saotome**; **Yoko Igurashi**; **la generala**; **FanSel**; **Kotoko** (mándame tu mail para que pueda responderte =]); **Karla eves**; **Susyakane** y **Hanako Higurashi Facebook** (mándame tu mail para que pueda responderte =]).


End file.
